


Closing the Circle

by KarmaSlave



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Elfpunk, Strands of Starlight Series - Gael Baudino
Genre: Biopunk, Elf, F/F, F/M, Gen, Goddess, M/M, Other, Pagan, Wiccan - Freeform, elfpunk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 97,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSlave/pseuds/KarmaSlave
Summary: Based on Characters in the “Strands” series by Gael Baudino and published by ROC Books and some characters and concepts from the “Avatar” universe by Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. All locations, persons and events are used for illustrative purposes only. All song lyrics are the property of the original owners and presented here under Fair Use rules.DedicationTo all the great women of my life who have inspired me to go beyond the limits imposed on me, chastised me when I didn’t consider the cost to others, and comforted me when I didn’t consider the cost to myself.And to Gael Baudino who created the world of The Elves of Denver….Lady, you saved my life with these books and the tale you wove. Thank you is too small a word for the gift of what you gave back to me through your words.The story that ended in Denver continues onward.....





	1. "Not all who wander....."Ostara 2017

**Author's Note:**

> While this work is completed and posted in its entirety, it's still needing some polishing. This is my first work of any real length and meaningful depth, so it's still a bit "Mary Sue-ish" and will need some tweaking to become the homage to both the lady who inspired me and the Lady behind her. So bear with me as we complete this journey to something much greater.
> 
> Now, there are some very adult events and ideas in this work. Call this your fair warning. I've tried to make this as close a reflection of what we suffer through today without being too explicit or gratuitous. There's enough suffering in the world, and while my writing could probably be compared to Vogon Poetry, I see no need to further inflict pain on people who may have suffered similarly to what these characters have endured.
> 
> In the end, remember, this is about the hope and love that sustains the universe.

Prologue

The Lady stood between the stars in a place that was no place and no time and watched as the wheel of the year turned once more on a familiar blue-green world that She was much beloved of. Of all the worlds in the universe that had known Her touch, only a few would know awareness such as this world. Fewer still would make it to this crucial turning point. That was the way of things. It was time. The places were set and the dancers continued their moves. She had seen this play out before on thousands upon thousands of worlds where life had taken root and found Her within. The last step was always the hardest, to choose to live despite the call of entropy. She could only open the door. Life would have to make the choice for itself. To grow and become more….or to perish.

* * *

The wind was cold and amazingly crisp at this time of the year in the mountains. Too early to be this high up nothing more than a grey checkered flannel shirt and jeans. But it felt right. The exertion of the climb making him feel far younger than his 50 plus years and the weight of all his past. The fly rod tucked under his arm, the tan fishing vest open as he searched for that pothole lake he had seen on the internet. He ran his hands through his close-cropped graying black hair, adjusted the old floppy hat and resettled his sun glasses on his nose as he looked around. The hills looked right, he should be right in view of the pothole lake from his vantage point on the ridge, but he found nothing. 

He had hoped to find a place to go fishing this First Day of Spring, a way of remembering both the life he had shared with a good woman and their child as well the faith he still practiced, albeit not as openly has he once could. Just the one of the untold hazards of becoming successful, even in today’s world. Especially in today's world, the American version. Inwardly, he still reeled over the outcome of last November's election. How could things go so sideways so fast? What was happening to this nation? As he continued his travels all he could do was shrug and mutter, “Well, I guess just not to be this time”, as he watched the eagle wheeling in circles high overhead in the crystal sky. Besides, this early in the year with last week’s cold snap the ponds would probably still have a layer of ice.

“Well, crap.” 

It was getting late, and those lengthening shadows and clear sky meant a bone-chilling night. Time to go home. The topographic map of the Arapahoe National Forest he had printed off from the internet matched the greater hills in the distance, but close up, well …..that was confused. The lake, missing. The path back as he looked over his shoulder……uh, missing. Shit. Ok, don’t panic. Follow the ridges and spurs down safely to civilization and you’ll be back in time for dinner. Remember your military training, he chided himself. “Robert Patrick McCormick, you are the only idiot in the 21st century who would NOT take a GPS into these woods.”

The slow erosion of the Rockies had made the path a bit treacherous with loose limestone pebbles strewn everywhere, and that gimp right knee and ankle weren’t making the climb down for his lanky frame any easier. If anything it was slowing him ever more. “Damn it, damn it, damn it; it’ll be night before I even see a road at this rate.” Keep pushing, keep pushing – you don’t want to be found up here as a Popsicle come the next day. Or worse….as coyote poop. The circle of life? Oh yeah, that was a great thought. And to top it off, he was humming it. Arrgh, McCormick thought, I HATE Disney right now and their earworm songs. I mean, “Try Everything” from that animated movie? The one with the bunny and fox? That took a good six months to be free of! Maybe little Kansas on the MP3 would be a better choice? Damn right!

 ** _“Carry on my wayward son,_**  
**_There'll be peace when you are done_**  
**_Lay your weary head to rest_**  
**_Don't you cry no more_**

 ** _Masquerading as a man with a reason_**  
**_My charade is the event of the season_**  
**_And if I claim to be a wise man,_**  
**_Well, it surely means that I don't know”_**

Robert smiled as he listened to the familiar refrain. Much, much better. Yeah, especially the “wise man” bit. Remember, you wanted to be up here at this time of the year, dumbass. Should have been named after St. Dumbass, rather than Patrick. You brought up your MP3 player, but no GPS….Dumbass. Should just buy a little plot of land in the backcountry and build a home there. Yeah….a big, empty house….sigh. Not the place he wanted his mind to wander right now.

This was a day of remembrance, under a bright and beautiful sky. A celebration of lives lived and life returning. As he proceeded down the twisting rocky slopes he considered what to play next. Hmmm. How about some John Denver, to make the time pass? Ah that name, so something a little more appropriate to the time and place? Yeah, that would work as he selected another song from the playlists.

 ** _“He was born in the summer of his 27th year_  
** **_Coming home to a place he'd never been before_**  
**_He left yesterday behind him, you might say he was born again_**  
**_You might say he found a key for every door_**  
**_When he first came to the mountains his life was far away_**  
**_On the road and hanging by a song”_**

There was laughter in the forest as the pain faded and the joy at simple existence in an amazing universe replaced it. His booted feet kept crunching down the pebbled slope, picking up speed with the rising beat.

**_“Now he walks in quiet solitude the forest and the streams_**  
**_Seeking grace in every step he takes_**  
**_His sight has turned inside himself to try and understand_**  
**_The serenity of a clear blue mountain lake_**  
**_And the Colorado rocky mountain high_**  
**_I've seen it raining fire in the sky_**  
**_You can talk to God and listen to the casual reply._**  
**_Rocky Mountain High_**  
**_Colorado_**  
**_Rocky Mountain High”_**

Bobby McCormick was on a Rocky Mountain High, and loving every minute of it. Perfect for today. 

* * *

As the night slowly gathered down the high ridges and closing pine forest he made a turn down the last spur (he hoped) and entered a small meadow. HE saw a motion in the distance, that of a human figure, perhaps? Hmm, was someone here already? A flash of a woman dressed in robes of blue and silver walking far ahead of him? Yes? No, nothing. But there were flowers bursting with life and color as if they had already bounded ahead a month into the warmth of a lowlands April. And across the meadow, a small gravel lot with a big white house set well back from it behind some alder trees. A couple cars along the east side of the cul-de-sac.  
Lights coming up the drive and coming on in the house showed he was not alone. “Well, Lucy, we got some ‘splaining to do. I hope I’ve not run into a bunch of crazies”, he muttered to himself. The notes left at home made sure everyone knew where he went. Except, he wasn’t really sure where he was.” Please don’t be crazy, please don’t be crazy, please, please, please don’t be crazy” he prayed as the white hybrid panel van slowed to a stop in the car park. 

That logo – a tall pine tree interlaced with a silver four-pointed star on a blue field? Treestar Surveying? He had seen them around town. Lots of pro-environment work and pro-bono concerns. They had even done the initial site survey work when his company had moved to the Denver area. Whew. Not crazy – just tree huggers. And safety. As booted foot hit the gravel lot a good half-dozen little kids came bounding out the driver’s side sliding door, herded by a blonde teen girl carrying a field hockey stick over her shoulder. A tall black man stepped out on the passenger side and noting the presence of the newcomer, reached back in, and placed the retrieved knit cap on his head. Well, it was getting cold after all. The slender blond getting out of the driver’s side seemed to grin broadly at the man who adjusted his hat. Something about the ears it looked like? 

The tall wanderer thought as he faced the pair by the van, Well, let’s do this. With the gravel crunching underfoot, he made his way over. “Hi. I’m Rob McCormick. I seem to have gotten a bit lost looking for Black Lake. Can you direct me back to Highway 6 so I can get home?” 

“Hey man, welcome. I’m TK. TK Winters. Yeah; you are just a bit off the beaten path here. Where are you at on 6?”  
“The turnoff where Steven’s Gulch joins 6.” 

"Aw man, that’s quite a hump from here. Three, four clicks easy, if not more and it’s getting dark. Hey Heather, can we set a plate for one more?” 

The blond, still watching from across the hood of the van smiled, “Sure, always room for one more. This should be a very interesting night”.  
“How about it Rob? Join us for dinner and I’ll run you down to your car when we’re done? Sounds good?” 

“Sounds great. I’ve been up in those hills all day snarfing down nothing but granola bars and Gatorade. I’d be glad to rest this bum knee for a bit. How can I repay you?” 

“Don’t worry. We got this. Might have something for that knee too”, said with a knowing smirk. “C’mon up and I’ll introduce you around. You ex-military? You kind of have that look.” 

“Ha, it shows does it? Yeah, I tweaked my knee and ankle back in Korea and it never healed right. How about you? What service?” 

“Might not look it, but Army in ‘Nam and the first Gulf. Been around for some serious shit in my day, but that’s what was. This” gesturing to the house and everyone else arriving, “this is what is. Let’s stow your gear and show you around”. Hmm, a very Zen outlook, the lost fisherman thought. 

A grey Mercedes pulled in behind followed by an old Red and White Bronco and an even older red Honda Civic hatchback. These folks were either old car collectors, or very frugal in their choices of transportation. “Hi TK! We have a visitor?” said the woman getting out of the Mercedes. 

“Yeah, another traveler on the path.” 

“Welcome. I’m Ash. That’s Wheat and Lauri” “Hiya”. Their body language practically screaming COUPLE, the matched lambda necklaces and wedding rings confirming it, “and this is Fox, and Dell”. Behind them were a tall Middle Eastern-looking man introduced as Carver, and a slender Hispanic woman named Faith. 

The tiny brunette getting out of the Civic stepped forward, “Blessings and welcome, I’m Sana Joy.” 

“Blessed b…” CRAP – almost gave it away, he thought. Stay in control, don’t give it away. Don’t look like a freak Rob. “Uh, blessings to you too.” 

A broad smile returned. “Welcome to our home, TK, you bring home all the strays.” 

“Girl, weren’t we all when we got here too?” 

“Touché” another massive grin and TK practically vanished in her rush over to hug him. Damn, something odd about those ears in all that hair? “And this is the perfect day for it.” She smiled knowingly. 

At that moment the teen girl came up with a wide smile, “Hi, I’m Kelly. Let me get that for you.” McCormick surrendered the familiar vest and fly rod and let them lead him up to the house as more lights were making their way up the drive. It was beautiful, with snow white paneling and silver filigree all over the place. All hand built it looked like. Two stories with a beautiful blue slate roof. On the East end, a small tower room with windows facing all around. Must be a hell of a view from there. It was like something dropped out of a fairy tale. Wow, this felt like landing on the moon and coming home all at once, that first step onto the landing, he thought. Well, Toto, this isn’t Kansas anymore. Hell, he wasn’t even sure he was still in Colorado. 

The whole group seemed to pause for a moment as the newcomer passed thru the door and entered the main room. All the men and boys had long hair, except for TK, still wearing the knit cap. The girls, all wearing their hair down and relaxed. Some kind of tree hugger cult maybe, he pondered? No, way, way too normal for a cult. And that “blessings” remark from Sana. A coven of Wiccans? A bunch of neo-pagans out here playing house? We’ll see. Keep your guard up, keep that necklace tucked away just to be safe till you’re sure. The smiles though were easy, relaxed, and genuine. They were a disarming bunch; they all seemed so at ease, almost flowing. He mused as he watched everyone around him, I swear if I did not know better they were dancing thru the room. Even TK, who said he was older than McCormick was, moved with a grace and purpose that seemed effortless. Maybe it was just the knee talking he thought; those hills had been magnificent bitches to climb.  
“Hi. I’m Marsh Blues. You’ve already met my wife and daughter Heather and Kelly?” “Ah, yes I have”. God, he looked too young to be a father of young woman of 26, the girl not a teen after all, and no grey hairs on him to boot. For a split second, a bit of jealousy flared and he felt threatened by the obvious good fortune and almost perfect setting. “I think Kelly put my gear on the porch?” Amazing genes I would guess. And apparently contagious, with everyone here, almost supernaturally good looking. It was like stepping into a catalog model shoot. If Rob had not felt self-conscious before, he certainly did then. But, the emotions they presented were genuine, so he also began to feel quite safe. More than that. Protected and treasured. 

“Yes. What were you after at this time of the year?” 

“Since I got lost, a really long walk apparently.” I said with a grin, “But I was hoping to get into Leavenworth Creek or a nice little pothole lake and maybe catch a nice cutthroat trout or two. Maybe a big fat rainbow.” 

“But no creel? Catch and release?” 

“Oh yeah, I can’t really see eating something like that right now, I’m more about being part of the circle of creation and life and..” Oh shit, he thought as he caught himself. He was babbling. It just felt so safe. They got it. He didn’t know how, but they did get it. Marsh just grinned as Robert trailed off. “Sorry. I get a little aphasic sometimes. It’s like all the words seem to come out once in a mishmash of nouns, verbs, adverbs, you know what I mean?” 

“Oh yeah, no worries. We’ve got a bowl of stew on with your name on it.” Marsh walker the older man around introducing him to everyone, kids too. Amazingly, McCormick spotted a face he knew – MAXWELL DELMARI! They had met once when his foundling company was recruiting at Kingsley. Hard to find STEM folks at a liberal arts college, but they’d made some massive inroads from the new hires that they had found. A different take on a tough problem sometimes made all the difference in finding new ideas. 

>“Max, this is…” 

“Magick”, Robert blurted out. Stunned, he thought, Oh crap, my company secure chat handle, my NAME in the Craft, what next? The little brown haired woman, Sana, was practically bouncing now, like she had a secret she could not hold onto any longer. Robert thought, If he kept talking, he wouldn’t have any either. 

“You sure are Rob. How are you? I’ve read some of the work you’ve done with stem cell work since poaching some of my grads”, McCormick breathed a sigh of deep relief as he thought, Oh thank the stars above, a conversation I could handle and NOT worry about looking like a nut job who should be tied up in an I-Love-Me jacket. “I think the word miracles come close. I remember seeing that first passenger pigeon release in the Denver Metro. It was like seeing a dream made real.” 

“Good to see you again Dean Del..” 

“I’m just Max here” he said with a broad smile. 

Rob smiled and relaxed with that. “Max, OK I can do that. Yes, we’ve done amazing things with applying math and musical concepts to bioinformatics and sequence definition. Looking at organismal development like a symphony was instrumental in developing that spinal treatment. After the Veterans Administration, our de-extinction work was just a very happy side effect” 

TK: “Wait, the VA….that was you?” 

“Uh, yeah. Me and all those kids I was able to herd into my lab. Sometimes I think I just get incredibly lucky with….errrff” Now it was his turn to vanish in a bear hug. 

TK let man come back up for air, even as he thought, oh damn he was strong. “Oh, man. Lady help me. I can’t really tell you how many friends of mine you’ve helped down at the VA. How important that it is being able to walk again after an injury is something that cannot really be explained.” Oh my god, he was on the verge of tears. Rob looked around at the gathered clan and considered, And that look I'm getting from everyone else? I have friends for life, hell, beyond even. 

“Hell TK, you know how it is. The VA has always been the last place to get any cutting edge treatments. As vet myself, the Veteran’s Administration was the first place we had to go. The hardest part was getting the intellectual property rights sewn up so we didn’t lose our patents to some money grubbing corporation or a patent troll. Getting FDA and VA approval was a snap compared to that, especially under the current administration. Keeping the costs down, that’s a battle I fight every day…” 

Max, “That and the educational boards you’ve been on. You’ve been busy. I can’t tell you how glad we are you’re here. ” 

That was odd phrasing, he thought. “Thanks. I was glad to get a day out of the lab for once. I had almost forgotten how epic these mountains are at this time of year. I didn’t get my line wet, but I had a nice day. I might still be wandering around out there in the dark if hadn’t seen that other member of your group out there.” 

Hadden: “Who? Except for one of us who’s working, we’re all here” 

Max elaborated, “Right, Eden has neurological rounds at First Family Hospital tonight, so she’s tied up. So it’s just me and Ember here this time.” 

Kelly: “Blue and silver, right?” 

“Yeah, how did you know? She still here? I don’t think I’ve met her yet.” 

A hush and a BUNCH of meaningful glances traded. McCormick thought that he had walked into something strange and wonderful here but did not yet know what. 

Kelly smoothly, “Oh, she had a few errands to run. She’s Ellie, and you’ll probably meet her soon.” 

The kids giggling, “Ellie”. One little girl, Rowan, he think her name was, brushed her raven hair back, just for a second. And the visitor went pale. Holy shit, he thought – pointed ears! Be cool, be cool. I don’t think anyone noticed that I noticed. Or if they did, they did not care. 

He tried to cover his reaction. “I’m surprised. There are really a lot of you up here. Something special going on?” 

The tiny brunette, Sana, “The first day of Spring is always a kind of special day around here for us. But made doubly, triply so by you joining us tonight.” She said with absolute sincerity. 

Robbie McCormick smiled, and could not help but agree. “For myself, as well, I’ve always found Ost.., er the first day of Spring to be very special. It’s like the world is shaking off winter and leaping back to life.” He noticed that Sana most of all was watching him very intently, not in a frightening way, but as though she had found something amazing that had dropped right in her lap. 

The rest of the meal passed quietly enough, a rich warm beef stew with lots of potatoes and onions. The biscuits – heaven with a pat of butter. And as a nice break from routine, he didn’t want it to end. But it was starting to push eight and TK, as if reading their guest's mind, “It’s getting late. We’ll need to grab the van and get you back if you’ll make the city before midnight.” 

“Thanks TK. My kids in the lab need adult supervision from time to time. By the way, this is a lovely house. What do you call it?” 

Kelly: “We call it Elvenhome of the Rockies, and you’re always welcome here.” Everyone was practically (hell, literally?) glowing with that remark. TK walked McCormick out to the van and drove him back to his parked car off Highway 6. As he rode with the man in the knit cap, Robbie knew that h had made friends for a life time in just a matter of minutes it seemed. And yes, he’d be back. 

* * *

“Oh Goddess! He’s one of us! Did he glow? Did anyone see the flash? Is he Becoming?” Sana squealed! “I mean, he showed up on Arae a Miriea, the Day of Beginnings. OSTARA for the Lady’s Sake! There could not be anything more obvious than that!” 

Lauri grumbled, “I don’t know sweetie. I didn’t see, but if there’s anyone in the running, it’s him.” 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he was already. Then I saw him almost pee himself when he saw Rowan’s ears” chuckled Max as he tousled the little one’s hair. “He’s a good man. He and all the people he has working for him have done a lot for the community and I’d be proud to call him brother.” 

“And, Kelly, ‘Ellie?’ Really? The little ones almost lost it with that,“ Heather teased her daughter. 

“Sorry mom, but I do love to improvise. And I do think he’ll see her soon. It’s like I can almost see it, and he’s going to be really important, but I just don’t know how. Good important though.” 

“Thank the Lady,” chimed in Faith. “I think Silver Helix labs is the third richest biotech firm in the nation. Maybe second. There were a couple of companies off the east coast that tried to buy him out once, but he stuck to his guns and released that nerve splicing treatment early. That forestalled any hostile takeovers from that corner. I really hope he’s got the blood. What did Wired call him? “The Biotech Tony Stark?” 

“Yes, but he didn’t make any friends in the rest of the biotech field in that fight with Ventner et al. He pays his people really well but lives modestly. It’s strange. I look at the stars and I get the feeling he’s going to need our help too. We’ll look further and see what we can find out” said Max 

* * *

The ride back with TK seemed mostly quiet. Chitchat about their mutual times in military service. Yeah, Robbie thought, he had seen some shit. It made his own experience seem like, well what it was, nothing compared to his service. Seemed to stop short of talking about his knee injury. Funny. He seemed fine. Looked if anything, younger and stronger than the passenger he was driving back down to a parked car on a roadside, but had to have been pushing 60 and change. Not even a single grey strand. And that look, when they started talking about Silver Helix and the VA and the work that was being done. McCormick thought he loved me. Like a brother, like a best friend, and he knew, just absolutely knew he’d die for me in a second. No reservations or concerns. Man, it was unsettling. I knew I meant something to all those folks, but could not figure out what. I knew I could come out of the “broom closet” without fear, but there was something more. Something so beyond what I had experienced that I could not really name it much less understand it. I had only felt this way once before. It was that first look through a good microscope into a drop of pond water. The beauty of all that life lay out before me, even down to the single cell. That amazing complexity, a cosmos entire spread out before me. It almost felt, well, holy. 

“That your car?” 

“Hunh? Oh sorry TK. Yeah the old Beige Beast. A ‘90s Corolla and it still runs like brand new. I take care of it, it takes care of me. Sorry for spacing out like that. Those hills pretty well handed me my ass” 

“Don’t worry man. Meeting my, well, family, can be disorienting at first. You seemed to handle it well. You good to get home?” 

“Family. Yeah. You have a very cool family, TK. And yeah, I’m good thanks” 

“That I do, that I do. And you’re welcome to come up anytime. There’s usually someone home. You can remember the path?” 

“To Elvenhome of the Rockies? Hells yeah. Maybe next time I’ll get a chance to meet Ellie” I blurted. 

That rich baritone laugh filled the cabin as I stepped out into the night. “Maybe, man. I hope so too.” 

* * *

As the van pulled away and I walked to my car it felt like I had left something behind in that house, that home in the hills. “Well” I said to my oldest and best friend the Beast, “we’ll just have go there again won’t we?” But I had to stop for a moment. I had to…I dunno, I just had to do something in that moment. Reaching down, touching the ground with one hand for just moment to draw on its peace and strength, “Father Mars, Protector of Home and Family, and my teacher of just strength for so many years, hear me. Mother Kwan Yin, who teaches me Compassion and guides me to mercy and hope, hear me. Guys, don’t let me screw this up.” 

As the lost fisherman drove home thru the night he listened to the old Riley Lee disc that had been in the glove box almost forever it seemed. As “Bubbling Spring”, the key to everything he had accomplished was playing softly from the speakers he knew his life, and the life of everyone he touched would now change forever. McCormick had to pull over. Oh gods, he agonized, what was happening? He had not felt so out of control in since losing his wife and child. Pull it together, he cursed himself. This is a good thing. This is not like THAT. You almost died then – this is like, well, the first day of spring after a long winter's sleep. People are depending on you to run that company, come up with those innovations. They need you to have your shit together old man. Focus, gods damn it. 

And somehow, without his even knowing it, all those thoughts running rampant through and tired head, he’d pulled into my drive, gone thru the security system, and pulled into the private garage and shut down next to his project car. Up the secure elevator to the residence over the offices. OK, just get to bed and I’ll be better in the morning. Monday morning. Aw shit. Avatar day. Well, if nothing else, the old man was going to lead by example. The costume was still hanging where he had left it, along with everything else. And as he fell into the big platform bed, the Enso brush painting overhead, Robert Patrick McCormick could swear he could see constellations of blue and silver, and in the far distance a figure waiting, hands outstretched…... 


	2. The Door Opens

“Sir? Mr. McCormick? There’s someone at the front desk. Says her name is Lauri Tonso with Treestar. Yes sir. Yes, Rob. Sorry sir.”  
“Ms. Tonso? Mr. McCormick will be right down. They’re having a bit of a celebration with the team” said Genevieve, the new receptionist. 

“Celebration? You guys score the Nobel?”

“Not yet, ma’am, but we’re hopeful. No, this is about one of our other investments. Have you heard of the Avatar series?”

“James Cameron? How many sequels is he going to make?”

“No ma’am, the other one.”

“Holy crap – you’ve been bankrolling them since Nick dropped them?”

“One of my first investments outside of biotech since starting Silver Helix Biologicals, Lauri.”

“Ahhhhhhhg! TENZIN?” She screamed as turned to face the man’s voice coming from behind her back.

“That’s me, riding herd on a pack of techies as wild as Skybison. Whattya think?” he said, turning to show her the costume. “Nickelodeon wouldn’t have known good art or been able to tell an important story if it was handed to them in a bucket,” McCormick bragged. “And definitely, one of my favorites.”  
“Other than Korra, Tenzin was my favorite. That beard looks so real. He ended up getting pretty badass. I was so glad that Avatar picked up after The Legend of Korra. There was so much fear about showing ANY LGBT characters in American animation after that. You guys are responsible for that getting back on the air?”

“Hmmph. Fear is just stupidity getting its way. I don’t have time for that any more. I’ve got work to do, and sometimes, it’s helping tell important stories. So yeah, we are providing support and bankrolling all the remaining stories. We just kicked off the final series’ first season, hence the getup. So, what brings you to our little slice of biotech paradise?” he asked his new friend come to call.

“Oh yeah. Sorry. It’s just really kind of overwhelming, your place of business. My apologies, I kind of lost my train of thought there. You really shaved your head for this?”

A big grin returned as he rubbed his bare scalp. “Yep. It’s all about authenticity, except for the tattoos. Washable inks….at least I hope they are.” A smile. “So, want the nickel tour? Meet the rest of the inmates?”

“I would love to.” She said trying very hard to stifle her laughter.

“Genevieve, please add Lauri Tonso and anyone else from Treestar to our access list. And Max Delmari too. I think he might be on already as senior local educators? “

“Yes, Mr. McCormick. Sorry, Rob”.

“That’s me. We’ll getcha broke in. C’mon, let’s go meet the kids. The party is back this way. The front end is kind of imposing since it’s so big and open. But that’s what the initial customers want to see. Lots of arches and light just pouring in. It’s my idea of a Cathedral of Biology.”  
“A Cathedral of Biology? It’s beautiful. All the sweeping curves.”

“Yeah, I’ve been told I’ve made a pagan temple to the life force,” he said as he flashed a keycard over the recessed reader. “What did they think a biotech firm should do, idolize death?” a chuckle, “This way,” as they walked down the gleaming white hall towards the sound of Far Eastern music and happy conversation. The central corridor was lined with all manner of labs and marked according to use. Fabrication. Imaging. Protein Crystallography. DNA Analysis. And on and on. The huge windows into each lab showing everything apparently deserted; the expensive equipment idled.

“We’re kind of taking a day off here to celebrate the start of the final season. I think that the writers have done a marvelous job in bringing the story all the way around to the last Element and ending the Avatar cycle” the man said. “Still it breaks my heart to wrap up all the stories. It’s a wonderful universe for the imagination to play in and to weave a good yarn in”.

“It seems though that you would have maybe gone with an Uncle Iroh. You kind of give off that vibe.”

McCormick grinned. “Thanks, Lauri. I really liked the Iroh character in both the first and second series. I kind of feel like Tenzin is the man I am, and Iroh is the man I’d like to become. Still, I’m not quite ready to let go of this and go play paisho and drink tea in the Spirit World just yet.”

“You cried when Korra and Asami got together, didn’t you?” Lauri asked with a sly smile.

“Like a baby. It was beautiful. There should have been more.”

“Yeah, I shipped them too.” Said Lauri as Robbie opened the double door into the main conference room. The sounds of zither, shakuhachi, and lute washed over them both along with the happy clamor of geek cosplay. He smiled, "It's one of the many things that we do at Silver Helix to keep the kids happy. Take days off to indulge ourselves. They work hard, so I make sure to indulge them as much as humanly possible. Besides....I have a blast too".

Dozens of Aangs, Kataras, and Korras, Makos, and Azulas. A Sokka here, a Suki there, (or maybe that’s an Avatar Kyoshi – you just couldn’t tell from the angle), a Bolin or two, not to mention all the new characters from the Earth incarnation of the Avatar. The head of facilities maintenance, he was King Bumi of Omashu from the first series this year. He could do crazy eyes like no one’s business. Silver Helix's senior legal counsel and McCormicks best friend, Amanda Sharpe, a regal and commanding Lin Beifong. God, those cheekbones could cut a diamond. She was born for that look. Their Director of PCR Analysis Belinda Ames was a curvy Toph Beifong this year, and she had the sass to match. Right now she was trading dirty jokes and general snarkiness with McCormick's CIO and IT Director Jenny Moon who was a petite Avatar Yangchen. They were insanity squared. And I depend on them utterly. All my kids – each batshit crazy in their own way, but all mine" he said quite proudly.

Jimmy from accounting? Varrick. He already had the crazy-ass mustache to start with. And his girlfriend Jenna? Zhu Li of course. The Silver Helix Chief of Security was Zaheer this year. Last time around? The villain character, Amon…..maybe he bears watching? One guy in a full body costume as Momo the flying lemur. Not sure who that was, but it was very convincing. Just on the BIG side. Lauri just goggled as the pair made the rounds, her guide providing a running commentary on who was playing whom, and what role they held in the company. She was in geek heaven, and probably a bit jealous she wasn’t in costume too. With her height, she would’ve made a great P’Li, or even an Asami. And speaking of which….

“Hey Boss, who’s your friend?” said the young Asian woman who joined the pair, the firm's star of process design, Sherry Shǎnyào Yan. For this occasion she was rocking her Future Industries Asami Sato costume. She was it down to the last inch, including the natural green eyes. At five foot nine she was tall for a woman of Chinese descent, and she had made the costume entirely by hand. On her right hand, a handmade electroglove, the workmanship exquisite. 

“Hey Sherry. This is Lauri Tonso from Treestar Surveying. She’s a friend and getting the nickel tour of the nut house.” 

There seemed to be a palatable tension, and it seemed if Sherry was standing a bit closer than usual. Almost possessively. 

“Lauri, this is Doctor Sherry Yan, she’s head of Process Design, Chief Operations Officer, and was the key in turning my ideas into reality. “

She removed the glove and offered her hand, “Welcome to the squirrel cage, Lauri. Whattya think? “As Yan released the taller woman’s hand there seemed to be flash or something, right at the edge of sight. Lauri made a slight gulp…whoops. There goes another one, she thought as she noted the flash of starlight flicker in the younger woman’s eyes. The blood is strong in her. I had thought that we were going to be maybe getting one, she thought to herself. One more time it seemed.

Sherry Yan gestured expansively. The room was huge, sweeping arcs and full of light. The ceiling, a suspended white fabric curtain that followed the walls, giving the impression of being inside a living cell. The monitors along the lower walls all tuned to the channel for the first episode of the new season, just a few minutes away. Some of the side conference rooms running older episodes. The Legend of Korra one was pretty well full. I think they were showing one of the Red Lotus episodes at the time from the cheering.

“I think you guys know how to throw a party”, Lauri gleamed as she fiddled with her necklace, with both visibly relaxing. This girl can’t even be 30 and she’s a PhD, and the COO? Wow. This is going to be very interesting time for them both.

“I just threw the idea out there and let these kids run with it. That way the old man can relax and look good” McCormick bragged, a smile spread wide across his face.

“Oh, stop saying you’re old, boss. You’ve got a lot of good years ahead of you”

“Yes, ma’am, Madam Sato ma’am. Carry on.” And with a snappy if somewhat overdramatic salute from the man, all three of broke up into laughter. They chatted a bit about how Silver Helix had used music and the math in that as the basis for thinking about biological processes. And how they were able to use that framework to design and rebuild tissues and some organ systems.

“The biggest thing,” said Sherry “was realizing that the notes could be played lots of different ways, like an Eastern versus a Western scale, but all would come together into a structured symphony. The boss was the first person to get it.”

“What do you mean?” asked Lauri.

This was her story, so he just shut up, and indicated to Yan that she should continue. Sherry went on, “The shakuhachi piece you’re hearing now. He wrote that. You always said that was your ‘ah-ha!’ moment, right boss?”

“Yes. I had been going through a very rough patch for a while and had kind of retreated into my music. But I still was in school at the time, getting a bachelor’s degree in molecular biology. And cell communication had always fascinated me. So I started thinking about the steps in metabolic pathways as notes. And playing them out. It brought me out of a bad place and laid the foundations for everything my kids have done here.”

“You know, like Starbuck on Battlestar Galactica? And the rest, they say, is history. And boss, without you, none of this would’ve ever happened” Sherry gleamed, placing a hand on my shoulder.

“Wow. That’s amazing. All this, from music?”

“And brilliant minds like Sherry’s. She took the few small steps that I had taken and turned into something workable and repeatable. She’s the next generation and the hope for what we’ve done here.” And with that she flashed the most adorable blush he’d seen in years.

“So that’s pretty much the tour we can do today, Lauri. All the labs are shut down for the festivities, but if you or anyone else from Elvenhome would like to see the labs themselves we can set something up so we don’t contaminate any experiments.”

“Elvenhome?”

“Long story Sher. Got lost in the woods yesterday and ended up on their doorstep”  
“Yeah, we take in all kind of strays. Even billionaire biotech CEOs and scientists. What have you. Uh, Robbie, we were wondering if you would like to come back up to the house this next weekend. We didn’t have your number but Max knew the office park area pretty well. And since I was up here in Golden for a job, I’d make the offer personally. How about it?”  
“Sorry Lauri, this is a working weekend for me. I’ve got to prepare to go to Washington and hit the VA on some of the cuts they are trying to place on the recovery and rehab programs we spearheaded. See the tall woman dressed as Lin Beifong? Yeah, that’s my legal eagle. When I turn her loose, we win.”  
“Oh wow. Yeah, I’d be scared of her too. She looks perfect in that. She does that scowl like a champ.”

Yan smiled and said, “She’s a sweetheart, but in a courtroom, she doesn’t take prisoners. And that’s what keeps us in business. Rob, we really need to knock down those challenges to our intellectual property rights too.” she said softly as she rested her hand on his arm.

“I know Sher, that’s what this trip is for” He fumbled in the pockets of the costume, "Ah there we go", and handed over his card to Lauri. “That’s my direct line. If you guys need anything from Silver Helix, give me a call. We’re scheduled back in Denver by Sunday, so I’ll be able to come up after next week. Would you care to hang around for a bit? We should be having the first episode of the season up in a short.”

“Sorry, no. Too many little tasks to get done today. We’ll definitely catch it on Netflix tonight though, Rob. Sherry, nice meeting you. Hope to see you up at the Home soon. Could you walk me out?”

As the pair made their goodbyes he walked out of the hall with Lauri. As the doors swung closed behind them Lauri said, “I don’t know if this is my place, but she really has a crush on you. A big one.”

Robbie laughed. “Yeah, I know. She’s a great kid, but she’s that to me you know, my kid?” Why was I saying this? Every time I was around these people my guard dropped like a stone, he caught himself thinking. “She’s my successor. She’ll have the company when I’m gone and all the hopes and dreams that go with it. She doesn’t need a tired old man in her life” which was a lie I knew the moment I said it. I did like her in that way, probably way too much.  
“I know you think that Rob. But I also think she’s a grown woman who knows who and what she likes. ” Lauri said as I walked her out to the Treestar company truck. “By the way, how old do you think I am?”

“Uh, 20-25 tops? Why?”

“I’m 60 in March. Us folks up at Elvenhome…we kind of age different than everyone else. You’ll see in time. By the way, Sherry is welcome there too”

McCormick stood silent as Lauri got in her work truck and drove away. She crossed the bridge over Clear Creek on the south end of the lot and disappeared around the bend. Sixty? Ok, that had to be bullshit, he thought. What else could it be? Robbie closed his eyes for a minute to collect himself before heading back to his employees, his defacto family. His kids. Stars. Everywhere. Little blue and silver nodes of probability, of possibility. He knew that now. And all he could think, Gods, what was happening to me? And what did Sherry have to do with this?

* * *

Sherry Yan smiled and crossed her arms and smiled to herself as she watched the boss man walk the tall rangy girl out the door. Gay and married to boot! Thank god, she thought to herself. Wait? What the hell am I doing? She frowned as she considered. Every time I’m around him I start acting out of control like I’m going thru puberty again. Dammit. Why does he have this effect on me? She shook her head to try and clear her thoughts about this man who just seemed to have become a need in her life like air or water was to her body.

“Hey kiddo. What are you thinking so hard about that I can see smoke rolling out your ears?” Amanda Sharpe asked her friend. 

“Oh. Just watching the boss walk his new friend out.”

“Seemed kinda butch to me. “

She laughed. “Yeah. She’s gay. Got this Lambda necklace and a wedding ring on.”

“Oh? And the rainbow flag shirt she was wearing wasn’t a total give away? “Amanda snarked. ”Ah, ….. but that’s what this really is all about. Isn’t it?”  
“What do you mean?”

“Honey, it’s so obvious it’s written all over you. You’ve been following him around like a puppy since you guys made the announcement of the discovery. You’ve got it bad for him.” Amada grinned as she finished. “You’re marking your territory.”

Sherry blushed and asked, “Mandy, can I ask a personal question? You’ve known him since the very beginning, right?” as she brushed her hair over one ear, an old habit.

“Of course, hon. You know we both founded this company. What are you really asking?”

“Err, uh..did you..uh…”

“Hookup with him?”

“ah…Yeah? I mean, what’s he like..in women?”

“Oh all the time. It used to hit 5 o clock and we were on each other like animals in heat. Thrice on Saturday” holding up three long fingers.  
Sherry froze, her honey skin going pale.

“Oh, shit. I was just joking, hon. Good Lord, you turned white as a sheet. Damn. You really do have it bad for Robbie, don’t you?”

“Oh shit. I’m sorry, “ she sputtered. “ I just feel so crazy around him lately, and I don’t know why. I mean it’s like high school and I’m the same old awkward science and math nerd girl all over again. And I hate that.”

“Don’t worry hon. I’ve known him a long time. And just besties from the very start” she assured the younger woman. “You two look good together, really. And he’s definitely not seeing anyone right now. In fact, ever since he lost his family he’s not really been involved with anyone, not as far as I know. I’ve seen not a few women, and even a couple guys just throw themselves at him. They bounce off like they are not even there. There’s just no connection. And young lady, have you looked in the mirror lately? You are so very far from awkward.”

“But, if there’s no connection for.."

“That’s them. You’re special. You should know that by now. That’s why we picked you to succeed him. Well, he did. I understand the law and all the admin stuff just fine, but this business and everything you guys do is far beyond me. No, HE picked you. And he really does like you, but I’m just not sure he’s aware of it.”

“So how can I break thru to him? Get him to give me a chance?”

“Lemme get a hold of his ear while we’re in DC this week and I’ll see if I can get him to open his eyes a bit more. He’s just been pouring out so much of his heart and soul into this company that I’m afraid he’ll hollow out and just collapse inside himself.” Sharpe was quiet now with her fears about her best friend now given voice. “He needs to let someone in, and I think that’s you.” she finished trying to sound confident. God, please let it be you, she thought.

Sherry smiled, “But did he really have to shave his head for this?” 

Sharpe just shrugged, “Have you ever known him to do things half-way?” as she smiled and hugged the younger woman while the rest of the throng swarmed around them. “It’ll grow back, hon. Just be glad all the tattoos are fake” she teased as they both missed Robert’s return and were surprised as he took the podium at the end of the hall. “But it was so pretty, all that salt and pepper” Sherry grumped as Amanda laughed.

“So are you still pissed he didn’t tell you what he’d be dressed as?”

“A little. I could have whipped up a decent Pema in a short order.”

“And let all that work go to waste? Hon, you’re an Asami if I ever saw one. Besides, she’s a great role model for STEM women,” Amanda finished as Robbie began to speak. She smiled and thought Pema? Yeah, that would not have been obvious at all!

“All right ladies and gentlemen….and Momo! Let’s get this show on the road.” Sherry took her seat in the hall next to Sharpe as the boss started the first episode of the final Incarnation of the Avatar series on the big screen monitor that covered half the wall.

The voice actor for Uncle Iroh spoke first. Followed by the Avatars as scenes from all the previous series streaming in the background as they did so.

**_“More than ten thousand years ago, there was no Avatar and Men and the Spirits struggled with each other to survive. But things changed.”_**

Avatar Wan:  
**_“I joined with Raava, the Light Spirit to create a bridge between Man and the Spirits and try to bring balance. I didn’t succeed. But I never gave up either.”_**

Avatar Aang: 

**_“I struggled through the centuries and life after life to bring balance and at one point saw the destruction of an entire people committed by evil men in order to break the cycle.”_ **

Avatar Korra: 

**_“I lost my way many times and even lost my connection to my past lives. But the friends I had and the people I loved made me strong and wise enough to create a new world where Humanity and the Spirits lived together.”_**

Avatar Zhen of the Earth Kingdom: 

**_“And the world changed in other ways too. Technology replacing a relationship with the spirits and their ways. So I had to create a new way to balance not only the path of the Spirits and Mankind but the New and Old Worlds as well.”_**

Finally, the newest incarnation, a familiar looking young woman dressed in Fire Nation red, spoke as the scene opened on a skyline of a modern city that looked a lot like Sherry Yan’s parent’s original home of Beijing. 

**_“Finally the time has come for Humanity to find its own way and its own Balance with the Spirits and Each Other. But Challenges remain before this can be done. My name is ShǎnYào and this is my story as the Last Avatar”_ **

OH, MY GOD! Sherry thought as she covered her face with her hand, her face flushing madly with embarrassment. They even used my name! Those crazy sons of a bitch. I’m never going to hear the end of this! I wondered why they kept the creative team around here so long that week. She looked over to where Rob was sitting, on the other side of Amanda. He was just sitting there with a soft crooked grin looking rather pleased with himself as the show progressed. Sharpe looked back and raised that one eyebrow…a look that said “told you so” even as she just smiled. 

* * *

“So, I’m thinking we might have two more joining us up at Elvenhome. Probably him, definitely her. And they were so cute together I almost got sick”, Lauri laughed. Wheat Hennock snuggled in closer to her lover and spouse, “Oh Lauri, you almost sound jealous. Should I play dress up for you?” she asked in a mincing tone. The first episode of the new Avatar coming to a close as the strains of “Service and Sacrifice” played on the TV.  
“Would you? Thigh-highs and kitten heels? No, seriously baby, it was wonderful. They made a great couple, and if the blood takes him, they would end up together. I mean it’s almost…" 

“Too perfect…?” as she traced her fingers over the tip of Lauri’s pointed ear. 

“Yeah.” And that whole idea of “too perfect” gave her pause. “We’ve suffered so much, and are just now starting to get real traction. Things are finally starting to change in the right direction. Is it so much to ask that someone like that who’s done so much should not get a little bit of something back out of his life? He’s done so much, it’s like he’s one of us already” 

“But Lauri, what if it doesn’t happen? Or maybe he wants to be mortal. What did Sana say? Some stay on the wheel of rebirth to help others on their paths? What was the word, Bodhisattva or something?” 

“Yes. But he was the cutest Tenzin ever.” 

>The pillow came from out of nowhere and ended their conversation with giggles and happy sighs. 


	3. Dancing on the Edge of Razors

After final preparations on that Tuesday and Wednesday, McCormick flew out to DC on a chartered Gulfstream. Sherry Yan had provided a lift and seen him off at Rocky Mountain Metro Field, picking at his suit like she didn’t want him to go, at least not yet. She was a good kid, he told himself, and he was glad to be leaving the company in her able hands eventually. But she seemed restless for some reason. “You have the kids till we come back on Sunday. Be brilliant.”  
“As if there were any doubt”, she said with a smile and a characteristic toss of her hair, absently flicking it back over one ear. “But I wish I was coming with you. I would love to see you tear into those political hacks with Mandy Sharpe. I’d…”  
“Can’t. I need you here. Besides, no senior employees fly together, for safety’s sake. I would love to have the company, but a young lady like you certainly has better things to do with her off time than spend it with an old man.”  
She looked like I had just kicked her puppy. Was Lauri right about her? I needed to soften it a bit. “Sherry, you are the future of everything we’ve built here. You are the most magnificent young lady I’ve ever met. I’m not willing to take ANY risk with your future. I’ve had Amanda fly ahead and prepare the groundwork for the hearings. When we all get back, then we’ll have more time to talk.”   
That made her relax somewhat, “Tell you what”, she said. “Have dinner with me at the Buckhorn when you get back and we’ll call it good. OK?” she smiled.   
“It’ll be late, but I promise.”  
“It’s a date” she said with a smile.   
A date? Was it, he thought.

As the Gulfstream lifted off into the clear March sky and wheeled around toward the East, Sherry Yan watched from the edge of the tarmac in the driver’s seat of her little red Porsche, her one really extravagant purchase since joining the company. She wasn’t a huge Katy Perry fan, but this one song had become her favorite, and she sang along with the tune.  
“Come just as you are to me  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are worthy  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through the storm I would  
I do it all because I love you, I love you”  
Well, maybe not love. Not yet. But maybe something like it? And by God, she’d finally gotten a date with Robbie, the man who set her heart racing with just a look! And that gave her a great big smile as she sped back towards the office in Golden, singing at the top of her voice along with Katy, her hair flying behind as she drove with the top down.  
“Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally!”  
Even as she sang those words she knew that she was trying to lie to herself. This wasn’t just a crush anymore. She had fallen for Robbie, and fallen hard.

Arriving in the DC Metro area was the usual chore. The new security precautions required we fly into Manassas Regional VA, rather than Reagan. The world seemed to be getting crazier some days. Every step forward toward a world worth living in being matched with an equal amount of insanity dragging it back into the dark. A Newton’s law from hell I thought. Something needed to change in the world. “Watergate Hotel?” I thought as the limo pulled up, I guess Sharpe was feeling nostalgic, or snarky. Hard to tell sometime with her. 

“Robert, do you remember the first time we were alone in a hotel room?” Amanda asked.  
“Robert? Must be something serious. OK, I’ll play along. How could I ever forget? That would be the day we met at that conference at the Sheraton in Kansas City. Met you down at the main bar after the last conference let out. We were both pretty hammered at that point. You had drunk some Russian types under the table, something about a start-up for oil spill remediation? They were just left like liquid in their chairs. That was funny.” He said as he rubbed the stubble growing back on his scalp. “Still is” he finished with a smile.  
“And then?”  
“You started talking to me. Why I had no idea. I thought you wanted to jump my bones at that point.”  
She laughed, “Don’t you wish! OK, maybe I did. Maybe. But I was also listening to you. You had and still have such wonderful dreams. That really got to me. And like a gentleman, you did what next?”  
“Escorted a drunken lady back to her room and tucked her in. And then pulled up a chair to make sure you were OK.”  
“I remember asking why, and you said, ‘I like you and want you to be safe’. And you made me feel safe. I don’t think I ever really said thank you for that. It had been a long time since I’d felt like that. Remember what happened next?” she asked with a grin.  
“’If you like me so much, hold my hair!’ and then we were off to help you worship the porcelain god. I think between dry heaving we were laughing our asses off.”  
“It was a hell of a night. Look, you are my best friend. I love you more than anything and I’d do anything for you, but I can’t let this go on any longer. You are missing out on a wonderful thing. We’ve built this company together from that first day but you have something precious right in front of you and you don’t even see it.” Amanda went on.  
“I don’t understand…”  
“Damn right you don’t Robbie. Sherry! She’s head over heels for you. Don’t let that slip away. I’d love to see you happy with her.”  
“But….you know, you’re the second person to tell me that this week. It’s just…after losing my wife and son, it’s hard to let someone in like that. And the age diff..” Sharpe quickly cut me off with a finger on my lips.  
“Does not matter. You don’t understand women at all. A cell and all the mysteries there – no prob. A female heart? Problem. She loves YOU” tapping my chest with her index finger. “It’s not always about the skin you’re in. You should know that by now.”  
“I know. I’ll think about it, all right? Let’s just get through the hearings tomorrow and see where we go from there? Ok?”  
She rose to head back to her suite, her point well made. “You’ve done a lot to help others. You care for everyone back home like family. Let some of that care come back into your life, please?”  
“Yes, ma’am. Have a good night. I’ll finish reading the brief. We’ll be taking no prisoners tomorrow, right?  
“Damn right. Heads will roll.” She said with a wink as the door closed behind her.

The hearings went as expected. The various sides presenting their arguments and counterarguments about why the current program should be extended or curtailed. I was glad we had C-SPAN in for this one. My ego loved an audience, and if we could get just a few more minds thinking our way, it would be a good day. We started driving home the big points. How we had provided rehabilitation and restoration to vets with spinal injuries free thru the VA at cost so that they could get back into the work force and move on with life, thereby relieving the costs of long term care and assistance. The figures we presented showed that the treatments we provided cost far, far less than the projected life-time care of the afflicted and produced a benefit that was three times in excess of all the support programs that had been provided thus far – which with the current Conservative congress was next to nil.  
And of course, there was the usual loon from the far right talking about the use of stem cells, and how these were an abomination. The claims of the local religious gadfly out of Columbine, the Right Reverend Jimmy James came up again in testimony. Oh the joys of dealing with the Far Right and their ilk. We shut that down fast. All the cells used in treatment came from the patients themselves. Only our development team worked with stem cell lines, and then only from certified sources. We could now strip back all the developmental programming in the cell, essentially turn it into an implantable zygote but stopped short of that. Federal regulations against cloning would come into play at that point. No, we were quite happy where we were. We reviewed, again, how we had not only worked within the confines of the Nuremberg Code, but how we had produced additional guidelines that were now considered good lab practice everywhere in human biotech development.  
While Sharpe handled the majority of the heavy lifting with testimony on the details I did get a chance to present what I hoped could be seen as my vision of the future. “We can no longer afford to live in an age where the men and women of our Armed Forces can be considered an expendable resource. When we have the ability to render such aid to those who have served this nation then we have the moral obligation to do so and therefore see that it is provided to all.” The last bringing the vast majority of the chamber to its feet in applause. Amanda Sharpe smiled at me. I knew the look, we had won today. And maybe for some time to come I hoped. It would be a good flight home. 

I was so glad to be putting DC behind me once again. Sharpe and I were sharing the limo back to Manassas where two rented Gulfstream-Vs awaited us, one to take me back to Denver direct, and another to take her down to Atlanta and the Center for Disease Control and Prevention to iron out some contract issues between our two organizations. I was just quietly watching the countryside roll by, seeing how much more developed it had become since even our last trip 8 months ago. Sad really, and it made me long for the mountains that much more.  
Sharpe’s eyes followed her friend’s out the window. That melancholy look on a face that reminded her of Bill Nye crossed with a weathered firefighter. Other times….he looked like a little parish priest, deep in thought. “You have that look again. That far-away thing you do.”  
“Hmmmm? Sorry Amanda. Just thinking.”  
She grinned playfully, “Well, that’s a first, old man.”  
I laughed, “Bitch.”  
“And proud of it. I think I need to have that tattooed on my ass or something ,” she said with a grin. ‘So what are they calling me this time when they think no one is listening?”  
“This time…..I think it was Iron Twat?”  
She laughed, “I like it. Finally showing some imagination.” She stared humming a tune I recognized from my head banging days, “Dun Dun DUN DUN DUN, Dunna Dunna Dunna Dun Dun Dun, Iron Twat!” She just started cackling like it was the funniest thing ever.  
“Never figured you for a metalhead Mandy. So, Ozzy or Dio?“ I smiled as I regarded my best friend. Even so far on in our relationship she could still surprise me.  
“There is this thing called YouTube. Maybe you’ve heard of it old man? And definitely Dio.” she teased.  
“Is that the thing that’s made of tubes that’s all fulla cats?” in my best crotchety old man voice.  
“Oh God, are we getting old?” she laughed.  
“Maybe. But I…”  
“..refuse to grow up!” she finished as we both started laughing again.   
“We better settle down back here or the driver is gonna think we’re getting stoned back here.”  
“Well, we earned it if that’s what we wanted to do. I mean, even a day of dealing with those jackals makes me want to get roaring drunk. Besides, Amanda Calypso Sharpe, you’re the one with the hippy parents there, “Moonbeam”. You’ve got stoner blood.”  
“Yeah, and you were raised Baptist. And look how well that tuned out, “she said as she waggled her eyebrows at me. I laughed. She was the only one I trusted with any knowledge about my faith.   
She smiled broadly, “Oh Robbie, I missed this. We used to have so much fun together back when we started this thing. We really need to do that again. If nothing just hang out and have a movie night or a good bull session like we used to. Ooooohh. Better yet, how about you use that big old kitchen of yours up in the residence to whip up a nice home-cooked meal for a lady?”  
“Well, if you could point one out, ….Owtch!” the crack earning me a shot to the shins.  
“Since you put it that way, there is a young lady I do know..”  
“Sherry.”  
“Hey!, He can be taught. Look, just give the girl a chance. You two do look good for each other. “  
“OK, OK, OK. Asked and answered, counselor.” I said raising my hands in mock surrender, “It’s just a dinner date, but we’ll see where we go, if anywhere.”  
“Good. Then I want all the juicy details…” she said with a leer.  
“You’re horrible.”  
“I thought I was a bitch?” she said with a grin.  
We were still laughing at each other’s silliness as the car came to a stop on the tarmac. A traded kiss on the cheek and we bade each other a safe trip as we went our ways. We would have to do this again, just get away and be the goofy friends we’ve always been since the beginning. We were both crazy to have even started this adventure together. And both amazingly lucky to have come as far as we have in such a short time. As I watched her plane taxi away to head south it felt like I could see things changing back to a way they once were…or so it seemed. It was an odd feeling and gave me something to think about on the flight to Denver.

“We should have gotten another van. A black van at night is just asking for the cops to pull us over. Hell, it’s cliché!”  
“Damn it Echo, what did you want? A Ryder truck?” asked his partner. “Besides we’re early enough in the night it won’t look suspicious, OK. It’s only nine.”  
“Don’t cuss, Mike”  
“I didn’t take the Lord’s name in vain. Let’s just get in there and get this done. Are you sure about security here? One night watchman and the bastard himself? Are you really sure about that?”  
“Yes. It took me forever to get the info from a former employee. Even after I quit he was really loyal to the monster. I mean, stem cells? That’s just Illuminati cover talk for aborted babies. We bust in, plant the device and run before the police respond. Simple. Home in time for cornflakes, like they say.”  
“And the night man?”  
“He’s working for a devil. Jesus will see to him. I don’t care what the VA says, or anyone else. Stem cells are from the devil like Rev. Jimmy James says. We are Tools in the Lord’s Hands”  
“Hammers of God.”  
“Ok you two, “said the driver, “We’re rounding the corner. Get ready. No mistakes and we’ll burn the van when we’re through.”  
“Sure thing, Kay.” Mike said to the woman as she pulled down her face mask.

“Mr. Rob, you’re up late. Still working?” the night guard asked as he entered the main conference room.  
“Hey Kevin, how’s the new shift working for you? Better fit for school?  
“Yessir. I hope to have my degree next year. There’s a spot in Data Services that HR says I’d be a good fit for. So what’s up? Anything I can help with boss?”  
“No. I’m good. I just wanted to get a few things done before heading out. Planning on meeting Ms. Yan down at the Buckhorn for a late dinner. Should be back late. ”  
“Sorry I missed the party last week. Sounds like it was fun and…” his words cut short by the sound of shattering glass from the front of the building.  
CRASH, CRUNCH BANG! Then a sudden squealing of tires, fading quickly.  
“RUN!” a sudden voice in my head screamed “Run NOW!”  
“Time to go, Kevin.”  
“Sir? Look, lemme get the cops called in and then…”  
“Time to go NOW, “and as I grabbed his arm and we made, maybe 20-30 yards towards the back and safety before the flash and the roar caught us and the world went away.

 

“Hadden, it’s Max. Turn on the news. It’s bad. Yeah, looks like the whole place is gone. Nothing left but parts of the back conference rooms. Yes, the ones Lauri was talking about. OK, let’s get everyone together and get up to University of Colorado Hospital. No. I don’t know if anyone is dead. But let’s get everyone in there. I think Sana and Lauri are gonna lead the charge on this one. OK, brother, I’ll see you there.” Delmari set down the phone. Eternity like this? Oh Lady, please keep us strong, he prayed. He dialed another number quickly. “Eden? Hey, remember the guy I was talking about who showed up at the Home? That’s him. Can you break away from your shift and get up to Boulder? Yeah, the University of Colorado Hospital. You still have privileges there? I think we’re going to need that tonight…” 

Dust. That’s what I remember tasting, smelling, breathing. And I hurt. Everywhere. “Kevin? You good son? Aw shit.” The front part of the building, a twisted, tortured ruin of its former self. All that beautiful organic shape sheared and bent like a cancer cell run wild. The beautiful vaulted ceiling replaced by smoke and stars in the cold March night. Overhead, a helicopter circling slowly, the throb of the rotors matching the one in my temples. Blood spatter on concrete? Not mine. I’m OK. Gods, the universe loves my old ass. How many times had I gone thru shit like this and come away scot free? Wrecks, accidents, even a fall from a balcony into a patio set. A cut or scrape occasionally? Sure, that and the occasional stitches. But nothing serious. Wait, blood? Fuck. KEVIN!  
The curving beams had shattered under the pressure wave like glass, sending massive shards everywhere. One had hit Kevin squarely in the back and flung him into the last one standing. “Oh god, Kevin, hold on man, “as I fumbled the dial on my old-fashioned flip phone. Busted, godsdamn it! His eyes were getting that faraway look like when someone is nearing death, his dark skin turning ashen as he coughed blood. “Don’t you die on me; dead people don’t graduate or payoff student loans and then where will you be?” He grinned and slumped. Aw shit.  
“Trust”  
The voice again, soft. Female.  
“Trust yourself”  
I closed my eyes. Stars everywhere. One flickering, fading right in front of me.  
“Push”  
I don’t understand.  
“Push. Let go and push”  
I concentrated on the fading star. I pushed with all my heart and soul. It got brighter. “More”  
I pushed again, it hurt this time. I didn’t care. I kept pushing. It hurt bad.  
The star was steady now, dim, but steady.  
There was a cough. “Hell, boss, this is my first day on this shift? What the fuck?”  
“Hey Kevin. What the actual fuck indeed.” The strength faded from my body and soul. Sirens and lights in the distance, getting closer. I laughed softly, “Don’t worry. I don’t think we’re gonna take this out of your pay.” I said with a chuckle. Bone weary, I fell on my face in the rubble thinking “Well, I guess I’m going to be late for dinner with Sher…”And then it all went black.

Sherry Yan sat quietly in her rustic wooden chair in the Buckhorn Bar and Grill. She’d made special arrangements with the owner to keep it open this late, and she waited for her “date”. Date, is that what this is? I hope so. She’d worn her best little black dress, a knee length silk affair that was backless and nicely cut up front to show just a little cleavage. All right girls, don’t let me down, she thought as she adjusted herself and laughed. Could’ve been a C, should’ve been a C, just not quite. Maybe Momma was right, I’m turning into a Twinkie – white on the inside. “A good Chinese girl would not be behaving like this” she heard in her mother’s voice. She could almost see the see that shaking finger in front of her.   
Maybe I just need to get laid? She hadn’t been involved with anyone since leaving college and ending up here in Denver at Silver Helix. God, it’s been that long? She sighed and thought, don’t get your hopes up, as she fiddled with her smart phone, checking the weather app. She’d heard thunder just a few minutes ago and was checking even though it was supposed to be a clear late March night.   
Damn it. Where was he? She was starting to get nervous. He’d have called by now or something. It’s just not Robbie to forget or leave me hanging like this. Either way, the wooden chair was starting to kill her butt as she shifted to get more comfortable.  
“Miss Yan?” said the owner, “You need to see this.” He sounded worried. He was a veteran and had been a patient in some of the early tissue regeneration trials. And they were a resounding success. The deep scars from combat burns and injuries erased along with the pain they caused him over the years. Now, if you were Sliver Helix, you ate free. And as he knew Yan was the next in line for the throne, she got the place whenever she needed it. The last time being Sharpe’s birthday party. That was a wonderful time, up on the open second floor of the Buckhorn. First time she’d ever seen Sharpe get tipsy. And she’d almost got the boss to give her a kiss that night, but she had to settle for a great big hug shared between the three of them. She’d never really seen Amanda so happy. Like a kid at Christmastime who had just gotten everything she wanted. That picture was very special to her. She smiled as she thought of it. They’d really become close after that party. Any walls that Amanda had up had just vanished between them and she now thought of her as the big sister she’d never had.  
“Sure Carl. What’s going on?” she asked.  
“It’s not good. Please come to the office right now.” He said with some urgency.  
Puzzled, she knocked back the rest of a half empty glass of the house red and followed him back to the office, her expensive pumps clicking quickly on the tiled floor. She rounded the corner in to the office and saw that the manager had the local news on ……something about a fire someplace? The helicopter shooting the scene seemed to be circling an area that looked familiar. She recognized the lights of Golden and the curve around South Table Mountain Park. The turnoff into an office park cut back into a hillside had a gleaming double helix statue, knocked askew. The silvered surface reflecting the fire and lights of the emergency vehicles arriving.  
“Isn’t that..” he started…  
Oh …oh no. Oh GOD NO!  
Her phone rang as she stared at the screen, afraid to move, to breath, to even think. She answered robotically, “Yan here.”  
“Thank God. Sherry, it’s Felix. There’s been an incident at the plant. We don’t know what’s happened but the boss is hurt” the urgency in his voice coming through as clearly as if he were shouting it.  
Please, please please no. This can’t be happening. Please God not him. NO NO NO!  
“Sherry? Sherry?! Miss Yan! Did you hear me? Are you still there?”  
“Yes. Sorry Feels. Is he alive? Where did they take him?”  
“He’s alive but we don’t know how badly hurt. We’ve got him transported to our staff hospital downtown and got our best man on him. Your schedule said you’d be at the Buckhorn?”  
“Yes..” This is a dream…it’s not real….you’re going to wake up any second…  
“The car’s on the way. Sit tight. We’ll get everyone secure and together there. Sharpe is already on her way there from the airport with a police escort. Are you OK?”  
“Yes…” I WANT TO WAKE UP NOW……..Dammit…Goddammit. She felt hollowed out, empty of everything and dead.  
“OK, we’ll be there in five.” He said as he dropped the line.  
Sherry ShǎnYào Yan, the most successful and powerful woman in American Biotechnology sat down in her chair and cried like a child till the car came for her.

 

 


	4. Networks

Mumbling voices.

Pain. 

The smell of antiseptic. What the fuck was in my arm? An IV? The thought shocked me awake. “Get ….this …goddamn tube out of me.”

“Mr. McCormick? We think you’ve got a concussion. The building you were in was bombed.”

“No shit. I was there. Just get the tube out of me. I’ll be fine.”

“Mr. McCormick, I really think you should…”

“Ben, you’ve known me six years now. What do you think I’m gonna do? I’ll stay for observation, but get that goddamn needle out of me. You know how I am with a FUCKING SPIKE in my arm?!” the desperation coming through clearly. I HATE NEEDLES!

“Yeah. If you’re this big an asshole waking up, you’re gonna be OK.” He chuckled. 

“Always said you were the best in your class. How’s your mom?” I said as I looked away from the infusion site and Cavil started the extraction.

“Moved back to Atlanta last week. The altitude gave her headaches as she got older.” Ben Cavil’s mother Jane, was the first receptionist Silver Helix had and had been with us since the move from Kansas and just recently retired. A tough old biddy. I called her Cerberus. She loved it. The young doctor finished removing the IV from my arm and taping a gauze pad in place. 

“Hold your arm like that. Good. You have a lot of people waiting on you out there. All scared as hell you weren’t gonna wake up. Buncha new folks too. Don’t recognize them. One named Sana, another tall, dark haired gir named…”

“Lauri?”

“Yeah. Family? Didn’t think you had anyone left. Hell, they even brought their own neurosurgeon! Listen Rob, Sherry Yan is just losing it right now. She really needs to see you or I’ll have to give her something. “

“How’s Chaffee? Kevin Chaffee? He ok?”

“He was covered in blood. He looks like caught an axe murderer on a bad day, but is right as rain otherwise. I ran him down to X-ray as a precaution. He showed every rib broken, hell, shattered, but fully rehealed. Looked like old injuries, but he says he’s never done more than twist an ankle when he was in the Marines. Damndest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Ben. It’s been a hell of a day. Let’s get everyone calmed down. No one seriously hurt or killed. Can you send Sherry in?”

“Love to. Mandy Sharpe, she looks like she’s gonna kill someone, and that’s if they’re lucky. She’s got the FBI, ATF, and every other agency up in here demanding heads. She’s using words I haven’t heard since when I was still in the Navy” he said with a broad smile.

“That’s my Beifong girl.”

“What?”

“Never mind. Inside joke. Let’s get the troops together and we’ll figure this out.”

Ben smiled and walked out of the private room. As the door swung, I could see Felix Alvarado, my chief of security there. Big fella. Solid. Like he was cut from a rock, he smiled as he looked in. It was a forced smile. Behind it he looked sad, like he had failed me on some very personal level. This wasn’t that. This was beyond anything corporate had ever experienced. The entire building – destroyed in a matter of seconds. How? C4? Some other kind of plastic? No time to plant. It took what, 30 – 40 seconds from the crash and everything reduced to rubble? What the hell did they hit us with?  
And they the door blew open and sobbing mass of rich raven hair and green eyes engulfed me. “Hey, kid. Sorry I missed our date. Did ‘ja save me a doggie bag?” I joked as I returned the embrace with my good arm.

“Oh shut up. I thought I..uh we lost you. You look like shit.” 

I laughed. “Yeah, screw you too kid. Everything lost? Nobody else hurt?”

“Our Home? It's gone boss. Nothing left except for a pillar or two and the data on the offsite servers. You were carried out by Kevin to the ambulance. No one else hurt, though Kevin Chaffee looks like a horror show. He got X-rayed but got a clean bill. He’s waiting outside.”

“Good. I’m glad we’re all ok. Nothing else hit?”

“No. Mandy Sharpe is just about as near a state of panic as I’ve ever seen. Everyone else is good. Oh God boss, were they after you?” this bringing fresh tears.  
“I don’t know. But they hit US, all of us. And I’m not going to let it happen again”, I grasped her small hands tightly as she sobbed. Oh shit. I loved her too. 

This was gonna be complicated.

“Lauri’s here too. She brought some friends. Sana? You know her?”

“Yeah. They’re good people Sher. You will like them,” I considered the past few hours and everything that had happened. ”Can you go calm everyone down for a bit and send Lauri and Sana in? I think that I really need to talk to them right now. I promise you can have me all to yourself after that.”

“I’m never letting you out of my sight again, and I don’t understand why you need to talk to them first, but OK. I’ll send them in. Maybe Amanda has something by now.” She smiled, wiped the tears out those gorgeous green eyes and straightened up. She looked like she had gone thru hell but was perfected by it. Man, I was lost to her. Maybe it’s just the shock? Maybe it’s just me finally waking up to what I was missing out on. Sher walked to the door, and opened it. “Lauri?” she called as she walked through.

I closed my eyes once more. Stars. I could still see them. Everywhere.

“Hey Rob. How you doing?” asked Lauri as she stood next to me, her voice soft, just pitched loudly enough for me to hear. Sana was at the door with Sherry, talking quietly. There was another brief flash as their hands touched when Sherry left us to talk.

“I see stars Lauri. I close my eyes, and they are there – real, solid, meaningful. What’s going on? And what was that flash when Sana touched Sherry? And before I think, when you met her too, Lauri - That MEANS something, doesn’t it?”

Sana this time, “Yes. It’s hard to explain at first, but let me give you this before that.” She held out her hand and placed my silver pentacle necklace in my palm. The paracord loop was burned away, but otherwise it was fine. A simple silver circle of a 5-pointed star with one point above the rest – spirit over the four aspects of matter. The five elements surrounded, embraced with discipline. Even the single small amethyst in the middle unblemished. “We found this in the rubble, not far from where you were carried out. I can understand your need for privacy about this. You and I walk a similar path. Your secret is still safe.”  
“I thought that the 3-letter agencies would’ve had that locked down tight?”

“We’re ninjas?” said Sana with a grin.

“Funny, I thought you were Elves or something.”

Lauri’s eyebrows went up for a moment as she glanced over to Sana, then grinned, “That too. Listen, we can help here in ways that most people can’t. And we really want to help too. Max is begging you to come up to the home as soon as possible. We think it’ll be the safest place possible for you.”

“Sounds good, kiddo. If nothing else, if they actually were after my blood it will move the target off this hospital and civilians. So, what’s going on? What are the stars?”

Sana, “Tell me what you see and I’ll explain as best I can.”

“Ok, when I close my eyes, they are everywhere. Blue and silver, like a network.”

“They are Rob. That’s one way of looking at reality, a network of connections, of ..”

“Probabilities and possibilities?”

“Right on the money. These can be influenced, changed for good or ill, but the tapestry itself remains intact. It stretches and flows as the need exists. It’s the magic of existence itself as expressed in the universe. It’s part of the fabric of reality. It’s just as real as every particle that physicists have ever discovered. In time you’ll see more and understand more. It’s something you have to do to really make sense of how it all interacts. Can you remember anything else from what happened?”

“I heard a voice before and after the bomb went off. Kevin was hurt. It looked like his chest was caved in and he was dying.”

Lauri, “What did the voice say? What was it like? Can you remember?”

“Warm, feminine. Strong. First she told me run. We almost made it out. Then after, she told me to trust and push. I closed my eyes and could see this one star fading. I pushed as hard as I could and it got better. Hurt tho. I think the star was Kevin, was that it? Who was I listening to? ”

Sana nodded and smiled, “Like I said, you and I follow a similar path. When you pray, you look to the triple goddess and the horned god, or something similar?”

“Yes, Father Mars as protector of home and family and Kwan Yin as compassion and healing. Two faces of the same thing.”

“Hmmm.. that’s a bit different, but yes, we are similar. And like you said, we’re elves,” brushing her hair back so the ears were prominent. Lauri followed suit. And strangely, I was not surprised. I guess that after having a building dropped on you anything else just seems rather pedestrian. “And that voice was who Kelly called ‘Ellie’”.

Lauri, “Actually, Her name is “Elthia Calasiuove” which roughly translates to “Bright Lady Shining with Clear Radiance”. But it’s not quite an accurate way to describe Her, especially when you’ve seen. Someone who really IS everything. And from what you’ve said, you’ve seen Her as well as heard Her.”

“The woman in blue and silver up at the Home?”

“That’s the one. Most of the time, She’s not visible to mortal eyes except in extreme circumstances. She’s usually only immanent to us or to...”

“Someone becoming like you.”

Both Sana and Lauri nodded slowly.

“So, who is she? Elthia I mean.” I asked puzzled.

Sana; “She Is Who She Is” the full meaning coming thru in her careful intonation and her gaze into my eyes. My breath caught with the meaning of it all. 

Oh…wow.

Sana was somber this time. “At first when we met I thought you might be going thru the change we all did. See, what we are is in the blood. Almost everyone on Earth has some of the blood due to intermarriages over the millennia. But for most, it’s asleep. When it wakes up, it takes over and transforms you into, well, an elf”

“Sixty years, eh Lauri? Ok, still not quite sure if I’ve got this, but this means you’re….”

“Immortal, yes. Well, immortal, but not invulnerable. We can still die if hurt badly enough. And we’ve been hurt lots in the past few years. At first we thought you might be changing.”

“But other than the stars and the voice?”

“Normally we see physical signs. Changes in facial shape. Improved health and fitness. The years seem to drop off. And the ears, of course.”

“But not for me.” 

“No. At least not yet. But there have been a very few mortals who have walked with us in their lives. Do the names Charity or Roxanne remind you of anything or anyone? Perhaps someone named Andrew or a place called St. Brigid? Malvern Forest, perhaps?”

St. Brigid? That name seemed familiar for just a moment, but was gone just as quickly as the two Elves shared a look.

“No, sorry. But that flash, the flash you had with Sherry. That was it. That was one of the first signs?” 

“Yes. Sherry has the blood, and that touch, combined with who she was already was enough to wake up the blood. And I think her change is going to be exceptionally difficult, that is, if she wants it.”

“And that’s it, she has to want it. Oh gods, I’m in love with a woman becoming an immortal who loves a mortal man. This will break her heart.”

“But don’t forget how important you are too. I can’t say you have a fate, but we elves and you, and everyone here in your company are going to become very important to each other over the coming days. We can’t quite see the whole pattern yet, “said Sana with a somewhat frustrated expression on her face.

“But pieces are falling into place” Something clicked. It was about compassion. About not giving up, ever. “How can I help?”

Lauri smiled, “Just be OK for now. Come up to Elvenhome as soon as you can to heal. And bring Sherry. She’s going to need answers, and soon. And that’s the best place to get them. Will you do that?”

“Yes. I’ll have Ben release that I’ve been discharged already and have gone home. Ms. Sharpe, Chief Felix, and my HR team have a plan for dealing with a total loss of the facility, but nothing like a bombing. I think they’re gonna have to improvise a bit. Give me 24 hours, maybe a bit less, and I’ll be pulling into the drive. “

“Deal. We’ll be waiting for you. I don’t think they’re going to let anyone else in to visit right now since it’s so late. So we should probably go and set up a place for you and Sherry. She’s going to have to deal with a lot in a very short time. Just follow the starts and they will lead you to the Home.”.”

“She’s strong. Like a willow tree, she’ll bend with what comes. She won’t break. “

“Neither will you Rob. We’re glad you’re with us.”

“Always. Now git. The old fart needs some rest.”

Sana and Lauri left the door open and were replaced by Sherry bringing in Amanda Sharpe and two G-men types. The standard cheap suits. Good shine on their shoes though. In my experience that meant a couple of guys who cared about the jobs they did. Good. I’ll take all the good fortune or blessings I can lay my hands on.

“Hiya Robbie, glad to see you aren’t much the worse for wear. That hard head still working out for you?” she said with a strained but very relieved grin. “I just wanted to get a quick debrief of what happened. This is Special Agent Alexander from the FBI, and Agent Knowles from ATF.” Amanda said indicating each in turn.

“Gentlemen, sorry to meet you under such circumstances.” I said as I sat up in the bed and reached out to shake hands with them both. Damn, my head still hurt. “But my questions first. Who hit us and why?”

Alexander: “We’re not exactly sure. We’ve got three candidates and we’re looking at all possible suspects right now sir.”

Knowles: “What we are sure is that this was an attempt on your life as well as the destruction of the plant. The attackers used a type of Fuel-Air bomb to bring down the building.”

“A fuel-air bomb? What’s that?” asked Sherry.

Well, that explained a lot of things. “They use a combustible vapor to create a massive explosion in a small area. Basically, a baby nuke without the radiation, Sher. Lotsa bang for cheap” and as the words passed my lips I realized Kevin and I should be very, very dead. Wow.  
“That’s correct sir. Your profile said you were ex-military. The shortlist puts a radical group called ‘Hammers of Yahweh’ as the most likely group that attacked your facilities. They, among several others, did claim the attack, but we will exhaust all leads I can assure you,” replied Alexander.  
“However, Mr. McCormick. We’d like to move you to a safe house as soon as possible. The FBI has several in the area that fit our current needs and can provide the medical care you might need after something like this” he continued. “The sooner you are out of public care the better.”  
“Thank you gentlemen, I have already made some arrangements with some good friends who can provide a safe place. I’ll be heading there in the morning.” I said.  
“You’re not going anywhere without me, Robby!” cried Sherry. Mandy grinned, had it been that obvious to everyone but me? Seems so.  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Ms. Sharpe, assuming that I was the target of this, who knew about my actual living arrangements? Only about 6 people, 4 who are in this room?”  
“Actually, eight. Remember that James Fallon left back to Detroit for family reasons. He’s got the Dearborn office now, and I think“, shuffling thru some notes, “yes, Katie Connors. She passed away about 2 weeks ago in hospice as you recall?”  
“Crap. Yes, I’m sorry. I guess I’m still a little rattled. It was a really nice service, too. Gentlemen, I think that’s our best lead. Whoever hit us will probably want to clean house. Can we get to Fallon before they do?”  
Agent Alexander stood up, “I’ll make the calls right now. We should have Mr. Fallon in custody within the next few hours”  
“Make that protective custody, please. I can’t believe that one of my own kids would be involved in this intentionally.”  
“Yes sir”. Both agents made their farewells leaving me with Amanda and Sherry. “Your Beifong Girl?” Sharpe teased as I lay back on the elevated bed.  
“Well, you rocked the hell out that costume.”.”  
“Damn right. Just like I do everything. Look Robbie; just let me and Felix handle this for the next few days till you get right. Can you do that?”  
“Amanda, I leave it in your hands. I just want the press release to note that we are not down. We are not out. If nothing else, we’re just going to rebuild and expand. Pour more into the local economy. I want to show the bastards that all they’ve done is get our attention. And that it will NOT be a good thing for them.”  
“That’s our Tenzin. And this will be my exceptional pleasure.” Amanda Sharpe gave me that wicked grin, and truly, I felt sorry for the bastards that did this. “I’ll tell Kevin you’re OK and just need to rest a bit. Are you two going to be OK?”  
Sherry beamed, “Yes. We’re going to be OK now.” I gave Amanda the basics of what we needed to accomplish and she said that she would get it done as she prepared to leave. “First of all, I need you to take these” Sharpe said as she handed over a pair of her sunglasses from inside her jacket coat. “You look like a goddamn shaved raccoon,” she teased with a smile.  
Amanda and Sherry stood, exchanged a hug. As Sharpe left I heard her mutter, “Beifong girl. Goddamn right I am” a little more swagger in her step as she did so.  
Alone. Sherry pulled the hospital standard recliner up. Settling down, and leaning over where I lay, “You know I’m never going to let you out my sight again, don’t you?”  
“I know. I’m sorry this has hurt you so badly. I guess I put a bulls-eye on my ass and forgot about some of the fallout and…”  
“Just stop,’ she was almost crying again. “Please. You always want to do so much for others, all the time. Let us, … let me do for you. Please? Let me come with you to Elvenhome”  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Now get some sleep. We’ll head out in the morning. I think you’ll really like the place and everyone.”  
“I hope so too. I love you. I think I always have.”  
“I love you too.”  
As she stretched out under the scratchy hospital blanket, I heard her whisper softly as she drifted off, “stars”.  
It was going to happen fast. Oh boy.  
 


	5. Serpents

I slept well and dreamed of stars, warm breezes, and beautiful, loving green eyes watching me thru eternity. It seemed like I was different somehow. Softer in some fashion? A strange dream. This was going to be a very interesting trip up. I was greeted with those beautiful eyes after getting a soft kiss on the lips. 

“Good Morning, you slept really well,” came the whispered greeting.

“Hey, you. I’m just happy to see you smiling.” 

“This has been the best and worst 24 hours of my life. I don’t know what we would’ve done if we’d lost you. The company we can rebuild, but we need, I need…”

“It’s ok. We’re going to be OK. Better than before. Trust me.” Robbie said as he reached out to cradle her face in one worn hand.

“I do.” She agreed. ”I had the strangest dream though, all stars on a beach. Looking at your blue eyes forever. You seemed a bit different somehow. I can’t really explain it”.

“It’s nice dream.” OK, same weird dream….nothing strange about that at all. Yeah, right. “Let me get cleaned up and dressed and we’ll get out of here. Did you call your parents? Make sure they know you’re OK too?”

“Shit. Right, Oh right. I’m sorry. It’s been crazy. I’ll do that right now,” she said as I slipped off the other side of the bed. I think I caught a glimpse of her in the wall mirror, checking out my rear thru that crappy hospital gown. Well, I had taken care of myself and was back down to the low 170s. Very fit for a 50 year old. The grey hair, a few wrinkles and all the superficial scars my only concessions to age and how hard I’d lived. A little unsteady I made my way to the private bath while a quick stream of concerned Mandarin Chinese filled the air behind me. She scared them, pretty bad it seemed, by not calling after the bombing. Their only child. Not a boy as tradition might have dictated, but a daughter who was so brilliant she was almost lit from within. They loved her so much it hurt. Made me happy to hear it.

And now I’d put her in danger. Hell, I’d been an agent of a major change that was about to hit her. Great, now I feel like shit. I prayed silently. To Mars, Kwan Yin, Elthia, ….anyone who was listening as I got in the shower. Don’t let me ruin this girl’s life.

Again that whisper, “Trust. Love”. Good enough. Let’s do this.

I dressed quickly in the clothes that Amanda had collected for me the night before, checking my hair in the mirror. Damn. Those bruises DID make me look like a raccoon, or with my white skin maybe a very tall panda. Oh well. Bless Mandy for the sunglasses to hide behind. I stepped out of the bathroom to find Sherry fiddling with my pentacle. Crap. I’d forgotten that about that after Sana brought it. When Amanda had first found out about it our fights had just about broken our nascent friendship. It took some time to get us both past our preconceptions and biases, and we were both much closer for it. Well, first hurdle of the day….

“Here,” she said, handing it back to me. She had replaced the missing cord with a beautiful sliver chain. It was the silver twist that her parents had given her when she first was hired. A sterling helix, just like the name of the company. It was beautiful. “All the Western classical elements, surrounded by discipline. With mind on top.” She considered it for a moment and smiled, “Perfect for a scientist.”

“I can’t take the chain. It’s yours. Your mom and dad gave you that when you joined…”

“You will, and you’ll like it. Let me do this for you, Robbie.”

“You know the symbols?” I asked.

“Oh yes, I had a few Wiccan and neo-pagan friends down in UCLA before you Shanghaied me out of there. My old roomie, Tina was really into metaphysics as well as her music. Didn’t quite have the feel for it myself, but it just seems so much more, I dunno, real right now?” She draped it over my head, letting the star fall to the middle of my chest. “It’s you. It’s always been, hasn’t it?”

I pulled her close. No kiss, just held her there, my face buried in her gorgeous black mane.”Yes. This is who I’ve always been, even before I knew myself.”

“And I love that.” 

I hated letting her go, it was like letting go of light, but the car, I hoped was down stairs. And we had to get out as unnoticed as possible. Felix had changed with his second in command, Isaac, a big Samoan and he led us down the back way. Sharpe had already told the press that I’d been released and had gone to my family “estate” to finish recuperating. But there was always that chance.

We were hustled down to the subbasement garage where I was pleasantly surprised to see the Beast waiting for us. “The town cars were destroyed when they blew the building, but your Toyota came out without a scratch.” Isaac said. “It was like everything else just dropped around it, but not on it. Only some dust. Dammedest thing I’ve ever seen. Your project car, the Dodge Shadow? I think it’s totaled.”

Damn. I was almost done with that too. “Well, I’ll take what good fortune or blessings we can get, Isaac. Just put it in storage and we’ll see if we can salvage it later. OK?”

“Amen, sir. We’re clear for the media, and any other lookieloos. What are your orders?”

I saw the rest of the crew standing discreetly away. They had been with the car and had swept it for explosives, bugs, whatever. We were ready to go. 

“I want you and Felix to go over everyone else’s personal security. Bring on additional hands from good sources if you see the need. We protect our own. Blank check to get it done.”

“Yessir. And, sir , I really want to express…”

“It’s ok, Isaac. No one could’ve ever predicted this. This was like a state actor. I’m just glad we didn’t lose anyone. So let’s get it done.”

He turned and walked to the local team and waved the go ahead. “Are you up to drive, Robby? It’s been a hard 24 hours.”

“I’m good. Besides, you can’t drive a stick.”

“Well, you’re going to have to teach me, “She grinned. Like sunshine bursting through the clouds. We drove. “And I think we just might have time….”

The Right Reverend Jimmy James Smalls had a problem this morning as he sat in the makeup chair. He had no theme for this morning’s sermon he was about to record. He had a prodigious memory with a matching intellect and could recall the entire King James Version of the Bible word for word and could craft a narrative on the run. All he needed was a theme. Ohhhh….still, it was a nice way to start the morning, as he ran his fingers through the young woman’s long dark hair and gazed at his pants folded over the other chair in the room.

His sigh caused the young woman to look up expectantly, “Bless you child, but I didn’t say stop, did I?” he chided.

“No sir,” as she redoubled her efforts. Damn this was a great gig. Born and named Edward James Jr. to the Albans of Corpus Christi back in the 70’s he’d had the great misfortune to end up a ward of the state when Hurricane Celia killed most of his family. Abandoned by those who lived and eventually fled to New Orleans he was later elated to hear of their deaths during Katrina. But it was no surprise that he’d eventually end up on the wrong side of prison bars, first as a juvenile in Texas, then as an adult in the system of Louisiana. While serving time for facilitation of prostitution and minor drug charges he’d discovered the power of Faith! Praise Jesus! 

Well, not quite, as it was not that he actually had any faith, but he had seen what it could make people do. A young man, a recent convert to Islam, had been co-opted by a militant gang in the prison for their own devices. At the time, they were warring with the members of the Hispanic gang also incarcerated as well. From on his belly in the exercise yard Alban saw the staged riot as what it was, cover for an assassination. The young convert gleefully shanked his target and then decapitated him, walking into the guns of the officers there whilst singing praise to Allah as he died under their bullets. With the young man died any ties back to his actual masters who had manipulated his faith to lead him to oblivion. A nice neat package, Alban had understood.

As the memory softened him, the girl quickened her pace. Oh….yes. This one is a good one. He smiled as he remembered the plan that he hatched then and there. He would join the prison church group and quickly rise to become one of its leading members. A position which would eventually earn him an early release in an increasingly corrupt and theocratic state. When he was sprung, a couple calls to some old friends on the outside, a key of coke from a hidden stash and the system had no record of Edward James Alban Jr., and Jimmy James Smalls had been born. God Bless America and the Almighty Dollar!

He’d devoured the Bible in prison and KNEW IT, cover to cover. And because of that he had a flock. Because he was smart, he could make them feel smart as well, playing on their fears and prejudice, and backing it with a carefully selected quotes from the Scriptures, Hallelujah! 

No matter that his flock had not read it, he had and could play on those misperceptions and fears. And as he’d learned in the system, instilling and manipulating fear in others could be most profitable. And quite a bit entertaining. Still, it was little wonder that most people who knew the bible best were atheists. He’d have gone that way too, but there was next to no money in that, and damn little of this he thought as he looked down at the girl. He was getting close now, but still had no clue what to say in front of the camera today.

The TV news was reflected in the mirror before him, and he saw the Boss Lawyer for Sliver Helix talking. Damn, the skinny silver haired bitch had nice tits, full D’s he thought as he stopped the girl. She looked up as he listened thoughtfully to the broadcast.

“And while this has been a great material loss in the short term, none of our staff were seriously injured nor have we lost any of the vital research that we share with the world. Silver Helix will rebuild and reinvest back into the community and continue developing the technology and services which have helped so many all over the world. This is our vow to the Veterans, the People of Colorado, and to the World.” Sharpe’s words ringing true and clear from the speaker on the set.

And with that he had his narrative, “Pharaoh’s Hardened Heart”. He was going to have fun with this one. A real fire and brimstone show to be sure. He hated Silver Helix ever since he’d gone head-to-head in the Denver City Council Chambers with the CEO over his “Devil’s Kitchen” in Golden. The bastard had the nerve to throw Matthew 12:22-28 at him. “A House Divided” my ass. They had laughed at him then in chambers, and he’d hated Silver Helix with a passion then he’d never known he’d had before.

Oh yes, he knew what had happened out in Golden. He even had a pretty good idea of exactly who, not that anyone could prove it. Oh yes, the First was definitely his favorite Amendment.

“What’s your name, child, “he asked softly.

“Cassie, sir,” she replied, lips trembling. He had her completely in thrall to him.

“How old are you, dear?”

“Eighteen, sir.”

He smiled, “The Lord has chosen you to serve in other ways today, my dear.”

As he stood, he turned her around and lifted the short skirt. He liked them younger, but a jailbait rap was simply not worth it. No, the pigtails they had her wear were close enough. He’d keep this one, for a while, anyway.

The young woman could not help but submit, being raised in a Quiverfull home, and bent over as the hand pressed her forward. This is all woman-kinds redemption for Eve’s Sin. This is the Lord’s Will, she told herself over and over again even as the memories of her elder brothers depredations came rushing back with the scrabbling fingers drawing down her underwear. Her brown eyes tearing as she submitted once again to the will of Men of God. I am but a servant, a vessel for the Lord’s Will, she kept telling herself. She clenched her teeth as she felt it. I AM BUT A HUMBLE SERVANT! THIS IS MY PLACE AND PENANCE FOR THE SINS OF MY SEX!

As he entered the girl before him, James could not help but think, Goddamn, it’s good to be me. It was going to be a VERY good day, even as she whimpered in time to his movements.  
 


	6. The Big Picture

The roads out of Denver were unusually clear that late March morning. We should’ve been stuck with at least some commuter traffic, but we ran nearly solo all the way up to Highway 6. Sherry was folded up comfortably, kinda looking off into the distance. “Stars” she whispered. We couldn’t get there soon enough.

The turnoff was small, almost unnoticeable, but she saw it as soon as I did and perked up noticeably. The gravel road twisted back into the forest finally coming to a turnout at the edge of a meadow. The riot of colors was still there, almost like it had been turned up a notch for our arrival. The birds in soft song with a warm breeze blowing in from seemingly everywhere. Nice, very nice. I could see the spires of the rooftop just past the trees.

“That's it?” Wow, she was quiet. I didn’t even hear her get out the car. “Ninjas” Sana had joked. Ninjas indeed.

Rounding the single Mercedes parked there was Ash.

“Hi, Robby. I’m so glad you could come up again. Welcome to Elvenhome.”

“Elvenhome?” Sherry repeated, raising an eyebrow as she did so.

“Hey Ash, Sorry it’s under such circumstances. This is….”

“Shine,” Sher said, “Er, no Uh Sherry, Sherry Yan”

“Welcome, Shine. We’re glad you’re here, I’m Ash...”

“Buckland, I know. One of our new adoptees (her word for new hires – it’s a good word) is our new receptionist? Ginny Cherry? We got her from your service.”

“Oh yes. Smart lady, I know her, “and it was instant bonding as we walked up to the home. Sherry/Shine holding hands with me and Ash to her right.

“We didn’t have a chance to get many provisions or pack before we came up here. It was kinda a rush deal. “ gesturing to the new jeans and Walmart blue flannel shirt. Sherry was still wearing that wonderfully slender backless black dress she had worn to the Buckhorn for our missed date. Her heels dangling loosely in her hand.

“Don’t worry, Rob. We have plenty of spare clothes up here, for both of you.” A slight pause. “You are up here as a couple, right? I don’t want to misunderstand things.”

I smiled, and drew Sherry close, “Yes we are.” That drawing a brilliant smile and washing away all the concerns and fears of the past hours. She looked reborn. 

“Then come on home. We’ve got a nice little place for two in the back. We shouldn’t have anyone up until tomorrow, then we’ll have a full house, like last time.”

“There were almost, what, 20 plus of us when I ended up on the doorstep?”

“Yep, but always room for more” as we crossed the covered porch, “And you left your fishing gear here, too.”

“Gave me an excuse to come back?” I said with a grin and a shrug.

Sherry giggled, “Men. So transparent”

Ash led us back to the house and a small, comfy room. A big bed, across which Sherry gave me a wicked grin. If Ash saw it, she kept it to herself and smoothly led us around the Home. Back to the massive kitchen and living room built around the fireplace. Outdoors again to a small stream that was fed by an ancient spring further up the draw, and back to the meadow where we had first arrived. “And we usually get other visitors that come in to here,” she finished as she seemed to be watching something above.

“Other visitors? More lost hikers?”

“Just watch” And with that, a bird settled on her shoulder, a goldfinch. Oh crap, it’s Disney movie time? Shine was rapt as Ash and the bird seemed to be carrying on a conversation of some import. “Well, that’s different. Thank you.” The bird fluttered away.

“We have another visitor. A first I think. And she would like to meet you two” and I followed her eyes to where she was looking.

Sher saw the animal first, “Oh no, a mountain lion?” and she started to back away.

I watched the cat, she was slow, careful. Afraid of us. I caught Sherry’s arm, “It’s ok. Trust me.” I still have no idea why I knew that. I just did.

I knelt carefully as Ash watched. The big cat was young and moved with grace as she seemed to relax and bounded toward us. Shine stifled a squeal at it closed and bowled me over into a big kitty cat hug, purrs and all. I laughed as the scratchy tongue crossed my cheeks. “Sher, come over here and say hello.” 

She knelt and said softly, “Hi, I ’m uh, …Sher, uh I mean Shine. Something?” She paused, “Can we be friends?” The big cat regarded her carefully, and then pounced on her. The whole meadow filled with squealing laughter has the big cat landed on her, all soft paws and purrs. “She’s beautiful. Is she someone’s pet?”

“Oh, no. She’s no one’s pet. It’s just that this is a safe place for all. And she really likes you two. We’ve had bears, coyotes, a few bobcats and all sorts of other small critters come down out of the woods, but never a big cat. You guys must really be special.” Ash beamed.

The puma disengaged from Shine, and stood separate for a second, made a couple of chuffing sounds and watched. From the edge of the forest came two bouncing bundles of tawny fur and blue eyes.

Now it was Ash’s turn to be awestruck, “Very, very special,” she said as I sat down on the soft meadow grass next to my love and furry new friends. I was home.

The door was knocked open with the ram, sending the frame flying in shattered pieces. Black-clad men in Kevlar body armor and helmets flooded thru the door only to be greeted by a retch-inducing smell. Decomp. Working professionally, they cleared all the rooms, then stopped to confirm in the bath what the stench had already told them. “Agent Alexander, Team 2 lead. Fallon’s dead sir. Looks like the perps did a real number on him the minute they had what they wanted.”

“Shit. OK send in forensics. Let’s get what we can. I’ll inform next of kin.” This case was shaping up to be a motherfucker.

“Dammit Dave, you owe me. You owe HIM. He got your legs back after Fallujah. Remember how good it felt to burn that damn wheelchair? Somebody did this. Someone professional. I know you still have a few contacts in some PMCs. We need a name” TK said in the smoky darkness of the club. Close to the main gates of Fort Carson, it was oft frequented by retirees, private military contractors, as well as no small number of enlisted soldiers.

“I know TK, but right now everyone is freaked out. All the damn feds running around has everyone on radio silence. I’ll do what I can. It’s just going to take some time. Not everyone likes his politics, but everyone loves what he’s done for vets. More than the government EVER did for us. How much money did it cost him?” the bald man with the graying beard said as he finished his beer.

“Billions, easy. He does it because he can. Not for the money, but because it’s possible.”

“Ok bro. I’ll keep digging. You’re right. We do owe the man. I promise. Hey, why you still wearing that hat? Since when did you roll Rasta?”  
TK laughed, “‘cause I look good in it, mon” mimicking the Jamaican patois. He pushed back from the bar and left the strip club next to the Army post. Well, that’s all my contacts. All we can do is wait. He walked out into the gathering night and headed home. The day had been long, but the leads were there if he could develop them. But then what? Go after them? That life was long ago, but he could at least get the info where it could do the most good. And not being law enforcement, he was not quite so handicapped by rules and procedures. And that was just fine with him. He’d stop by Marsh and Heather’s place to pick up Rags, his ancient little Yorkie, on the way home. He always thought more clearly when he was curled up at his apartment with his little buddy. That or up at the Home with Sana playing her harp for him.

I don’t remember how long we were there in the meadow, it seemed like we had just arrived. Ash had gone back inside to let us enjoy the moment. I watched Sherry, Shine now I guess, dozing happily, buried under a pile of a young mountain lion and her cubs. “Tiger Mom?’ I chuckled. The sky and clouds made an eternal bowl above the two of us, rimmed with the mountains and trees. This land had always entranced me. It was like being caught in a John Denver song. I wondered what the nights would look like up here, so far from the city. I would love to just lay here with her and watch the Milky Way flow over us from the dusk till the coming dawn. 

“Hmm, wuzzat? Oh, Kitties. I thought I was dreaming again.”

“More stars?”

“Yes, How did you know?” a pause, “Is something happening to us?”

“I think so, and I think it’s something wonderful” I said as the big cat stirred, licked our faces, and chuffed again. She led her bleary eyed cubs back up out of the clearing and into the closing March night.

“You’re holding back, baby. I can feel it. Please don’t. What’s going on?”

As if on cue, Ash’s voice, “Dinner, lazy bones. You guys can’t play ALL day”

I rose, held out my hand, “I’ll have Ash explain it all, I’m not sure I can do it justice.”

A quizzical look, “OK, As long as I’m with you it will be OK.”

And that soft voice again in my mind, “Trust, Love, All will be well in the end”, and hand in hand we went to the Home.

The fish was AWESOME, local rainbow trout from the lake I had first come looking for, grilled to perfection. Shine helped with the biscuits (yum) as I set the table for us. It was a family setting like I’d not shared in so many years. Gods, I was so happy. We sat together at the end of a big oaken table with Ash saying her version of grace. I didn’t get the words, but the meaning was unmistakable. Love. When Shine chimed in at the end with I guess what was an “Amen (it seemed to be the same language Ash used)” Ash smiled and said, “Yes, just so” I wiped the little bit of flour off Shine’s cheeks as we started our first meal together, joining into a strange, wonderful new family.

Then it was time for the “Talk”. I cleared the dishes as Shine and Ash sat together at the big table.

Ash spoke quietly as she described the first elves and their 4.5 billion years. Shine was puzzled but sat quietly, listening intently. The ape cousins they guided to intelligence as they tended the Garden of Earth. She told the story of their fading and loss. The blood entering the human line. She told the story of how the blood had woken up in two people of the modern era, Hadden and Wheat, who came to Denver and how the new Elves met the last of the Firstborn, Natil, who had fought her way through an ocean of time to teach the Elves of Denver. How this new beginning was her end, but the promise of a new beginning for all humanity as well. Ash described the craziness and confusion of her own transition from Joan Buckland to her new life, and as she finished she drew back her hair, showing her ears as Shine stared. “Is there anything else I can tell you, Shine?” Ash asked as I came back. 

There was a storm approaching, even if Ash didn’t see it. Sherry asked careful, methodical questions about the blood, their history, immortality, power and love, the scientist in her coming through loud and clear. Ash was puzzled. She could sense it now too.

“So, let me get this straight. I’m an Elf, or just now going to be an Elf. I’m going to live forever, fight against pain and suffering, FOREVER, and the man I love is going to die?” Here it comes. Her eyes locked with mine. Furious. Terrified. A thousand expressions at once crossing her face, ending in panic.

She exploded to her feet, the chair knocked backwards.

“BULLSHIT! FUCK THIS! Robby I just got you into my life, I can’t do this without you! Immortality? I wanted to die in your arms!” she got this weird light about her, her eyes a bit unfocused like she was seeing beyond, to something, some place vastly ancient. “I’VE WAITED A THOUSAND LIFETIMES TO FIND YOU JUST TO WATCH YOU DIE AGAIN? I CAN’T FUCKING DO THIS!” she cried in her frustration; her voice becoming tinged with both a Chinese accent and something more, something lyrical and ancient. An edge of silver and starlight.

And in a flash, she was out the door. “NOT AGAIN! NO NO No no no ……” I heard her tears trail off into the night as that black dress wrapped her in darkness and the door slammed behind her. Ash was astonished, her eyes wide. “I’ve never, ever seen any of us move so fast. She’s so strong. “

“Tiger Mom” I said sadly. “I knew I was going to ruin her” as I reset Shine’s chair onto all four legs once again.

“Ruin? No, she’s strong. Strong like I can’t imagine. And her love fuels that strength. This WILL be alright. I don’t know HOW, but I do know it will. She already has the language. She’ll have the ears by the time she gets back. The blood is SO strong in her, and her love, her heart is driving the change. This is the fastest I’ve ever seen it happen. I mean with Hadden and Wheat that was 48 hours, yes, but normally, weeks for the Becoming. But her..” she thought for a moment, closing her eyes as if to contemplate something. She smiled.

“Give her time. I think she will amaze us all.” Ash said rising. “And, you especially” she finished. Ash cleaned up the rest of the dishes as I walked out the door to the porch. I couldn’t hear her now. I wondered how far she’d gone into the night.

The steps were cold as I sat. “Asshole. I should’ve never done this to her”

“You can be sometimes, but you’re only human”, chirped that now familiar womanly voice. 

“Gods!” I jumped as I turned to the slender silver and blue-clad form beside me.

“Sometimes” changing into a more masculine look, kind of like my late father in his favorite blue suit, with silver pinstripes, “But mostly I look like this around here,” shifting back to the stunning raven-haired form. She seemed to be sliding thru all the looks and faces of all the women and girls who called this place Home. First Ash, then Heather, and on, finally stopping at a near duplicate as Sherry, crisp white lab coat and all. Her hair was drawn back on one side with a golden clasp and she wore a choker studded with emeralds and sapphires. Only the silver eyes, eternal and knowing betrayed the illusion.

“Elthia?”

“Very much so. And Ameratsu, and Mars, and Cerridwen, and Kwan-yin, and so many, many, many other names. But, Elthia will do” still keeping the face of Sherry as she finished speaking with a soft smile.

“That’s not fair,” I said.

She smiled knowingly, “This is who you need to see right now so you’ll be able to process what’s going on here. You brought her here to end her cycle and come home. Shine HAS been looking for you over a thousand human lifetimes and loves you just as much as I do. She’s going to be perfect, and she will perfect you, capiche?”

“You’re awful casual for a Goddess,” I ventured. 

She grinned, laughed and leaned back on the porch with her arms behind her, propping her up, lifting Her face skyward. ”It’s good to be da queen. I CAN do the whole thunder and lightning slash burning bush bit if that’s what you really want”, she teased with a raised eyebrow before continuing. “You need to hear me and see me like this because you two are the most important two souls on the planet right now. You are the key to the future of both humanity and Elf. You will help open the way to the stars.”

“How do you mean? I’m not an engineer. And apparently I don’t have the blood, so I don’t see how she will perfect me.”

“Not yet. Remember, some come to teach, some to be taught?” she asked.

“So, I’m the teacher this time? And next….”

“The taught. You are a quick study. Knew I liked you, kid. Always have, you know? Yes, that’s why you brought her here. She steps off the wheel here to save your company and help the world. You step off the wheel to come home and finish the work you both started. Everyone here already, they provided the good earth for the future to grow in. You and Shine? Male and Female, you are the seed for the future that will bloom from this moment.”

“So, another lifetime?”

“What’s one life after a thousand? Your time will come soon enough and you’ll be with her forever. And don’t worry about knowing what to do. You’ve been on the path since the very beginning. Just be who you are and who you’ve always been. It’s not like we’ve never met before. We have. Don’t worry about when or where. You’ll figure it out. Last question – anything you want. ‘K?” She grinned as she slid back to her “normal” look in silver and blue robes, a beautiful female face that could have been any nation, any race, and from any time. 

“Who, what are you really?”

“What did Carl Sagan say about awareness?”

“We are star stuff which has taken its destiny into its own hands.” I said with a raised eyebrow. It couldn’t be that simple I thought as I blinked.

“Yeah,” Shine said, “Carl Sagan. He said that. Who are you talking to?” as she glided silently out of the night. An apparition of beauty, and I could see the ears now. She was radiant. She was Shine.

“Uhhhh” I fumbled. Alone on the porch….wow. Did that even happen?

“You saw Her too?! You DID! Isn’t She great? I swear I literally ran right into Her. I thought I hit a tree, She was so strong,” the words coming fast now, “and She just gathered me up and let me cry and She listened. Then She explained why. I’m sorry. I didn’t understand, but now I do. I know we’ve got a lot of work to do together.”

“I didn’t get it either, but it makes a strange sense now. A thousand lifetimes?”

“And I’ve missed you every day, baby. I’ve lived so many lives. And all I can really say is that I’ve been looking for you in each one of them...”her hand cradling the edge of his face, lost in each other’s eyes.

“We’ll make a date for you two guys,” Ash added. Damn them sneaky-ass elf feet. Ninjas, all of ‘em. Well, me too, eventually. “Come on inside, kids. You guys just both had the crash course on Elf life. Welcome to the family.”

There was no way that this could be true. This was simply not possible. A blast of the size that utterly destroyed the headquarters of Silver Helix Biologicals should also have killed anyone on the site. There should have been no survivors whatsoever. She read the lines in the pilfered initial report once more. There was no mistaking it. It was if there had been an obstacle or something had stood in the way of the explosion and that created a bow shock that kept the two people who were known to be onsite protected? Even allowing for the puzzling x-ray reports on the night watchman and the bruising on the company founder who lived there, it was baffling. The hyperbaric and thermal effects alone should have done so much more. It should have reduced them to charcoal and ash.

“Hon? Are you coming to bed? It’s late.”

“Be there soon. Just finishing up some work stuff,” she said from the kitchen table.

“Maybe we can try again tonight?” her husband asked hopefully as he walked back to the bedroom.

She shivered at the thought of it. Intercourse. It may have been her wifely duty to have sex and provide her husband with a child, but she didn’t have to enjoy it. Due to her upbringing, she couldn’t even imagine enjoying it. She was the dutiful daughter of a Seventh-day Adventist minister, not some cheap slut off the street. Her strict parents had taught her well in accordance with Paul’s letters that sex was only to create children, not for pleasure.

She’d been a brilliant and devoted student. Fanatical, even. All “A’s”, all the time. When she’d gone to college for theological studies at a big southern Christian school, she’d been tapped for another job, like many others from a similar background. A special project funded by fundamentalist congressmen and their patrons out of the shadowy Christian Theocratic Organization, “The Family”. She’d been funneled to a pilot program in the CIA, creating sleeper agents to be spread throughout the workings of government. A line of “dragon’s teeth” sown in strategic locations for the coming war against the infidels and heretics polluting the dream of White Christian America. 

There were hundreds of agents like her spread across these corrupt, pagan United States, waiting for the call to action. 

The call would never come. The senator who created the program had been caught in bed with not only another male, but he was very underage to boot. The program was quickly, quietly quashed and forgotten. By all except the agents whose hearts still beat with a fire for a Christian Revolution to restore the nation to an ideal that it had never been. They only numbered in the dozens now, but Kathryn June Kaerny knew them all.

Her placement within the FBI had been crucial to the eventual success of a fully Christian America. With time she rose to a position of influence and protection in the Denver office. Her skills in setting up secure networks came in quite handy with the new network and mission that she had been inspired to spur into action.

For years she’d despaired of ever seeing action, of seeing a free, white, Christian America as it was supposed to have been. All the queers, pagans, Jews, idolaters, coloreds and undesirables of all kinds, destroyed or driven from the shores once and for all. Yes, she had despaired, until she heard that call that it was she who would have to take action. It was she who would have to strike the first blow for God and Country. 

Reverend Jimmy James Smalls had been at a tent revival just outside of Columbine when she first met him. She’d resisted going into the tent at first. In the beginning, she’d been told by her handler to avoid as much as possible her old life. But this time, that voice, she had to listen. And listening to him preach about the “socialist scientists in Golden”, those “mad tinkers” who thought they knew better than what God had wrought…she had known who was the first target. She would give up herself, dissolving her needs and ego into becoming a weapon. A Tool for God’s Great Work.

It took weeks and weeks of careful conversations to create a cadre of members who could be counted on to take action. And so they did. She’d made sure the fuel-air bomb had been moved to the right place where it could be “misplaced” long enough to be spirited out of the ATF evidence lockers. She’d helped plant the bomb herself and burned the stolen van on the outskirts of Fort Collins when the job was done. 

And now she sat here in the darkness of her small kitchen looking one last time at the report on her laptop. It was not possible. But yet it was so. She closed out the file and shut down the laptop. Kathryn sighed quietly at what she thought awaited her. Maybe he’d pleasured himself and had gone to sleep already? she prayed. She shuddered inwardly at the thought even as she padded quietly to bed.

 


	7. A New Life, A New Death

I don’t remember much of the rest of the night. Somehow we ended up in our room and the clothes just vanished. Her scent filled the air and I was intoxicated. I remember only snippets. That ocean of ebon hair and green eyes. Arms, Legs, her hands down my back, my kisses down her neck, shoulders, and long torso, and that release. I had waited for this moment just as much as she had and was just as lost in it. For a moment, I wasn’t even sure we were two bodies. But under those covers, in that bed, I didn’t care. A joyous celebration expressed in the flesh and heat of two people in love. Our lifetimes apart were over; I was ready for our eternity together.

I woke with the dawn light to an empty bed, but happy chatter coming down from the hall. Some clothes were laid out, my size. A nice black t-shirt (Han Shot First – great, elves are bigger geeks than I am) and jeans. I used the adjoining bath to freshen up, take a leak, etc. Hmmm. No razors. Looks like I’ll need to get a new one. Another thing lost in the ruin of the lab and my home. I didn’t even want to think about that right now .A quick look in the mirror confirmed that I could still pass as a trash panda, but my hair was starting to grown back nicely at least. I dressed quickly and headed down the hall. There were at least five female, two or three male, one especially warm. Among the women was a new face, tall and blonde. I think I had met her once before?

“Hey TK. How are you man?” my turn to bear hug him.

“It’s good man. Understand the Lady jumped you in last night?’ for a single puzzled moment I thought he meant Shine and my first night, and I guess I turned red because he just started laughing, joined by everyone else, especially Shine, a wicked little smirk on her face when he finished.

“Elthia, man. You met her? What did you think?”

“Overwhelming. She, well, I, …..” I just kind of sputtered.

“Yep. That’s her. She has that effect on everyone. I’ve seen you on television testifying, and you’re smooth there, but She, She just knocks down all your barriers” TK continued.

Sana now, “She’s our Mom, our Goddess. All moms are like that.” Everyone laughed.

The new blonde reached out her hand, “Hi Dr. McCormick, I’m Eden Braun. I work up at First Family. We met once at the Cells 2010 conference in Seattle? I’m very pleased to meet you again. And especially so for it to be here.”

“Please, just Rob or Bobby. Either one is good. Yes, I thought I remembered you from somewhere. You were the one who gave me the idea to move to Denver from Kansas in the first place. Blessings, how many Elves, are there?”

“Only a few of us at the moment, and all we live right here in the Denver area.” Said Sana. Well, everything happens for a reason I thought.   
The house slowly filled with other family members coming in, greetings. Everyone embracing Shine like they had known her forever. Warm hugs all around, I may have been the only mortal there, but it was home. We chatted about the case and what we had learned so far, which wasn’t much. All that was known was we were hit, hard. And I wanted to hit back harder, but effectively, justly.

I think I was editorializing out loud when that small hand touched mine. Damascus steel covered in watered silk, my lover, the tiger momma of the house. 

“And that’s why I’ve always loved this doof. Pissed off, but even then smart about it. You always lead with the heart first, baby.”

All the nodding heads around confirmed. They had listened to this poor old mortal and were making plans. The first thing – rebuild. We buzzed plans back and forth about how to split the workload, who we could contract out. How to get Amanda Sharpe up here and get the plans enacted?

A thought hit me, ”What if the blood takes her too?”

Shine, “Well, last night I met a Goddess. I guess I could stand meeting a Valkyrie!” Everyone laughed, “What? Lauri, doesn’t she have the cheekbones and boobs for it? You’ve met her, at the hospital? You know what I mean”

Lauri was on the ground now, gasping for air, “Oh Goddess, someone stop her, she’s killing me” She was immediately buried under the kids in a sudden tickle attack, a small Yorkie dashing around them all in the madness, yipping happily.

I roared with laughter. 

After what seemed like forever, sanity reigned again. We sat quietly discussing what to do next. The littlest girl, Max and Eden’s daughter Ember on my lap. Tiny pointed ears sticking out of an unruly blonde shock. Shine beaming at me. I had thought I lost her last night. I thought I had cut her so deep she would never forgive me. All that gone. I’d helped her step off the Wheel into a new life. 

It was time, “Monday we’re heading back down to Denver and we’ll announce the groundbreaking and expansion. Hopefully, we’ll have some more information about what we’re up against so we can plan countermeasures. I want our home down there rebuilt for the kids. I want them back to work so we can finish our next phase. Baby, I think we can have roll out by first quarter next year.’

Web asked, “What’s your next phase?”

“Phase II? Full organ replacement and tissue regrowth. We have finally figured out how to do this cheaply using the patient’s own cells. We recreate with technology the same conditions as in the womb and make the affected portion of the body think it’s a fetus again. At the very least we can create a near duplicate of an organ from a basic template. We’re just ready to enter human trials. No magic, or messing with the stars needed.” said Shine. 

I continued, “With what we learn from that we hope to actually be able to replace damaged or missing parts like, hands, feet, legs, what have you, as part of our Phase III developments.”

“Why doesn’t God regrow limbs for the disabled?” asked Sana thoughtfully, as she leaned forward in her seat.

TK leaned in, “I get it. Why believe in a god that won’t listen to your prayers and heal you when science can do it for you?”

Marsh leaned back, grimaced. “That’s why they hit you, Rob. They wanted to kill you for presuming to play God. The smaller stuff you’ve been able to do they’ve been able to rationalize away. This they can’t. They had to make an example out of you.”

“And if they can’t hit me, they’ll hit our kids! Shit, Shine, do you have your phone?”

“Already dialing Felix, baby.” she paused, and then gave Felix the rundown. “Yes, that’s perfect. No, we’re good here. I can’t think of a safer place for me and the bossman. What? Oh, no. Ok, thanks Feels. Give our condolences to the family; let them know we’ll do what we can. We’ve all been hurt by this,” She sat the phone down, pain drawn across that lovely face.

“Fallon?”

“Yes, they found him. Looks like a week ago. They got what they wanted, and then they took their time.” Her voice low and sad. 

“His family?”

“Not at home, visiting relatives back here.”

I felt cold. Like ice. One of our own, dead because I had not expected or even considered such an insane response to our work. Utter deadly silence as I stood, Ember sliding off my lap. I moved like them now, but not like a dancer, but like a predator. Smooth, quiet, lethal.

TK rose with me, fear in his eyes. He knew the cold fury I felt. He’d been in that place in his life too. 

Shine waved him down, “He’s got this. Give him a second. We’ve been here before…….”

Silence as I walked out. The air had gone deathly still that morning. No birds, or if there were, they were silent, anticipating. I felt the fury turn to a cold, crushing sadness at the waste of it all, the rolling weight of it pushing my soul down. I pushed back, energy and anger roaring up my spine. I screamed and directed all that pain and frustration at a dead tree in the far distance. The knowledge coming unbidden to my mind from someplace far in my past. Focus to a single point, and strike! My fist pumped straight out and I felt as if a huge wave of energy came blasting out on that axis even as the “Kai!” left my lips.

The flash in the distance was followed by a clap like thunder. The blowdown had exploded into a million splinters raining down like a cellulose snowfall.

“Wow, just oh fucking wow” said Lauri as I slid to my knees. Hot tears streaming. The smell of something metallic, coppery in my nose, and a taste of the same in my mouth. In the background a little voice…..”cooooool!” I think I grinned despite the pain.

Her scent enveloped me as her arms did, “Tiger Dad?” Shine chuckled. Her soft green sundress flowing around her as she knelt. “Oh baby, your eyes. You’re bleeding.” she said as her breath caught with the sight of me

Thin trickles of blood were streaming like tears as I groaned with the pain of it.

“It’s the Power,” Kelly said sagely from the porch. “Too much for mortal flesh. It’ll kill him if he uses too much.”

“You need to be in circle to control that much, Magick, “Sana added, using my Craft name. “That or use tools to isolate the energy. I’ll train you how” she finished as she stepped down from the landing.

I struggled to my feet, covered in sweat with the exertion from the force channeled, ”I’ll die for you and all my kids…..I’ll die for you.” I wheezed as I straightened up.

“Not today, baby, not today.” She held my stubbled face in her small hands and kissed away the bloody tears. “Please, not today”.

Focus, concentrate on the moment. I felt strong again, clear, and ready. I smiled for my lover. “Let’s go get our Valkyrie. We’ve got work to do.”

“She blinded me with Science. She blinded ME with Science”

“Shhh, baby, stop. No STOP! I have to get this,” she said as she hushed the young man beneath her with a finger on the lips and a look that would brook no refusal as she fetched up her cell phone from the night side table. There was only one person who had that ringtone!

“Sharpe here. Yes boss. Hmm? No just finishing my workout,” Much as she loved the guy, there were some things just not his business. She couldn’t beat to death whoever had hurt them, but she had to do something to relieve the stress. “Yes I know Delmari. He’s a good man and Kingsley has got some good facilities, for admin use at least. No, no problem. I think I do have the number around here considering the number of his grads we’ve snatched up. I think we should set a one o’clock for Monday if that’s OK. Roger that. I’ll get it done.” 

She untangled herself from the young man and left the sliver satin sheets behind for her matching robe and small desk in the corner of the bedroom. She brushed back her tangled platinum hair and pinned in it back in place with the lacquered comb she had gotten from Sherry Yan on her last birthday. Scrolls symbolizing the law, Yan had said. But the work made them look like crossed swords. And that was just perfect too.

“Workout? That’s a great euphemism Mandy.”

“Stop it Eduardo. You know this is just a physical thing for both of us.” As she turned on the laptop. “Sorry, you’re going to have to go. I have work things that need to be followed up on.”

“Look I know that bombing has everyone scared, but no one died right? Can’t you just take some time for yourself? For me? Just let go for a minute.”

“Eddie, I can’t explain it to you. This is what I have for family now. Can’t you understand that? What we’ve built, or well had built, has changed so much of the world for the better. I really like you, but we’re just a booty call for each other. You know that.”

“Do you love him?”

“What?”

“Him, “Boss”, Rob whatever. Do you love him? I know you two lived together awhile.”

“Aw gawd no. Well, yes, but it’s not like that. He’s like a brother to me, and he’s taken, at least I hope so. No, it’s about what we do and how Silver Helix is like a family. You know how your cousin talks about it?”

“Felix? Yeah. He’s all busted up over what happened. He takes it as a personal failure.”

“It wasn’t. We planned for one thing, vandalism and low level stuff like we get from protestors and crazies all the time. This, this was overkill like I can’t even imagine. They want to obliterate everything we’ve done. Everything we are.”

“So, it’s like you’re married to the place? Like a nun to Jesus?”

“I don’t know of any nuns that would’ve spent the past few hours like we have.” She laughed, a rich warm sound. “Now please go. I’ll call you soon, OK?” she said with a quick smile and a kiss on the young man’s lips.

As the young paralegal dressed to leave Amanda dialed the number. She had dated Delmari back in her high school days but while they never really seemed to click, they never seemed to leave each other’s orbit, either. It felt like all the threads of her life that had once come unraveled in her wreck of a marriage were getting woven back together in some kind of tapestry. A chance meeting with a biotech geek at a hotel bar had led to her becoming Chief Counsel and Co-Founder of Silver Helix, the leading edge of Human Bioscience in the US today. She was a millionaire many times over now, but that did not matter. What mattered was the work they did and the family that Helix was. And now all the people who worked there, they were her kids, her family too, and they had been attacked. And she would do something about that.

“Hi Max, Amanda Sharpe here. Sorry to bug you on a weekend. Do you have a minute?”

The meeting was set for one PM on Monday as originally discussed. Max was very familiar with what was going on. Almost distressingly so, but he really assuaged her fears by explaining, at least in part, the relationship that had formed over the past few days. Some kind of commune up in the hills off 6? So, the old man’s gone granola? She wondered. Well, all would be revealed come Monday. Hope he’s at least started paying some attention to Sherry before he goes completely hippy on us. Whatever he was thinking, he had a plan she figured. We’ll see, she wondered.

With the initial preparations set, there was little to do at the Home but wait for things to take their course and trust the Lady to push things in the right direction. I had cleaned myself up after my little adventure in directed magic, and Ash had given me a clean bill of health. A little healing energy into the knee and ankle just for conversations sake while Shine watched closely. Good as new. I was very surprised, I had full range of motion and nothing hurt anymore. Even the bruises around my eyes were gone. But I had scared her again. I knew that I had to go around the wheel one more time, but not yet. We had too much to accomplish first. Then we would worry about things like that. 

With all that done we were able to finally sit down and just enjoy each other’s company. As the day wound to a close one other thing that Lauri and Sana had been able to retrieve from the bombed out office complex that had been my home was produced. “We wanted to clean it up before we gave it back. It felt very important to you.” Lauri said.

The case had been torn, but expertly repaired, the seams nearly invisible. I undid the tie and withdrew the flute. It was my shakuhachi. The rattan binding was new, and the joint rings shined like mirrors. Even the blowing edge was perfect. I was stunned. “I didn’t think it made it.” And the tears started to come. 

“You guys, you amaze me.”

“Please play, hon. You know which one.” Shine said. She always knew the right thing to say.

It was my song. I really didn’t have a name for it, I just called it the “Song of Life”, and I played. I don’t know how long I went on, playing all the variations that I had taught myself. The music seemed to sweep and leap, mournful and ecstatic all at once, just like the processes of Life I had based it on. All the pathways and signaling that went into building a process, a tissue, a limb, an organism, a being. It was as close as this mortal man had ever come to seeing the Divine. Well, until last night on the porch, anyway.

I don’t know when they had joined in, but there was a harp, a saxophone, and a couple of guitars all thrown in. It was beauty. And I was engulfed. Somehow we tapered off perfectly to the sound of applause. And then it was story time for the little ones.

Kelly was speaking, the newest generation at her feet in the big room, “Once, before our friend Natil went home to be with the Lady she told me this story.   
Before the first cities, Man and Elf lived as one. Some learned our way of thinking and acting and built those first cities. Some others learned our ways of magic and the stars and taught in those cities. They protected them with their very lives. But it is the nature of the things of Man to fall apart. “

“Some became corrupted in time and the cities destroyed themselves. Not from the outside, but from within. These cities are remembered still in legends and myth among the humans. Like we Elves, the protectors became fewer and fewer over the years, falling to war and hate. And sometimes just plain bad luck.”

“But two survived. We don’t know their names but we do know they were the strongest that remained. The last of the greatest. They met in a place that is now called Crete in the Aegean.”

“Is this about Atlantis?” asked Nikki, the little redhead.

“Very perceptive. And yes, kind of,” Kelly continued with a smile. “At first they each thought the other was evil, bent to conquer and corrupt the new civilization that they had come to protect. And they fought. They fought for days, magic and power making a mess of the field. One was fast, so fast they could not be touched. The other so strong they could not be harmed or turned away. Finally they stood facing each other and talked. And they laughed. Like Yin to Yang they complemented each other. Red to black with blue to white. And they fell into each other’s arms. They were both there to protect a small spark of hope against an uncertain future.”

“For the next few centuries the lovers protected the civilization we called the Minoans against trouble from inside and out...”

“But humans can’t live as long as Elves, Kelly. Can they?” Ember asked

“Well, they did know the magic of the Elves, didn’t they? And love can carry a person a long, long way in life, right?”

“Uh, huh”

“And so my little ones, they loved each other that much”’ in the big chair to the side of the room, Shine shifted in my lap, smiling into my eyes as Kelly continued. ”But the day came when the island of Thera within the kingdom was no longer safe for the people who lived there. The volcano below had awoken and the people needed to flee. They needed time to get away, so the two rushed to their aid. “

All the little ones were leaning closer, straining to catch every word. Sana was watching Shine and me very closely. Was this going where I thought it was? 

Every Elf in the place was hanging on the words.

“The Minoans tried to evacuate everyone but volcano exploded before all the ships could get away. But the two lovers stayed behind. They stood on opposite sides of the vent and with all their might they controlled rising magma, holding it in check so all could escape. They were so far away from each other on the island they could not see each other but had to work by that connection of love they had forged. Mind to mind, soul to soul.”

“Finally, when the people of the island and all who they loved all were safely away, they tried to make their escape. But too much had been asked of them. One could not leave without killing the other. And they would not do that” tears running down Shine’s face now. Her face buried in my chest.

“So they made a pact. They would both let go. They would die but as the Lady and the Elves had taught them, be reborn. They would spend the rest of eternity looking till they found each other. So they said one last ‘I love you’ and let the magic go. They died instantly. But the people they stayed behind to save went on to live, and love, and build new homes, with new ideas. They built the cities that would become Athens, Rome, and so many other places where ideas flourished and grew. Places and ideas that have led back to this very moment. To a place where we can have little elves come back into the world and grow.” She finished.

“Did they find each other again?” this from 4-year-old Kylie.

Sana had risen and was standing beside us. “What do you think little one?”

And like that, we were buried under a ton of hugging munchkins, each one a precious star. Shine’s tears had dried in my shirt. “You made me wait.” She said. 

“You’ve never been very good at keeping appointments, have you?” She teased. “I’m only human,” I joked.

“OK, kids. It’s late. Time for elflings to get some rest and find their stars” Kelly herded her charges up the stairs to bed to a chorus of “awwwwws” and “do we have tos?”

“Speaking of only human. It’s past 2, baby. Mortals need rest too,”

“You just want to get me into bed, don’t you?”

“You were the smart one of us I think,” said Shine, sharing a slow gentle kiss.

We said our goodnights and walked back down to the room they had prepared for us while the rest of the Elves of Denver prepared to share their night and stars in the way they always had before our arrival. “I’m only going to let you out of my sight one last time, then after we find each other again, together, forever. Promise?” Shine held me close.

“Today, as then my love. I’m yours. Always.” We had the night and the rest the weekend to start our forever.  
 


	8. The Pink Palace and Pancakes

The hot water cascaded down Sharpe’s body, washing her hair into her face as she tried to shake off the night. The sheets still smelled of Eduardo, but this morning she had other things to occupy her mind. All the calls Saturday and last night to get everything ready for the meeting at Kingsley College. How long had it been since she’d seen Max face to face? Five? Ten years? The last time she could say for sure was the funeral when his daughter had finally passed. That was a very sad time. She herself had been trying to hold her new marriage to Mark together after yet another out and out fight. Oh, damn…not now! A cramp gripped her belly as she looked down. Really? Today of all days? she thought as she saw the blood running down her legs. Goddamn, it. Well at least I’m not late. All the stress, I guess.

She sagged for a moment with her head against the cool white tile as the hot shower ran down the nape of her neck and back and sobbed. Damn it. All gone. The one good thing is that Robbie and Chaffee weren’t badly hurt. I don’t know what I’d do if I’d lost Robbie though. Maybe just give it all to Sherry and just fucking quit altogether. No, be honest. You’d eat a gun if that happened. He’s too much a part of your life.

Amanda slid to the floor of the shower stall and finally let go. All her emotions came tumbling out as she cried out her heart on the tiled floor, the water beating against her back and washing away her tears. She held the small sliver Celtic cross that Robbie had given her on her last birthday, the chain loose about her neck. She’d never taken it off since the day he gave it to her. Like their friendship, it was precious beyond words to her. They were really trying to kill him! To kill US! It made no sense she thought as she rocked back and forth, collecting her thoughts, sobbing with the pain and frustration.

The house was new and the water heater large but she had been in so long that it was starting to get to get cold. Chilled, she rose and quickly washed the last tears from her eyes and the last of the blood down the drain. 

A quick check under the cabinet found the tampons she needed. And a minute…done. She dried herself and wrapped her favorite robe about herself and walked back into the master bedroom. A quick change into the business suit she had picked out for the day followed by putting her hair up in nice, professional looking bun. The comb to hold it in place, another treasured gift from someone she had grown very close to over a short time. Sharpe checked her face in the mirror. She looked worn, beaten down by the events of the past few days. The lovemaking with Eduardo underscoring what she really needed, her friend, her company, her family that was Silver Helix.

Amanda sighed and touched up her face just a bit. Just enough to hide the worry lines. There were more laugh lines than before, and knowing who had shared his dreams and laughter with her made those all the more worthwhile. Stop dwelling on what might have been, you’ll end up like Granmama did after The Reverend died. Get your shit together, Sharpe. Robbie and the kids need you. And you, you need them too. She looked in the mirror once more. Better. Yeah…don’t forget the meds too. Buproprion, Lamotrigene, and a couple others that helped keep her borderline bi-polar just that, borderline. That, as much as anything else had haunted her and her family. If we’d only known then, Granmama might still be alive, she sighed.

She’d skip breakfast and just go with a cup of coffee this morning in order to get to Kingsley on time. It’s had been a while since she’d been there and had to check her phone quickly as she walked to her BMW. One of Isaac’s guys was parked outside in his own car watching the house, just in case. She waved as she pulled out of the drive, the house secure behind her. Another “fun” thing to deal with. Felix had already outlined some of the things he wanted to do since the bombing. 

Bodyguards, alarm systems, armored cars and defensive driving lessons were at the top of his list for the senior staff. His spouse Izzy was already teaching personal defense for women, or at least had been when we still had a gym onsite. Now it, like everything else was demolished. That was something that would definitely be made available to everyone once we had a home again. And maybe, we'd have to have our male employees attend classes as well. For safety's sake.

But as before…we needed a new home. And Max sounded like he had something useful for us on campus. He’d already made a deal with the new college Chancellor Nora Jerusalem to provide space. The Kingsley College staff just wanted acknowledgment in the public eye that one of the most prestigious local schools was the first to extend a hand to a major biotech firm and local employer that needed assistance. Hell, if they’d asked, Sharpe would’ve kissed her feet in public to get the space. OK, that was bit of an exaggeration she thought as she drove to the campus, the GPS guiding her turns. A paranoid glance to the rearview mirror to check if she was being followed. She caught herself as she did so, thinking what the hell would I even be looking for? 

I’ll bet if I asked Jenny Moon, she’d be able to tell me, and probably at very great length, she thought with a grin. The hardest part of all of last night was getting the company CIO to come out of her house and get the IT rebuild started. Her antisocial side had really kicked in and she was acting really paranoid. All those “off-the-books” projects that Robbie had talked about. That was one thing Sharpe was sure was going to bite them all in the ass one day, but he and Feels of all people had been confident in her abilities. So, Amanda would take a leap of faith and trust in her too. Still, it had been like pulling teeth to get her to go shopping with one of the company security people to buy a bunch of top-of-the line laptops to get the admin side back up in short order.   
Everyone was supposed to meet…right there…she thought as she pulled into the lot across from Alyesberg Hall. Good god, that was an ugly shade of pink. Well, beggars and choosers, right? The campus security boss was already talking with Feels as she parked. “Morning, Felix. Is there a problem?”

“Good Morning, Ms. Sharpe. This is Alex Klein, he is the Campus Director of Security”, the florid, chubby man in uniform extended his hand, and she returned the shake. “Dr. Jerusalem has explained what’s going on here. Are you sure that you can do this without endangering our students and staff here?” Very much a valid concern Sharpe thought as Feels replied, “Our people will be housed in a building that is just completing renovation and is otherwise currently unused. Our teams all have non-lethal weapons and have the training necessary to ensure that they are used properly. All we need is a small section of this lot cordoned off and we can control access to that one building.” And Sharpe added, “And this will only be a temporary measure until such time as we can procure a more permanent option”.

Klein nodded thoughtfully, “I don’t like this, but it’s not my call. You have some friends apparently. OK, Mrs. Sharpe, if you’ll follow me, Dean Delmari is waiting for us.”

“Thank you, Chief Klein, that’s most kind”, the compliment of his official title drawing a smile from the harried man. Amanda could be gracious when she needed to. “And please, it’s Miss”, she said with a smile as they walked to the main admin building. 

 

“Knowles, ATF. Oh hello, I was just about to call you. What do your squints say about the devices? Uh, Hunh.” Scratching notes on a paper tablet. “Anything for a serial number? What complications?” He stood slowly, “Checked into the Denver Office Evidence Room when?” This was not good; in fact it was a nightmare. “OK, thanks Enrique. I need you to keep that last bit on a need to know basis only. Can you do that? Thanks brother. I owe you big”. There was no longer any doubt, he thought as he looked up the number for Alexander at FBI. We’ve been infiltrated by religious extremists intent on killing other Americans. Shit, where was this going to lead? He reached for the STU-3 line and dialed the number.

Jacob Alexander placed the phone back in its cradle. Yes, that information was worthy of a secure line call. This was not going to be pretty. He had seen how an internal investigation could devolve into nothing more than a witch-hunt and settling of old scores. Nothing done to get the actual perp involved. Fuck, this was going to be really ugly. Worse than the clusterfuck with the Anthrax back 2001. Just what he needed on a Monday morning. Wisely both he and Knowles would try to keep this bit of information on the backburner as long as possible, but once it came out….

The drive into town was like leaving home. Quiet, regretful. But the Beast carried us down. A non-descript old beige 4-door with two passengers going into the big city. Except for the car being so old, it would not have attracted any attention. Fine with me. Being invisible was almost as good as being invulnerable. We pulled into the student lot next to the homely pink brick of the Student Center of Kingsley, Alyesberg Hall. The receptionist, a lean blonde lady by the name of Kathryn Gaels, was expecting us. She asked where we had parked and what we were driving. “Lot 3, next to the road. A 92 Toyota Corolla.” I gave the plate number, “Why do you ask?”

“Miss Sharpe has your security standing by. I’ll call them so they can make sure your vehicle remains safe and secure.”

One step ahead. That’s why she ran all the admin in the joint, that Iron Fist of hers, I thought with a smile, ”Thank you Miss Gaels, We appreciate that.” I said as she directed us to the Dean’s office. As she walked back to her desk I could hear on her headset, “Mr. Felix Alvarado please….”

I held open the double doors as we walked in to Max’s office, Shine leading the way. His desk was back against the window, the chair turned to face it, as I guess most any other Elf’s would be, to enjoy the view. There was a long low table in the center of the room that looked like it had seen its share of bull sessions over the years. Well-worn but serviceable. The coffee was already wafting in the air as Max rose from the couch on the right side, Amanda from the chairs on the left. His suit was perfect, the very picture of an academic administrator, his only concession to his nature having to grow his hair a bit long to hide the tips of his ears. 

I greeted Max with a hug as the two women met. Sharpe was dressed in a rich black silk suit and skirt combo, something Hugo Black I think, her platinum hair drawn back and held up in a bun with the comb Shine had given her. She would not have looked out of place with sword strapped across her back either, but that was our Valkyrie. Shine had worn a blue silk blouse and jeans she’d found up at the Home.

“Let me look at you, Sher. You both look so much better now from the hospital. I was so worried, and now you’re practically glowing.” Amanda stopped and suddenly regarded us with a gimlet eye, that right brow arched magnificently.

Shine blushed.

Sharpe exploded, “WELL IT’S ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU TWO!” grinning like a madwoman. “I thought I was going to have to lock you in a closet with nothing else to do but make babies for you to figure out about each other.” She turned to Max, “I’m sorry, I just had to get that out of my system. Wait, you KNEW, didn’t you?”

Max laughed, “It’s a long story. Amanda. But this has been kind of a whirlwind week for everyone involved, wouldn’t you agree?”

Somewhat mollified, she turned to Shine, “You, young lady, if you two decide to get married, I AM THE MAID OF HONOR – GET ME?”

“Yes, Ma’am. But we really hadn’t thought that far about anything yet…”

I interceded, “But the day we reopen the facility for operations would be a good day. What do you think Shine?”

That stopped everything. Sharpe’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“Really?”

“A thousand lifetimes. Why wait longer?”

“Wait, what? Shine? A thousand lifetimes? Somebody better start making sense or I start beating people. Hard!” Sharpe sputtered.

“Oh, yeah. I kind of go by that now Amanda. What do you think?” she said shyly as she went to brush her hair back, catching herself just in time.

Sharpe smiled and laughed, “It certainly suits you. And you haven’t said yes or no yet.”

Shine paused

Amanda leaned in, “Maid. Of. Honor. Period” OK, this was way, way fast, but what the hell, Mandy thought, Robbie wasn’t getting any younger.  
We all laughed then, turning to me, “Ok, Yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

Shine and I kissed and I think I heard Mandy Sharpe sigh happily. Then we finally sat down to go to work. Max suggested we could use their media center for any type of outreach programming or conferencing we might need to restore operations. The admin team could move operations into the new wing that was still being renovated in Kingsley, no charge. I insisted we at least cover the cost of the renovations and any loss of revenues during our occupation. Max insisted it was not necessary, but I was able to talk him into it, if nothing else to give us a respectable ethical distance in the public eye.

Our technical team could be given temp employment at a number of places around the state. We could farm out some of the single folks to work with our Department of Defense USAMRID outreach teams to work on vaccine preparation and defense against bioterrorism, something we did a lot of consulting on. Our marrieds or otherwise involved personnel would be allowed extra time for schooling in the local area or the chance to work with other research labs in the area. They would be under a lot of pressure to leave from the other companies due to the skills and methods they had developed at Silver Helix, but I was not worried. They were family. And if they wanted to go, it would be with our blessings. 

We would re-engage the initial contractors who built Silver Helix, and with some serious input from Felix and his security team, rebuild our home as good as new. With reserves and pledges coming in near a half a billion dollars, money was no problem. One point that neither my love Shine nor warrior Amanda would budge on was the residence. It would not be in the same place as the lab or any other publically accessible site. Max assured me that going thru Treestar we’d be able to find something that would fit all our requirements. But for the time being, he asked that we stay at the home as much as possible. Shine and I both assented, but Mandy needed some convincing first.

“Ok Max, I’ll trust you on this, but I want to see it for myself,” Sharpe replied. “So. What have you got for us here, in this big pink monster?” she asked with a teasing grin.

Max led us out of the office and down the corridors to the block of class rooms being renovated. Shine and I took adjoining rooms with Amanda taking a smaller office back toward the entrance. Jenny Moon had rounded up some new laptops from a local electronics store and pushed a secure OS on to each one of them to get us started. All in all, despite the loss of the facility, the offsite servers had saved the day. The policy of scanning lab notes into the servers daily had proved to be a prudent choice after all. We would only lose a day of active research. 

However, restoral of the production path and the admin offices would put a great stress on our recovery. We’d need to move quickly to restore both our physical output, tech support to our customers and keep confidence in the people and organizations that we would be back to keep coming up with the innovations they needed.

The printing center at Kingsley was kept overtime that day….printing off the initial hardcopy plans and contracts for review and update with Sharpe’s legal team. My day was tied up calling our clients directly and assuring them we’d be back up as soon as possible. More than a few were willing to offer interest-free loans in consideration for first crack at what they had heard rumors of our next innovation. I’d have to have a word with the kids – we should only be talking about what we could deliver, not what we wanted to deliver. Social media and the spin that could result would be the death of me!

I sighed inwardly and used as much diplomacy I could muster to tactfully decline such offers. I couldn’t blame my kids really – it was an exciting time and we would be able to work wonders with the new tech. Who wouldn’t want to talk about that? In the end, we were able to keep over ninety percent of all contracts, with only a few actually looking for other providers under the escape clause. The remainder just went into suspension status under the same clause while watching developments in our delivery schedule.

Felix Alvarado had his hands full bouncing between the local law enforcement and the Feds as well as dealing with the new security issues the attack had brought up. He already had feelers out in the local security industry as well as at the national level for improvements. Now with the attack, he had a blank check to protect our people and facilities. 

My beloved Shine, she was busy getting all the department heads together and making plans for how we would work with maintaining research as well as starting to develop the hardware that would make our regeneration systems a reality. She was able to set up a series of conference calls, courtesy of our IT goddess Jenny Moon and get everyone pointed in the right direction. The hardest part was getting them to accept the fact that sadly, strong personal security procedures were now a part of their lives for the foreseeable future. 

We even had our temp Genevieve hopping with coordinating things between the various offices. She’d been afraid that she’d be let go because of the attack and the change in workload. “Ginny, when you come to work here, you’re adopted into a family. We’re very picky about who joins us. You are the one to decide when and if you leave,” I told a grateful lady. She was now one of us, full time and full benefits. And she dived into her new tasking with gusto. She’d work well with her opposite number, Kathryn, in Max’s office. 

We’d been lucky, incredibly so. “Truly, to say we were blessed was no small exaggeration”, I said with a wink to my beloved during our short lunch break together. Sharpe knew something was up beyond the blooming of our romance. 

“Look, Robbie, I really want to see this place, this “Elvenhome” you’ve been talking about. I need to make sure you two are safe up there.“ she finished.

“Tell you what Amanda, we’re heading back up there tonight. Would you like to join us?” Shine asked, “We all ride up for the night and back in the morning? You give Feels the thumbs-up and call it good? What do you think Robbie?”

“Sounds great to me. It’s a huge house and I’m sure there’s a place that would be a good match for you.” I described the house and grounds as Sharpe listened raptly.

“A tower too? Oh, I have to see this! I mean if you’ve joined a commune or something, it sounds like they at least know how to live in comfort. And how did Max get involved in this? Why does he know so much about you two all of a sudden and I don’t?”

I gave her the down and dirty version of it. Well, as much as I thought that my best human friend and nearest thing I had to remaining family could understand. Shine filled in important parts where she thought appropriate. It made a good cover story, but I felt like I was lying horribly to my best friend.

At the end of the first workday while we waited for Sharpe to return from her home with a change of clothes for the next day I voiced my misgivings about our careful omissions to Amanda. Shine countered, “But if you had been entirely truthful she would’ve not believed you. Really, I wouldn’t have believed you had I not run into the Lady myself. Let her come to understanding in her own time, beloved.”

“Everything happens in its own way at the correct time?” I asked.

“Just so.” She smiled. My love is wise.

Feels’ security crew secured Sharpe’s BMW for the night as we left the city and headed up into the mountains in the Beast. We’d just managed to make it to the lot as the shadows were starting to gather. Tristan and Raven were waiting up there for us with little Rowan as we’d arrived and greeted us warmly.

“Uncle Robbie!” she squealed as I scooped her up, “Are you gonna blow up a tree again? That was so cool!” she said as Raven face palmed herself and Tristan bit his lip.

“Blow up trees? Robert Patrick McCormick…exactly what are you doing up here?” Amanda asked. 

“Just a little magic trick.” I said with a wink to Shine who looked as if she was about burst out laughing, “No sweetie, not tonight. It’s been a long day.” I said as I settled her on my shoulders.

Amanda followed looking very puzzled. “Awwwww….that was soooooo cool!”

As we walked to the house we had a sudden surprise. Out of the nearby ancient pine a golden eagle flew down and landed in our path. 

“Don’t worry, Mandy. Apparently things like this happen a lot around here.” Shine said soothingly.

Raven and the eagle regarded each other for a moment. “Amanda, I think she’s here for you…”

“What the fu..” Amanda caught herself as she looked at Rowan. “Uh…what do mean ‘here for me”?

I’d let Rowan down and she was standing next to the eagle, slowly stroking its feathers. The massive bird looked like she was totally eating it up. If a bird could smile thru a hard beak, this eagle was. Rowan said, “She wants to say hello and give you something. Don’t be afraid.”

With a panicked look, Sharpe’s eyes flicked back to Shine and I. “It’s OK. This really does happen a lot around here.”

I walked with her up to the eagle. She was a gorgeous creature I thought and knelt in front of her. Sharpe followed suit, “This is so nuts, this is crazy. I’m so gonna die….” she whispered. “It’ll be fine. Trust us.” I said as I nodded my head to the bird who returned the gesture.

Shine stood with us. “It’s fine. Just say hello.”

“Ok. OK. OK…..please don’t eat my face” she breathed, slowly, carefully, ”Hello. I’m Amanda…..pretty bird?”

I laughed and Amanda flinched. The bird tilted its head to regard her carefully, as if she was making sure this was the right person after all. With the equivalent of an aquiline shrug, the bird dipped its head and ducked under one of its wings. A quick rustling and it returned with a primary flight feather in its beak. It leaned forward, offering the feather.

“Take it. It’s a gift.” I said.

With a trembling hand Sharpe reached forward and took the long beautiful feather. She looked up into those clear sharp eyes of the eagle as tears began to well in her own grey eyes. “Thank you. I’ll keep this forever….”

The eagle bowed its head and in a flash of wings was soaring over us once again, back to its roost.

Sharpe, “All the time?” she asked breathlessly.

Tristan laughed, “Yep, all the time. Shine should tell you about who she met her first day.”

I watched as Shine and Raven lead Sharpe up into the Home, still clutching the feather close to her chest. Rowan and her daddy Tristan following behind.

“What do you mean “COUGAR?” Sharpe blurted……

It was going to be a long night.

 

Ohhhh, God I’m so full, Amanda thought as she went up to the tower room that Raven had pointed out. It had been so long since she’d had Robbie cook for her. And he’d not missed a beat. That chicken stir fry was to die for. She missed that old closeness she had once had with him, but it seemed like so much was starting to come back. 

We were starting to turn into a company, rather than a family. But being here…that really felt like family again. And to see those two together. She smiled. It’s like they are soul mates or something, they even seem to move the same way now. Hell, Sherry, “Shine”, I guess now, even seemed to be dancing everywhere she moved. Just like Tristan, Raven and their adorable little one Rowan. Almost made her want one of her own. 

She had finally made it up the stairs. God I hate getting old……Oh Wow. Even though the night had gathered around the Home, the windows in the Tower room gave an incredible view. Mountains to the West and South and a clear view out to the plains of the East. All the lights of the city, just like diamonds scattered on velvet in the distance. A sunrise must be amazing here, she thought. I’ve dreamed of a place like this since I was a little girl. Elvenhome they had called it. It really is like something Elves would live in, she thought, with all the Sulamith Wulfing prints on the walls and the magnificent nature studies that would have moved Ansel Adams to tears. Well, Modern Elves if there were such a thing she thought with a chuckle. 

Modern Elves? 

As if. 

Well maybe…all the animal stories were definitely intriguing. Maybe some of Robbie’s pagan ideas were starting to rub off on her? That would have her stern old grandfather spinning in his staunch Lutheran grave. Serve The Reverend right, she thought with a grin. Harsh old bastard. Maybe I SHOULD dance naked under the Solstice moon or something she thought with a grin. Maybe I’ll even dance with Elves she thought as she turned around in the tower room and inspected the decor. All those Thomas Canty prints they had here too. Some of them even look like portraits of the people she had met here or through Robbie. It was strange, but a good kind of strange. They really did like that Pre-Raphaelite look, didn’t they?

She pulled out the foldaway bed tucked into the alcove along the side and settled onto it. The night bag had been fetched up while she was still gorging herself on stir fry the old man had cooked up. Well, that was going to be an extra hour on the treadmill at home…at least. She chuckled as she fell back on the bed. Ohhhhh….that’s sooooo nice and comfy.

She marveled at all the workmanship above her. All those stained glass windows along the top edge of the window panes, almost like being in a church here. Except this was a church that felt like a home….and safety. She was starting to drift…didn’t they say one of their own, a woman named Wheat did all those herself? 

Whoops! Better not fall asleep just yet…

She let down the curtains, not really expecting anyone to be looking in this high up. But still … She could see the big tree where the eagle had roosted that evening and smiled back out into the night as she changed into a nice grey satin nightgown and collapsed on the bed once again. Yes….I’ll give Feels the OK for this place. It just felt so nice she didn’t want to leave either. As drifted off she gazed at the Mary figure in the stained glass above. Dressed in silver and blue robes, she seemed to be reaching out her hand. And as Amanda slipped into dreams of dancing with Elves…she reached back and accepted that embrace.

Sharpe woke from silver dreams of flying to the sound of laughter from the downstairs and the smell of cinnamon and maple. Oh Damn! Did he make pancakes? Robbie made pancakes! She bolted out of bed and wrapped her matching grey satin robe around herself, dashing downstairs, her feet quickly slapping on the polished wood floors to find everyone seated at the huge table. 

“There she is! We were going to let you sleep a bit more since the first night here is usually a bit disorienting” Robbie said with a smile.

“Are you kidding! That’s the best night’s sleep I’ve had in a long time and certainly since all this craziness started” she said as wrestled her long platinum hair up into a knot.

Rowan set out the plates and silverware for Amanda and asked, “How many pancakes do you want Miss ‘Manda?”

She laughed, “All of them hon. It’s been forever since Robbie made breakfast for me,” she gushed.

“Oh?”, Raven asked, “You two used to be together?”

“Hurrmrm-ph” she said around that first wonderful bite of pancakes. Closing her eyes with a satisfied smile she thought, Oh God, these were like crack with maple syrup. She MISSED this!

Shine and Robbie just laughed with her expression.

“No, Robbie and Amanda were roommates when they created Silver Helix. Took everything they had for that first start up. How long did you guys have that place? A year. A year and a half?”

“Back in Kansas City? Yeah, about that long” he answered as Sharpe made short work of the first stack. Robbie smiled. “I never thought we’d get as far as we had in as short as a time as we did. Was really starting to miss having a full kitchen of people to cook for” turning back to the grill with a smile where the next batch needed flipping.

“I think we have that well under control now,” Amanda said while holding out her plate for more. “OK - three hours in the gym today. It’s soooo worth it.” She said as we all laughed.

Tristan continued, “Raven, I think you have competition, beloved” as Sharpe looked up with a big smile and smear of maple syrup on her lips.

We made our goodbyes to everyone and loaded up back in the Beast for the trip down. Sharpe was absolutely ebullient while phoning Felix about the place and asked, if it was OK with us, that she’d be back up here from time to time herself. She’d fallen in love with that little room that she now called her roost. While I drove back down we chatted about having to find something secure in the city as well as we really couldn’t just commute back and forth daily to that no matter how much we liked to. It was a refuge and a Home away from the troubles of city life.

Amanda would work with Felix to find a place that provided the comforts a couple needed as well as the security that our situation now required. Just one condition – she wanted me to cook a dinner with her at least once a week. “Deal!” Shine said. “We want you to be part of us, hon!” I agreed. We would have a suite prepared next to ours wherever we ended up, just for her.

I could see her eyes starting to well up again with that. She had really missed all the closeness we once had. Maybe despite all we had lost, we’d gained so much more? I had my goofy little sister back, and Shine had her big sister once again. But man, would tongues wag over this if it got out. Well, WHEN it got out. The CEO, COO, and Senior Counsel of a major corporation all shacked up? Oh my stars and garters! Think of the children, I thought to myself. Well, we did have a couple poly families on staff that were flying under the State’s radar. Simply no one else’s business but their own.

For ourselves and the time being, I’d live with Shine at her home on the northern outskirts of Denver and Sharpe would still have her place till we could work something out. I wondered how soon the change would take her as I watched her twirl the eagle feather in her hands. I hadn’t seen the flash, but I knew it was just a matter of time. We would spend the rest of the week normally enough. Work at Kingsley would get the ball rolling for the rebuild and then head back to our respective domiciles. 

Still, while nothing felt quite the same as being up at the Home it was very nice to wake up in a bed, a home where everything smelled of the lady I loved. It was heavenly. I was looking forward to an eternity of this. Not bad for a Kansas country boy. 

Her home, our home now, was gracefully decorated in Mandarin Red and Ivory paint with treasures from her childhood. Pictures of her family at the Beijing Zoo just after she was born. Her school and where she grew up in Vancouver BC. Some shots of her and friends at UCLA as well as all her dance classes. A first place award for a simulation of radioactive decay from her Middle School. All the attached notes, some very high level math even then . Her father’s old violin and erhu sitting in the corner next to her desk. Open on the top, a book on Hypatia of Alexandria, with many notes in Chinese and mathematical symbols along the margins. Shine was working on a book of her own, perhaps? When I asked what the underlined characters meant Shine said only, “Wǒ shì rúcǐ jiējìn!” and that I would understand in the fullness of time as she smiled. She loved to tease like that sometimes.

Joining the eclectic collection was her mother’s first year physics and math books in a place of honor next to a framed picture from Sharpe’s birthday. Her Silver Helix family, Shine and I wrapped up in a hug with a beaming Amanda between. We looked so happy in that one, we three former strangers, now the closest of friends, on our way to becoming a family? Did we know even then how this would work itself out? It was a strange idea. Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn’t. It’d be a question I’d have to ask the Lady in time. And there was time.

 

With her arms around yet another bundle of contracts that needed to be re-signed Amanda Sharpe quickly walked down the hall to the office that Robbie was temped in. Thank God for Max and Kingsley College. Having all the open space was the only way we’d be able get Silver Helix back in any kind of running shape. Normally, this would be intern work, but today, she wanted to enjoy this as much as she could. As her heels clicked quickly on the tile floor as she reached the office, she suddenly stopped short at the door. Sherry and Robbie were sitting together at the big coffee table in the center of the room. Nice and close together, as they both poured over all the paperwork. She smiled as she admired her handiwork. Finally. Before, they had been so skittish around each other. The tension between them had been so high that she wasn’t sure if they were going to run away screaming from each other or just drop down and do it right there. She smiled and watched quietly. That first meeting at the IHOP just off campus from UCLA. The conference to Sharpe had seemed rather lackluster, maybe if we’d gone to Berkley as Robbie had thought rather than here as she’d insisted. It just seemed to be the better choice at the time Sharpe had thought. Not too much of a response from the crowd gathered, except from this one girl sitting a couple rows back, furiously taking notes it seemed.

Robbie had seemed kinda down. They’d been hitting the conference circuit for a few weeks trying to find warm bodies to fuel the expansion and move to Golden from the old place near Kansas City. “They all can’t be winners, Robbie. We’ll find the right people to make this work. We’ve got a couple of good patents in the bag and plenty of money to work with. Just not as fast as we’d thought” she had told her dejected best friend. When suddenly there was a sudden exclamation from a young Asian woman who had just walked up to the table. 

“It won’t work! You’re thinking of a 4 dimensional process as a 3 dimensional one and you need to compensate accordingly.” It was the young woman, just a girl really, from the lecture. Sharpe tried to follow along as she rushed forward with her explanation into phase spaces, matrices and other mathematical jargon that made her head swim. Robbie seemed to be following along pretty well when he just held up his hands. The girl stopped suddenly.

“Ok. So based on what you said, if we implement the changes you suggest we should be able to produce these metabolics and biologicals at a rate consistent and profitable for mass manufacture?” Robbie asked.

“Yes. But the process would need to be adjusted nearly constantly to ensure best production” the young woman replied.

“Great. When do you want to start?” Robbie asked. The young woman’s mouth literally dropped open, and so did Amanda’s she remembered. “Well? You are looking for a job, right?”

A gulp, “Yes” as her eyes went wide with the prospect.

“Great. This is Amanda Sharpe, she’s cofounder and our senior counsel. I’m Robbie McCormick, and we’re Silver Helix. And you are…?”

“Doctor Shanyao Yan, But everyone calls me Sherry”, said a beaming young lady as she extended her hand to shake Robbie’s offered one. And that was how it all started, Sharpe remembered with no small satisfaction as she walked into the room to dump even more paperwork on the new couple. As they both groaned with the sight of all the paperwork she bore with her, she was still very grateful and happy to be here in this moment. 

Even if we never got Silver Helix all the way back the way it was, these two finally together…..that was enough.

 

A few days later, perhaps it was morbid curiosity, but he had to know. He had to see it.

“Are you sure you want to do this? It is a little soon,” Shine asked her beloved as she drove the Corolla up to the lot. She was quite proud that she had picked up on driving a stick so quickly.

“I need to see it. Just to see the grounds again and know that we are picking ourselves back up. Can you wait here?”

“Sure, baby. “

Robbie McCormick stepped out of the old Toyota into the freshening April dawn wind. The wind was coming off the plains and rising up the high slopes behind what was left of the complex. The police tape and barricades had all been taken down and some of the first contractors were already onsite, getting ready to clean out the rubble and start anew. 

The two remaining pillars were still smudged with the blast burns, surrounded by heaps of shattered concrete and torn fabrics, the latter wrapped a like a shroud over the piled rubble. Small pieces of electronic and lab equipment still here and there. A phone set there, and a scorched PC keyboard folded in half over there. Melted like a Dali painting. A shattered DNA sequence unit worth over a quarter million dollars new, now so much white and beige scrap metal. A small bioreactor for cloning stem cells from a patient now crushed like a cheap beer can. And most jarring of all, a seared child's doll, eyes and hair missing, a reminder of the employee day care center that had once been there as well. At least they hit us at night.

He sagged inwardly. A sigh escaped his lips as his lady watched from the car and he wandered the grounds. So much lost, but we’re still here damn it! We’ll rebuild and do better. 

He recognized the torn and charred canvas on the ground before him. That was the Enso print from over his bed. The perfect Zen circle now broken and ragged. There was not much else that was recognizable from the residence. Most of what he had owned was small and light. An old telescope from his late father. The standard first microscope, a family hand-me-down, all gone, smashed to a million pieces by the force of the explosion. All the books of his large library, ashes. The pictures….Oh Goddess! All the pictures of his family! His late wife and son…all gone. The past seared away, the force of it like a punch in the gut. All gone. He’d dealt with the grief of his loss of his wife and child by first burying it under music, and then later under work and trying to build the company. He simply hadn’t dealt with it.

But now it had ripped away all the scar tissue he’d built up over the pain, the suffering bright and new. He wanted to scream with rage at it all, but instead he sat on the rubble and caught himself. All passes, he told himself, and all returns. I’ve lost so much and gained so much again. I can’t keep not dealing with the past, hiding from it. But I can’t be crushed by it either. I’m going to have to fight if I want to live. For Shine, for my kids, he thought. There was a rustling at his feet underneath some of the tattered ceiling fabric.

Robbie leaned forward. “Well, hello there,” He looked up at the circling hawk. “Shoo. This one is not for you, my friend. He’s been thru enough I think.” The hawk tipped its wings and wheeled away as the little black and white lab rat scampered out and into Robbie’s hand. “I think we both have, neh?” The pattern of spots on his coat looked very familiar “It IS you isn’t it, 205? Gonna have to call you Lucky from now on little one. Sound good? No one else?”

A small sad shake of a rodent head. “C’mon. Into the shirt pocket. Wait, ok, that tickles. Good boy. Let’s beat feet, shall we?”

As Robbie walked back to the car where his beloved watched and waited with concerned eyes, watching the tears stream slowly down his face, he dialed a number on his new phone and made a quick call to give some good news.

As he got back into the car Shine noticed both the smile and the drying tears. “Are you OK?”

“I will be. We all will be. Can you take us to Charly’s house?”

“Our staff veterinarian? Sure. What for?”

In answer a small furry head popped out of Robbie’s shirt pocket with the equivalent of a mousy grin on its face, much to Shine’s surprise.

“We’ve got a small miracle to look after.”


	9. The Circle Round and Solving for X

Beltane 2017 CE

Shine waved from the kitchen as Sana and I walked out the front door that early May morning. We’d decided that the closest holiday would be a great day to start my training in Circle with her at the Home. She’d said she had a little spot just back up from the meadow that was special to her as we crossed the porch and descended the steps. I’d dressed in what I normally wore in Circle for the morning and was just marveling at the beauty of the late morning. We planned for just a few hours around noon that day.

“Normally I work skyclad,” Sana said with a grin, “But family or no, that would be a bit awkward. Especially with you and Shine” she chuckled. The simple white sundress she selected for our first training session looked wonderful on her as she stood barefoot on the walk in front of the porch.

“But you don’t mind this? This is OK for you?” I asked as I stripped off the cotton scrub top as I stood there in the matching green scrub pants and bare feet. 

“This is how I’ve always found the most comfort for myself in Circle.”

“Oh yes, that’s fine. Wow, you do have a lot of scars.”

“Yeah, but all superficial. I guess the Lady has always had my back in one way or another,” I said as I turned to leave the top behind at the end of the rail.

“And those? Those down your back? Those look fresh….what happened?” she asked puzzled.

I laughed and turned back toward Sana. The warmth flooding my face.

“Oh! Oh my. Er…. Sorry??? So much for this not being awkward, “Sana stammered. 

I laughed, “It’s OK. It’s still kind of stunning to me, all that has changed in so short a time. And yet..”

“Everything that has changed has come to seem so natural and normal?” she finished.

“Exactly.”

“Now you know why I was staring at you that first time. We recognized each other as familiar spirits. We’ve all come home again, my still-mortal brother” she said with that wonderful broad and easy smile. Little wonder TK was so smitten with her. Even if they both didn’t see it themselves yet. I wondered if that was how everyone else had felt around me and Sherry before all this.

“Come. There is a small clearing just beyond the big meadow, back up on the spur. It overlooks the Home and the rest of our little hide-away valley. It’s where I do most of my Work” she smiled. “So tell me about that tattoo over your heart? That’s not a caduceus, is it?”

I laughed, “No, it’s the Staff of Asclepius, the ancient symbol of healing. Got that the day I graduated the University of Kansas, along with a lot of my other classmates. We were all just a little drunk. At least mine is in a place that I can show it.”

She smiled, “Oh ho! There’s a story there, isn’t that so?”

I just grinned. “Maybe later. Gotta have some stories, right?”

“I like the horse one on your left shoulder. And what is that on your right? SPQR?”

“Well, I was a soldier for quite a while, young and dumb, so that happened. But the Uffington Horse, I thought that was a good Celtic symbol, don’t you think?”

“I do. Shine says you’re a Fire Horse, so it’s a good match for you”, she said as she smiled and continued leading me up the path.

I followed Sana barefoot up the trail that Beltane morning through a small copse of trees and up onto the spur. Looking back it was just as she described. I could see the shimmer of the magics at play here that kept the valley hidden, a glitter that seemed to shift like heat lightning. When I looked back to Sana she had already continued on and was standing in the small clearing. As I stepped out of the grove I could see the ground actually ripple with the power, like a heat mirage in the distance, but right underfoot. It was moment that bordered on the unreal, both sylvan and ethereal at once.

“Can I cook, or can’t I?” she asked, obviously pleased with herself at her Workplace. The clearing was a little over two hundred feet across with a small flat outcrop of limestone in the middle. A nice, natural altar and focal point. 

“In perfect love and perfect trust.” I said the traditional password into Circle as I kissed my elfin sister and teacher on the cheek and stepped over the glimmering threshold before us. And then something changed in me. Something small, but incredibly profound. The words leapt to my lips unbidden, 

“Who would go down to the shady groves and summon the Shadows there?”

Sana just beamed at me, then finished;

“And tie a ribbon on those sheltering arms in the Springtime of the Year”?

I nodded, barely comprehending the rush flowing through me. “Loreena McKennit. Another harper”, she said with a wry smile. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say she was one of US,” indicating we two pagans in the clearing as soft birdsong filled the air around us. 

Sana continued, serious now, “Being an elf does have advantages when you can call on both mortal and immortal powers from experience. And this place is like a sponge. It soaks up everything that happens here.“ She smiled, this time a bit sadly. “This is the place where I first saw Her…..with Natil. I wish she had stayed so you could have met her. You would’ve been great friends. Her fading was….painful for us all. But that, what you felt as you crossed the threshold, that’s Her presence within awaking in you.”

“From what you’ve told me, it was time. Immortal or no, four billion plus years is no joke. And from what you’ve told me of her, Natil would not have gone on had you not been ready to stand on your own. The student is now the master” I said as I bowed my head to her.

Sana laughed. “You ready to get your hands metaphysically dirty? To become a Knowing and Active part of the Dance?” she asked with a grin.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, coach.” I said mustering as much confidence and determination as I could. There would be no going back to being merely human anymore. This was as great a change for me as my own self-initiation all those years ago.

“Good. Draw a Circle and call the corners. Just remember how much Power you’re working with here.”

We both settled into a cross-legged seat facing each other across the altar stone. I drew in breath and focused power up thru my center. WHOA! It was like touching a live wire there was so much here, consecrated as it was to the Lady by use and by Her Presence.

“Easy, Magick. Just a little at a time. Magic is like exercise, you get better with practice and repetition. Let it dissipate and try again, just a little less forcefully. Finesse is the word here.”

I relaxed and let the energy flow out of me back into the environment, grounding it carefully. I relaxed and drew softly, imagining an expanding bubble of light and power around us, flowing thru the base of my spine – then up and outward. I opened my eyes and saw the shimmer had engulfed us in a sphere of radiance the shade of a Robin’s egg.

“Good. You really do have the touch. I guess you still remember a few things from back on Crete, eh? Now, call the corners and we’ll get started on training on some of what I’ve learned” she smiled.

We would spend the rest of that first day up on the spur working at drawing power and focusing it into shapes and forms. Relearning the relationships between time, space and matter as well as how to modify and manipulate them at the most basic level. Again, and again, and again. If there was ever a place in my life where a training montage would have fit, this was it. 

Sana was an exacting teacher and challenged all my skills that I had, or at least thought that I had. I had much to relearn she said, but also great skill already. By the time noon had come we had made our observances of the holiday and released all the energy back to the universe. I had gotten a bit of a burn due to the high sun for the altitude, but with thrill of all the power I had worked with I felt like I was floating on air as we made our way back down to the Home. 

“So, by using a tool, like anything wood or natural, you can isolate yourself from that rush of power as it’s being released to your intent.” Sana advised. “It’s like the difference between kinetic and potential energy.”

“Like a tool with a plastic handle when working with electrical appliances?” I asked. “Safe, as long as there’s no flow?”

“Exactly, just scale up for what you have to do. Just don’t use anything metal – it’s too conductive to the Power and will overheat. A crystal at the tip, to add focus, does help too. You’ve read Jim Butcher, right? Dresden Files? He really seems to get it. “

I laughed, “Well that depends. Do I have to reanimate any T-rex fossils as part of my training?” as we approached the steps in front of the Home, my top thrown over my sunburned shoulders.

“No, but polka lessons won’t hurt either, Magick” We both laughed as we went up the steps, me into the waiting arms of my beloved.

“Oh. You goofball. You’re almost as red as a lobster. I guess you guys had a lot to do up there?”

I released her with a quick kiss as she went in to share an embrace with her sister Sana.

“We did. And he’s still got a lot of that control and power from back …before. You know what I mean, right, Shine? Just need to hone old skills” Sana replied with a smile.

“Good. “ She smiled. That look. Damn, I was hers forever. She was so proud and happy for me and just as much in love too. We’d missed each other for so long, a void in our lives that we’d always been trying to fill. “Well, c’mon on. Let me get some lotion on that till we can get you fully healed up.”

“Yeah. My back has been taking a bit of a beating lately” I teased as Sana blushed yet again and Shine socked me on the arm with a wicked grin.

“Poor baby. I can stop if you want me to?”

“OH HELL NOES!” I yelled.

Now Sana was laughing at the both of us. “I’d say get a room you two, but you’ve already got one. C’mon. I’ll heal that sunburn of yours. We’re gonna have another full house tonight. Eden will be with us and she’s really been asking questions about how you guys created Silver Helix. And that’s something I’d like to understand myself“.

“We’ll be glad to tell that tale. But there is one thing we’d both like to ask of you, Sana.” I asked as we crossed the porch, entering the big house.

Sana laughed. “Name it.”

Shine smiled. “We’d like you to marry us.”

“Wait! What?” she stammered.

“Officiate the ceremony when we have it at the re-opening of the plant,“ Shine continued.

“But I’m not an ordained minister, or anything” she quickly replied. Oh, what an honor this would be Sana thought.

“Sana, you are the most holy of holy persons I’ve ever met. You are beyond qualified,” I said

“And besides, don’t we know an elf who works in the Colorado Department of Public Records?” Shine said with a slight tilt of her head. “And maybe a little help writing our vows?” she added to sweeten the deal.

“You two have this all figured out?” We looked at each other, nodded, and said” yes”, almost in unison with a laugh. “Well, you two have learned quickly. Elves are known for being creative. Yes. I’d be glad to join you two”, Sana said proudly.

 

Later

“So, are you going to let me tell the story or not?” Shine asked as we were both cuddled up in the big chair.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“So, as I was saying, I was dancing. Running up and down the lab like a crazy woman. I’d taken off my blouse and was waving it in the air like Brandy Chastain winning the World Cup and was singing at the top of my lungs ‘Solve for X!’” she said as she waved her hands for emphasis.

“I’m sorry Shine. I still don’t understand. What does math have to do with biology?” Lauri asked.

“Oh, I should clarify that. After Robert Svengali’d me out of UCLA with the process he was developing, he gave me my own lab up here. Told me to ‘Be brilliant’, and turned me loose.”

“And you were.”

“Damn right. But we ran into a wall about 2 weeks in. I wasn’t sure what direction to go with our experiments or how to design new ones. So Rob took me to the University of Colorado medical school that afternoon. We went to one of the human anatomy labs and looked at one of the cadavers there. I was totally freaked out and didn’t understand what he was getting at. Remember what you said, hon?”

“I do. I said that I had never met this man on the table and now never would. But I said that that I knew many things about him. How he started off from a single fertilized egg that divided and differentiated into all the cell types that became this man before us. How his life had also followed all these choices and changes. That to understand any choice or change you had to look at the start and end as a very complicated equation. All the variables, all the choices made. What you needed to do was just look at one small point as an algebra equation with as few variables as possible. Look for a start point, a stop point, and solve for x in between.”

“And so we did. We figured out the pathway for nerve regeneration by thinking about it both as an equation and a musical score. And so, I’m dancing around like an idiot in my bra and I look back to the door, and there’s Rob. Just smiling. One eyebrow raised and arms crossed. I shriek and drop behind the lab bench. ‘Solve, for X?’ he says. ‘er, yes?’. So I peek up over the bench and he’s standing there with my lab coat in hand, slides it across, since my blouse is on the other side of the lab and asked, ‘OK, Doctor Yan. Explain please.’”

“And like a gentleman, I turned my back and let her dress.”

“My story, silly.”

“You still got the buttons wrong.”

“Hush. But yes, I had the buttons wrong. So anyways, I pulled him around to where the microscope was set up. We had an anesthetized rat under the scope, little 205. The one we now call Lucky? Ok, so I asked Rob to look at where we had the spine exposed. And there was nothing. Everything was perfect. And you said you didn’t understand, but I just smiled. And then it clicked. I said it only took 8 hours from the sectioning of the cord to full restoration. I think that was the only time I’ve ever seen you absolutely speechless. Your turn.” Shine finished proudly.

“So, I’m standing there, utterly dumbfounded. I knew she would get it, but I never imagined it would be so soon. I was thinking years. Shine had figured out all this in 3 weeks.”

“Well, the rest of the team and myself” she grinned. “But, yes. We did it. Not only was the spinal cord fully restored, but so also the spine. All we needed to do was close up the little guy and take him out from under the drugs and he’d be just fine.”

“Now normally when you work with experimental animals like this, you euthanize them after the procedure, but one of the requirements Rob had insisted on was long-term care. How did you term that, Robby, ‘a full life-time evaluation of any procedure and its after affects’”?

“That’s right. It sure helped keep our animal wranglers happy that we could keep any losses at a very low level. And it gave us lifetime data we could eventually use in people with some confidence.”

“So at that point, after we closed up the little guy, Rob asked me to get with Charly, our head animal keeper/vet and do the procedure to restore all our still remaining animal subjects to health. I really had a crush on you before that point, but that was just so sweet and compassionate. When I asked you what you thought this discovery meant, that we would be rich or win the Nobel, do you remember what you said.”

“Yes, I thought we might get the Nobel eventually and make more than our fair share, but that it didn’t matter. I said that we could make a real difference in lives. And that was what mattered over everything else we did here.”

“And that’s what did it for me. That’s what made me fall in love with you. And ever since. Well, that and that little dance you did once you walked out of the lab. Trying to be cool, just couldn’t contain yourself could you? What was that, a little Thriller move?” she said, waving her hands and chuckling.

“Oh Lady, you saw that?”

She answered me with a wicked grin. “Maybe?” That’s my lady, keeping me on my toes as the rest of the group broke into good-hearted laughter. I could not wait to marry this woman, this Elf. “I wonder just how ticklish Elves are….”I asked.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Shine teased as her green eyes widened in excitement.

“Wouldn’t I?”

“Yeep!” She let me catch her, of course (Like I could ever keep up with her speed).

I flipped her over my shoulder and bellowed out my version of the rifle scene from Full Metal Jacket, “There are many Elves in this House but this one is Mine!” I pivoted on my heel, a perfect about-face and walked back toward our room with my lover over my shoulder. Everyone just laughed at the sight.

She laughed and waved to the rest of our family, “Night, night guys….. You really are such a Yěmán rén, aren’t you?” she teased.

“Yeah, but I’m your barbarian”, I laughed, as we vanished thru our door. Goddess bless, I loved her.


	10. Bait

Beltane 2017 CE

 

“Sir, we’re not ready. We haven’t had any real concrete action on the capture or even real identification of the suspects from the FBI or any law enforcement agency,” Felix Alvarado said carefully.

“I understand Feels, but this is something we need to do as a company both to show the world that we’re not going away and give our customers a reason to have hope. We need to be a little ballsy for own people as well. We need to do this Feels, “ I emphasized. In the stars I’d seen an opportunity coming, maybe a shot for us to get a little more information on our adversary. I’d consulted with everyone at the Home and my beloved as well. TK had confirmed what we had seen. One of his sources had confirmed that a goodly amount of C4 had suddenly gone missing. That allowed us to come up with the barest sketch of a plan. It was risky, but manageable. The hard part would be getting Felix Alvarado on board.

“Felix Alvarado, I know how you feel about everything. And I trust you, with my life, with the protection of everyone here at Silver Helix. “ This was shameless manipulation and I hated it, but we needed to do this. “I know you can set this up and everything will come off without a hitch.”

“Damn it, boss. Alright. We’ll set up for the ground breaking. But I call the shots on the final go. Anything looks squirrely and we scrub till we’re sure we’re safe. OK, Boss?”

“That’s all I can ask Felix. Thank you” and with that I felt like shit. We needed just a small interval of vulnerability for our enemies to move in for us to get a win out of this. I wanted to tell him everything, tell Amanda everything, but as Shine counseled, the time was not yet right. We’d have to move in the shadows for a few moments longer. Elthia, Lady….I trust in You. This WILL work. Goddess, please, this WILL WORK.

 

The diner was crowded that lunch hour. It was perfect. The bustle of people would draw away eyes from the two of them as the gaunt man was joined by the thin, well dressed woman. “Did you order?”

“Yeah. The usual if that’s alright?”

“That’s fine,” She checked the mirrored wall behind him in the old diner, watching to see if they were being watched in turn. ”Are you sure you want to do this? There will be other opportunities. I don’t want to jeopardize your…”retirement” she temporized.

He smiled. That was as a good euphemism as any he’d ever heard. “No. We’ve discussed this, sister. This is how best I can serve in the time I have left. I went a….bit overboard … on Fallon and need to atone for it. Be a good tool…”

“For our Lord’s Work”, she finished. Then she slid the small key to the bus locker over to him just as the lunch arrived. They ate quietly.

 

The wind whipped across the site as a pair a deep brown eyes scanned the scene slowly. Watching. Waiting. He could feel the sun through the close cropped black hair on his scalp, the sweat starting to come as the day warmed. 

“Status report” he said quickly.

“Unit 1 secure”

“Unit 2 clear”

“Unit 3 secure.”

“Unit 4, standby……OK, clear”

“Lot manager clear, all vehicles secure.”

“Dancer is secure” from Isaac, who was providing cover for Ms. Yan.

“Eagle is secure” came Izzy’s voice; he was covering his favorite Krav Maga student, Ms. Sharpe.

“OK guys and gals, here we go. The boss is up in 5.” Felix Alvarado said with a confidence he did not feel. He really wanted to have this postponed until they had brought the perps in for the bombing attack on the office. But for the Grace of God no one was hurt. The “Grace of God”? He sighed as he thought, and those assholes claimed to be serving the will of God. What was this country coming too? Where was that love and compassion that was supposed to be the center, the heart of Christianity? Where did that go? It had been hard enough letting go of his Catholic upbringing to accept who he was as God made him and just embrace who he was as a gay man. He’d learned where compassion went then. 

He’d been lucky enough to find a non-denominational Christian church near Camp Lejune after his discharge from the Marine Corps that actually talked about compassion. That talked about love and understanding rather than fire and brimstone. He’d seen enough of that in back to back tours of Iraq and Afghanistan. He’d seen what blind faith and rage and hate could do to flesh. And the most stunning thing, it was all sectarian violence that was the absolute worst.

He’d driven along many miles on patrol in the desert past block after block of small towns decorated with the heads of human beings. It was positively medieval. He’d cried out his heart to the chaplain for some meaning behind it all and found nothing. He was just as clueless and tried to hide it behind platitudes and the “official position” that we were there to help people. What a joke that was.

His brown eyes swept the crowd from his position near the back of the makeshift amphitheater. His husband Izzy and second-in-command Isaac would be discretely behind the COO and Lead Counsel to provide cover if needed. The podium for the ground breaking ceremony was fully armored, a near exact copy of what the President of the United States used. He’d been given a blank check since the bombing to upgrade both personal and site security for everyone the boss called “Family”…and it was funny, but we were that in all ways but blood.

And that made him more upset. He’d failed. Failed to protect this man who’d given him and the man he loved a home and a job doing what they loved best – protecting people. He was like a brother to him and he’d let him down. The boss had said not to worry, that there had been no way to predict such an attack, but still, it was his job and he should have at least considered outright assassination.

He could not fathom what had driven people to such action. Silver Helix had made people walk again. Rebuilt skin and tissues on burn victims and was daily making leaps to better the lives of everyone they could reach. What kind of insane bastard could think that was something evil? Here was a place and a group of people who really wanted to help – everyone!

“Magick’s on the move” came the voice from the team 1 lead, who was running the backstage area. Which today, on the cleared lot was a small work trailer. 

As the boss came down the stairs followed by Ms. Yan and Ms. Sharpe they passed thru a curtain set up to conceal the trailer and create a small amphitheater in which the carefully screened media and guests were waiting. He watched and smiled at the kiss exchanged between the old man and Ms. Yan before she took her seat. Oh yeah, everyone saw that coming a mile away. Word was it took Amanda Sharpe playing matchmaker to finally get them together. They looked like they fit….that was the only way he could describe it. That they were made for each other. Enough musing, back to business…sigh. 

If everything went according to plan we’d about 10 minutes of remarks, the symbolic ground breaking by the three principles and no more than another 10 minutes for questions and photo ops. If, if, if. My whole damn life revolves around other people’s “ifs”.

“OK, Final checks – round the horn. Call it.” Feels snapped into the concealed microphone at his cuff.

“1, check”

“2, check”

“3, check”

“4, check”

“Lot is check”

“Dancer is go.”

“Eagle, check”

He watched as Izzy and Isaac took their positions to cover their primaries as planned and the boss reached the stand. Now he was getting nervous. He would not be happy till we were out this area and not so exposed. Still the boss had insisted that we do this publically. He had said it was time to set fear aside and stand back up and show the world no matter what we were not going away. Brave words, but the boss said it with such confidence. Almost made Felix believe it himself. He might disagree with the man on things, but damn if he couldn’t call his shot. Most of the time he’d listen to what Alvarado wanted to do, but if he didn’t agree, they’d work it out separately from everyone else. And that small gesture of professional respect made the man really jump in stature in his eyes.

He was only barely listening to the prepared words as he watched the crowd. Something was wrong. It itched at the back of his mind. It was like being back in the Corps and clearing houses in Iraq. That feeling you get when you’ve just walked into harm’s way. An animal instinct of knowing that you were being hunted by something…. His eyes scanned and watched. Someone will be off….just a bit. There. That one, at the back of the seated guests. That coat looked awful big for a warm day like today. This mid-May was unseasonably warm and he was wrapped up tight.

Suddenly his hair stood on end. Suicide bomber? In America? No fucking way, he thought as he started smoothly edging toward the dark haired man. He could see that the mark was starting to sweat, a nervous tremor playing over his skin. He was gaunt, pasty, his eyes darting around as Felix tried to edge closer, just as smoothly as possible. Don’t draw attention to yourself, be invisible was his mantra as he carefully closed the distance.

The boss was wrapping up even as Feels kept moving toward the man in the overcoat. “This is Wolverine. I have a bogey. Closing. Standby.” He could see the change in posture of Isaac and Izzy. Ms. Yan, Shine now, was looking straight at him. She knew something was up. How did she ALWAYS seem to know that something was going on anymore? It was kinda spooky in some ways.

“….and finally I‘d like to say that Silver Helix is here to stay. To support, to heal, and to give to the people of Colorado, the Citizens of the United States, and the World at large. That is our mission and our promise. Thank you.” Just a bit……closer…. 

As the applause started Felix smiled. Maybe the sound would help mask his approach. He increased his stride, closing the gap.

Almost….

there…..

“BLASPHEMER! THOU SHALT HAVE NO OTHER GOD THAN I!” his mark screamed as he rose to his feet and started dashing forward, knocking over the folding chairs as he went.

SHIT! “EXECUTE! EXECUTE! EXECUTE!” Feels yelled into the hand mike as he ran forward and tried to draw his sidearm to take the man down. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shine Yan grab and throw Amanda Sharpe over to Izzy while she caught and dragged Isaac backwards herself. There seemed to be some kind of spark flashing between her and Sharpe as she tossed the taller woman like a ragdoll.

FUCK! The Sig Sauer 9 mm had caught in a loop inside his coat and he couldn’t draw it. As he dove to knock the man down and smother the explosion he saw the old man had stepped out from behind the podium like an idiot and made just the smallest of gestures with his hand. He looked panicked for a moment , but then he had this smile that was just …strange. Like he’d caught someone with their hand in the cookie jar. A real “gotcha” look. There was this odd feeling as well, like reality went sideways for just a second…but it was gone just as fast as he leapt at the mark.

As he landed on top the man he punched him several times in the side, hearing the “oooof” as he knocked the air out of him. At least he wouldn’t go anywhere. He closed his eyes and waited. Goodbye Izzy. I’ll always love you….

And………....

nothing.

A dud! 

IT’S A GODDAMN DUD!

He was surrounded by his tactical team that had closed in the short moments between the emergency call. “It’s a bomb, it’s a bomb!” he was yelling. And as he was pulled away and the mark stripped of his coat he saw he was right. Good God! He’d never seen that much C4 on a guy. That would have obliterated everyone on the site! And where the hell could he have gotten so much?

Thank God for duds. The man was mumbling something about the Geneva Convention and being a martyr to save America from the Illuminati menace. Insanity defense? He’d waited till they had the vest off him before he got a quick shot in at the ribs with a well-placed kick. Alvarado felt the ribs give with the impact. He smiled savagely.

“Feels!”

The Boss. “Why the hell didn’t you follow the protocol boss? You could’ve been killed!” he shouted to his primary in frustration.

“You’re right. It was a stupid mistake. I shouldn’t have done it, but here we are. And that was the bravest thing I’ve ever seen. And I hope to whatever gods there are that I never have to see such a thing again.” he said with a soft and sincere smile. “And you don’t dive on idiots like this ever again. OK?”

“My gun caught…” Alvarado said sheepishly. He realized with a chill that had he fired on someone wearing that much C4 and primer cord he might have set the whole thing off…..

Thank GOD!

“And so we’ve got a live one. Good for us,” the boss said with a knowing, feral smile as he turned to the tac team leader who had cuffed him and was preparing to turn him over to the local FBI agents who were supposed to have made sure such a thing could not happen. The perp was just mumbling to himself now, and smelled as though he had wet himself in the fray. “I want one of our men with this …person…all the way thru the process. He got thru the Feds security. I want to know how.”

“I’ll get right on it boss,”

“No, Feels, you’re going home. You and Izzy almost lost each other today. Family first. Put Isaac’s guys on this. Go home.”

“Yes sir.”

“And Feels?”

“Sir?”

“Damn good work today,” he said with a hug and a pat on the shoulder of the big blocky Salvadoran. As he released him and watched the boss walk back to both Shine and Amanda he saw his husband standing there with a smile.

“Dumbass,” he said with a relieved grin.

He laughed, “That’s my middle name.” As they walked back to brief Isaac before heading home he heard Sharpe speaking with Yan as she nursed a bruised shoulder, “Shine, there was no goddamn way that was just adrenalin. How the hell did you do that?”

Shine Yan just smiled and shrugged as she stood there with the boss, who was grinning just as widely.

She sat there in the darkness, lit only by the glow of a small laptop, her husband asleep in the next room. She reread line after line of the official report she had stolen and could not understand it. The trigger mechanism, hopelessly corroded beyond any hope of use? It was if it were a thousand years old or immersed in acid for months on end ? How could that be? She’d gotten the components herself. Everything brand new and tested before handing the package off to Michael to finish the bomb for Matthew to pickup from the bus station. Again, like the first attack, this should have worked and there be no one left alive. And then…doing what she had to do.

No use delaying the inevitable. It's been more than a week. We’ll just need to find another way to do the Lord’s Work and begin again. She selected a secure browser package and started the login process. 

NETWORK VPN ESTABLISHED/CONNECTION SECURE

RSA FINGERPRINT: c1:a9:49:d7:0f:b9:3a:ec:34:db:50:b6:f2:be:f8:d4.  
JOIN CHATROOM? Yes/No  
>yes  
>joining secure chat as Kilo Actual

Charlie Actual>and how many times are we going to try this and fail? 

Mike Actual>I don’t know. It’s like he’s protected by magic or something? First the bomb just flows around him, and now this? It’s insane.

Kilo Actual>It’s a test of our faith. We are Tools in the Lords Hands and we need to be strong enough to survive the coming days.

Mike Actual> Nice of you to join us. So, strong enough? Strong enough? Is that what it is to have a fishing line loop smuggled to you in jail? To commit suicide and damn yourself to hell? How long was he hanging there before they found him? 

Kathryn bit her lip and faced her comrades through the chatroom. She remembered the shaking of Matt’s shoulders and back while she held the loop tight long enough to render him unconscious. How his feet kicked. Once he was out she let gravity and the nylon do the rest, to set him free. She steeled herself and typed on.

Kilo Actual> Matthew did not commit suicide. I helped him.

Mike Actual>WTF? You killed him? What the fuck is wrong with you!

Kilo Actual> STOP IT! He’d fallen into the enemies hands and I gave him release. I’d demand no less from any you should I fall into their hands, nor would I hesitate to aid anyone of you to accomplish our mission. We all knew when we started this we could all become martyrs as in days gone by. He chose the bomb because he knew he was dying from cancer and wanted his death to be for the Glory of God. That was a combat action. He was denied that, but I gave him a chance to die as a martyr and keep as many secrets as he could. I just barely got in and out without getting caught myself. IT WAS NECESSARY.

Charlie Actual>I knew about the cancer. It’s what he wanted to do, how he wanted to go, Mike. Let it go. It’s God’s Will.

Mike Actual>It’s done. And we’ll have further words about this, I GUARANTEE IT. But we still have no plan and the principles are still alive. Is this really God’s will when the targets can just dodge what we throw at them?

Kilo Actual>I have a list of names. Untraceable and expendable. Professionals and enough information on them to make them quite pliable for our needs.

Mike Actual>Mercs? Is this what we’ve come to?

Charlie Actual>Face it. We’re specialists, and not in wet work. We need people who are to get the Lord’s Work done. Kilo, whatta ya got?

She smiled. For a moment she had been worried that the group might unravel in the face of adversity, the challenge to their faith too much for the weaker members. Their anger and frustration at failure being a weakness in these warriors for the Most High. That’s why she was in charge. She had the vision and the will to get this done, to take back our nation from the Godless heathens who now seemed to be everywhere. She saw a failure for what it was, a trial of true faith. She would do whatever was necessary. If she had to give her own life or anyone else’s, it would be for the Glory of God.

She started to type out the plans in the darkness of her kitchen.

 

This was going to suck, FBI Special Agent Jacob Alexander thought as he followed the receptionist Miss Cherry through the makeshift offices on the grounds of Kingsley College. “Mr. Rob? Agent Alexander,” as she held the door open for him to the temporary CEO office. From the second he’d gotten the call he dreaded this moment. A request for a “casual update” to the senior officers of Silver Helix.

“Thanks Ginny. Come in Agent Alexander. Please have a seat,” Robbie said. 

Jacob looked around as he came in. The COO was there next to the window overlooking the big lawn. She looked as serene and calm as a mountain lake. The Chief Counsel, Amanda Sharpe, she however looked like she’d like to take a bite out of his throat, glaring at him as she paced back and forth like a caged tiger. But worst of all was the security man, Alvarado. No expressions at all, just there like a massive block of stone, arms crossed and utterly patient. And that scared him. 

“Thank you Mister McCormick. I’d like…”the agent said as he sat down in the big chair in front of the desk; the CEO sitting on the edge.

“Just stop there for a second” the CEO cut him off with a tight smile. Shit. Yeah, this was not going to be pleasant. Why God, did I have to draw THIS case? Why couldn’t this have just been ATF?

“I just need to know one thing. How badly are you compromised at the FBI and do you have any idea how far this may extend to other agencies?” Robbie asked calmly.  
Goddamn it, he’d figured it out. “Sir, I don’t..”

Sharpe laughed and started to step forward, the snarl of a word on her lips. The CEO stopped her with a look and she returned to her place at the edge of the room, her lips tightly compressed and the frustration plain on her face. Ms. Yan moving to stand with her, a comforting hand on the older woman’s arm.

Robbie stepped forward, pulling a seat up with him as he did so, and looked Alexander right in the eyes as he settled, “Jacob. Enough. The bomber died in the custody of your men in your Federal jail. Someone who had very considerable access got to him. And then got out without being detected, “he said softly. 

The words, gentle but damning. “Tell me.”

Jacob sighed. Goddamn it. How did he know so much? The words coming in a rush, “We’re compromised, and I have no idea how badly. I’ve got department heads trying to quash even the idea that we have any kind of internal problem. I have no idea how far it goes or who would be involved” and when he said that part, he realized how scared he was, even if he’d avoided thinking about it. When he looked down, his hands were shaking.

“Then, it would be wise at this point for you to follow your supervisors’ advice. There is no internal problem” this delivered smoothly from Ms. Yan with an absolutely astonished Sharpe beside her.

“Wait, You don’t mean we’re just going to drop this?” Sharpe started.

“No. But we’re not going to move a bull’s-eye onto Agent Alexander’s back either, Amanda,” Robbie said. “Agent. You’re in danger. The more you dig, the more likely you or someone you love will have an accident. So stop digging. Just listen for now.”

“Mr. McCormick. I don’t understand?”

“We trust you. And we’ll need you in the future, but for now just listen. We have other assets that you might not be aware of,” this time nodding to Alvarado who simply smiled, a savage grin, ”and we will share everything we find in the fullness of time. In the meantime, follow other leads. Let the conspirators think they are safe for now. They’ll fuck up and they will be exposed. OK?”

Alexander was flabbergasted. But he agreed. Miss Yan produced a small flash drive, courtesy of the CIO Jenny Moon. It contained a secure OS that even the best NSA systems could not crack without years of trying. It would provide a totally secure channel in the event of emergencies, constantly monitored. Totally secure, it would self-destruct in the event someone tried to copy or decompile it. As Agent Alexander left the office that day he wondered, turning the small flash drive over in his hands, what assets did they have that the best American intelligence services could not match? He looked back at the door.

Who were these people? What.....were these people? He wasn't sure if he really wanted the answer to that question.

As the secretary led the agent back out from the offices, the conversation continued. “You really trust him?” Feels asked. Sharpe nodding with the question. 

Looking at Shine and her slight nod and smile, “Yes. He’s a good man. But right now he’s in a nest of vipers, any one of which would cut his throat to hide the fact they’ve got internal problems.”

“And these assets? That was bullshit? Or wasn’t it, Robbie?” Amanda asked with an edge to her voice.

“No, hon. They’re real.” Shine said to her friend. “But right now we cannot tell you any more than that for your safety and theirs too” she finished earnestly. 

“If it had been anyone else but you two who had told me this, I’d have said go to hell. Then punched them right in the nose. But alright. For now.” Felix Alvarado nodded in agreement as Sharpe finished. “Still boss, I want to know about these “assets” of yours as soon as humanly possible” as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Robbie smiled at Feels turn of phrase. If he only knew. “Of course Felix” the boss replied.

“Can we just go to the Home for a while though? I think I’ve had enough of the city to last me a long time.” Amanda said tiredly.

“Sure, Mandy. How about tonight?” Robbie said, drawing a smile from his friend as she sagged against his beloved Shine. “I’ll even cook your favorite when we get there.”

Now that got a big smile.

“And pancakes in the morning?”

“Of course.”

 

“Good Morning, Marcus.” Said the tall man as he entered the office of the Front Range Wildlife Sanctuary. A familiar old Toyota parked in the lot behind him.

“Robbie? Robbie McCormick? How are you? Man, it’s been a while. I heard about the bombings. I’m glad no one was hurt. I guess you’ve been busy?”

A laugh. “You could say that. Haven’t had a chance to get back out here since then. How’s our boy doing?”

“Old Gray? He’s still with us. Don’t think for much longer. I think he’s missed you. Want to come out back to the enclosure. “

“Love to.”

“So how’s everything running?”

“Fully staffed and funded till well into the next century. Even enough to expand the big cats section. Always anonymous though. Funny how that works, isn’t it Robbie?”

A grin, returned.

“I’m guessing that the Przewalski's horse and Quagga project up in Montana is on hold for awhile?”

“Yeah. We’ve kinda taken a gut shot, but we’ll recover with time. Just got to take a longer view, I guess, for some things?”

They walked back up the gravel path to the wolf enclosures, up past all the big cats and other local predators in rehab. One covered a bit more than two acres and had a small pack of about 9 wolves in the recovery program. Most had been hand raised by humans and were too tame to go free, but also too wild to be safe pets. The one exception was Old Gray. He was an orphaned wolf pup that had taken to eating carcasses left by others to survive. He’d stumbled on to one that had been poisoned by a fearful rancher and had almost died as a result. The campers who found him stumbling around at first thought he was rabid, but the fish and game officer called to dispatch the wolf cub recognized the signs. They had gotten him to a vet as quickly as they could and saved the pup’s life, but not his sight. 

And so, blind, he would not be accepted by a pack and would quickly starve in the wild. His blindness had made him skittish around other wolves in the recovery center, so he eventually got an enclosure of his own. 

In time he got accustomed to the humans around him, but never really liked them. Till there was this one who just sat there quietly and listened to him. The aging wolf eventually allowed the human to come close, and eventually touch him. In that moment they formed a bond and the wolf relaxed around humans. 

Caring for the old boy became much easier, especially when that one human was there with his soothing, confident voice.

A scent. A familiar scent that the old one had almost forgotten. He raised his weary head from his paws where he was resting in the warm sun and turned his nose to follow. “Hello Gray. It’s been too long” It was him! He bounced to his feet and loped over. “Fence” came the word. The human word had no meaning to him, but he knew when he heard it he needed to stop. It was the boundary to his world.

“Still the same combo?”

“Yep. Going to let him out?”

“I don’t think he’s going to run too far. Do you?”

“Well, we’re still closed for a couple hours. Just get him back in the enclosure by then, OK?”

“Sure.”

The wolf followed the smells and the sounds over to where the opening was. A familiar tap-tap-tap-tap-click-creeek as the gate opened. Normally it would be someone coming in to feed him, clean the enclosure, or give the grumpy old wolf a checkup. But now just silence.

“C’mon boy. Come on out.”

Out? As before, he didn’t understand the word. But the meaning for him held worlds. It had been forever since he’d been out. The human he liked backed away from the gate and walked a few feet away. He could hear the wind in the leaves of the tree he sat down next to. Slowly, sniffing and listening with each step the blind old wolf came over to where the human sat next to the old oak. He whined. The human bared his throat to the wolf for their normal greeting, an expression of trust. Teeth touched flesh lightly and the gesture was returned as the human put his teeth over the wolf’s muzzle. The two old friends curled up at the base of the tree, the old wolf’s tail slowly wagging as he drifted off to sleep in comfort and comradeship.

Robbie looked out over the enclosure to where all the other animals were kept. All the other orphans of so many different species. Maybe that was why he felt so much more comfortable here? He’d lost everything of value a man could really have; his family. So he replaced it with work and surrogate families that he’s created thru work and volunteering often here. Robbie nodded to himself. He was still running. Maybe it was time to stop and appreciate what he did have. And now he had Shine. He had Amanda. He had all the Elves of Denver at his side. And now because of all that and Silver Helix, what he had could give freely. Not simply as a way to hide his feelings, but to give for the sake of giving. Because he could.

“If I could have, I’d have done this so long ago. I’m sorry it took me so long” the man said and put his hand over the dozing wolf’s eyes. One small gesture with the other to create a circle and draw up the power. A small adjustment and it was done. The man looked down at the wolf. He did not have very much longer. A few days at most. He was older than most wolves ever get even under the best conditions. They sat together quietly, enjoying the sun and mountain breezes.

“There you are.”

“Hey, beautiful. You found me.”

“Yeah. Amanda said you liked to come up here to think when you were troubled. I remember you haven’t been up here to volunteer since all the craziness started. Is this him?”

“Yes. Old Gray” The human scratched behind the ear just right. The change in smell and sound suddenly alerting the old wolf, snapping him back to wakefulness. He stood bolt upright and snarled, looking the intruder right in the eyes. 

Looking. 

That stopped the wolf right then. Looking. At an ELF of all things! Confused, he spun, looking around. Was this real? The smell of the human man and his sound was very familiar. He’d never seen the man’s face, but he knew him. He was suddenly licking his face like a puppy and bouncing around. 

“You healed him?”

“Least I could do for an old friend”.

“I didn’t know you could do that”.

A grin. “Neither did I.”

“Gray, this is Shine. Shine, this is Gray”. The old wolf bounded up to her and licked her face like she was a long lost family member. Shine embraced the big shaggy beast and hugged him tightly. Suddenly, he dropped to a play stance and looked up at her with huge eyes the color of a mountain sky.” He’s so beautiful. And he’s doing the puppy eyes thing.”

“Left ear.”

“What?”

“Scratch. Behind the left ear. He loves it.” The old one just ate up the attention as Shine scratched and scratched. He could see all the other wolves now, the   
ones in the big enclosure. The ones he could only smell or hear before. He relished every moment. The other wolves, just standing at the edge of the other pen, watching.

Finally after what seemed like forever another human arrived. The wolf raised his head and looked at the newcomer with clear eyes. That smell. He knew this human too. He was another good human and a friend. The tail wagging confirming it for the human as well.

“What happened to Gray? He can see?”

“Magic”, Robbie said simply with a shrug. Marcus wouldn’t understand. He couldn’t understand. And in time he’d come up with what would seem like a logical answer. That was just being human. It reminded him how far he’d come in his own change because of the Elves of Denver. He could now see in new ways as well. Robbie introduced his future wife to his old friend who ran the sanctuary and then asked him a favor.

“I think it’s time he was with his own kind, even if it’s not for very long.”

“But, he’s never been with others.”

“Marcus. Have I ever been wrong when it has come to wolves?”

“Never. And you still haven’t told me how you know how to do this.”

“I don’t know. It’s just a feeling for me. Maybe something from another life?” he quipped as he studied his companions face. “But I do know one thing; let’s do this. The old timer needs to be with his own.”

The three two-legs walked the old wolf over to the big pen. Almost two acres it was a whole forest for him to explore in the time he had left. The gate opened and he went among his kind for the first time in oh so many years. A mated pair came forward, the Alphas. Everyone tensed as the three wolves sniffed each other. Then the Alpha pair abruptly rolled onto their backs and exposed their throats.

“I’ll be goddammed. I’ve never seen that”

“What happened? “ Shine quickly asked. Her beloved just smiled.

“The pack. They just made Old Gray their Alpha,” Marcus said, the wonder clear in voice.

A quick yip and the old wolf was gone, joyously dashing down the path into the wooded portion of the enclosure as fast as his old legs could carry him. 

Tongue lolling as he ran. The rest of the pack following yowling and howling as they followed their honored elder who had returned to the tribe he belonged with.

As the wolves bounded out of sight the tall man leaned his head back and howled long and deeply, joined by his lady as well. A farewell and Godspeed to a good friend. From the distance a single wolf, joined in chorus giving thanks and blessings back to those who had cared.

Marcus Bryant could only stand and wonder at the wolves and their new leader as the man and woman made their way back down the path hand in hand to the parking lot.

“So how’d you get here?”

“Give you a couple of hints. GPS on my phone and I need to buy more running shoes. I think I’ve worn these out.” She showed him the tattered soles on her shoes and then laughter followed as the couple made their way home arm in arm.  
Well, there was no getting around it, Shine Yan thought as she looked back at her sleeping lover. It had been another long day of paperwork and meetings to get everything rebuilt. The new floor plans looked exciting with all the new floor space being added for labs and offices. And the big atrium running down the center of the building would just pour in oceans of glorious light. The security precautions Felix had insisted upon were all in place and going to be tastefully discreet. She traced lightly the scars on her man’s chest as he dreamed, a smile on his face. He was so beautiful to her it hurt. That slightly craggy face. The salt and pepper hair that had FINALLY grown back. That crooked grin. She watched the rise and fall of his chest with that pentacle resting on it, the slight flicker and shift of light in the gem as it moved in time to his rhythm. He’d look cute with the ears, she thought.

She had always had at least a little bit of a crush on him, even since she first saw him at that lecture. Tall, and slender, with just that touch of grey. But when he spoke…..that’s what really got her attention. She’d only gotten her doctorate in Applied Mathematics, specializing in Algorithms, Process Development and Planning, but wasn’t quite sure what direction to go with that. If she were an American citizen she’d be a prime candidate for the National Security Agency as a cryptologist. Scratch that one. Besides, after her parent’s involvement with the “Organs of State Security” back home in China, she had a distinct distrust of that much power in any one place. 

Her adviser had told her about the new biotech startup that was currently recruiting on campus. It seemed kind of an off the wall idea, mathematical applications in biology? A kind of a crossover with music? It seemed odd, but her curiosity was piqued. And then she listened to Robbie speak for the first time. He was so passionate about it, talking about how the processes could be “played out” to understand and discover new metabolic steps, and how to control them. 

The early work with yeasts and E. coli had produced a whole new range of drugs more efficiently and therefore much cheaper. So now they wanted to expand on that work into human medical research, using the music of the cell to rebuild broken or diseased bodies. She listened…..and was absolutely flabbergasted. THIS WAS IT! This is what she wanted to do with her doctorate! But, they way he described it, ..it just wouldn’t work. He was so, so close. Just not quite. She scribbled note after note, thinking about all the ways she could improve upon the basic idea. It COULD be done!

When she looked up from her notes he was gone from the stage and she found herself running through the auditorium to find him. It seemed like it took forever to finally track him down at the IHOP. The middle-aged silver-haired woman seated with him, a wife perhaps Yan had thought, as she seemed very protective with that glare at first. But she had dove ahead, as fearlessly as her mother would have and began to speak. 

And my how so many things have changed since then, she thought in the quiet dark, smiling at her human lover. 

But it was getting late and she needed to do this. The time difference to Vancouver BC was only 1 hour so she should just be catching them before bedtime. Slipping silently from the rumpled bed sheets into her favorite silk robe she padded silently in the dark of their new apartment overlooking the downtown.   
Pulling the door to the bedroom quietly shut behind her she curled up in the big easy chair facing the window and dialed the number. A sleepy voice answered in a Chinese accent, “Hello? Oh, baby, how are you my little girl?” her mother asked. “It’s late. Everything OK?”

Shine caught her breath and plunged ahead. “Momma, I’m getting married!”

A shout of joy came out of the speaker in the phone. “I’m so happy for you! Is he rich? A doctor? Someone we know? What about his family? Where in China are they from?” her mother started with her interrogation.

She sighed softly, her mother catching it immediately, “Ok, so not..Chinese...then?”

“It’s Robbie.”

“Robbie?”

“Robbie McCormick. The CEO of Silver Helix, Momma. I love him, and he loves me. We’re getting married in March.”

“Robbie? THAT Robbie!?!? But he’s so old. When was he born?”came the exclamation from the handset. Shine told her mother.” And HE’S a FIRE HORSE TOO?! Not lucky! And too old!” Jiang Yan started talking in Mandarin as she listed all the things wrong with the man to her brilliant but willful daughter.

Shine listened quietly, letting her mother get it all out of her system. Some things never changed.

More fast Mandarin interspersed with English. “Yes Momma, I know he’s a Fire Horse…..Yes.. No. I’m still marrying him. I don’t care about lucky. We make our luck. You know that and you know what we do, Momma. And Daddy is ten years older than you are Momma, so..what? Ai ya. Momma?!” 

Robbie had noticed the coolness in the bed and woken with a start. Through the door he could hear Shine talking with someone rather excitedly in Chinese as he opened the door.

He could hear the frustration in her voice. The Chinese starting to take an edge to it. “No, I’m not pregnant. What? Prenup?” Now she was mad. “Absolutely NOT!” and she was now taking very fast with an intensity lined with starlight. “I will not even discuss such a thing. EVER.“ The voice from the handset sounded immediately apologetic. Jiang Yan knew she had crossed a line with that part and her daughter would not stand for anymore. 

Shine caught herself. Her mother always knew how to push her buttons, even now. She smiled. And said, “Momma, you know how you talk about things between you and Daddy? It’s the same for me and Robbie, we are….part of each other. Not a whole person unless we are together? What? Does he make me happy?” Shine smiled, “Yes Momma. Happy like I can’t describe. There are no words for how much we love each other. Can you be happy for us?”  
“You’ll try?” Robbie heard a soft laugh from his beloved. It was going to be OK he thought as he padded back to bed to await his beloved.  
Shine laughed with her mother as they talked about the men in their lives. “OK, grandkids, I get the point Momma. We’re certainly trying. What? What do you mean TMI? You brought it up” she teased. “Hmm? Rice Chaser? Oh, you mean Yellow Fever? No, It was mostly me chasing him” and then a pause. “Yes Momma, ‘A good Chinese girl would not be behaving like this’” they said in unison. More laughter. “OK Momma. I love you too. Give Daddy a hug and a kiss for me when he gets home from the jam session, OK? Love you, Bye.”

Shine smiled in the dark as she made her way back to bed, finding her lover waiting for her return. 

“Everything OK?” Robbie asked as Shine slipped off the robe and flopped face down on the bed.

“Scariest thing I’ve ever done”, she joked, turning her head to face him.” You are so lucky you are worth it.”

“Very lucky” he said as he moved in for a kiss. “So, grandkids? Already?”

“Like we need an excuse”, she said as she rolled to her back and pulled her lover over top of her then closer in the dark of their bedroom. “Mmmmm..have I told you how much I love you?” she asked as the kisses moved from her neckline, down her frame in the dark. Robbie paused to answer. “Hey, I didn’t say stop”, she teased. 

He didn’t.


	11. Roses and Thorns

Litha CE 2017

Lauri laughed quietly as she watched the old red and white Bronco devoured the human again….and yet he seemed to be enjoying it as the stream of good natured curses poured from underneath the hood. Damn, he did like saying “Frak” a lot. But he was the alpha geek of all three of the new arrivals. Hell, they all were great big geeks in their own ways. And as yet he had not shown any signs of Becoming. 

He simply did not have the blood, period. That’s a shame. Those two looked great together, and were just so much in love. Sana had said there would be one more turning of the Wheel for him, and that would bring him back. 

Why did it always have to be so hard to find and keep love, even for elves? She smiled as she listened to her lover and wife Wheat and the new sister of hers, Shine as they were working in the kitchen to prepare tonight’s dinner. Shine had said it was something that her mother had taught her from home near Shanghai. Something good and spicy it smelled like. She had lived next to a Korean couple back in Los Angeles and just adored the odors coming out that home. The enticing smell brought back a bunch of memories of a life that no longer existed. Still there were many, many good points to it. That life had brought her here and into a new existence bathed in immortal starlight. And it had given her Wheat.

She smiled as she twiddled the ring on her finger. They had been among the first in line when marriage between two people of the same sex had finally been legalized in Colorado. Since that day she had known a joy in life that had only experienced in the presence of the Lady. 

Still, she wished that Robbie would be joining them along with Shine, as well as Amanda as she saw in the stars eventually. Amanda Calypso Sharpe. She was an interesting one. The three of them had been up here at the Home virtually every weekend since the bombing. They all seemed to be in perpetual motion, trying to recover their business. Sharpe especially. One moment warm and sweet, the next Ilsa, She-Wolf of the SS, especially when she was dealing with clients that were trying to screw over Silver Helix. She had watched as she had told little Ember “earmuffs” in a honey sweet voice, saw the little one cover her ears under all that long hair, and listened as Sharpe went into ice princess mode. She had not only promised that she would present the balls of a contractor trying to wriggle out of a key contract to the State Board of Inquiry on a silver platter, she had vowed she would then get creative with a claw hammer on what remained. Very Creative. And with that tone of voice, she had made him absolutely believe it. Hell, Lauri believed it too! There was a fearsome coldness in her voice that was driven by her passion to protect her friends and family. She smiled when she thought of the elf she would become. What a force she would be.

“Lauri! Help!” came from under the hood of the old Bronco. Looks like it’s not done chewing on him, she laughed as she jogged over to the lot from the porch. “You OK, Robbie?” she called as she reached the old truck.

“Oh yeah. I just need a spare set of hands real quick if you don’t mind?”

“Sure. What do you need me to do?”

“Just hold the flashlight, just…yeah just like that. I think I’ve almost got it.” He said after a quick check of the smart phone he’d taken to carrying after the bombing. He was looking at schematics for the engine it seemed. Robbie was funny like that; whatever he was doing he threw himself into utterly. He was like Sana in that respect. Like she said, being an embodiment of the Dance. She hadn’t understood it at first, but with meeting the Lady she finally had.  
She watched as he worked, him still cursing a blue streak as she grinned, the laugh and worry lines all dancing on his face. He was a good man. He was part of a changing heart of the world that was just now starting to happen. Sure, the outcome of the last presidential election had been heartbreaking until she had understood it was the dying gasp of a culture of cruelty and power ensconced in the hands of old white men. Times were changing, as surely as the sun rose every morning.

She’d talked with Max and TK about Robbie and what Silver Helix had done since coming to Denver five years ago. It was if the elves and that little biotech company were dancing to the same tune from day one. The moment that they had gone public and produced a crop of new millionaires in the area was the day that there seemed to be a whole bunch of money coming in to charitable causes all over the metro area. The LGBT crisis line that Lauri volunteered for had doubled its donation intake in less than a month. The women’s shelters where Bright and Faith worked, the same. Repeated again and again all across the front range at a good dozen or more places that helped the less fortunate. 

All from anonymous donors. Still, Lauri would have bet even money that all the unofficial Veterans donations and wildlife reclamation projects would have come from Robbie. That just kind of seemed like him. It seemed that the people he had in Golden were a lot like he was. Family. Low key. Quiet. Hardworking and thoughtful. But each with a big streak of compassion and fun craziness. There was going to be a lot of time spent with these humans, lives becoming wonderfully entangled, and starlight taking many, if not most it would seem. She wanted to hope that it was for the best, but worried. One attack that missed just opened the door for more. And the second try at the ground breaking was proof of that.

“And….done. I think?” came the warm tenor voice from under hood. 

“So what was it? Wheat and I could barely get up the drive once we made the corner.”

“Let’s find out and be sure” Robbie said cryptically as he hopped down from the bumper and walked to the cab. Lauri stepped back with a concerned look, just in case, she thought as the key turned.

The engine roared to life, sounding healthier than it had been in a long time.

“Bwhwahahahahahaah! IT’S ALIVE! ALIVE!” he cried from the front seat. Even though she was gay, she could see what Shine saw in him. No pretense, no masks, no games, just him. Of course, the fact Shine and Robbie were literally soul mates might have just a little to do with their passion as well. She grinned. They could be just a bit obvious about it too, trying to make up for lost time it seemed. She’d walked into the bathroom during a rather intimate moment between them and had had to beat a quick retreat. Her face flamed again at the memory, but was thankfully hidden from the human in the gathering night.

“So doc? She gonna live?”

“For many moons to come! Just a simple timing issue. The tensioner had loosened and the chain slipped a few degrees. Just needed to retighten and make sure we weren’t too far off and voila!”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it kiddo.”

“I’m older than you are, you know?”

“Yeah, but at least I look it,” he said with a grin and stuck out his tongue as he wiped the grease off his hands with the shop towels. The towels, they’d recycle them later, but right now she was too busy laughing at him to think of much else. She would be very glad to welcome him home as a brother. Or as a sister if that were the way things were to play out for them. She wondered how Shine might take that second possibility if it were to occur. One thing at a time, Laur…one thing at a time.

“I’d still get a professional mechanic to take a look at it to be sure, but it should hold for awhile. I can give you a list of good ones if you like?” he said more seriously.

“Robbie, you pick for me. I’d love to see the old girl running in top shape again, and I trust your judgment” the compliment drawing a big grin. 

“Done.”

“Dinner,” came Wheat’s voice from the porch, with Shine’s voice in the background singing an old Judy Collins tune that Wheat had taught her. The smell which had been wonderful before was now just absolutely amazing and she felt ravenous. Despite her misgivings and fears, it seemed these three were the heralds of a new time for humans and elves. A widening of the heart of the world it seemed.

Even as she walked up to the Home with Robbie, discussing the lessons he was giving her on how to play Japanese flute, she thought. I hope that I’m wrong about what I think about the future and that everything will be roses. Roses….she smiled. I should get some for Wheat next time we’re in town. She smiled softly with hope as she and her still human brother mounted the steps into their shared Home.

\-------------------------------------------------

“That was amazing, Shine. And what was that called again?” Wheat asked as they stood on the covered porch in the darkness, listening to their respective better halves clatter in the kitchen doing clean up.

“Hong Shao Rou. Shanghai Style Braised Pork. It’s a fairly easy dish, but my mother really liked to add some garlic and red pepper powder to it to bring the heat. The rest of the vegetables bring the coolness and balance the meal, especially with some cold Tsingtao to drink” she replied in the shadows of the evening. “Robbie loves to cook, so I don’t often get a chance to really strut my stuff around a stovetop. I’m sure somewhere my mother would be shaking her finger at me if she knew,” she said with a chuckle.

Wheat nodded in understanding, asked, “So, you told your family?”

“And it was just as stressful and crazy as you might think. Was it that same for you and Lauri?”

“Other than everyone here in Denver I don’t have any more living family. For Lauri…they’re still not quite getting the whole “marry someone of the same sex” thing. Don’t get me wrong, they were happy for us, but they see marriage as a very conventional male/female only thing.”

“A little tough sometimes?”

“A little. But honestly, they’re more confused about why their daughter and her spouse don’t seem to age. Sana’s looking into that. Creating a glamour or something. It’s something we really didn’t consider in our Becoming. The rest of the world ages. We don’t,” she said, and then catching the look crossing her sister’s face, added, “Sorry.”

Shine nodded. “We’re expecting it. And have talked about it. Just not too soon. It’s frustrating to be separated for so long, have a moment, and then see it turn to dust once again. Maybe I’m being greedy, but a thousand lifetimes is a long time for mortals”. 

Wheat laughed. “He really does it for you, doesn’t he?”

“He does,” then she grinned archly. “Lauri still can’t look me in the eye,” and she started giggling into her hand.

“Well, just next time….remember to lock the door behind you,” Wheat advised her younger sister with a smile.”And one more thing to consider; you’re going to be a very public face for all of us”.

Yan sighed. “Yeah. I’m already starting to see some of that. Since I started working with Robbie there’s been blowback of one kind or another. All the male tech bloggers yapping about the Chinese girl who obviously slept her way to the top of Silver Helix. Then there are the ones with yellow fever who talk about how Asian women are so graceful and shit,” she raised her hands in exasperation. “Ok, I was born in China to Chinese parents. Big deal. I was raised in Vancouver BC and love hockey, poutine, and a good beer, eh” she said in very distinctively Canadian accented English. Buncha bái mù bastards”, she cursed. “Between all the sexist shit and all the racist shit, it’s tough to keep my temper in check. In a lot of ways, I’m still my mother’s daughter”, she said as her green eyes flared in the darkness.

Wheat laughed, “Aren’t we all. But remember, you’re also Her daughter now too. And that puts you in a very interesting position in the future, especially in the leadership of a major biotech firm. Something to think about,” she said as she turned to reenter the Home. The sounds of the pair cleaning had died down, and so Shine was left on the porch to consider Wheat’s advice.

It would have to be small increments over time, she thought. The whole concept of getting a mortal species to accept the existence of an immortal species living in their midst was a problem that would have to be handled very delicately. Especially as Elf numbers rebounded. All the worst emotions could be brought out. This would require some thought. An interesting but potentially thorny intellectual challenge, she mused. 

Nodding to the night as she went to the door she smiled and thought, Bring it on!


	12. Final Exam

Lammas 2017 CE

“So Shine is giving the money from the sale of her house away to some local charities around the region and I was wondering if we could…you’re not listening, are you?” Robbie asked Sana as they walked up the path under a moonless sky that night. He could barely see the path, but he gamely kept up the pace. “See without your eyes”, Sana had said before heading up the path. “Use the Force, Luke” would’ve been more appropriate maybe? She had told him that she had wanted to do a New Moon ceremony with Robbie as soon as possible. It had seemed a little cryptic, but Robbie felt that he had learned so much, even if he still questioned his abilities. He’d almost bobbled the spell to destroy the trigger mechanism on the bomb, and was very worried if he’d EVER get the hang of it.

He reached the edge of the circle and entered the familiar space. It felt homey to him. She’d forgone the traditional kiss and password and raised the Circle as soon as he’d entered the clearing. This was a big circle this time around, filling the entire space. She kindled the small bonfire at the center of the circle with a small gesture and spoke softly. “Things are coming that cannot be avoided, the Lady has shown me” Robbie nodded as she spoke. 

“I understand teacher, but ..”

“No buts. Time doesn’t wait for any of us. And you least of all, human” she said coldly. Robbie, very much taken aback, spoke quickly. “Your mood is as black as the dress you’re wearing. Sana, would you please tell me what’s going on?”

With a catlike stride she had turned away and was facing the shimmering Circle around them. “I chose to wear black tonight because it is the color of finality. Of judgment and endings. Are you ready to be judged, mortal?” Her voice was low, sepulchral. “Are you ready to face what comes?” she said over her shoulder.

“Sana, I don’t understand…” Robbie started. What the hell was wrong?

She turned away for a moment, hanging her head. "When I first came to Denver as a human, I was running from a lot of things. Too many to speak of now. I ended up having to face a mortal named Terry Angel and the depth of his insanity. His darkness. I barely survived, even as an Elf," she said with a troubled look on her face as she looked back once more. Her eyes hardened as she regarded her pupil across the small space. “Defend yourself, human”, Sana said as she spun back toward Robbie drawing up the power as she did so. Time seemed to slow down as the two bolts of blue-white fire raced toward him. Instinctively he put up his hands and drew Power into them, creating part of a Circle within the greater circle which had just become an arena for combat. With a roar the energy smashed into the shield and was dissipated. The kinetic impact of this was like taking a hammer blow against each outward palm. 

What the fuck, SANA! “Sana, stop! What are you doing?” Robbie yelled as blast after blast hit the shield. The concussive force sliding him backwards with each blow as she kept up the assault. 

BAM BAM BAM 

“You want me to stop?“ her eyes fierce and mouth a thin line in her concentration during the attack, “Fine! ANSWER A QUESTION!”

“Who are you, Magick?” Sana yelled at McCormick, “Not your damn name. WHO ARE YOU?!” as she continued the onslaught. Power pouring over his shield, an eldritch crackling and flaring of a thousand colors. A rainbow gone insane that now threatened to overcome the tenuous shield. Robbie thought, She wasn’t trying to really hurt me; I know that now, but rather trying to teach me a lesson. A damn serious one apparently. Who was I?” He leaned into the shield with everything he had, but she was still pressing him back toward the edge of the circle. 

Again and again came the blows. Robbie tried to turn to deflect the attack, but Sana would pivot and change direction, getting closer with each blast. 

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM. 

Each impact pushing Robbie back and weakening him. A slip and he took a knee, hard. A moment more and he’d be blown back against the shield. Damn it, Sana, what the hell is all this about?! What are you trying to teach me? he puzzled as kept trying to stave off the assault.

“ANSWER ME! KNOW WHO YOU ARE!” she cried, the strain clear on her face as well as Robbie’s. It was hurting her to do this to him, but she would not stop until he understood. The commotion high in hills had brought up everyone from the Home and they were aghast at the edge of the circle, watching the battle take place. Shine shocked and frightened by the scene before them all; beating her hands against the luminescent edge of the Circle to no avail.

Robbie struggled to his feet, resisting the assault, pondering the question. Who was I? Magick. But what did the name mean? He considered what the idea of Magick really meant. Sana and Lauri had told me him was part of the fabric of the universe, but what was that really? The edge of the circle was close now and if she had him pinned to the wall, Robbie knew his shield would collapse. 

Grimly he thought, And that would be an ass kicking and a half I do not want. But what did she want? McCormick struggled with the question. That was IT! She wanted me to know, not just WHO I was, but WHAT I was. I smiled, and let the power to my shield drop. Be what I am. It hit me like a hammer but I just let it wash thru me, back to Earth. I drew in it and felt it flow down to my hands like blue fire. 

“I AM MAGICK! I AM THE WARP AND WEFT OF CREATION AND I AM A CHILD OF THE LADY!” I yelled back, dropping to a crouch as Sana kept on the pressure. I took it all in and made it my own, drawing all the Power deep, safe in the environment of the Circle. “I AM PART OF HER AND SHE IS EVERYWHERE!” and with that I turned all that massive wave of energy back upon her in a single azure blast, knocking her off her feet and bouncing her off the wall of the circle behind her. She landed in a heap face down on the grass below. I broke the circle with a quick gesture and ran over to where she lay. “Ow” she said as she pushed herself up to her knees, blood running from her nose, “Ha” she said looking at it dripping on her hand, looking somewhat satisfied if a bit dazed. 

“Not bad..”

“Ow? What the hell, OW? What the hell were you doing? If you had something to teach me there’s better ways!” McCormick protested as he helped her to her feet.

Sana looked her human friend right in the eyes as she grabbed his upper arms, her expression ever more serious with the crimson still slowly streaming down her face. “Robbie, the time is coming quickly when you will need to stand up and fight. The time for theory is over. And I needed you to believe in your skills and abilities. I’m a healer. That’s what I am. But most of all I am your teacher and friend. We need you to be more than that for us all. The time is coming when we will need warriors. We'll need someone who can stand up to the insanity that will come for us,” she said with a weary smile as she wiped the blood from her nose. As she walked slowly out of the clearing back to the Home, she stopped and nodded to a baffled Shine, who with the others had rushed up to the ridge during our battle. “He’s as ready as a mortal can ever be for what is to come. He’ll do well. Be proud of him.” She smiled as a very confused and worried TK took her arm and walked her back down to the Home.

_________________________________________________________________

The fluorescent green line flowed smoothly out of the guides of the fly rod and landed gently as a kiss on the surface of the stream. The human whistled softly. “Nice cast, Hadden. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re a ringer,” Robert McCormick told his Elf companion. He turned, making his own cast and landing on the near side of the same eddy that Hadden was searching. The dries were floating smoothly on the gently rippled water. In the quiet of the afternoon with the blue duns rising the elf asked, “Still shaken?”

As they both mended their lines, evening out the drift Robbie nodded, “Yeah. A little. Sana…kind of caught me by surprise there. I guess that was part of the lesson she was trying to teach me?”

“Even with the stars, we can’t foresee every contingency. Choice. Chance. Sometimes plain old bad luck just clouds our view. So we try to keep our eyes open. And prepare as much as we can. Still, as we get further from our human lives there are things we can no longer even imagine. It goes against our nature is the best way to explain that point.”

The pair of lines recovered and cast in unison once more, bracketing the eddy a bit further down as they moved with the current. Feet placed carefully to keep from scaring the fish or damaging the bottom.

“It’s just….that…I can feel so much more now, Hadden,” he struggled with the words. The concepts simply didn't translate all that well. “It’s that tip of the tongue feeling, you know? But I also know how much more there is to see,” he finished as he spooled in the line once more, watching the drift of the hatching mayflies. Maybe a bit bigger? He was certain the creek was full of trout.

“Give yourself time, Robbie. We’re all here with you in this, you know?”

“I know. I’ve spoken with Shine about this, and she counsels me the same. But I do know that time is against us. The world is changing, but not the direction we need it to go”.

“A well-deserved impeachment is not going the right direction?” Hadden Morrison asked with a bemused look.

“Hmmmph. Not when we replace a narcissistic orange buffoon with a religious zealot. At least he knows the rules of the game,” McCormick mused as he tied on another, slightly larger fly. “Maybe he can be managed at least?” he asked hopefully. “With some stability in the world, we can get more traction. Get some of those ideas into the mainstream,” Robbie finished.

“Have faith, my friend,” Hadden said as he recast a bit further downstream. The human followed suit, the fly landing yet again on the near side of the eddy, toward the downstream edge. There was a slight flash of white as the lurking rainbow sucked it down greedily. A quick flick of the wrist to set the hook and the pair were rewarded with a bolt of rainbow pink leaping from the depths of the stream. A few moments of splashing and the trout came to rest in the cloth net. The Elf watched carefully as the human deftly removed the barbless hook from the fish’s mouth. “Thank you,” the human said as he bowed his head and released the fish into the current once again, watching it swim smoothly back into a slow spot in the stream to recover. “Maybe next time” he whispered to the stream.

Hadden just chuckled, “So. No fillets tonight?” he teased his companion.

McCormick chuckled softly. “I have a few on ice already back up at the Home from the last time I visited this spot. This was just a good excuse to get my butt back in my waders and enjoy the moment and the company”, he glanced down into the water, noting the small school of trout that found satisfaction in swimming around the wader-clad elf’s knees and ankles. Robbie grinned as Hadden shrugged. If he’d had a mind to, he could have picked them up like berries off a bush. If he’d had a mind to.

“Ringer”, he said as he shook his head with a smile.

______________________________________________________________

 

The day was going to be another strange one Amanda thought as she arrived at the new temp office center in downtown Denver. Silver Helix had been able to rent out several secure floors of a major office complex in the Denver downtown. On one floor was the residence that she had her own suite in, while Shine and Robbie had the rest combined with a conference facility. The rest of the floors they had now were the admin offices that had migrated along with them from the temp offices out at Kingsley. And for Amanda, her commute now consisted of a short elevator ride down from the residence floor to that new office center.

But this morning, that compulsion had come back again, to go play out in the well-gardened grounds at the site in Golden. Fox and Dell had done such a great job with that and she just couldn’t get enough of the place. Between the rebuilt gardens at Silver Helix and visiting Elvenhome, she’d really turned tree hugger. Literally. Out at the Home especially, she had taken to hugging trees when she thought no one was looking. A tree hugger with an eagle feather next to her heart, she laughed. She undressed and changed into her gym gear, hanging the feather in the back of her locker. A sudden glimmer seemed to run down the middle of it.

Was the shimmer back? 

Yep. 

Concentrate, push it back. 

She looked around again as she stood in front of her gym locker in the company fitness center. 

Normality reigned. 

Good. I’ve got too many things to deal with to lose it. Maybe I just need to get back up to the Home? There things really do seem like home. She’d had problems with side-effects before, as when she’d first started her meds for bipolar. But this, this was different. There was an oddness to things, but a good oddness at the same time. One of many peculiar things lately, it seemed.

It’s strange. I’m essentially living with Robbie and Shine and it’s like it’s supposed to happen. It’s like being a kid again, home with family. Like back before I lost Mom and Dad, back when I was little. All I had lost has been returned. She smiled. And they are my family after all. Hell, this whole place is, she thought with an even broader smile.

OK, Izzy will be here in a few minutes. I need to get warmed up. I think I can take him today.

She put on her headphones and clipped on her Mp3 player to get started. Skipping the stretching and going right into calisthenics that today seemed more like she was dancing through the gym. Kelly Clarkston’s’ “Stronger” filling her ears and setting her pulse racing…

**_“What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone”_ **

The song was her personal fight song, a memory of how she was able to survive her breakup and near breakdown after splitting with Mark. She’d fallen far for a while, but Robbie had helped her find her feet again and been the best friend she’d ever had. And now? God, she felt so strong, so happy. It was like grabbing a hold of a live wire tied to the heartbeat of the universe and she felt so amazing! Something had changed in her, and she was not sure what it was, but she was really starting to like it. Power seemed to thrum through her flesh. Her routine of tumbles and falls designed to be protective during her sparring now seemed to be more leaps and spins that had as much to do with flight as well as dance. 

The sound of clapping brought her back to her senses and to the mundane world of the gym and the mat she was practicing on.

“Someone’s in a very good mood today.”

“Hey, Izzy. Just getting warmed up. I feel really good today. I think I can finally whip your ass” she said with an animal smile.

Israel Saunders, former IDF Army Captain, now Silver Helix Security and Personal Defense trainer looked carefully at his student, the light sheen of sweat on her face, the excitement in her voice. Yeah, she was down for a bout. “OK, Amanda, we’ll go full contact. Gimme a minute to warm up and I’ll meet you on the mat.”

Amanda grinned and suited up. Just the shin and arm guards this time, she thought. I need to move. The verses still pounding in her ears:

**_“What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter”_ ** _,_

Izzy met her on the mat. “You really want to go so light?” gesturing to the minimal protection she wore. 

“Let’s get it on!” she said as she felt a wildness that thrilled her to her bones.

She did not notice that Shine and Robbie watched from the door of the gym as she smoothly circled aggressively toward her trainer, not away. The crouch she was in, almost predatory, her eyes narrowed and a grin on her face.

Well, that’s different, Izzy thought as he backpedaled away from Sharpe. Her confidence level is really good. And her moves are much freer than they’ve been as he watched her careful steps toward him. He smiled behind the facemask of the protective helmet. I think I’ve got my hands full. OK, let’s see what she can do. He stopped backpedaling, moved to a neutral stance and then blurred into a crossbody punch, connecting with nothing but air.

Back and forth they flowed across the mat, attack, counter, back into attack again. Izzy could not connect. Leg sweep and roll. Nothing. Punch and grapple combo. Again, nothing but air. Everyone else in the gym had stopped to watch. No one had ever gone so long against Izzy without so much as a touch. She seemed to be a silver bird, just fluttering around him, her platinum hair loose and now flowing behind her.

At the doorway, “What do you think Shine? Soon?”

“Soon. We’ll need to be ready. But look right now. She’s having so much fun. She’s just dancing around Saunders.” she said proudly.

Caught up in the moment Sharpe uncharacteristically taunted her teacher, “C’mon Badger, you’re moving like an old man.”

Wow. That was ballsy, Izzy thought, remembering that was his old nickname in the service. When did he tell her that? And since when did Amanda talk smack like that? But she was right. I’m getting tired. And she’s just flowing away from everything I throw at her, Izzy thought. So let’s see her avoid this one. 

He shifted into his best moves; a combination of grapples, punches, and kicks that were his big gun and had always taken down his opponents. He never saw the spin, then backflip overhead, heard the near silent landing behind him, much less the spinning wheel kick to the head that flung him to the mat from the right side. 

WHHOOMpphh! as he landed dazed.

“ISRAEL!” Sharpe cried as she dashed over to where her teacher lay stunned.

“Wow. Where did you learn that?” Izzy asked as he removed the protective helmet. “That was a move that should have at least connected…” He shook his head to clear his thoughts. That was an amazing move on her part! Where had she learned THAT?!

“I don’t know. I just kind of….I dunno, flowed with it?” She said, rather puzzled herself. She was barely sweating and felt great, if somewhat guilty about finally beating her instructor. “I’m so sorry…”

“Oh, don’t be.” he cut her off. “That’s the best bout I had in years. Been some time since someone put me on my tookus like that,” he said with a smile as Amanda helped him back to his feet. He wiped the blood from his nose and laughed. “We’ve got to spar more often. How about again, next week?” Man, would he have a story to tell Felix when he got home that night. It wasn’t often that he’d had a student just get the better of him like that. She had been so hesitant when she had first started training; now she moved like a master.

“I’d love it,” Sharpe said as she looked out the surrounding crowd. She could see flickers of light, a potential for…. something, passing among them. And in the background she saw Shine and Robbie, smiling like proud parents. That same shimmer playing over them both, like starlight? 

Well crap….It’s gonna be a crazy day after all. But, she thought with a smile, hugging Izzy before she headed back to shower and change, I think I can handle it. Just for today, even if those damn stars ARE everywhere.

She did not notice that her feet now made no sounds as she walked.


	13. Practical Applications

NETWORK VPN ESTABLISHED/CONNECTION SECURE

RSA FINGERPRINT: fb:a7:49:45:c2:ac:33:11:92:b5:a7:a0:f5:45:31:1f.

JOIN CHATROOM? Yes/No

>yes

>joining secure chat as Mike Actual

Echo Actual>And we keep losing them at the same place.

Kilo Actual>Keep the team posted. We’ve not been able to get a tracer on any vehicles. Alvarado may be a faggot and on the wrong side, but he’s good at what he does.

Mike Actual>Kilo, you have access to drones. Why aren’t we using them?

Kilo Actual>About time you got here. And I’ve tried. They drop out of the sky like they were swatted. I can’t use any more than I’ve already lost or the change in inventory will be noted.

Lima Actual>And before anyone asks, National assets are a No-Go. I can’t even get them tasked as a “training mission”.

Kilo Actual>Then it’s God’s Will. We do this the way they’ve always done it. Men against men.

Mike Actual>I don’t think King David used mercs.

Kilo Actual>We will have other missions after this one. We can’t move publically yet. They’re expendable. We are not. Not yet. 

Charlie Actual>I can get behind the first action. And the second too, And I agree he’s got to go. But we’re in a place where real innocents might get hurt now. Kids. Do we really want to do this?

Kilo Actual>Are YOU KIDDING!?! He’s been seen with that Sana Joy girl at Watterson’s New Age. His spending, writings, and habits fit the FBI profile of a pagan. His books bought there? By Starhawk, Moura, AJ Drew, and Buckland – all witches. Music? SJ Tucker, Wendy Rule, and Dahm the Bard? Again, witches! He’s doing healing and not giving Glory to GOD! HE’S A WITCH AND MUST DIE! Exodus 22:18. It’s God’s Own LAW! You know what she did to Terry Angel?

Mike Actual>That was nearly twenty years ago. And she's way too young for that. Besides, I read some of what “professor” Angel wrote. He was a perv and a freak and had it coming. I still feel like I need a shower. It was weird that he got his eyesight back though. And remember, Angel did kill himself.

Kilo Actual>But he’s still a witch and we’re taking him out. Period. Just like we will all the other deviants that are polluting this nation. Agreed?

Charlie Actual>Roger that.

Lima Actual>Hammers of God!

>…

>…

>…

Kilo Actual>Are you with us Mike? Are you a good tool for our Lord’s Use?

Mike Actual>Just make sure they spare the kids. Some souls can be saved.

Kilo Actual>And some can’t. God’s Will Be Done. If we can cut the head off the beast it will die. The three primaries must be destroyed. We’ll deal with the rest in time.  
Another insane day coming to an end. Keeping all the media and bottom feeding lawyers at bay would be a difficult enough task on an average day, but after the bombing everything seemed to be on fast forward. The only relief she had found was when she had gone up to that little hideaway of Rob’s and Sherry’s…well, Shine now. So much had changed so fast. They looked so happy together, and that was good. But there was always that little look of sadness on Shine’s face, just a shadow, as of things to come. And that little tower room there. It was like it was made just for her.

She reached into her inner coat pocket for the feather that the eagle had “given” her. That was just one more insane thing in a long line of crazy since the bombing. Riding the elevator down from the rented offices in the Qwest Building she though how totally illegal the damn thing was. She simply could not get rid of it for some reason. How would she ever explain having it? “But officer, the bird, she GAVE it to me.” 

Yeah. That would work. 

Oh, no….it was shimmering again. Not again. 

She thought she had that under control. Just focus on the problems. Deal with things one at a time. Shit, everything was shimmering now. This morning was OK…..but now it’s the end of the day. She squeezed her eyes shut. Don’t fall apart. Don’t fall apart. They need you now more than ever. Robby’s depending on you. He gave you a life worth living, worth fighting for again and after that wreck of a marriage. Don’t let him down. She really needed to find a shrink or someone to talk to about these feelings, these hallucinations. First all those stars, now the shimmer – all back again. Someone had to have answer.

“Maybe you already have your answer” said the dark haired woman in the blue and silver trimmed business suit and skirt next to her. Shit. Where did she come from? When did the elevator stop? “Hunh? What? I’m sorry, I don’t understand what you mean.” Sharpe replied. She hadn't see her when she'd boarded the car.

“Yes. You do. Go Home. They have all your answers. And they will need you tonight. Oh, this is my stop..”

The doors had opened into a star field, bright and shining like the best shots she had seen from the Hubble Space Telescope. Sharpe flung herself back against the car wall away from the void. The woman simply smiled, winked, “See you…” stepped forward and faded from view, like mist in the sun. The doors closed with a “ding”

This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening, she thought with her eyes squeezed tight as the car continued its trip down. 

This

is 

not 

fucking 

happening!

Ding!

She opened one eye, terrified of what she might see….

The door had opened into the lobby. The nice, normal, bland lobby.

“Ma’am? Are you all right?” asked the security guard there, one of Feels new guys.

“Uh. Yeah. Fine. Fine thanks” she lied. 

“We have your car up and swept. Everything is clean and secure.” Said the young man, Anthony according to his badge. She had no idea who had ordered the car up for her, but at this point, she was too frazzled to really notice that yet. She should have been up on the residence floor. Not the lobby.

“Oh, god. Thanks, Anthony.” She relaxed a bit. “Thanks for everything”. 

“You OK to drive? You look a bit shaken? Is everything alright?”

She forced herself to straighten up. “Nothing wrong, thanks. I’ve got it.” She walked crisply out to where the Glacier Silver BMW M325i was parked for her, idling quietly. She hopped in, buckled up, and then slipped it into gear, and drove very carefully and precisely away from the front of the building as the guard called to clear her thru the gate. It took every ounce of concentration and poise Sharpe had to keep it under control and clear the property.  
Once she was clear of the downtown, all bets were off….

She was doing well over 120 as she blasted down 1-70, heading for 6. Robby and Shine would know – they had to know. Someone up there did, goddamn it!

She saw the turn up the unmarked path off 6 and screeched around the corner heading up to the Home. She could never have seen that before on her previous trips up, but now, it was unmistakable…calling her.

She did not see that someone had followed.

She screamed up the gravel path, pushing the car to its limits on the twisting path in the summer night. Everything seemed to be shining now, and fear gripped her heart. It was getting stronger as she got closer. They damn well better have some answers for me she thought as screeched to a halt next to Shine’s Porsche. Looked like a lot of other cars there too, but she just slammed the door behind her and ran up the path to the Home. She could see her room in the tower as she ran. HER room, she thought, I think of that as mine now? What the fuck is going on?

She had the eagle feather gripped tightly in her right hand as she cleared the steps on the porch in a single bound and burst thru the doors. “What did you DO TO ME?” she yelled as she finally collapsed in a heap in front of the assembled group. She was crying now, hanging her head sobbing.

“Shine?” Robbie said softly.

His lady nodded and walked to her new sister and knelt next to her. “Hello Amanda. I think I can explain what you’re going through. I went through the same thing myself, not all that long ago…”

Amanda Sharpe listened and understood.

I saw Sana get up and leave just before the end, a worried look on her face. It seemed like I caught a whine from outside? Just as Shine finished, “and now you are one of us,” drawing back the hair over one beautiful ear.

“But, you’re not?” she asked Robbie. “You have the same shimmer, just softer somehow?”

“No. Still mortal. At least for a little while longer” I joked. I saw that pained look on Shine’s face once again. Soon baby, soon. Then we’ll have forever I thought. I think she heard somehow because her expression did soften somewhat.

“And, you…you did this to me?” she asked Shine. Rather pointedly I might add.

“Er…yes. Sorry?” said the Asian Elf kneeling in front of her with a half smile.

“Bitch!” Sharpe laughed and embraced her newest sister in the ancient blood. She held out one hand to me, and I joined them, all of us crying softly. “You guys…” she said. We rose and made the introductions to those she had not already met. I looked for Sana, but she had not …ah, there she was, just coming thru the door. Oh NO….that look said it all.

“We have a problem.” she said evenly. And then explained what the old coyote had told her of the coming danger,

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“GODDAMN IT. This is all MY fault. I’m so sorry.” Amanda was back at the edge of tears again, her emotions whipsawing back and forth as she continued thru the Becoming.

“Mandy. No. It’s not your fault.” I grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look in my eyes. “They staked us out and waited. It could have been any one of us they followed. Just bad luck it was you, and good luck it was now.”

“But how do you know? And what good luck is in that?”

“Because it’s what I would do to find a foe…” he said darkly, as Hadden's words echoed back in his mind. Robbie thought, this was so soon. Bless you Sana for putting a foot up my ass. I looked around. Everyone was scared. Lauri looked grim. She had fought armed intruders here before, but nothing like this. The numbers, just too many she thought. I could see the arithmetic in her head, showing nothing but doom. Raven had the same expression on her face as well, but ready to go down fighting if need be. Too many thought this was the end. I knew better. I looked to TK, and smiled. He grinned back. This was an opportunity for us to hit back. I stared to talk, and explained why this was a good thing. Heads started to nod. Fear giving way to hope, determination. We had numbers, the night, and knew the land. We had Elves. Shine was beaming at me. We had fought against the impossible to save hope once before, now we would do so again…

“And Amanda, since you are still transitioning, I want you to go with Kelly and take the kids to safety..” 

Sharpe cut me off, “Robbie, you can’t keep me sidelined like this. You and everyone else here are the only family I have. I HAVE to help. That’s who I am. I’m your Beifong Girl, remember?” I laughed at her joke. “OK, ok.” I relented, “We need your hands and skills. I’ve seen you practicing in the company gym. Just keep back as long as you can and be defensive. We’re gonna have a little extra help for this fight” I said as I nodded to Sana. She knew who we needed to call for this and walked back out into the night. I just hoped our friends would arrive in time.

With the exception of TK, I was the only soldier there. We decided I would be out in the middle of the meadow as bait, to draw the attackers in. Once they were close we would spring the trap. I’d throw up a defense I’d been working on with Sana and everyone else would sweep in from behind and the sides to disarm them. Sharpe grinned, flushed and obviously pumped to dish out some payback for all we’ve lost. Shine whispered softly, “Just like at Cannae….”. She and I would have a LOT to talk about later. I’d trust the Lady to see to that part. I was an ENTJ in my element, making plans.

Sana came bounding back up the steps into the home. “They’ll help! They are ALL coming!”

These bastards had no idea what they were in for. I smiled grimly as we all walked into the sultry August night to greet our foes. Hell, this might even be fun. 

I have an odd idea of fun, apparently.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was in place. As I lay prone on the grass I couldn’t see them, but I could feel them. I knew where everyone was and that they were ready. “My Lady, had I ever been so blind?” I thought as I lay in the middle of the meadow, watching the enemy advance. I closed my eyes and looked at the pattern in the stars before me. We had closed the trap around them. All our fighters in place, flat against the ground, eyes covered and unseen. Eden, Sana, and Ash set well back to act as healers if needed. Kelly had spirited the kids far back into the woods just in case. We were as ready as we could ever be. To me, the entire place seemed lit from within. I could only imagine how it would look when I finally came back and saw it with Elfin eyes. The circle drawn beneath me, one last thing to do, “Splendida femina de stellis , auscultate me fortitudine ad proelium iustus”, quickly whispered. For something like this, Latin had always seemed more powerful, more meaningful. I’d always had a real passion for it too. Weird.

But then again, Robbie thought, I'm lying in the middle of a clearing getting ready to ambush a bunch of assassins, unarmed but for magick and a wooden hockey stick. I have no call to call anything weird. Stupid? Yeah, I can do stupid all day long. Weird? HA!

I lay there prone in the silence. A strage thought gripped me. I need a theme song. Maybe something like Bear MacCreary’s “Constantine” theme? I fought down a laugh. The crazy things you think about when stressed. 

They were close now. 

I opened my eyes and rose silently, heat lightning flashing in the overcast mountain skies above. Nice touch, that. “Hello fellas. Helluva night for a walk in the country, neh?” The thunder rolled around us. All I needed was a beige trench coat or a black canvas duster to complete to scene.

The 10 man assault team froze in front of me. I could feel their confusion and shock. But they got over it quickly enough. The team leader, I guess, recognized me and gave a quick command, “Primary target! Hit him.”

I was ready. After all the training in circle with Sana, I had the probabilities and possibilities tweaked just so, my right hand raised, I opened my hand, palm outward . All ten guns fired full auto, and hit nothing but air. Just really solid air. I had tweaked reality just enough to produce a wall of liquid air – layers and layers of it like an onion, stopping all the bullets cold. Temet Nosce, bitch! Kiss my ass Neo – I’m the real goddamn deal! 

They saw the mass of bullets floating in front of them. “Reload!” As they fumbled with the magazines, awestruck by the sight, I smiled and spoke. “I’m the one who steps from the shadows, all trench coat and arrogance. I’ll drive you demons AWAY!” my growling voice carrying my anger across the shadowed night. 

Squeezing my eyes shut tight I made another small nudge to the fabric as I made a fist with my extended right and all the liquid and bullets flashed into incandescent vapor with a directed roar, blinding their night vision goggles and knocking them all flat on their backs and lighting up the clearing like a supernova.

_______________________________________________________________

“Watch officer! Watch Officer! SIR! SIR! Someone just nuked Colorado” the young airman monitoring the central US for NORAD shouted. 

“Son, we’re in Cheyenne Mountain. If anyone got nuked in Colorado, it would be us. Since we’re still here….” Brigadier General Aaron Cole finished. Good Kid, he thought. But a bit inexperienced. Would’ve pissed hisself blind back when the Russkies were the shit. “Run the monitor back to the event and show me.” 

As Airman Price backed up the data the pattern was clear, a massive EM spike across the entire spectrum, but gone as fast as it had appeared. “Hmmm. OK, probably a cosmic ray spike. Mark it down for a maintenance check at next shift”, the Watch Officer said. 

There had been a lot of weird spikes like that going on up in the Arapahoe for the past few months. Probably Special Forces out of Fort Carson. Whatever was going on out in those woods, must be something very interesting.

_______________________________________________________________

“Now!” I yelled, and the Elves and our “allies” swept in. 

As the attackers struggled to their feet and shake off the effects of the flash, Shine and the female mountain lion charged in from the left rear, Lauri and one of the local black bears from the right rear. Snatching up Kelly’s hockey stick from the ground I broke the circle and joined TK and Marsh on the frontal assault. Shine swept through the attackers in a flash, stripping away the rifles. Raven, Amanda, Hadden, Fox and Dell, joined by the local coyote pack and a number of bobcats had the rest pinned flat on the ground in seconds. We stripped them of side arms and down to their skives in less than a minute. The remainder of our elves forming a second ring around us as a backup in case we did not take them all down in the first moments. As the animals pulled back I saw Amanda had one mercenary by the throat, lifted above her. He rasped out, “What the fuck ARE you people?”

Sharpe was in a rage, silver hair flying wildly in the night as the lightning flashed overhead, “You came to the wrong place HUMAN!” her right hand drawing back in a lethal Krav Maga strike, the word a curse. “Amanda! We’re done here!” I snapped out as I had my man pinned to the ground by the neck with the stick. She was still transitioning, and the stress of the night had been hard on her. Chagrined, she let the man drop. The odor of his loosed bowels filling the meadow. 

Yep, Valkrie. 

Everyone, except our prisoners relaxed. My family pushed them all to the center while I went thru all the gear we had pulled from them and found what I wanted.

Approaching the squad leader, I let him see the silenced .22 pistol I had stripped from him. An assassin’s weapon. A coward’s weapon. He smiled, “You won’t shoot. We know who you are and what you’re about,” he said as he glanced nervously at Sharpe.

“This is a holy place, and our home. Our children are here and you threaten them?” Now he was worried. I checked the angle, just exactly right as I plotted my next move. “But you’re right, I won’t kill you.” 

He smirked. 

“However, I am really ambivalent about kneecaps right about now!” I pulled the trigger and the pistol barked quietly. His resultant scream made Amanda smile wickedly. That should drive home the point very nicely, I thought. And if he got a good doctor, fixable.

I knelt and leaned forward. “Let me explain something to you. This is a place you should never come again. Not in this lifetime. I will protect my own in ways you cannot even imagine” I said, waving the barrel over the other knee, just enough to let him know I was serious. “Go back to your masters and tell them this, only one life has been lost so far, and we mourn that life. Stop now and I will not pursue them. Fail and there will be nowhere to hide on Earth for you or them. I will chase you down with every asset at my disposal. And then I will do things far, far worse than kill you. Do you understand?” He nodded. Despite the pain, he got the message. 

To encourage the rest, Lauri, Bright, Max, and TK went amongst them, showing them the darkness within their mortal souls, the voids into which the Elves would place them if they ever came back. In abject terror, they gathered up their wounded comrade and went charging back down the path to their van.   
Amanda and I gathered up all the weapons and their kit. Hmmmm…As I feared, professionals. So there was nothing of personal information that we could use to track them back to their source. Well, that was a new challenge to address. All the weapons and combat gear, TK would dispose of thru his contacts, destroying the guns and other weapons, but reselling the body armor and helmets back to a police wholesaler. The funds we would distribute to all the local causes we supported. The NVGs, those were ruined by the intensity of the flash, now so much over-priced tech garbage to be recycled. 

We had one last thing to do….surveillance. 

“Sana, can we get the coyotes back for a minute? I have one last thing to ask of them?” Of all the wild animals that lived in Colorado, the ubiquitous coyotes were the ones best suited to this kind of tracking.

“It’s OK, Robbie. This one is all mine.” I turned and looked to Shine with a puzzled look. “I can follow and be in and out before they can even sense I’m there. Our friends have done enough tonight, don’t you think?”

I had to agree. Ash and Sana finished the healing on the two coyotes who took some bruises (I think they were really just milking it for the attention) and then bade them all farewell before they vanished in the night. While they may have been adversaries before, and still competitors yet, a new understanding and respect had been forged here between the three animal species, at least in these woods. 

Shine stripped off her top and threw it to me, as all the other male elves made a discreet about-face, “What, they’re just boobs! C’mon slowpokes, I need to change in to that black uniform of theirs. We’re going to lose them if we don’t hurry” Amanda patted me on the arm, “She’s definitely got your number, Rob”, as I fuddled through the clothes with a very red face. We found a set small enough for her and helped her change. 

As she pulled on the pre-requisite bad-guy black balaclava she asked, “How do I look? Badass or no?” her eyes glittering emerald starlight with her fists on cocked hips.

“Very badass, and just as incredibly beautiful. One more thing..” I handed her a flashbang grenade we had liberated from our attackers and told her how to use it if she needed to make an escape.

“Lady has to accessorize, right? Just be careful and come home to me, OK?” 

She pulled me close, kissed me hard, “You know I will.” and with a wink vanished into the night. Nothing to do now but wait….

We finished cleaning up the mess in the meadow, the scent of loosed bowels still in the air as I chuckled to myself. Shine had been a real tiger tonight, and I was proud of her. Amanda too. Proud of my entire family. 

As I sat down on the porch to await my love’s return I heard an uncharacteristically soft voice from behind me, “Rob, do you have a minute?”

“Hey Amanda. Helluva first night as an Elf, neh? Join me?” She sat next to me on the porch and just kind of sagged there of a minute. She looked on the verge of tears. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I just was so angry and I, I…” and the tears came as I gathered my newest sister in this family into my arms and let her cry. Sana and TK came out and joined us. “We’ve all had moments we wish we had not gone through, and things we’ve done,” TK said, 

”But here, together, we get through it.”

“Because you’re one of us, Amanda, and we love you, and always will.” Sana finished. 

“Bastards.” Amanda said, “Now I have twice as many people to worry about. This sucks” she joked.

“Perhaps. But you now have twice as many people who love you back, and will do so forever, as will I,” said that familiar womanly voice. We all looked up to see Her kneeling before us. “Hello My child. Shall we talk for a bit?” and She held out Her hand. She tilted her head, “I don’t bite.”

“It’s….from the elevator….”

“Yes” I said. “Go with Her, We’ll be here when you come back. We’ve all had our walks with Her when we needed them most.”

“You too?”

“Well, it was more of a chat, about right where you’re sitting now,” said the Lady, “but yes, even with hardheaded mortals too.” Then She winked at me. It was good to have a Goddess with a sense of humor on your side every now and then. 

“Come. I have marvelous things to share with you..”

Mandy rose, wiped away the tears, and took the offered hand as they walked into the night and vanished for that first communion between Elf and Goddess. I envied that closeness, but would share in that soon enough. Not too soon I hoped, but in time.

The three of us huddled together on the porch, TK with an arm around Sana’s shoulders, and her leaning back into him. I smiled. They would make a nice couple eventually. “We did good tonight. I hope we can end this without further blood spilled.”

Sana sighed, and TK gave voice to her misgivings, “I hope so too Rob, but after a lifetime of struggle, I don’t see it ending yet. I hope to the Lady I’m wrong. But ……” his voice trailed off in the night.

We waited.

Eventually TK and Sana rose to go back into the home. The sky cleared and cooled over the Home. Bright came out and draped a blanket around my shoulders as Amanda came back out of the night. She was standing taller, smiling, relaxed. Her hair drawn back proudly, her ears fine points on a face that was all of a piece. She was fully an Elf, now…perfected and at peace. Sharpe embraced her sister Bright with a kiss and then joined me on the porch.

“Don’t worry, she’s fine,” she said smiling softly. “The Lady and I looked in on her. She’ll be home soon.”

“Is my worry that obvious?”

“Like a fart in an elevator.”

We both laughed. “Well, you’ve not changed much at all, have you?” I teased.

“Nah, just the ears really.” And she laughed again, a wonderful sound touched with the same silver that now flashed in her eyes. “And I’m still the baddest bitch you know. Just with one hell of a make-over” she said as she ran her hands over the new planes of her face. Then she looked down. “And look! I’m perky again!” she snarked and bounced her chest as I laughed loudly. “See? But seriously Robbie, thank you for being there. I know I wanted to just jump right in, but I’m glad you were there to keep me grounded when I needed it most. But that’s always been how you are, hasn’t it?” she smiled as she settled down and finished.

“Shucks, ma’am, I jest try to do my part as best I can” I gave in my best Southern drawl.

“Oh, stop that. You can’t do an accent to save your ass” slugging my arm. She snuggled in next to me. “I’m lucky to have the both of you, you and Shine, as my family. You both have saved me and given my life real meaning again. Twice, now I think? Thank you, and thank you for FINALLY LISTENING TO ME ABOUT SHINE!” she smiled as she thumped my chest with her index finger. 

“All it took was dropping a building on me and Chaffee. Nothing too drastic….” 

“Dumbass.”

“That’s me.”

“And really Robbie, quoting Constantine, for fuck’s sake?”

“What, expecting Shakespeare?”

“Asshole.”

“OK. Next time I do something stupid, Monty Python then?”

“And that will probably be within the next twenty minutes?” she asked with a teasing grin.

We both laughed and looked out into the darkness. I waited with my new Elfin sister for my beloved. As the sky lightened to the East over the city in the distance a shape appeared, moving slowly. The mask hanging loosely in one hand.

“Shine?” I asked, rising slowly with Amanda, ”Are you OK? What happened?” I could see that she had been crying.

“They killed them. All of them. Like pawns, expendable.” She sighed. She had already cried out the senseless loss of even those who had been our enemies just hours before. “Oh hon, I’m so sorry,” Amanda said as she embraced her sister.

“I followed them in their van to a place off Wynkoop in Denver. “

“You ran that far?” I was amazed.

“Yeah, and back. Not even winded.” she said with a tired half grin. “They were over-confident. I was in the lot and up on the roof without so much as a peep from anyone guarding the place. I could see and hear through the skylight. I’ll never forget her face, that cold-hearted bitch. She said, ‘Your services are no longer required’ and then they shot the lot of them right after they relayed our message. Oh baby, it was horrible. I wanted to do something but it was over so fast, too fast even for me.” Her eyes, welling with tears again. Amanda and I wrapped her up in a hug and that big blanket while Lauri came out to check on us all. I gave her the short version.

“Damn it. It’s going to get worse..if they’ll just blow away their own so easily…”

“It’s OK Lauri,” Shine added, “I did get this at least” She opened her pockets and pulled out all the personal effects of the assault team she had been able to gather before the five remaining fanatics had torched the place to destroy as much evidence as they could. Wallets, driver’s licenses, car registrations, the few family photos of some dead men who plied a dark trade. “And I got the license numbers of the bastards who left them dead. Something we can work with?”

I nodded. “You did great baby. Yes. This is something we can work with. But come inside now. It’s time to rest. And Amanda got to meet our friend in blue and silver…”

“You did!” Shine brightened greatly at that and took Amanda by the arm, “Isn’t She great. I literally ran right into Her the first time, I thought I hit a tree…” she laughed and continued as they went into the Home. I stood with Lauri on the porch, looking at the remains of lost lives. Angered and frustrated by the waste of it all. I turned to Lauri as she spoke and put her hand on my shoulder, “It’s the way this place is. We can try, but we can’t do everything.”

“I know. Still, I had hope. Does that mean I’m stupid? You’ve been an Elf for a while now, does hope survive for us?”

“Of course it does. I think we just have to take a longer view. Can you really get something out of those scraps?”

“It’s always the same. Follow the money. Yes, with this I can follow the money right to the source. And maybe we can destroy this at the root. We’ll need a good hacker…”

“And that is something I think TK and Web can help with. C’mon inside. It’s been a long night for everyone.” And we headed up the stairs into the Home.

As we did an insane thought came to mind. We need Molly Mirrorshades for this. Oh, this wasn't difficult enough before, it was now about to get crazy.


	14. Mirrorshades and Mornings

Circa Mabon 2017 CE

 

With only about 4 hours of sleep down, I woke again. My bed empty and I could hear my beloved down the hall with the rest of our family. I did my usual morning routine and dressed. Everyone was there, chatting happily as the breakfast was being prepared. We were short a face. Amanda? I walked up to the tower room where Mandy usually spent her time, especially in the morning. Since the first day at the Home, she called it her aerie, her roost, and she loved to watch the sunrise from there. But this morning, I found the room empty, one of the windows open out onto the roof. The small pill case from her purse, her spare meds, chucked into the wastebasket, still full and no longer needed.

She was there, dressed in her grey shorts and a white racer back tank-top, crouched barefoot on the roof, her brow furrowed deeply in thought and watching the sunrise intensely.

“Mandy? Why don’t you come back inside? The roof probably gets slippery with condensation in the morning.”

She just smiled, and waved me out on the roof. I took a tentative step. Footing seemed good enough, but still a good two stories to the ground, and I didn’t think that gravity would play chicken with my falling form very well. I only moved about an arms-length from the tower.

She spoke quietly, “I’ve seen that each of us as elves have different gifts. Ash, Eden and Sana, great healers all. Hadden a great builder and the foundation of everything here. Kelly is our memory and direct connection to the Lady. Shine moves like the wind. You? You are our sword and shield, now and later.” she said with a knowing that belied her youth as an Elf. “Each one of us has a different gift.” I wasn’t sure where she was going with this. “I always wondered why the eagle gave me this that first day,” showing me the feather she had braided into her long platinum hair. “Now I know why.”

“Mandy, hon, let’s go back inside and talk” I said quickly as she smiled and stood straight. Looking into the sunrise. She gave a wicked grin. “I’m curious. Do Elves get Health Insurance?” And then she jumped up, rolling to flip backwards over the edge of the roof.

“MANDY!”

I was greeted by peals of silver laughter, a flash, and a WHOOSH that flew right over my head. I turned to see her wheeling around the south side of the Home at about 50ft, wings of golden light carrying her ever higher. “Not Amanda anymore my brother, I am Soar!” she sang. I collapsed on the roof in shock and laughter as my sister spun higher in the sky. 

“You’re gonna be SORE when I’m done kicking your butt!” I yelled after her as she flew higher. Yeesh. Fucking elves anyways. Smartass.

I made my way back down thru the window and on shaky legs back down to the main floor where breakfast was being prepared. Or more accurately had been being prepared. Everyone was outside now, marveling at Amanda, now Soar, as she danced in the sky with the eagle who had met her that first day, her bright slivery laugher filling the air like music as she spun and pirouetted. It would be a late breakfast I guessed. I sighed. Better get some pancakes on….that’ll get her back on the ground. And then, then I’d need to make a call. And take us all thru the looking glass.  
   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I stopped in front of the door to the house. It was a very nondescript split-level home on the northeast side of Golden. A nice quiet neighborhood. Boring really. And ever so beige. The only sign of her presence as a techie, a satellite dish that was a full meter across in the back yard.

“Ok guys. This is Jenny’s house. Like I said, she’s a bit….eccentric, I guess.” I was being very conservative in my description. I’d had a Gigabit pipe run to her home for all the work she did both on and off book to protect the company. And she was worth every goddamn dime. I pressed the buzzer and was rewarded with the Doctor Who theme.

Geeks, Lady love ‘em all.

The big British Police Box blue door opened back to reveal my secret weapon. Five feet zip tall and maybe 95 pounds soaking wet and a hair past the age of 20, she looked like she was the classic definiation of Fae and not a Korean computer genius slash digital pirate. She had been a special project of Feels Alvarado. He had run into her one too many times in his youth gang work and saw real talent that would have been otherwise wasted. He pointed her my way and the rest as they say is history. Dressed in a ThinkGeek “there are 10 types of” binary t-shirt and baggy grey sweatpants. Her ensemble started off by Monty Python Bunny slippers. Her black horn-rimmed glasses, slightly askew. Her long black hair tied back in a ponytail with a Hello Kitty scrunchie.

“Always dressed to the nines, eh Molly?” I teased. 

“Hiya boss. Heard you finally hooked up with Sherry Yan and are getting married? ‘Bout damn time. Was starting to think you were either blind or gay.” Damn, word got around fast. We hadn’t even thought about announcing it yet. And yep, Jenny never pulled back an inch. I always knew what was on her mind. My kids were AWESOME. “You two are good together,” and nodded deeply to emphasize her point.

“Got a job for you Molly? You game?”

“Off the books?” 

“Yep. Very.”

“Niiiice, niiiice,” she said as she rubbed her palms together in anticipation of the challenge ahead. “Who’s the stiffs?” she asked, indicating Web and TK standing behind me. I made the introductions. 

“TK Winters? You did that Patriot thing back the First Gulf? Mega nasty kludge to get that to work right. Me likey. Love the Rasta cap too. Web, nice to meetcha.” With Web and TK working with her this should be a snap. I outlined the basics of what I thought needed to be done. I left out some of the details, about how we got the info and what we wanted it for. Jenny’s eyes narrowed. She brushed a few loose strands of dark hair back up out of her face and looked me squarely in the eye. The misbegotten hair falling back across her countenance as she spoke.

“Ok. I know when I’m being bullshitted. And right now you are doing that to me, boss. I’ve never held anything back from you on anything from day one. Please don’t do that to me now” She took a breath. “I’ve told you about my ‘special projects’ and you’ve backed me and covered me every step of the way. I trust you. Trust ME now.”

Her takedown of the entire North Korean nuclear weapons program by remote was the stuff of legend. And she did that at age 16. She had used their nascent cell telephone network to sneak an attack program into the country a bit at a time. When the program itself reached “critical mass” it unfurled from every cell phone and network exchange and attacked via the weak computer security they had. Every uranium purification centrifuge they had went nuts and self-destructed by over-speeding. Their nuclear program was now back at square one with no trace other than a little jpeg of a single rose to show where the attack had come from. In her off time she was a hunter of child pornographers worldwide and indirectly responsible for hundreds of arrests and prosecutions thru tips and traps she’d set up over time. She’d seen some heavy shit, so yeah, she could handle this. With a glance and a nod to my two companions I made my choice. I told her everything. Nothing held back. TK pulled off the Rasta cap and Web drew back his long hair. They both smiled and relaxed as she took it all in.

“Boss, I said please don’t bullshit me. C’mon, magic? Oh, for fuck’s sake, MAGIC?”

“Jenny….. Why are you looking down at me from the ceiling right now?” Always the skeptic and worrier, I figured she might need a little more to convince her.  
She realized that she was now floating near the ceiling as I’d lifted her very, very carefully with a small spell. 

“AWK! LEMME DOWN LEMME DOWN LEMME DOWN!” she cried as she flailed wildly. 

I released the spell and as her feet landed softly on the ground I watched her panicked expression change. Mirrorshades Moon blinked twice, slowly. As if trying to process all the data. I swear I thought I could see a progress bar floating in front of her…

She waved her hands beside her head, trying to massage the data into a useful form once more.“Ok, let me get this right…..Sherry Yan now dances with mountain lions. Mandy Sharpe can fly. You’re all ‘elves’ like Legolas to the nth power?” gesturing to TK and Web, “Except for you, right boss? You’re like this uber-mage like Gandalf in this whole gig?” Jenny Moon asked with a VERY arched eyebrow as another lanky lock of black hair fell back down across her face.

“Well, I think of myself as more a Harry Dresden-type….”I tried to say with a little half-grin.

She exploded, “I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT! I MOTHERFUCKING KNEW IT! THIS IS WHY THIS PLACE ROCKS! SILVERFUCKINGHELIX MAN! ” She was literally bouncing and dashing from couch to cushion to tabletop to chair to up and down right in front of me. A hummingbird on speed was more reserved. “SHITSHITSHITSHIT!” She kept bouncing for a few minutes more, knocking over a few empty pizza boxes, some stacks of heavily annotated and critiqued 2600 magazine and the odd tower of empty Red Bull cans on her frantic orbit of the living room. Did I say she was eccentric? Fuck it – she was nuts, but a good kind of nuts.

“OK, GANDALF ON CRACK WITH AN IV OF RED BULL RIDING A DINOSAUR IT IS! AND AN ACTUAL NO-BULLSHIT GODDESS THROWN IN! KISS MY ASS TOLKEIN, I’M LIVING IT!” 

She stopped suddenly. Caught her breath, stood perfectly still and composed in front of me. As if the entire spastic episode had never happened, she smiled and said simply, “Count me in. I wouldn’t miss this for the world. Hell, you couldn’t keep me out of this if you wanted to. How about it guys, ready to Hack the Gibson with Mama Molly?” Her eyes gleamed with an intensity I’d only seen in one place, like when Sana was training me in Circle. She was a priestess of her own religion, and her Trinity was binary, hexadecimal, and machine code.

TK grinned, “Working with a legend always is a great place to start” as Web agreed.

“Let me introduce you to my little friend, Kali.” She held up two flash drives, “You guys ever dance with this bad girl?” she asked.

Web smiled, “I’ve worked with Backtrack a few times. Kali is an upgrade of that?”

Jenny had fully morphed into her Molly Mirrorshades persona now, “Oh, this is my homebrew version of her,” she said almost reverently. “Baby has got big sharp nasty pointy teeth now. And she likes to play rough.” 

I made my goodbyes as the trio set out on their path of digital mayhem. I called Sana and gave her the update. The laughter coming back was glorious. “OK, I’ll make sure to drop by on them – make sure they’ve not fallen headfirst into those screens and remember to eat too.”

Time to fight dirty, and my Molly, she was the dirtiest girl of them all. Oh Lady…..what an Elf she might make….

__________________________________________________________________________

“So what does TK say?” Shine asked her beloved over lunch, their dining table looking out one of the upper floors of a downtown office building rented for their corporate use and residence.

“Well, it seems that he, Web and Molly are all of like mind. They found some more chatroom files that look like they belong to our guys. Seems they don’t know what to do now. They simply disregarded what their hired men told them. At least all the missing C4 is accounted for and word of what happened to the mercs has gotten out. Our guys are still trying to pin down who exactly is behind all of this but they are slippery. They never use the same web address twice and everything is encrypted. The vehicles they used at the place on Wynkoop? All stolen, then torched. But with the three of them on this, we’ll get something. Are the stars showing you anything?” I asked.

Shine sighed softly and leaned back from the small dining table overlooking the view below, “No, baby. It’s all about choice. It befuddles the picture. Just too many options to pick thru and right now, any one is just as likely as the other. The one good thing I think that is happening is that we’ll at least get a moment to breathe.” She suddenly tilted her head, as if listening to something.

BAMBAMBAM!

“What the…”

Shine was at the door in a breath…”It’s Soar, hon!”

As she opened to door her silver sister swept in and gathered her up in an embrace, lifting her clear of the ground. “Isn’t it great? I mean, just .., WOW. I mean, finally!“ Sharpe said breathlessly.

“eerrf….Soar, honey, you’re not making sense.” Shine continued as Soar let her back to her feet.

“I was , uh … just..GINNY! GINNY!” she was yelling excitedly back down the hall and waving as I reached the door.

“Sorry, sorry…..you’re just so hard to keep up with, Ms. Sharpe, those long legs of yours.” As she finally made the door at a jog, her shoes in hand.

“Are they still on?” Soar quickly asked.

 

“Yes”

“Who’s on the line, Miss Cherry?” I asked as Amanda Sharpe just beamed.

As Ginny handed me the remote headset she beamed, “Sir, it’s Copenhagen. The Academy. For you and Ms. Yan.”


	15. Validation Protocols

Early December 2017 CE

Jiang Yan smiled with pride as she shifted in her chair in the front row. The long black cheongsam she wore was an impulse buy following her daughter joining Silver Helix. She knew she’d need it someday, but wasn’t sure for what. She was still able to cut quite a figure in the long slinky dress since she was barely into her 50s herself. But this was definitely her daughter’s day. Oh, and didn’t she look gorgeous in that long red dress of hers. Up there giving her speech. She really had a lot to be proud of today.

The entrance procession had made her feel like an empress of old, and gave her a sense of pride and validation that she felt she had truly earned at long last. She watched her husband Shao as he’d escorted her to their seats. She could tell he already had one critical ear tuned into the playing of the orchestra on the upper level. His eyes may have been on her, but the musician in him was elsewhere. 

That was her husband, she thought. They had, of course, remained standing until the royals had made their entrance and taken their seats on the left of the stage. And she’d had to work really hard to force a silly grin from overcoming her face. Pride was good. A loss of control in such a situation; an obvious loss of face. And while this European monarchy was a very obvious newcomer to the world stage compared to her own ancestry and culture, the common need for protocol was a very familiar and welcome friend. 

And it was such a challenge though. Especially when her little ShǎnYào appeared on the stage, followed by her soon-to-be-husband. For a moment she saw her again as that precocious pre-teen, all long limbs and braces who had waved impulsively when she took top honors for her school science project back in Vancouver. The smile and slight nod of acknowledgment to her parents as she took her seat on the stage a truly dignified and mature response to the gravity of the moment. She could tell be her eyes that her daughter just wanted to dance for joy, and secretly, Jiang did too. But for the moment, this shared glance was celebration enough. 

Perhaps there would be time for a less restrained celebration at the following banquet? Even if that old man were there with her daughter, she grumped inwardly. Too old. And not lucky at all. But as they sat next to each other onstage, their hands entwined, she could see the obvious affection they had for each other. And, despite everything, McComick did wear a tuxedo well, damn him. 

The Chinese matron reflected on their lives so far. They had walked a long road to get here. Jiang had been a physics student in Beijing when she met Shao. She the fiery southerner from Guangdong and he was the cool Jazz musician from the Capital. She’d fallen for him the first time she’d heard him play, those long fingers playing out a fast jazz tune on piano and just as skillfully playing on classical instruments. And, wow, how he could dance. 

He could still move that way when he wanted to, she thought with a smile. My girl. The Nobel Prize in Medicine. OK, maybe she had to share it with her finance, but it was still called the Yan-McCormick Process. My girl is in the history books forever, she thought.

She had had her when she and Shao were just married in Beijing, but then came that horrible summer and the tanks rolling thru Tiananmen. Jiang had lost both her father and her mother in the Cultural Revolution so she knew exactly how this was going to end for them. Shao really wanted to stay and try and make things change, but the time would not be right till all those old pricks died away. So they ran and eventually found themselves in Vancouver, British Columbia and on the fast track to becoming Canadian citizens. There were so many people from China there it was like being at home. She could even speak Cantonese to her heart’s content and just to confuse her loving but often befuddled husband.

And he was such a sweet man. He showed our girl all about beauty and music and art, and I was able to show her how it all worked together in math and physics. I was really worried about her future when she left for school in California, but it was UCLA. What was the joke? “University of Caucasians Lost in Asians”. That was actually pretty funny. She’d been tough on her a like a good mother, made her accept nothing but the best in everything. I’d hoped she’d meet a nice doctor down there. Get married, have some grandkids for me. Instead, she meets that qwailo at a conference on math in biology, goes to work out in Denver, and falls in love with him? 

Ai ya.

Well, he had certainly made her rich, and it sure did look like he loved her. And she knew her little ShǎnYào loved him. That comment about a prenup. That was a mistake on her part. And she’d known she’d gone too far with that even as the words passed her lips. Still it was her nature to protect her baby, no matter what she did. Like that damn tattoo….a Yin/Yang at the base of the spine, gotten on a whim after her first year in college, like some…. “tramp stamp” they call them? She’d insisted she have the awful thing removed. And for the first time her baby had said no. She stood up to her mother and told her exactly what she thought and how much she liked it and would never regret it. 

And that made Jiang prouder still. Her daughter, finally a woman of strength and substance. Ah, they are finishing their remarks. She still hated that damn tattoo though. And disrespectful to the Tao too. She sighed thoughtfully watching the events before her.

OK, I’ll cut the qwailo a little slack. I might even start to like him eventually. But I’ll never let him know it. Wouldn’t do to let him think he has the upper hand. He just better start making with the grandkids sometime soon. Oh…..time to applaud.

And as Jiang and Shao stood, applauding their daughter and future son in law, their eyes met. And with a smile, his look swept her up and down in the form fitting dress.

Well, looks like the old dragon might have some fire left in him after all, she thought with a smile as she met her husband’s eyes. It’s going to be a good night.


	16. Escape

Yule 2017 CE

She hurt. She was used to hurting now, and had come to expect it, to endure it. She had almost got to the point where she was enjoying the abuse, because that was her lot. But now he had used her unnaturally. Used her like a sodomite. And the tears came as she thought of the weight and the sweat that had been on her back during her violation.

Cassie was a good girl, or at least as good as one of her immoral, sin-besmirched breed could be. Women had brought sin into the world and thus this was their lot. But this….this was wrong. How could anyone enjoy THAT?

He could. He did. The Reverend was sleeping now. His face smiling in the dark, she saw him as he really was, an evil man. He had used her and would keep on using her.

And she was powerless.

Was this to be her punishment? For her womanhood?

She was born into this. She had made no choice that could have caused God to despise her so? Was Eve’s sin so great that such filth be visited upon her?

It was worse some days than others. Most of the time it was almost gentle, his heaving and thrusting. But there were times, times when he was really rough. Like tonight. He’d be on his laptop watching something and then he was just on her. What was it that set him off? Could she stop it somehow? Maybe find some way to appease or defuse him so he wouldn’t hurt her so bad. Her makeup work could hide the bruises when they were in public together, but they could not hide the obvious difficulty her pain caused in her movements.

With a stifled groan she edged to the side of the bed and out from under the covers. She gathered the robe from the floor and then crept quietly over to the desk at the far end of the bedroom and tapped the keypad to wake it up. Locked with a password. She knew that one – in his vanity it was his own name, backwards in a combination of capitals, lower case and special characters. And…..in.

So? What made him act like this toward her. Let’s see. Internet browser. Did he like pornography of some horrid kind? That could be the only thing to make him abuse her so. He was such a godly man…wasn’t he? She checked the history. All links to news articles, videos, websites having to do with Silver Helix?

Them? 

He hated them? So why was he watching them so much? She clicked a link….it was the silver haired woman talking. He’d made Cassie dye her hair the same color. Another. The same woman. And then another, her again.

And then another, her again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Her…it was about her.

He wanted her, and couldn’t have her because she was the enemy, so he took it out on her, in her. She sat down in the chair and started to cry. But, she …this Sharpe woman was supposed to be evil? And this supposedly good man, so consumed with lust and violence? She grimaced as she shifted in the chair, her bottom still sore. Consider the source, she thought as the tears streamed hotly down her face in the glow from the screen 

She clicked back to the first link and listened, quickly turning down the volume........ She had a silken, pretty voice, but a careful no-nonsense demeanor. 

Sharpe was tall, strong, smart, pretty….everything that Cassie wanted to be herself. She wasn’t the enemy at all, was she? She knew the answer to that now. 

But what to do next? What COULD she do, if at all?

Suddenly a small black box popped up in the screen

Cassie started at the shock of it as someone started to type.

>Are you OK?

She whispered, “Can you see me”?

>keyboard. Can’t read lips. Quieter too.

>…

>it’s ok. I can help you if you want me to. My name is Molly.

>…

>Will you let me help you?

Cassie let the tears come again as she wrapped the soiled robe tighter around her. She began to type…..

[Can you help me?]

>Yes I can. I have some really great friends too. Will you let us help you?

[yes] 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the dim light emanating from her laptop, Molly Mirrorshades wiped the tears from her eyes once more. Oh, thank God she thought. Or, Goddess, whatever. She typed as she sat on the floor, starting to make plans to help Cassie escape that monster. 

“Molly? I saw the light was still on? Is everything alright?” Sana asked from the other side of the door.

“It’s open” she said haltingly.

The elf heard that slight quaver in her voice and knew that while the door may indeed be open, the human was not alright.

Sana Joy opened the door, seeing the small Korean woman sitting cross-legged on the floor next to her unmade bed. She’d come to understand that Jenny’s natural rhythms were quite erratic as inspiration would grip her at odd times and compel her to her digital tasks. She’d often rise from her bed and be found glued to one of the dozen or so high-end laptops she’d had scattered all over the house, each one specially tailored for a task. Monitoring. Infiltration. Digital attack. And some for just plain escapist gaming.

This time Sana found her with the Attack computer and the look on her face was one of both disgust and horror. The tearful eyes, the faintest hint of a quiver in her chin, Sana knew that she was looking into the eyes of a human who was near her breaking point. It was a place she knew all too well.

“Jenny”, she said as she knelt next to the tiny female in the loose fitting and far-too-long t-shirt.”Beloved. What has happened?”

“Men”, she growled, the hate bringing a ragged edge to her voice.

”No…”, she corrected herself, remembering the care and compassion of the men of Silver Helix,” monsters who live inside the skins of men. That pass themselves off as men. I…I…just…uh,” the words failing her, at last, She took a deep breath and looked the elf in the eyes. “Sana, I’ve hunted men…things… like that for years. I’ve been able to play them and lead them around by the nose….right into the hands of the cops. Sometimes”, she smiled ruefully as she spoke, “sometimes the cops don’t get to them first and a little mob justice gets dished out”.

Sana listened, feeling her heart break for the small woman before her. She’d seen some of her quarry killed for their crimes, and it had left a mark on her. 

She’d also seen victims rescued…and that too had left a mark on her. 

“They were monsters. But I was always able to keep…..keep it all at a distance. Detached. Clinical. Almost a game. Something that wasn’t quite real. And…now….?” her voice faltered and died away. 

“Beloved, you are growing. And your time with us,” indicating herself as one of the causes of her affliction,” is bringing to the fore what has always been a part of you. The deep love you have for humanity. Life is change. Growth. And growth can be painful”.

“Help me, Sana.”

"With what, dear Jenny?

Jenny Ji-sook Moon quickly related what she had just witnessed and the promise she had made to the young woman she had seen being abused. Sana was deeply shaken by the tale, her own expression of horror hardening into one of determination. 

“What would you have me do, Jenny?”

“Help me,” she said as she reached out and took the elf’s hand. “Help me save this girl!”

“I will,” she said as she settled down next to her friend, “By the Lady, we’ll get her out of there. You have my word,” she replied to a beaming Molly Mirrorshades as she returned to her task to plan an escape. And as she watched, she saw that slight change in the young human’s eyes. That flicker of starlight that would in time take her into immortality as well. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She’d beat him down to the office again, she thought with a smile. It had become something of a game between them since moving to the new place. But then again, as an elf, Shine didn’t sleep like humans did anymore and would often drift down to her office while her beloved dreamed. She always did make a point of it to be there at his side when he woke up, however. That crooked smile of his, always a great way to start her day. She clicked on some music for a little ambiance to start her day. Hmmm, a little Jasmine Thompson maybe?

**, _“You are the wind in my sail  
You are the spring in my step   
You make me laugh you make me cry   
And you make me forget”_**

Ah, very nice indeed. So, where to start today? A quick review of the guest list for the wedding would be a good start as she logged in and checked her emails from the company secure server. Hmmm, sad the former POTUS wouldn’t be able to make it. Speaking engagement in Chicago….but the former First Lady and their daughters would. Excellent! But man, would this give Felix fits about security even more. Better break it to him gently. Taking some cookies that Robbie had made down to the boys in the Security office wouldn’t hurt either.

She smiled as she thought about her man; he was probably still cleaning up after breakfast. He never liked to leave a mess behind him. Even if he was cooking breakfast for three just about every morning now. And where DID Soar put all that food, and still be so skinny? Probably those long legs of hers and that chest, she chuckled. She’d originally been quite jealous of that bust line of Amanda’s when they’d first met, she remembered. One very good thing about being an Elf, that high metabolism. She’d wanted to pack on a few more pounds for Robbie, but couldn’t seem to do it. His late wife had been a bit curvier, so she’d wanted to try and appeal a bit more to that side of Robbie. And while there hadn’t been any appreciable change in her figure, Robbie certainly hadn’t minded.

Claire and Michael. That was one part of his heart he hadn’t opened to her yet. She knew he still mourned them, but with his growing wisdom in the Craft and among elves, not as much as he once had. So she’d bide her time. After all, they’d eventually have forever together. 

**_“So tell me when you run, I want to run with you  
Tell me where you hide, I want to come to you   
Tell me where you go, I want to go there too   
Even if you fall I will go down with you   
I will be the one who comes to rescue you   
Tell me where you go cause I want to be there too   
With you, with you, with you, with you”_ **

She watched the snow swirling outside the windows in the early December dawn. It reminded her of being up in the mountains outside of Vancouver BC. She missed going hiking up around Mount Seymour with her mother and father as when she was a child. Things change, she thought even as she opened the next letter. Hmmm..a request to speak at her alma mater, UCLA about the Nobel and the improving future for leadership positions for women in STEM, with Sheila Huff as a guest speaker already confirmed. Oh, yes! Mark her down for that. Just have to set a good date for that sometime after the wedding. 

Shine could hear them coming down the hall and smiled as Soar and Robbie teased each other and laughed. She drew up her knees, curling into the big chair as she selected the next one. Official US govt? Immigration and Naturalization Service? Nah, she’d look at that in a minute. She’d almost forgotten about the INS since she’d lived in the States for so long. 

Probably just another request for update on status. 

Hmmmm. Nice note in the current issue of Science as she scanned the email deluge. The report in Child Development showing a huge upswing in the number of females being drawn by children as scientists over the past fifty years. Up to thirty-four percent from around a measly one percent. Not bad ladies, she thought, not bad. We're getting there, Shine thought with a smile. Most scientists are still men, but as time goes on that’s changing—even in the imaginations of children.

More laughter from the hall. That man really does spoil the girl, she thought. She caught herself. Where had she heard THAT before?

Oh…Lady…NO.

Shine had not only become an Elf….She was turning into her Mother!

Somewhere, Shine was sure, the Lady was laughing at her.

For a single long moment Shine was panicked with the thought, but as she reflected it became far less the terror she had feared. Like her human mother she had excelled at the sciences and math. Like her as well, she was strong-willed and passionate about her work. And again, like her mother, she loved a man with her whole heart and would tear down worlds to protect him if that were what it took. 

Three for three she thought with a smile and a shrug.

Robbie and Soar had gone to their separate offices to start the workday. She could hear Soar greeting Ginny at the main desk in the entry area. Ginny had worked out really well, she thought. Even had some of the blood too. In time, perhaps. Well, no sense putting it off. What does the Immigration and Naturalization Service want now? It had been over 3 years since her last work visa had been approved.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“GODDAM IT!” Shine snarled as I walked into her office that early December morning. She was standing and holding and holding a letter, part of the corporate morning mail. Her eyes were wide as I came into the office. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“The Immigration and Naturalization Service! They want me to come in for a review of my current work visa and status. It’s a summons to appear. Not just a request for information. A summons!”

“Shit.” I knew where this had come from. That asshole preacher down in Columbine. One of his recent sermons, Feels had said, had talked about the enemy within, using the story of Jericho as a backdrop. Mostly railing against Latino immigrants, but also a very clear dig against anyone with a Chinese family. 

“Enemy aliens inside our most valuable institutions” was the terminology he used. Well, at least we’re a “valuable institution” now.

A quick look at the stars within. Deportation was in the wind. “So it’s divide and conquer they think?” I mused. 

“What are we going to do? Does Soar handle immigration issues? Does she know someone who can?” 

I smiled and pulled out my new phone. “I’ve got this” as I dialed a familiar number. “Good Morning, Senator. Robbie McCormick here. Say, you’re still on the Senate Select Committee for the INS? Good. I need a favor. Nothing big, really. You remember Miss Yan from the benefit last year? That’s the lady. We’re currently engaged to be married. Oh, thank you. Of course, you and Elizabeth are invited, front row as always. But see, that’s where the problem is. “ I reached out to Shine for the letter and read him the contents.

“Right. So this seems to be a prelude to a deportation hearing, and if she goes back to Canada, I go with her, she being my wife you of course understand. And so does Silver Helix….or at least as close as we can get and still be in the US. I think Bellingham, Washington would be a good place for …what? Sure, I’ll hold.” I smiled to my beloved as she crossed her arms and smiled.

Jason came back on the line. “Excellent. Thanks for your time Jason. Give my regards to Liz and the kids.” I said as I rang off. “And done” said as I noticed a familiar perfume behind me.

“Come to the Dark Side, Luke” Soar rasped as best she could through cupped hands, “We have cookies”. 

“Not bad?” I asked.

“For someone who says they hate politics, you did pretty well,” Soar grinned. “Little heavy handed, but you damn sure got the point across. You two gonna be available for lunch or you going to be “busy” again?” making air-quotes around the word with a lascivious smile.

Shine laughed, “How about shrimp scampi for three, today?“

“Knew I kept you two around for a reason”, Soar crowed.

Now if all my problems could be solved with a phone call….

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was good to know she still had her touch with manipulating men in power, Faith Martinez thought as she and Bright eased their way to the back to the auditorium. Jenny in her guise as Molly Mirrorshades had found the girl while she was hunting the root cause of the attacks on Silver Helix. Molly had hacked into the “good reverend’s” personal computer and had gotten root access. She now owned that computer by remote and every time is was turned on it provided her with a live feed of every action typed, every site visited, and when the lid was up, access to the camera in the lid.

And what she had seen being done to the poor girl horrified her. Consensual sex between adults was one thing. So also was rough role-play, as long as it was consensual. But what she had witnessed was nothing short of a rape. A quick search on his “ministries’ personnel records had revealed a frightening number of disappearances of young women….all of a similar build to the woman she had seen.

According to the authorities, they were all “troubled youth” and so nothing was ever done. Faith had seen things like that happen so many times in her own life first as a mortal, and even now as an Elf. She had been a lay Ursuline nun named Catalina Marie in Guatemala during the time of the death squads and had barely escaped north with her own life. 

She had tried so hard, time and time again, to make the life of other women around her just a bit better, a bit safer. But it always seemed for naught. Catalina had almost given up when she met a young woman by the name of Bright during an outreach to migrant workers down in Pueblo. Eventually, she followed the young woman up to Denver to work out of the local women’s shelter services in the metro area. And then starlight took her and at the human age of sixty-three, she had the dual distinction of being both the oldest and youngest Elf of the Secondborn. At least until Natil and little Kelly popped up, she thought with a smile.

And then her own twins with Carver, Sam and Dean. Wonderful boys, bright and amazing elflings in their own right. A nudge from Bright snapped her back to the present. There she was, the girl with the platinum blonde hair; Cassie. The poor thing, look at how she was moving…so slow and painfully. Molly was sadly right. There wasn’t anything we could do legally without tipping our hand, but we could at least get her out of there. And doing it in a public place like this was the best way to get this done. The good Reverend couldn’t afford a scene. 

The edged along the wall to the wings and quickly made their way backstage. They had their secret weapons in their pockets and ready to go as they closed on Cassie. Mierda! Here comes their security.

A quick nod to Bright and Faith intercepted the tall man. His stars looked clean, a believer but not necessarily a bad man. She’d be easy on him. 

“Excuse me, sir. We seem to be a bit turned around here.” She said with all the grace and charm she could muster, making sure the soft Latin accent, tinged with starlight came thru. She had his immediate attention and cooperation. He was a good man at heart. He just was working for the wrong person. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bright make her way over to Cassie.

Bright stepped confidently up to the young woman, only to be stopped short by the look in her eyes. She looked like a hunted animal, poor thing. Her hair was dyed like Soar’s, and her makeup was expertly applied, but she knew from her own experience what to look for. The girl was badly hurt. When she was still human and named Amy, Bright had suffered a beating and abuse from her own boyfriend that looked just as bad as what this poor woman had endured.

And from the look of her and her stars she’d been suffering for a long time. The damage was deep, down to her soul and would take a long time to repair if she could ever be healed at all. The sorrow of it all threatened to overwhelm her, but she pressed on.

Haltingly, “Hello, ..Cassie? Are you Cassie?”

“Yes” the soft, defeated voice. He’d been at her again since the last time Molly had talked to her.

“Sweetie, Molly sent us. We’re here to help.”

“It’s too late.”

“It’s never too late, “the tears starting to come to her own eyes, “As long as there is life there is hope. Will you come with us?” She could not force the woman, she had to come of her own free will, but Lady help her, she wanted to throw this woman over her shoulder and run for all she was worth. We should have sent more Elves for this!

“I won’t be safe there….” She stopped for a second. “Molly said you could keep me safe. Can you? Will you?” She was starting to cry now.

Faith and the tall guard were at her side, “This is Michael. He’s a good man and he’s going to help us.”

Cassie nodded. Michael had been nice to her, but a bit naïve it seemed. How quickly things changed. She had been much the same before she had caught the eye of the Reverend.

Limpingly they made their way to the back exit out of the studio and to the car parked out back.

A gravelly voice hissed, “Michael! What the fuck are you doing? She’s with the boss!” It was Karl, the senior security man for the Reverend. Bald and blocky it was rumored he was actually an Aryan Nations hire. Cassie could confirm it. She’d seen his tattoos….from many different angles while she was being “groomed” for the boss. 

Faith stepped forward brandishing her secret weapon – a smartphone with a live camera feed to a server back in Jenny’s home. “You know what this is? That’s right, this is a live feed going out right now. That pin on Ms. Bright’s collar there? That’s another one. I’m sure your boss would just love all the publicity this could generate, don’t you think?” Her voice taking an edge of steel to it. She had been a nun once and could still get that tone just right. Add a touch of Elvish to it and doors opened for the woman. That was her skill, she was the fixer. And now she was pissed.

“We’re leaving.” Flat, final.

“Cassie..”Karl growled.

“I want to go…Be safe…” her voice, soft and weak.

Faith looked Karl directly in the eyes, starlight flashing in her own. “Stand down, human.”

He looked like he’d taken a slap to the face but the taller man stepped back to let them all pass.

Once they were out the door Bright helped the injured young woman into the car while Faith spoke quickly to Michael. “You’ve done a good thing tonight. Please don’t stay around here any longer. Jimmy James Smalls is not a good man.”

“Where can I go?” he asked quickly. “I want to make a difference, to help people.” Faith smiled and handed him her card as she quickly wrote a number on the back.

“Call this number Monday. I can get you some very specialized help by way of Buckland Employment. Ask for Marsh Blues or Wheat Hennock-Tonso. Please?”

“I’ll think about it.” He said as he took the card from the woman before him, pocketing it carefully.

“That’s all I can ask. Blessings and thank you.” As the door closed. He WAS a good man. And this would be a good Christmas after all.


	17. A New Beginning

Imbolc 2018 CE

Carver Abraham stepped back for a moment as the statue was unveiled. There was a momentary hush as the local contractors hired for the job took it all in. It of was a figure, almost 20 feet tall, a woman in classic robes with a girdle studded with gems standing next to a tree of varied branches. She had one hand and face upraised while the other was cradling a small animal next to her breast. The hair held back on one side with a small clasp. She herself was surrounded by all manner of woodland beasts. This was his very proud contribution to his new friend’s work and all their contribution to the community.   
It had taken weeks to find the right wood and put the piece together. All the work at Front Range Artisans had come to a stop while their boss had worked on this passion piece. The carving, he had done that all himself, the tools dancing in his hands as the work progressed. As his team of employees polished the work to a mirror surface, he could see the magic starting to touch their souls as well. When it was done, it never failed to impress.

“Blue and silver?” “Grey eyes?” Whispers being passed between the crew as the final bolts were tightened down on the white marble veneer mount. Just so. 

Those who had the potential could not help but see. He had been worried that he’d not be able to get everything placed in time before the wedding, but this early February morning had been perfect. The building shell had been completed just a few weeks before and the front hall was ready for the finishing touches.

“I’d said once that this place was my idea of a Cathedral of Biology, but I’d never seen it quite so obviously expressed there, Carver” came the familiar voice.

“You are getting better at that my friend,” he said has he embraced the tall mortal man who had caught him by surprise. “What do you think?”

He smiled for a moment, he could see his eyes starting to glisten as he took it all in. “I’m beyond honored, my friend. There’s no way I can ever thank you enough..”

“And never will you have to. You are family. And this is my gift to you for all that you’ve done for us.”

The smile returned was more than enough. It had been a long road from the Brooklyn Yeshiva that had once been home to this Temple of Life standing before the Front Range of the Rockies. Studies in Kabbala had led him further and further from the narrow teachings of a single faith down a road that sought knowledge no matter what the ultimate root would be. He had come to Denver that year and known that he need wander no more. That in time, all would be revealed. 

To support himself he’d taken up art, selling woodworks that now just seemed to come of their own volition from his hands. A small boutique shop catering to the college crowds had grown and he was now the owner of Front Range Artisans. And so, after years of searching, he had finally found what he had gone in search of all those years ago, as he had wandered a summer night up to a small clearing in the woods above Highway 6 and met a man named Hadden and a woman named Wheat. Rabbi Moshe Ezekiel Abramowitz had left behind Brooklyn in all but the patterns of his speech, now he was Carver, born to starlight and an Elf of the Secondborn. And with that night he had met the rest of his brothers and sisters who had taken a similar walk in their time. When Faith joined their ranks, he’d found love and become a father. Twice over with his boys Sam and Dean. 

And now he stood here in Golden, his offering completed for a brother who was still on his walk, and while he yet had a way to go, he understood what the destination was.

“Cougar, Black Bear, Woodpecker. That one’s you isn’t it?” the human asked with a smile. “A raven, for Raven of course. Lauri’s buddy sparrowhawk. The fawn for Sana. TK’s Yorkie, Rags..” he stopped for a moment. “We’re all here, aren’t we?” even as his eyes looked upward to the eagle, Soar’s symbol, which looked to be leaping upward from the Lady’s open, outstretched hand. A spirit being blessed into the world.

“Almost. There’s one more you can’t see from where we are. And I thought it was important you should know.”

“Where is it,” Robbie asked.

“In the Lady’s Hand, next to Her heart, like we all are. A wolf cub. I didn’t understand at first while I carved, but now I get it,” he said with a smile.

As he walked away to finish the rest of the paperwork that would ensure the workers got paid and all contracts were completed he saw his mortal brother just standing there, the tears being wiped quickly away as he contemplated this gift. In time my friend, in time. He did not see that there was somehow now a new addition to his work. A tiny perfect rose, almost hidden from view in the corner, but still spectacular as it shyly blossomed. And lighting upon it a tiny butterfly, the wings light and delicate. A promise for those to come.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young woman looked at herself in the mirror. She could not get over the change that she saw there. Only the eyes were the same. The cut and dye job that Allesandro gave her made her unrecognizable. A black bob cut, tinged at the edges with a touch of red. That and the new identification provided by Heather Blues. 

These people at the shelter were so NICE. 

Not at all what she’d been led to expect, she thought as she brushed out her hair. A little touch of make-up to cover the few healing bruises that she still had on her face.

She sighed. Sometimes the sadness of it all threatened to overwhelm her. As if on cue, Bright appeared at her door. “Good Morning. How are you ‘Imogene?” she said impishly.

Still getting used to it she thought. Bright and Faith had rescued her from the Church and the Reverend back around Christmastime and since then she’d been living at the Denver Women’s Shelter the two women helped run. They’d gotten her an entirely new name and identity just in case the church had someone looking for her. They at least let her keep her first name with the rest of the new one, Cassandra Imogene Archer. CIA for short. She’d called her parents back in Utah to let them know she was safe at least and it would be some time before she talked to them again. She’d joined the CIA, she’d jokingly told them. She’d heard the weariness in her mother’s voice and knew how much of a gap had come between them. She knew then how much she had suffered too as a matter of her faith.

It was wrong. God never intended such a punishment to be forever inflicted upon ANY of His children. She understood that now, but she was so puzzled by these two women Faith and Bright. They, they didn’t seem to be part of any church she’d ever heard of, despite the fact that Faith had told her she used to be a nun. She looked way too young for that, much less being a mother of twins. When questioned Faith just smiled and said that she’d explain in time, but her past was not important, her concern was for Cassie.

These people. All of them. How could I have been so wrong? Even the CEO of Silver Helix, Robert, and his fiancée, Shine. They were so sweet and compassionate. She’d been taken aback by how worried they were when she’d first reached the center. They never asked her any questions about the Reverend, only about what they could do for HER. They had even invited her to their wedding, which had utterly astounded her. She’d refused as she was still not quite ready to face the outer world once more, but had nonetheless been flattered by their invitation. These people were never the enemy; they never, nor had they ever been. Reverend Jimmy and people like him were. 

Even Sana Joy, who had first come to play for her that first night at the shelter. She had been told she was a witch by the church and was responsible for another man being blinded or so the story went. She’d been terrified of her at first, but Faith and Bright assured her that she was here to give a gift. And as she played, Cassie had been healed. The greatest injuries repaired and a sore body restored, even if she still had a few minor bruises. She’d been amazed and just stared at her as Sana bade farewell, saying “A house divided against itself cannot stand, beloved”. She may be a witch, but she was definitely a GOOD WITCH. 

“I’m OK, Bright. God bless you for asking.”

She smiled, “And blessings upon you too, sister. I’m so glad that you decided to stay with us” and she meant it. Her words, even delivered as softly as they were carried such meaning when she said them. And she felt indeed that she had been blessed this morning. It felt like an embrace when Faith or Amy said that to her.

“Is Jenny going to stop by today? She said she would come by for lunch,” she remembered her first meeting with the small Asian woman who had found her and arraigned her rescue. She looked like she should have fairy wings or something she was so tiny. But she had a big toothy smile and loved pink like Cassie did and could tell the best jokes, even if some of them were very dirty. “Imogene” blushed at the memory of one regarding a doctor sleeping with his patients, 

“But doctor; you’re a veterinarian” had been the punchline. 

Bright just smiled at the younger woman, wondering about the blush, “Yes, she’ll be coming by. But there is someone who wants to see you before we go to work today. Are you up for a visitor?”

She’d taken a job working at the center in a support role. Helping cook meals for the women and their children who had taken refuge there. To help lift spirits she’d offer makeovers that would help smooth over the bruises and hurt while their bodies and souls healed in the comfort of this safe place. And in turn, her being needed and wanted gave her a chance to heal her soul as well.

“Sure. Who is it?”

Bright just stepped back out of the room and nodded to someone standing just out of view. A tall woman dressed in a smartly cut silver silk business suit stepped into the room, her movements as graceful as a dancer. The long silver hair almost like a halo surrounding her. At her neck, a silver Celtic cross.

It was HER! The woman on the computer. Amanda Sharpe. And she looked so sad?

“I’m so, so sorry..”

And suddenly, she had her arms wrapped around her and they were both crying. 

“I’m so sorry, beloved. Your suffering is all my fault..” Sharpe said as she held the young woman against her breast. “’s’not your fault. ‘s him” Cassie said.

“I was afraid. I should have come earlier. Can you forgive me?”

“For what?” Oh - she got it. She blamed herself for what had happened. The hair, the lust, the abuse, everything. “Oh, no, no…it was never you. Most girls would have been gone by the….” A chilling thought struck her. “Most girls would have gone to missionary work in Africa by now.” She paused for a moment, 

“They don’t go to Africa, do they?”

Amanda Soar Sharpe’s look said far more than her words, “We don’t know, beloved. We just know that they’ve vanished.” And the pained look on her face spoke volumes.

She wanted him dead. It wasn’t Christian, she thought, but it would be justice. “He’s sick.”

“We know, beloved. Men like that have a sickness that goes to the depth of their soul’.

“No. Really sick. Cancer. In remission, I think.” She told a Sharpe a list of the drugs that she knew he was on, at least as well as she could remember them. “I don’t know if that will help. He’s a monster.”

Soar nodded as she listened. The list of medications and dosages sounded very familiar for some reason. She’d have to talk this over with Robbie and Shine. 

Maybe they could make sense of this. In the meantime, she’d just sit and talk with a young lady. Maybe there was something more she could do for her? If nothing else Sharpe and her staff could maybe find out what had happened to those who had preceded her and get justice for them.  
 


	18. Back into the Light, Together

Ostara 2018 CE

“Shine, honey, do you really want to do this?” Soar asked concernedly.

She looked carefully at her reflection in the mirror while Alessandro fussed about behind her. Setting mind to the task at hand,” Yes. It’s time for that first step away from the edges of human existence and start back into becoming part of the world again. Most people when they see this will just see this rich geeky Chinese girl with some cosmetic work. And the mortal world will quickly dismiss it and forget. But those who want to see, who can see, will see. This will be that first step for them.”

“OK, Alessandro, you heard the lady. Let’s give her what she wants, “she said with a wink to the tall male elf as she leaned back across from her sister and grinned as she crossed her arms.

“When I’m done, don’t be too surprised if you start a fashion trend, because you’re already stunning. The camera is going to fall in love with you,” he bragged.

“Oh, shit”, Shine laughed nervously.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that part had been easy enough I thought as we entered the hall at the front of the new building. All the opening remarks and promises of a new and better future for Silver Helix, blah blah blah. OK, maybe I did have the ego to really eat up the spotlight, but not today. Soar would’ve been so much better, but she was busy in the back with the rest of the wedding party. So it was up to me…. Oh joy. As if I hadn’t been nervous enough. I’d rather have been up here in my normal jeans and a good lab coat, but as much as this was Shine’s day, it was also a media event, local as well as national. Sigh. I hate tuxedos. I don’t care how well they’re cut or made, they still feel just too confining.

I was met by TK, my best man, and Feels as well as the rest of my groomsmen on the dais at the far end of the room at the foot of the statue everyone seemed to be commenting on. Blue and silver, were the whispers I heard as I stood there with my friends and family. I’d never been this nervous. 

“Sir, I really wish you had let Izzy and I cover the floor today with the rest of the team.”

“Felix, I danced at your wedding to Izzy. I want you two to dance at mine, OK Marine? And stop calling me sir. We’ve known each other too long for that.” and with his grin, we both laughed. “Robbie, you can’t call what you were doing as dancing without a lot more tequila.” Ok that broke the tension and I felt much relieved. I looked across at Soar and all the rest of the bridesmaids. They all looked gorgeous in the dresses that Shine had picked out. Even a little bitty  
Jenny Moon over there next to Belinda in the bridesmaids' line. Wait. Holy shit!! She’s wearing that little cloisonné rose pin, her hacker trademark.

Jesus Christ, Jenny! Just wave a flag over there why don’tcha Mirrorshades? All the security people around that weren’t MINE. Crap. Well, she was crazy after all…..all my kids were. Good crazy.

She noticed that I had noticed and just grinned. Well, at least we had gotten her to drop the Hello Kitty gear for a day. I laughed and relaxed a bit more. Well I tried to anyways.

As the first strains of the Wedding March began I felt my heart begin to pound like I had just run a thousand miles! But the moment I saw Shine and her father turn the corner at the far end of the hall and start the walk down toward the assembled party all the fear and worry just fell away. She was absolutely stunning in that Vera Wang high-necked halter top with a lace mesh down to the bust line. It was a perfectly understated gown that just shouted glamour at the same time, just long enough to have a touch of train without slowing the natural dancing grace of the elves. 

Her father, walking alongside her, did appear a bit confused for some reason but I could not fathom why. The cameras of the gathered local and national media all seemed to be tracking her, shutters clicking away. Well who wouldn’t? There seemed to be both nods and whispers being traded as she passed as I watched her approach, her eyes shining beneath the little scrap of veil held in place with a small cap in a Chinese motif, her hair done up beautifully in a classic bun with little pearl accents.

Her hair UP? 

Oh Lady……..HER EARS! 

Well, that explained the looks and her father’s confusion.

She had reached the step and as her father led her up and into my hand on the dais. “Someone likes to make an entrance?”

“It was time to take the first step out of shadows.”

I looked over to Soar. That grin. She had been in on it too!

I shook hands with Shao as he went to the reserved seat up front next to Jiang. That look from her tho, she really didn’t think I was good enough for her baby, despite our mutual achievements. Most days I felt the same way too. I looked out at the assembled crowd. All smiles, even from some of my erstwhile adversaries in the field. Looks like we could forgo all the politicking, at least today. Thank the Lady.

“Ahem…” Sana softly.

She looked great in the vestments she’d made with Eden and Shine, a robe of green and blue, trimmed on the collar and cuffs with white and browns for all the colors of the planet. A great choice.

Shine and I both chuckled as we turned to our sister, my mentor in the Craft.

“Who comes this day?” Sana asked, starting the ceremony.

TK,” Our friends and family, Lord Robert and Lady Shine”.

“And what do they seek?”

Soar’s turn, “They seek a handfasting. To be joined in this life and through the next.” she practically sang it, she was so happy for us.

“So mote it be. Beloved ladies and gentlemen, friends and family all, we gather here to celebrate this joining of two souls who have been on this path for an ocean of time. This has been something consecrated and recognized by a power far greater than any state or nation, and so all we can do here is bear witness to what already exists and honor that choice already made.” Sana continued. She really had the perfect speaking voice for this, her authority and confidence evident as she slowly lowered her upraised arms.

“Lord Robert, you come before us assembled today. What is your wish and desire?”

I smiled, “To be handfasted to my beloved, Lady Shine, in this life and in all to come.”

”Lady Shine, you come before us assembled today. What is your wish and desire?”

My Lady answered, “I too also seek to be handfasted to my beloved, Lord Robert, in this life and all to come”

“So mote it be. “ Sana said as she withdrew four colored cords from a pocket hidden in her robes. “Reach out and clasp your right hands, please.”

Sana continued to speak and Shine and I answered appropriately as the ceremony progressed. But I was lost in those deep green eyes, and she lost in mine as the cords were passed between our clasped right hands and the pledges made to each other.

The white cord was for the one we would become.

The black cord was for the unknowns we would face together.

The bright blue cord was for the excitements we would share.

The red cord was the warmth of our love that we share in this life and all to come.

“The rings, please”

TK and Soar stepped forward with the rings as Shine and I reached out our left hands. Hers was a white gold twist with a three-karat emerald center, surrounded in diamonds. Mine a simple white gold helix twist. 

As we exchanged rings with TK’s and Soar’s help Sana continued, “These rings are but an outward sign of the love shared and pledges exchanged here before we assembled. Lord Robert, Lady Shine, speak your words.”

“Beloved, I will walk with you all the days of your life, in this world and the next. When the burden is heavy, I shall bear it all for you. When the path is confused and twisted I shall blaze us a new way. When the road is long and you tire, I will lift you up and carry you onward. Together, forever, in love. This is my pledge to you, my Lady. Do you accept this promise?” I asked.

A beautiful smile, “I do.”

She continued, ““Beloved, I will walk with you all the days of your life, in this world and the next. When the day ends I shall light our way so we shall continue our journey. When all ears have turned away I will share my soul and counsel. When the darkness surrounds I will fight my way through and see you home again. Together, forever, in love. This is my pledge to you, my Lord. Do you accept this promise?”

“Now and forever, my Lady, I do” I answered with a silly grin.

“Then let us now confirm what has already been said. As before, we can only bear witness, and I do so witness this pairing, for the State of Colorado, as Husband and Wife! So Mote It Be. Now then, let us greet this new couple!” Sana led everyone in applause.

“Well….what are you waiting for? Kiss me, you dork!” 

Who am I to argue with a Lady?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reception line was the expected long chore, but as long as I was there with my beloved I was all right. The funniest part was all the people who tried so hard to not stare at Shine’s ears. She handled it all smoothly and as if it were the most natural thing ever. As expected, the camera and the press were just eating this up. The mood of the occasion was apparently very infectious as even my adversaries wished us much happiness as they passed through the line, the smiles warm and genuine. I even got a chance to tease my old friend Bill about him getting some tattoos like they had on one that episode of South Park.

Linda would later confide that he had actually gotten a couple, and SHE LOVED THEM. Of course, she would not say of what much less where. Oh, that would be a good story if I could ever pry it out of him I thought with a laugh. Better get some drinks in him soon.

We moved to the restored back conference rooms for the reception. The hall was set up with the tables all in a semi-circle with the wedding party at a long single table in the back, leaving a lot of room for dancing. But first things first.

A chair was produced and placed in the center of the dance floor for my lady. A whispered comment about my appreciation of certain lace articles earning me a playful swat through the dress as I retrieved the garter. And………bull’s-eye! To a very surprised TK! It was the first time I’d ever seen him blush and it was an amazing sight.

Now it was my beloved’s turn for the bouquet toss. The bridesmaids all gathered, and after a quick change from the vestments into a light green dress and much cajoling, they were joined by Sana. She was keeping to the rear, a bit shy about the whole affair. As she tried to edge behind tall Soar the flowers came arcing overhead. 

There was a mischievous grin on my sister’s face as she winked, and then very neatly stepped aside….and the flowers came right down into Sana’s open décolletage and hands, much to her great astonishment and the laughter and applause of all gathered. I looked over at my beloved and smiled as she laughed and saw the looks exchanged between Sana and TK. Just so.

 

We had the normal toasts and good-natured ribbing. I could even see Jiang starting to loosen up and smile. Gotta love the power of champagne. But really, she was just happy her daughter was so happy. They still didn’t quite get the ears yet, but I’d leave that to my beloved to cover that with them. I’d already seen the shaking fingers and the eye-rolling shared between Shine and her mother. That would be an interesting conversation. We were about to open the dance floor to everyone when we were interrupted. 

A call to invite her old friend from college, Tina Kwang, had gotten us the best metal and classical cellist on the planet and she had made arraignments to have her gear taken off her tour and delivered here just so she could play at Shine’s wedding rather than just be a guest. We’d also been able to get the local band Gossamer Axe to join us as well, and their two styles really seemed to mesh nicely. “Just a minute Robbie. Before we do that, there’s one thing we need to do first. Would the two of you care to come to the dance floor?“ she asked sweetly from the bandstand. 

I looked to Shine. She shrugged. She had no idea what Tina was up to. OK, I’m game I thought as I walked with my beloved to the dance floor. As we reached the center she began.

“I’m mostly a cellist and not a singer, but once Sherry, uhh I mean Shine, now.. asked me to come here and told me all about your relationship (this said with a lascivious wink) I knew there was only one thing that would fit here. For the first dance should always go to the Bride and Groom. And this, the only song that fits.” With that she smiled, nodded to the band and began to sing a Christina Perri favorite as the music began:

****_“Heart beats fast_  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.” 

I smiled and swept my wife into my arms. She was beaming. “How much did you tell her?” She smiled, “Just enough.” We smiled and moved with the music, lost in each other’s eyes. 

**_“One step closer_ **

****

****_I have died every day waiting for you_  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more 

****_Time stands still_  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this 

**_One step closer_ **

****

****_I have died every day waiting for you_  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more 

****_And all along I believed I would find you_  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more 

**_One step closer  
One step closer”_ **

A whisper behind Robbie and Shine as they danced slowly, Belinda to Jenny, “But I thought they hated “Twilight”? Ow, what was that for?” Jenny, “Shhh.. I’ll make it up to you later, I promise. It’s a Korrasami thing, really. I’ll tell you all about it,” she added in a conspiratorial whisper. “And don’t they look wonderful?” as the pair danced across the floor, husband and wife.

****_“I have died every day waiting for you_  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more 

**_And all along I believed I would find you_  
** Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more” 

As the last strains of “A Thousand Years” faded to applause a crazy thought struck McCormick. They’d been here. As he looked around, seeing past all the superficial trappings of the moment to the substance of it all he thought, “Somehow through all the lifetimes, we’d found each other, for one day. Someone else’s wedding. Now, it’s finally our turn! I want to capture that moment once again. “Don’t go anywhere,” McCormick told his befuddled new spouse as he dashed up to the bandstand and called Tina over to whisper in her ear. “Sure. I know that. I did a cover of it once. I love that song, especially when the drums really come in.” She spoke quickly and excitedly to the band, all nodding assent as he walked back to his new bride.

“OK, what are you up to?” she asked with that familiar elfin tilt of her head.

He nodded to Tina up on the stage, and then the room began to fill with the strains of “The Gael” from the Last of the Mohicans. The ancient rhythm speaking to the McCormick blood on a level he had never felt before. Taking a courtly bow, Robert asked as he did all those centuries ago, “My lady, may I trouble you for a dance” the burr coming thru clear.

Her face lit up with the memory coming back to her, “Aye my bonny lad. A dance ye shall have.” She smiled as she curtsied and we walked once again to the center of the floor. First they danced slowly together. Looking into his blue eyes she whispered, “I remember this. We came so close then.” The poor farm boy and the magistrate’s daughter.

“But not close enough.”

“The time wasn’t right. But you did look good as a blonde. And in a tartan, too!” she smiled.

“And you were a redhead.” Still with the flashing emerald eyes, even then. “With freckles!”

“Just so my love. All things in their time” Robert said with a smile as the music began to quicken.

“And our time is now!” she said as she spun quickly away, the two us of moving into a quickstep that had everyone clapping along to the beat of the drums and the sight of the lithe Asian Elf and her lanky human husband dancing like Highlanders, for Goddess sake. But we were short one last vital element. 

THERE!

“Soar!” he shouted, taking her utterly by surprise. “Join us sister!” 

She looked confused for just a moment, her face brightening with comprehension. Shine called, “You know the steps! C’mon!” and held out her hand.  
And there we were, the human mage and two elf princesses, dancing a highlands jig to a modern version of a very, very old song. One that sang in all our blood and would not be denied. The time may have been wrong then, but it was right now. 

Oh, Blessed Lady, it was RIGHT NOW! 

“Come, everyone! Join us!” I called.

And that day, elves and humans danced together like they had not in millennia. Old fears forgotten, new dreams dawning. As the human whirled with his elf wife, joined by their sister in the blood, he saw Laurie dancing with Feels while Izzy spun with Wheat. Hadden led Jiang Yan, Shine’s mother, around in the best quickstep anyone had ever seen him do. The look of absolute astonishment on her face was priceless. Linda Gates danced with Craig Ventner while Ash joined with Bill, both clapping and laughing while they saw their respective spouses twirl across the floor. 

Shao Yan, Shine’s father had taken the stage with Tina and Gossamer Axe and was just wailing away on a borrowed violin, the music transporting them all. 

And all saw TK and Sana, dancing close, eyes for no one but each other. We all saw elf and human, human and elf. Spinning and dancing together till we saw no more divisions and just saw one people, one future. Mortal and Immortal alike, eventually one. Robbie McCormick knew there would be struggles yet, costs to be paid in pain and blood most dear. 

But the future was written then. 

He knew it. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the place between all places the Lady smiled. The hands of two peoples joined in a place for all to see, and what had been rent, repaired. It was done. Now there was one thing left for Her children to do to put a seal on it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the welcoming darkness of our suite, our breath slowed as we came back to ourselves in the night.

“Well. That was different. So that’s Tantra?” Shine laughed and smiled as she fell back away from me onto the rumpled sheets beneath us. “I could get used to that.”

As we slowly untangled ourselves, “Told you. You’re not the only one who learned something in college” I teased as I lay down facing her in the night, watching the shimmer glide over her golden skin in the gathered shadows of the bedroom. Fingers entwined I kissed the back of hand as she suddenly broke into giggles and rolled over onto her belly, hiding her face in the pillow.

“Well so much for romance. What gives?” I asked as I let go her hand.

She looked up from the pillow and tapped one lovely ear, “Remember, not just for show?” I followed her eyes to the shared wall between the bedrooms of the two suites. 

“So Soar…”

“And Alessandro…”

“I thought they were dancing a bit close towards the end there. So were TK and Sana after she changed out of her robes.” I mused, “In fact, after that little free for all with your dad getting up on stage with Tina, I think those two vanished.”

“TK and Sana do look so good together don’t they?”

“They do, and they both deserve a little more peace in their lives” I grinned. “Though a sudden flock of elflings might but a damper on that?”

“Er… yeah. Um..about that. As far as I can tell with the rest of the women….we really don’t have a cycle anymore as far as I can tell.”

“I kinda thought so. I saw a few things in the bathroom that still are just kind of “there” I guess would be the best way to describe it?”

“I really don’t miss my period, but that was something, as being a woman that was just part of it. Now, it’s different. I guess. There are so few of us and since we really don’t have a baseline to predict fertility rates among female elves…what are you grinning at?”

I laughed. “Did you hear yourself just now? “a baseline to predict fertility rates among female elves”?

“Oh, Lady. I really am such a geek.”

I watched her smiling eyes there in the dark, “Hey.”

She smiled in the dark, “Hey yourself”

“I asked your dad what it meant.”

“Hmmm?”

“The phrase, ‘Wǒ shì rúcǐ jiējìn!”? Your father said it was Mandarin for, ‘I was so close”

Shine just smiled that Cheshire Cat smile she had when she was teasing me.

“So….Egypt? I guess Alexandria was nice?”

Thoughtful for a moment, “Some of it. I loved the library so, you know. The end…not so much.” I watched her shining eyes in the darkness there, “Even then, still into math and science. I guess even as we live different lives through time, we’ve still been the same people we’ve always been my dear Claudius Galenus?” I should have known who that was, and I puzzled with it for a moment. 

Shine continued, her face pensive, “You still miss them both sometimes? Claire and Michael?”

A moment, then thoughtfully, “I do. I miss them very much sometimes. But now I know what I know and I hope that I’ve helped them both on their path. Maybe we’ll meet again. However, this is where I belong and with who I belong with for all my days in this life and all to come. “ She smiled in the darkness as I rose from the bed, hand extended. “C’mon, geeky scientist elf. Let’s grab a shower. I’m afraid as a human I still sweat.”

“I don’t mind a bit lover” she said with a smile and followed. She tilted her head for just a moment. “Do you mind if we invite Soar over to hang out for awhile?” as we walked to the adjoining bathroom.

“Alessandro?”

“Had to open up early. “ She sighed. Even immortals have obligations some days.

“Sure. Be glad to have her. Maybe we can put on a movie and just hang out for a bit?” I said as pulled the door to the shower closed behind us. She turned on the water as I wrapped my arms around her and shared a slow kiss over her shoulder.

“Ummmm. Love, do me a favor, please?” she said turning her lissome form toward me.

“Anything love.”

“Turn the water up so it’s really LOUD” she said with a wicked smile.

Anything for my lady.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So? Who’s that new married couple I keep hearing about?” Soar asked from the open door of the suite as she was greeted by Shine in her favorite orange silk PJs. Soar had her fave grey satin nightgown on with her matching robe from up at the Home. Her hair a happily tousled mess and her face a huge, “I got me some” grin. I one hand she held three glasses and a big wine bottle, and in the other…

“I wondered where that went when I moved out…”

“I was just borrowing it. It’s a classic..” Soar teased as she grinned.

“Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail!” Shine shrieked. “I haven’t seen that since grad school!”

“Then we have gathered once again for great things,” I said solemnly at first, finishing with a chirpy “I’ll get the popcorn!”

As Shine prepped the DVD player in the media room, Soar and I got the munchies ready. “So, you still have it?” She said with a smile.

“Yeah. “ I flipped the edge of the black satin robe up to show her the repaired edge, it had been a gift from Amanda a long time ago when we first started, one of the very few things recovered from the wreck of the old building. “It got a little toasted, but it’s with me forever.” She smiled. Good to have some things as a touchstone from our old lives.

“C’mon you two! It’s starting!” Shine called.

We hustled back into the media room onto the big couch with all the grub. I settled between my two elfin ladies and was the happiest man on the planet. 

Soar poured the wine liberally, and as befits a good host and hostess, we did our part to empty those glasses.

As the drinks flowed and the movie became sillier we could not help but recite our favorite lines:

Soar, “”E must be a king. ‘E hasn’t got shit all over ‘im!”

Shine, “Oh! Come and see the violence inherent in the system!”

Myself, “HUGE TRACTS OF LAND!” Definitely earning giggles from my ladies. Maybe even a snort or two, but we won’t tell.

The laughter and wine flowed and we had a time that we hadn’t shared since Amanda’s last birthday party. And as the movie wound down the three of us were curled up on the couch, definitely feeling the wine at this point. 

“So? You and Alessandro?” I asked with a grin.

“He’s nice and we do have a good physical vibe there. But it’s nothing like the two of you have” And then she got this wicked smirk, and started imitating the noises she herself had heard thru the wall. Many times. Apparently, her ears aren’t just for show either. My face flamed and Shine was absolutely scarlet with embarrassment. And Soar was altogether too accurate.

“I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT!” Shine laughed as she covered her face.

Totally deadpan Soar said, “I never said that was you, did I?”

Now we were all roaring.

When we finally caught our collective breaths and my abortive attempt to talk about getting more soundproofing between the suites on our floor she said,   
“Look, I’m just glad you two have each other. Just don’t get into any weird experimentation and it’s all good.”

“Well, now that you mention it, “Shine started.

“Oh Lady NO! LALALALALLALALALAL,” Soar shrieked with laughter as she covered her ears. “TMI! TMI!”

“No, no sweetie. It was up at the Home and “someone” decided that it would be interesting to see if at least one female elf was ticklish…”

Soar caught the point immediately, “Oh really…?” eyes quickly swiveling to the lone human in the room.

Whooops….Time to make a retreat, “I’ll go get some more popcorn,” I quickly said, trying to rise, only to be stopped by a small, very strong elfin hand on my shoulder, putting me back down on the couch.

“Siddown mortal” Shine said with an evil grin.

Well, I was doomed.

Shine, “Turnabout?”

“FAIRPLAY!” Soar.

They both pounced and it was all I could do to keep them somewhat at bay while we all laughed and I kicked the table in my convulsions knocking the glasses off and sending the empty bottle rolling. 

“OK OK OK, Jeez, Lemme breathe, OK Point taken, hon! Hahaha,“ 

They relented for just a second, all I needed. Divide and conquer? Why not? “We’ve established one elf and one mortal are both very ticklish. How about, “sweeping my arm under Soar and dropping her over and into the middle, “our local Valkyrie!?”

“Oh shit, not shit hahahahahah, Oh damn it crap. Oh gawd I’m gonna pee…” she laughed, her voice rising and becoming more girlish as we attacked mercilessly. “Damn it oh dada, momma, stap, stap, stap, hehehehe, “We slowed and all fell together in one chuckling mess.

Our combined breathes slowing, synchronizing as we all lay there. I was wrapped around and facing Shine, with Soar curled up between us, Shine cooing softly and stroking Soar’s silver hair as if in a lullaby. I looked into my beloveds eyes and saw the truth of it all returned.

Soar, “I was your child once.” It was not a question.

Shine and I, “Yes, beloved.”

“I was alone. Abandoned because I was different. A slave, then freed. You took me in and loved me as your own blood.”

Both again, “It was so,”

Sadly now, “And I lost you both, but you made sure that I’d live, ..and..and..” tears staring to come now though the memory of Thera was vague, the pain was not.

Shine whispered softly, “But all that’s past now.” stroking Soar’s long hair.

“We’re home and whole once again” I finished. I knew my passing would be hard on Soar as well, but she and Shine would weather that together till I made my way home once more.

Eventually, we drifted in the darkness there. The elves into their world of starlight as I followed as closely as I could in the mortal realm of dreams. In time I became aware as Soar rose with the dawn coming thru the windows beyond us. She walked to the door to return to her suite to face the rising day. She smiled back at us on the couch. 

No words were needed.

Family, made whole once more.   
 


	19. A Messy Elf

LITHA 2018 CE

Damn….these guys were good. She had been hunting them for months now, and on this particular attack it had been….well, how long she had forgotten, but she could not remember a time where she’d been lead down so many blind alleys when hunting a target. Usually, the human mind would unconsciously pick steps and rhythms that were similar to each other when selecting cut-outs, TOR and other anonymizers, VPN tunnels, what have you. Sometimes the pattern was so regular it was almost the signature of who you were working against. 

This was perfectly random. 

Machine-like in the precision. 

That meant one thing. 

The Big Boys. Not a good thing.

“Molly…” hmmm…something from the far distance calling? Something coming thru the headphones over the bassline of her favorite Juno Reactor cut, Mona Lisa Overdrive.

“Molly…” Again?

Where was that coming from? Who was that?

A touch on the arm, “Jenny?” a concerned voice shocking her back to reality, her mind seemingly reeling itself back into flesh out of the digital world where she spent most of her time. She pulled the headphones off and looked around, puzzled. Oh, ….Web.

“Oh, hey Web? What’s up?” she asked groggily as her mind and body tried to merge once again.

“It’s been 22 hours. I’ve seen you go in deep but never like that? It’s like you weren’t really here anymore. Just a body and moving hands in a chair. Are you OK?” he asked concernedly.

“Yeah. I just get in the zone and it like I’m actually IN there. I normally fly solo and go in for even longer. My longest is 45, maybe 46 hours I think?” She laughed as she adjusted her glasses, clicking off the music from her laptop files, “I just fell out of the chair on that one. Robbie had to come get me.” She said with a grin. She didn’t say that ended with a trip to the hospital for dehydration and exhaustion. The old man and Felix had both looked so worried.

“Anything?”

“It’s not good.” She gave a quick summary of what she had found and what she thought it meant. TK was quick, “So they have either real professional help, or they ARE the professionals?”

“Yeah. Sucks the big one. I can bust in, but I need to talk to Robbie before we do. We could open a whole can of nasty if we’re not careful. Black helicopters and shit that make X-files looks nice and rational.” And she needed to think a little about how to do this. She looked around. 

It was clean. 

Everywhere. 

She was shocked. 

Absolutely spotless…..and she hadn’t even been aware of it.

Web just grinned, “Sana got bored while we were working. I don’t think she got rid of anything important or really mislaid anything. I hope it’s OK?”

Jenny Moon just laughed. ”No it’s great. It’s just been such a long time.” And as she said so she caught a whiff of herself. Wow. She had been at this awhile.

“Guys, I need a break if that’s OK? I need to shower and think some things through before we do anything else? Is that alright?” she said as she uncrossed her legs and rose to her feet next to the desk.

TK just smiled that broad, warm smile of his, “Of course girl. Take all you need. We’ve gotten a lot in a very short time.” And they had. Personal information on the attackers, bank statements, everything about their lives there was to know. Especially their desperation that had driven them to take the hit on the boss and anyone close to him, and that had shown her how disposable they were. That was the part that really chilled her. They were just triggers. Whoever was behind this was scary smart and vicious too. Finding pros who could just be disappeared like that if things went sideways.

She stumbled over her own feet to the bathroom in the back, the pins and needles starting to come as she worked out the kinks. Damn, Sana had been busy. 

And very, very efficient. Everything had been polished to within an inch of its life. Her favorite book? Still in its place of honor, with all the little Matrix knick-nacks she had collected over the years dusted and displayed carefully. She still had no idea how the boss was able to get her a first edition of Neuromancer, signed by the author AND the main cast of the Matrix. But that was Robbie. He did stuff like that for everyone’s birthdays. It was one of the best things about working at Silver Helix.

Jenny wasn’t a pig, and damn sure not on her way to a spot on “Hoarders”, but she had a tendency to get distracted as her mind bounced from place to place, so she usually had a bit of mess here and there. She wondered if all elves were such neat freaks and snickered. As she stripped out of her smelly clothes, she had a vision of the Legolas Twins’ out there in maid uniforms just scrubbing away. Web would look cute in that, but he just didn’t have the accent she liked…too bad. Nice butt though. Oh right, I have a hamper now..the clothes flying in an arc. Bingo.

As the water washed over her she thought about the accent she did like, “Oh Mr. Anderson”. That Hugo Weaving. Tall, slender…..tasty. One of her favorite fantasies. Well that, and getting to play “Moon Ji-sook of Mars!” with Belinda as her sweet little Déjà Thoris like they did after the wedding. Damn, that girl filled out that string bikini nice. It seemed like everyone was really worked up after the reception, all the juices flowing. After that big group dance thing she and Belinda had found a little closet space for privacy themselves before they went home that night. As for TK and Sana? They had simply vanished for the rest of the night and they’ve been arm in arm since. Almost too cute. 

She sighed. Not like me. Plain. Mousy. No tits, no ass. Hair like a black dishrag. The body of a fourteen-year-old forever with an insane libido itself stuck in Mona Lisa Overdrive. She sighed again and was still toweling her hair as she walked back out of the bath. She still had no idea what Belinda saw in her, but she wasn’t about to question the moment for as long as it lasted. She should call Belinda again when she had finally pinned these assholes to the wall. Buy her something nice, maybe with the butterflies she likes so much, she thought as the coolness of the house streamed over her skin. Right. Naked. With a house full of people. A quick pivot on her heel put her back in the bath where she grabbed the old terry robe off the hook. Still smelled OK since she usually didn’t wear it. God, I really am becoming a shut-in. No wonder Feels and Robbie keeps popping over. They weren’t checking on my work or seeing if I was up to trouble, they were worried.

She was stunned. They were worried about me! Wow. I was right. Silver Helix, One hell of a bunch of good people. She had walked back into the living room, all the servers and laptops still humming away. In between their raids on the various databases they had plundered to get this far she had asked them about what it was to be an elf, how it all happened. She had asked about Elthia, thinking that she was like a Buddhist Tara, the Chilsong – Spirit of the Seven Stars, or something like that? The reply had left her flabbergasted. Then when TK told her about some of the things he had gone thru, part of it included re-growing a leg, she was further amazed. That’s some top-level D20 rolling magic shit there. 

She could not help but think, Maybe…maybe it will make me … better? 

We’re on a mission from God, after all, she thought. Would it be so much to ask?

TK and Sana were curled up together on the loveseat, drifting thru the “Stars” they said they saw, so she snuck over to where Web was reclining on the big sofa, knelt and asked, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, Jenny. Anything.”

“Do I have it? The blood? Will I become…like you guys?”

“Most people do. If you have the blood, yes. When it wakes up, and you want it, it takes over. But that’s not what you’re asking, is it?”

Damn, they were so damn perceptive about everything, “Yeah. Will I be beautiful like you all are?”

Web sat up and leaned close, looking her deeply in the eyes, the inspection both thrilled her and shook her to her tiny bones.

”Beloved,” he said, “you ARE gorgeous. In mind and body. You lead us down paths and thru places we ourselves could not hope to find. You are a pathfinder and a teacher in a world that TK and I can only just scratch the surface of even on our best days. You are something beyond us and amazing and precious in your own right as a woman and a hacker. Yes, you have the blood, but looking at you, it seems you’re waiting for something. When the time comes I will be overjoyed to call you my kinswoman and sister.” 

His sincerity, absolute knowledge and confidence in her skills and self brought her to both her knees sobbing.

She came back to herself, still on her knees, but enfolded in an embrace with all three elves. “No wonder Robbie is all goo-goo over you guys.” She said with a sniff. “OK, Let’s call him and figure out what’s next.”

Sana grinned, “Its three am Molly. He’s probably asleep. And you need to rest and recover. We’ll do this in the morning and it will be well.”

Sana helped Mirrorshades back to the master bedroom, which had also been cleaned to within an inch of its life. Grumbling about neat-freak elves she let Sana help her change into her favorite Hello Kitty PJs (which had been washed and smelled wonderful again!) and was tucked in with a kiss on the forehead. 

As Sana left her in the quiet dark she mumbled: “I’m gonna be a messy Elf” with a chuckle. It was a promise and a threat.

As she started to drift she saw her world once again, a grid of data and ideas stretching into infinity. She felt that familiar presence that always seemed to be just out of reach, just out of sight, the one she had nicknamed “Wintermute” after her favorite book. 

But it was different this time; everything seemed to be tinged in blue and silver, with just a touch of pink…….and it was good.

 


	20. Recipes for Family

Lammas 2018 CE

The women sat at the table overlooking the Denver downtown as the clatter of pans kept up from the big kitchen. The smell was starting to drive them to distraction with hunger. Some kind of roast Robbie had said…

“Need some help in there?” Soar asked with a smirk as she helped finish laying out the plates.  
“Any elf that comes in MY kitchen when I’m cooking runs a great risk of being an INGREDIENT!” came the shout as both women laughed.  
“Has he always been like that?” Shine asked her platinum sister before her.  
“In the kitchen? You bet. Which is just fine with me. I can barely make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich without something catching on fire”  
“On….fire?” Shine asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Soar just smiled. “Fire.”  
“Are you telling the sandwich story again?” Robbie asked as he swept into the dining area with the covered pot, placing it in the center of the table on a folded kitchen towel. The lid removed to reveal a massive pork shoulder roast, sliced across the grain and stuffed with peppers and onions. The aroma of the meat and spices setting off a loud rumble from Soar’s stomach. “And yes, there was fire. Lots of it,” Robbie finished as he went back for the next course as Shine and Soar just goggled at the meal.  
“Oh wow. There’s so much?”  
Soar just smiled, “Challenge, accepted!”  
“Don’t make promises you know you can’t keep, Soar”, Robbie said as he returned with two more pans. One of roasted red potatoes, seasoned and cooked till nearly crisped in garlic butter. The other a big pan of cabbage and sliced carrots. As the pans were settled and portions dished out Soar got a strange look on her face.  
“Can we say grace?” she asked quietly  
“Would you like to lead?” Robbie asked as he held hands with Shine.  
“Yes,” she smiled shyly, like a child.  
As everyone clasped hands around the small dining table it was like an electric current shot between them all. Family. Soar’s invocation was quiet and meaningful. Again, Robbie could not understand all the words like Shine could but the meaning was just as evident now as that first night up at Elvenhome. Love and forever.  
While Robbie watched and listened to Soar say grace, he remembered that day, not long after the wedding where he’d been discussing his and Soar’s early relationship over a lunch with his new bride. The problems and suffering at the beginning of dealing with her bipolar, his confusion and frustration at how to help her and the struggle that it had been for both of them. Shine had gotten this stricken look and quickly excused herself. Robbie followed as she quickly walked down the hall and down one flight to the conference center where Soar was speaking with the legal department heads from our branch offices across the United States. “Excuse me,” she said as she entered room, “I need to speak to Ms. Sharpe immediately about a family matter. Can we all take a break and reconvene in 15 minutes?” she said to a room of confused faces.  
After everyone had filed out, “Shine? What the hell? It took me a week of herding cats to get everyone here in Golden at the same time,” Soar protested. Shine looked her square in the eye and took both her hands in hers and said, “I am SO SORRY that I was not there when you needed me. Can you forgive me?” Soar’s eyes grew wide as saucers as she realized the meaning of the words. “Oh momma,” she cried wrapping Shine up in an embrace, “There’s never been anything to forgive!” And she sniffed as she finished, “Wow. I guess we really were family all those years ago, weren’t we?” she asked Shine while Robbie just laughed from the door, closing it behind them. “Yes, sweetie, we were and we are”, Shine told her as he nodded sagely.  
So tonight like so many others before and after, they shared a meal and enjoyed each other’s company while overlooking the city below. The subject of the rescued girl Cassie came up and how well she already recovered. How much farther she had to go, and how they would try and help. The worries about what might have happened to her predecessors were at least tempered by the fact that she had not been replaced. Her information about the medications had proved very accurate and might be something they could use in the future as they steered ourselves away from things about the struggles they’d had rebuilding so far.  
We would worry about that and more later. But this was a time for family. Robbie asked how serious it was getting with Allesandro but Soar just smiled. She’d never let herself get tied down no matter how much she liked the guy. It was not her nature. She was and had always been a free spirit we knew. Breaking up with Eduardo had been an unfortunate necessity as intimate contact could trigger the transformation. And while he was a good man, immortality was not something he was ready to handle. She did say with a grin that she had at least been able to cut down on her battery usage which made Robbie almost choke with laughter as Shine just shook her head and smiled. Thank the Lady, she thought, Soar would NEVER change.  
As Robbie cleaned up the plates in the kitchen Shine and Soar retreated to the living room with the big couch, wine glasses in hand. Soar had not been up to the challenge after all and there would be plenty of leftovers down in the Admin break room in the morning.  
As Robbie came back in Soar started making her goodbyes for the evening. “No, stay, please” Shine asked. “Let’s just have a family night? Is that OK Robbie?”  
“Of course”, he said, “Plenty of room on this big couch for all of us”, as he slid in between his two elf ladies. They grew quiet as the night worn on, just enjoying each other’s company and companionship. Soar spoke quietly, “So, since I am the kid here, I seem to have missed out on a few birthdays it seems”, she teased, tapping Robbie on the chest. Robbie raised an eyebrow looking at Soar, his wife Shine puzzled beside him as they all lay stretched out on the big couch. “Y’know, presents and what not?”  
“But I’ve figured out a way you can make it up to me”, Soar continued impishly. Oh this should be good the human thought as his elfin wife asked, “What would that be, Soar?”  
“I want a baby brother for Christmas” Soar said as she grinned.  
Robbie laughed as Shine rolled her eyes, “She gets that from YOUR side of the family,” he said as they all snuggled together to pass the night. Family. Strange and wonderful.

 


	21. Epiphanies and Exultations

Mabon 2018 CE

Doctor Tarif El Hatoum stood in the doorway watching his son sleep peacefully in his first big-boy bed. It had been a long day at the Michigan State Fair and he was sleeping the sleep of the innocent in safety. But it was not a safe place yet. But they were trying. He had the job he had now because a man had died and he had been selected to take his place. 

He missed Jimmy Fallon, his old boss. When he’d come from Denver to take over the hardware design and production site in Dearborn there had been some concerns about how well he’d fit in, coming from the home office and all. But he’d shown himself to be an intelligent and careful manager, well liked by all. 

And then he was gone.

And then the bombing. Tarif’s family had escaped the Middle East just to see the nightmare of religious violence follow. The briefings and amped security now a presence that while not confining, did not make him feel comfortable because of his Druze ancestry and his families history. It had taken quite a bit of cajoling by his old college roomie and now Silver Helix Security officer Isaac Tuputala and his wife to accept the new restrictions. The boss had gone all out to make sure everyone was as safe as humanly possible.

Still, in the darkness, as his son slept, would he ever feel really safe again? Maybe, with time. And there was something about the fair that really seemed to be sticking in his mind today. It had been bugging him ever since he’d watched his boy dig into that first cotton candy cone with his mother. 

As he stood there he started as the smooth chocolate brown arms of his wife, Star Winters-Hatoum slid up over the olive skin of his chest. “Hey. Come back to bed. I’m not done with you yet” All the warm bare skin against his back and the teeth at his earlobe had his immediate and complete attention. Well, little Theodore Amar did need a playmate…

Later, with the sweat drying on their bodies in the darkness of their Bloomfield Hills home, Tarif thought about how he had met his beloved wife, who was now dozing softly next to him in the big bed. On a cold winter morning on the Eastern Michigan Campus in Ypsilanti he was dashing across the quad to make his next class. Professor Hammner was known as “The Hammer” for a good reason, but he came across this beautiful black woman who was almost doubled over in laughter in the bright sun of a December noon. 

He stopped. “Look at it,” she said gesturing to the water tower in the center of campus. He’d never paid it any attention.

He looked where she was pointing.

Oh, God. It was the most phallic thing he’d ever seen. 

“I heard it was called the Brick Dick, but until I saw it I just didn’t believe it, “she said with a smile that just blew away the December chill. Screw the Hammer. 

He smiled his best smile, “Did you see the top? Still has snow on it,” he said with a grin.

She blinked for a second, her eyes looking upward and then blushed, “Oh My God!” and then that wonderful laughter once again. She had him with that moment.

He was a second-year physics and engineering student, she a first-year transfer from the Chicago area as her family had moved to the cheaper housing Detroit suburbs. He offered to tutor her on what he’d learned so far and share what notes he had. Six months later they were married and year after that, parents for the first time.

An apprenticeship out of the University of Michigan had landed them both entry-level positions at a new biotech startup out of Colorado. The Dearborn office was one of the first expansions after the establishment of the firm, the low tax rates in Michigan and the Detroit area incentives for investment and construction. And when they went public, he and his family became wealthy beyond their dreams literally overnight, but still, they always gave back. It was part of the culture of Silver Helix, and everyone was really into it.

Still, as he lay there in the darkness the idea of cotton candy came to him again. 

“Frick’en lasers….” His wife mumbled in her dreams. She loved that old movie with Mike Myers….

Wait….

Lasers. That was it. 

He slipped out of bed and crept to the home office they both shared. A few quick notes to gel the idea.

Now….the scary part, he thought as he tried to sleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later in the Golden Colorado Office Conference Room.

“OK, boss. We’re live in 5,” Jenny Moon said from the console across the room. She moved now with the grace of the elves and the shimmer was becoming plain to see for all at the Home. Her form slowly taking on the flashing beauty of the elves, her confidence around other people growing by leaps and bounds daily. Robbie McCormick watched as the former Hello Kitty shut in genius nearly danced thru the room. Her movements followed by the very appreciative eyes of his head of PCR analysis. Soon, for many things apparently, he thought with a smile.

But first things first, “So do you know what this is about, Shine? Isn’t he one of your direct reports?”

“He is but I have no idea what he’s got planned, baby. He took over after we lost Fallon in Dearborn. He’s really sharp”. The memory of Fallon bringing a dark look of loss to her husband’s face. “So when he called yesterday, he said that he had something that could leap-frog us ahead and wanted to call Conclave”  
Conclave was one of Robbie’s best ideas she thought. If someone thought they had something major they could call the Conclave, a gathering of all the department heads where we could look over the discovery, or hash out new ideas. Everyone had a chance to ask questions. No one was turned away and never ever ridiculed. Out of the nine times this had been called since the beginning of the company, we’d had only two clunkers of ideas, but those were more because the engineering just didn’t work, yet. Those were shelved for a time when they could be made workable.

So here we were, back in the office. Almost good as new, she thought with a smile. Better even! A few weeks behind on phase 2 because of security issues but back to the path we wanted to walk. She looked over at Soar. She looked raring to go fly away back to the Home. Meetings like this weren’t her style. She was definitely made for the combat of a courtroom.

“And go…” that was Jenny, her voice now waxing lyrical.

“OK Ladies and Gentlemen. Conclave has been called and I want to thank everyone for being able to make it. I want to remind everyone of the reasons and rules for this conference before we begin. We’re all looking for one thing, to make this world a better place. There are a billion different paths to that goal. Here we hope to find one more,” Robbie said. “OK, Dr. El Hatoum. It’s your show. Rock my world,” he said with a disarming grin as he leaned back in his chair.

Tarif smiled a nervous smile as he stepped up to the podium in the Dearborn Media center, a quick smile to his lady Star who was running the computer demonstration as he began.

“As you know we’ve had difficulty going from Phase 2 organ replacement to our next phase, limb and structure repairs and replacement. This is our idea for getting around the problems inherent in using a generic template’

As he continued Tarif spoke about the problems in both correctly scaling replacement cellular scaffolds as well the role that the semi-chaotic nature of embryonic development had on making forms that would exactly match a missing or damaged body part. By using a process of combined body scans of the mirror side and reversing that to create a template for the damaged portion. The exact template 3d design process had recently been developed by another Silver Helix employee and recent Computer Sciences graduate, Kevin Chaffee out of Denver. As he said that name the old man got this impish grin and leaned forward, “Go on….” He was starting to get nervous. Even the normally standoffish and brisk Sharpe, had started leaning forward and seemed to be hanging on his every word.

He gulped and continued. He had come up with a process that would use a sprayed polysaccharide that would make a framework for the initial collagen template. The spray nozzles were microscopic but the process was something akin to making cotton candy with one exception.  
“We’ll use three different lasers in an assembly that will act to either cancel each other out or enhance each other to produce the protein-loving scaffold in the finest details from the computer model. That way we can layer everything in a way similar to the way a computer chip is laid up, except using biological materials. It’s taking 3D printing to a new level“ He took a quick breath and watched all the monitors. All around, nodding heads. Especially the Boss and his Lady. Sharpe was taking furious notes on her laptop. Good sign!

“Tarif, how long to an initial product?” this from the COO, Dr. Shine Yan-McCormick. 

Time for his masterstroke.

“We’re there.”

“Explain please,” the CEO continued with a puzzled look. A quick nod and Star walked over the portable support vat which was the main product for the company’s transplant support line. She carefully set it on the table next to the podium and opened the white plastic lid with a nod to her husband.

A broad smile as Tarif reached in and pulled out a disembodied hand connected to the support fittings. It was his left hand and just past the wrist, and except for the wedding ring was a nearly exact duplicate, even down to fingerprints he said with a broad smile. Only just a bit paler due to lack of sun exposure.

A shocked gasp, then total silence. “I’ll be damned,” said the old man after a few moments. The last time he’d been struck speechless we’d won a Nobel so the story went.

Whoops and cheers pouring from every screen. 

As a flurry of questions and comments poured from every screen Sharpe stepped in to reestablish order, ”OK, OK! Everyone! Calm down. Robbie, I’m on the way to the airport. I’m taking Anna from Properties as well. We need to get this protected immediately“ as she made her exit. Strange. She hugged and kissed both the old man and COO on the cheek as she left. Maybe some of the rumors about them being a group family were true?

“Well, Dr. El Hatoum, that’s some of the most amazing design I’ve seen in quite a while. Congratulations. You’ve just changed the world. Ms. Sharpe and her team on their way to you to make sure that we get this sewn up. Get you and your team’s paper wrapped up and we’ll present it formally to the public once we’ve got the intellectual property rights protected. So, what do you want to call this process?” the old man asked.

“After my wife, Star Winters, the Winters Fibrous Laser Process. She gave me the idea” two sets of eyebrows went up at the name. A proud smile from the beautiful dark skinned woman behind him.

Shine whispered to her beloved, “You think..?’

“Everything happens for a reason,” her husband said with a smile.

“We’d love to host you here in Denver once we make the announcement. Would mid-January be all right for a formal public announcement?” the COO asked. 

“I know the holidays can be a crazy time for everyone and you might have plans of your own,” she finished with a smile.  
WOULD IT! He and Star had missed the wedding back in March due to little TA having earache trouble, definitely precluding him from flying. But the stories he had heard; a musical group playing that made you feel as if you’d gone to another world. The statue in the main hall that seemed to watch you with smiling, loving eyes. And from the whispers…elves. Real elves…as from the myths of old! And the COO was one! And maybe even Sharpe! No one who had gone there had come back quite the same person. They all seemed happier, more at peace. This he had to see for himself. 

“Ma’am..”

“Tarif, please don’t call me ma’am. I’m Shine.” This elicited a grin from the boss while she smiled serenely.

“Shine. We’d be honored.” He said with a grin. He’d just made world history and ensured the security of his family for the rest of their days. He was a happy man. And now he got to answer a shit load of technical questions. Oh well….can’t have everything, he thought as he shared a smile with his beaming wife.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he read the unofficial press release, James Alban could not believe his eyes. Full structural replacement. They’d actually done it. He sat back, flabbergasted. The lame would walk again, on their own two brand new legs. This was like the wildest science fiction he’d ever read. For a moment he was tempted to relent in his persecution of Silver Helix. But this, this was too good an opportunity to pass up. The work had been published, and in time, someone else might be able to tease out exactly how they had done it. Someone a bit more palatable and respectful to his ministry, perhaps.   
But this, seeing that disembodied hand being lifted, alive and complete one thing leap immediately to mind. Revelations 13:16 “And he causeth all, both small and great, rich and poor, free and bond, to receive a mark in their right hand, or in their foreheads”. 

OK, so maybe that hand was a left; his flock wouldn’t notice the difference they would be so freaked out by the power that the discovery implied. They would be utterly terrified. 

And he would give them careful, wise instruction on how to resist the Beast, now revealed. Everything clear and perfectly legal under the auspices of the First Amendment.

This was going to be fun. Might even make up for the disappearance of the girl Cassie last Christmas.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There he is, Belinda thought as she closed on the taller man in the lab coat. and blue jeans, one booted foot up on the lower rail of the barrier. The building had been fully rebuilt, better than new really. With the residence now being offsite, the upper floors had been turned into office space and had a new open atrium in the center. From the top levels, you could see down on all the labs and other offices. And that’s where the boss could often be found, leaning on the railing, thinking. Especially after the last Conclave. They could really DO IT now! Full rebuilds and everything. 

Still, that was not why she was here this morning.

She rechecked her honey-blond hair quickly, resetting the beautiful butterfly comb Jenny had bought her. Then she screwed up her courage tight and walked over to where the tall man was standing, watching the goings-on below. A soft smile on his face, with just a touch of pride it seemed. “Good Morning, boss. Here’s the report on the new virus testing we’re starting with. The replication rate is right where we expected and the fidelity of the transcripts is around 90% in in-vitro testing. No problems with losing gene expression on any of the inserts so far,” she quickly said as she handed over the folder with the hard copy files in it. Her heart was pounding fast.

“That’s great Belinda” he smiled as he looked at her. “But you normally send this kind of stuff to me by email, don’t you? What’s eating you?” he said as he curled the folder up and placed it in one of the deep pockets of his lab coat.

She wanted to yell happily, JENNY MOON! But as her face flushed red with the thought she uncharacteristically held her ribald tongue. 

“Ah…that’s it, isn’t it,” Robbie said with a smile. “You and Jenny”. Holy shit, could he read minds?

“Er..ah….yes?”

The boss just smiled, his eyes twinkling. And suddenly, she was wrapped up in a big hug. “Welcome to the Family. So, did she tell you how deep the rabbit hole goes?” he asked as he let the smaller curvy woman go. 

Breathlessly, “Everything. Billions of years. Immortality. Ears. Real magic. A Goddess and everything?”

“A Goddess and everything.” Returned with a soft smile.

“So much for being an atheist.”

A grin, “Yep”

“Well, Dawkins could be a dick, anyways”. Now that got a big laugh as the boss’ eyes twinkled.

She caught her breath. It was so much to take when Jenny told her, but standing here with Robbie, his knowing blue eyes….it WAS real. And now she was part of it. “And mortality?”

“For some. For others, starlight..”

“She said that in time you would…be..” She let the words just hang there, not wanting to say it.

“That’s right. I have one more turn of the Wheel for me before I come home. I know it’s coming, but I’m in no rush, you know” he said thoughtfully.

“And me?”

Ah, that’s what it was. Robbie looked closely at her. And smiled. 

Mischievously he said, “That would be telling.”

The smirk gave her all the answer she needed. In time.

She turned to look back over the railing at the throng below as the CEO joined her. Below she saw Jenny and Shine walking together discussing something animatedly below. The pair stopped and looked up to where the two mortals watched and exchanged waves with their respected beloved before continuing on their business.

“I’m moving in with her this week,” Belinda said with a smile as she watched her lover in a pink blouse, 4th Doctor scarf and jeans depart with the COO in her customary red business suit and spotless white lab coat.

“Need some time off to get it all done?”

“No. No, boss, I think we’ve got this ourselves. I’ll get my old place on the market and we’ll have a nice little chunk left over.” She smiled as she thought that she’d be donating most of that away to the local women’s shelter where Cassie and so many others had found refuge. As a director and part of the company with the first initial public offering, she’d become a millionaire overnight like so many others. Money was no longer a concern for her ever. 

They stood there together just watching for a time.

She thought about everything she had gone thru to get to this moment. Getting fired by a pharmaceutical company that had suddenly decided to jack up its prices a thousand fold when she’d found a new use for a drug in development. Her very vocal and public protests against such an act had made her a target by corporate and HR there had quickly shown her the door. She’d had difficulty in even finding a job after that, being labeled a “boat–rocker”. 

Moving to Denver had been an act of desperation to get on board with the new startup she’d heard about. She was just about out of all her savings and she’d have taken any job at that point. Indeed, she’d even considered going back to the exotic dancing that had paid for her education in the first place. Not her first choice, but a girl’s gotta eat.

While waiting for her interview she’d had an older gentleman sit across from her and start chatting her up. Another applicant, so it seemed. At first, she was irritated due to her nervousness, but there was something about his manner. A calmness and compassion that she responded to. They’d talked for a good 20 minutes about many things. Her frustration over having to leave her former job and the reasons for it. The things she hoped to do with her education. The dreams she’d had about helping others. The man just smiled and nodded understandingly. The man excused himself to make a quick phone call, he’d said.

Then she’d been called in for her interview. She was introduced to Katie Connors, who ran Human Resources for the company. She offered the nervous young woman a seat and slid across a thick folder full of forms and papers. They looked like contracts and hiring forms? Belinda didn’t understand and asked why all the paperwork and no interview. The slender woman simply stood, smiled and walked to the door. The man she had talked to in the waiting room was there. “Miss Ames, I’d like to introduce Robert McCormick, CEO, and co-founder of Silver Helix Biologicals. The interview is over. You’re in if you want it” she said with a smile.

The tall man had just smiled and said, “How would you like to be one of my department heads?” And that’s how it began. 

As she looked out across the atrium at the company she had helped build, the family she helped grow, that she now shared with an immortal lover, Belinda said with a happy smile, “Despite everything we’ve had to go through, there are still such wonders in this world.” 

“Aren’t there though?” the Boss replied with a smile. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virginia Cherry parked in the spot marked for her in front of the big building on the outskirts of Golden. It looked almost the same as it did when she had first seen it more than a year ago. Imposing, yet comfortable, the smooth curves and turns reflecting the nature of life. And now she knew that those same curves and turns held security precautions and protections against another attack. 

Good! She’d come to love this place and would fight tooth and nail to defend it and the people here. They’d become like family here since she’d hired on.

And there were a lot of families here too. The boss, Mr. Robbie and COO Ms. Shine were married. And tall Ms Sharpe, she seemed like part of them as well. 

Security Chief Felix and Izzy were a married couple she knew, and so were many others. 

It must be something in the water she thought. 

She’d bumped into the CIO Ms. Moon coming out of the Director of PCR-something’s office wearing nothing but a lab coat and a big grin as she made her way to her own office downstairs chirping a very happy “Hello” as she passed. Doctor Ames sheepishly had said it was a teleportation experiment thru the web and that Jenny’s clothes didn’t make it. 

Sure it was. 

Her embarrassed blush, messed hair, and mismatched buttons clearly indicating some other kind of experimentation had been in progress. 

Horniest place ever, she thought with a smile as she entered thru the big doors. At the front of the building, the system automatically scanning her key card as well as her retina and fingerprints before allowing the second set to open. She didn’t even know she’d been scanned. As always she made her way to the big statue at the end of the hall, throwing a wave to her replacement at the front desk, Imogene. She was issuing some visitors badges to a science reporter and his camera crew she recognized. Nice girl, and kind of a protégé of Ms. Sharpe’s. There seemed to be kind of a history there but she wasn’t quite sure what. A part-timer, she’d only be staying long enough to get her degree and then be moving on it seemed.

There it is, she thought as she stopped before the great carved Lady. As always, that feeling of peace and love washing over her as she stood before it. It WAS beautiful, but she’d noticed that every now and then since the installation there would be a change, just a small one on the statue’s base. It was like carvers or something would come in at night and make small additions. Robbie had laughed when she’d told him and said, “Maybe it’s elves?” 

At this point, she wouldn’t rule it out. Especially after seeing Mrs. Yan’s new ears. When she’d brought her special needs son here for the wedding back in March she could hardly pull him away from it. He’d smiled at her with tears at the edges of his almond shaped eyes and said, "We’re all going to get better. All of us". She asked her son who’d told him that, Bryce had said simply, “The Smiling Lady”, and that was answer enough it seemed. She didn’t think that Silver Helix had any projects that could do something so radical to help the Down’s afflicted, but with what she’d seen so far…..maybe it was magic?

She remembered the wildness and excitement of the dance and how it was like something had…she really couldn’t describe it…had changed for the better for the whole world? It felt like the entire venue had been transported to another world of warm sunlight and rolling green hills that went on forever. When she had described the experience to Robbie and Shine, he’d just said,” Tír na nÓg” while Mrs. Yan had that Cheshire Cat grin of hers. 

She’d gotten separated from Bryce during the festivities but found him sitting in front of the statue once more, this time with a little friend. She’d introduced herself as Rowan and smiled saying, “He has a beautiful soul.” As she returned to her parents, Ginny could see the tip of one ear poking out from her hair. 

“You’ve made a friend?” She’d asked. Bryce just smiled, “She used to be named Talla, the gardener. She’s an elf, and one day, I will marry her” he said with all seriousness. She smiled, indulging her son as she often did. But as Rowan looked back at them with that sweet smile, it did seem like the feeling was mutual. Kids. Such dreamers, she thought as she kept checking that statue’s base.

There! Those are new! A badger it looked like, and next to it? Bigger…a wolverine perhaps? She shrugged. Elves indeed, thinking back to the little girl’s ears. 

They’d been busy so it seemed as she nodded almost unconsciously to the statue and made her way back to her office. 

It was “time to clear out her desk”, Ms. Sharpe had teased. The look in her eye saying good things ahead. Ginny had been promoted to the senior staff and would be moving to the second floor as the main secretary for the CEO, COO, and Lead Counsel. Man, what a huge promotion and pay jump. And the level of trust that engendered. Maybe there WAS something in the water here. And she couldn’t get enough of it. 

As she headed back to the old office she had missed one new addition on the great figure…..

The blooming of a Sakura flower, a cherry blossom, on the tree next to the Great Lady….

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly Blues stood on the porch and leaned on the railing, looking back to the bonfire and the last three people still sitting next to it. She had managed to get all her charges up to bed which as eflings, they really did not need. But she knew from experience, it gave them a perspective and a clarity that the adults did not have. Maybe that was just her viewpoint after having been raised that way. The old-fashioned weenie roast had been a great idea for this weekend. They had almost seemed like average humans for a moment. And meeting Belinda had been such a treat. She and “Molly” were such a good match for each other. 

And of course, Jenny really did tell the best dirty jokes. She’d never seen her mother Heather blush that much in her entire life. She wondered about her life and who the Lady would bring into her life to share eternity with. At the moment the only unattached adult male was Allesandro, and he was more like an uncle to her than anything else. Besides, he and Soar were and ‘occasional’ item now. 

Soar. 

She had really surprised everyone tonight around the campfire. She had asked Kelly if her father Marsh knew this old John Denver song, and to no one’s surprise, he did. But when Soar started singing along with “Calypso”, her voice high and clear it had really amazed everyone. Even Robbie who had known her so long was stunned by her angelic voice. Perhaps wings weren’t all she had been graced with in her Becoming. It had been a favorite of Soar’s mortal father, and he’d loved to sing it to her when she was still so little.

She watched the trio by the fire. Robbie, Shine, and Soar. All curled up next to it. Shine was braiding Soar’s long hair as Robbie sat with his arms around both his ladies. A blissful smile on Soar’s face, beatific really. Kelly had never seen her happier, not even when giving the little ones rides around the Home, dodging and darting between the trees or when playing tag high in the sky with her eagle friend, laughter filling the sky around her. She leaned forward on the railing of the porch, thinking about the scene before her, listening to the sound of the crickets in the brush.

A family torn apart by one of the greatest catastrophes of history, brought together once again in new flesh at the foot of the Rocky Mountains. And yet there was still a separation to come. She could not imagine how that would feel to lose a parent not only once, but twice. She had almost lost her mother Heather to gang violence, but thankfully that had not come to pass. But here she knew for a fact it was going to happen again.

Kelly sighed as she listened to the three humming a strange tune. It would be hardest on Soar most of all. She’d be there to help her sister till Robbie made his way back once more. That tune…that seemed strangely familiar. As she watched, it seemed that they were almost all in a trance together, just watching the fire, humming that ancient melody. She started; she KNEW that song! It was the story of Thera….in the original Minoan language. There was so much more to this trio than the Lady had let on. 

But then, Kelly thought with a smile, Elthia tended to answer a question with yet another question and a smile.

Still, as she turned back to join her family waiting inside she got that strange impression once again. 

The Lady in her aspect as Hecate. Maiden, Mother, Crone. 

But how could that relate to the parents and their child by the fire before her? More questions. More puzzles to solve. And always that knowing look on the Lady’s face – each word one more drop of wisdom imparted.


	22. Storming the Gate

Samhain 2018 CE

“Stepping Razor by Kraddy, please,” Molly asked the attendant algorithm that she’d created to help her in her travels in the electronic universe. As the music played, she drifted alone in the digital playground that was her second home. TK and Web had been able to go back to Treestar, but she would continue to train them much as Sana was training the Boss. 

She grinned, “Harry Dresden-type”, now that was funny. Hook him up with a talking skull that had a penchant for dirty jokes and he’d be there. But as she thought about it she understood that the world was changing, and as much as they needed their magic and stars, like anyone else, elves needed a digital presence in the world. But for now, she had everything wrapped up in a nice little package, ready to drop on the feds. With what they had they’d be able to sweep up these “Hammer of God” assholes in one fell swoop. There was still a small part of her that wanted to wreak bloody vengeance on them, but since she’d started walking with the Lady she’d found that would be less and less an option. To embrace a foe and have them willingly embrace you back was the surest way to remove a knife from the hand, and anger from the heart. 

But it would take time. And the best way to get there was to do one thing at a time. Get these guys out of circulation before they could hurt anyone else. And she thought she had them. Still it seemed like there was a loose end or two, but hopefully, even government types could wrap that up. Government service. 

She snorted as she disengaged her mind from the network and found herself sitting back in the chair in her little electronic nest. 

It had been almost criminally easy to get warrants issued for surveillance and monitoring thru her series of alternate identities and personas. She’d even gotten one issued in the name of a fictitious United States District judge named Jackson Meioff. It had been a throw-away as a lark, but it had gone thru. An open-ended warrant for electronic surveillance in the name of Judge Jack Me-off?! 

She was appalled. There would be a lot for her to do in the future. It would be all too easy for a nation-state or even a determined individual to play merry hell with another person’s electronic life. And while she’d been a bit of a more than thief in her youth, she’d also grown to respect the power that electronic world represented in the real world. And she’d made use of it to help those without any other recourse. She was as much thorn as blossom in her alternate life. And with her transformation, she’d also gained so much more in that responsibility. 

But some things were not quite as she’d imagined they’d be.. 

OK, so I’m not a messy elf. The place was almost as clean as when Sana had pounced on it. Still was nice to be at her home when she wasn’t up at the Home with everyone else. They’d really taken to her and Belinda when they first made their way up there. It was great to be able to share this with others who really understood it. And there were so MANY of them too. 

The place was just full of surprises. On their first day there together as a couple, Belinda was literally covered in butterflies of all kinds and was just weeping with joy. As for Jenny? She’d bent over double in laughter when she’d caught Sharpe out there with her arms wrapped around this big old oak tree and a dreamy smile on her face. Normally that would have at least gotten a dirty look out of Amanda, but she just smiled and winked back at her. The Becoming had definitely softened her, at least there at Elvenhome. She could still put on her Iron Bitch act when she needed to. And goddamn…could she sing! It had been a night of both great revelation and discovery. Jenny had finally found someplace to call home, and best of all, she had someone to share it with. And all the stories shared…ah, that was so much fun. Especially hearing how everyone else handled the change.

But for Jenny as Molly Mirrorshades, it was different. The change had snuck up on her when she was on a long run into the DEA and ATF databases that Robbie had given her the green light on. She’d been seeing stars for a while but had somehow gotten turned around somehow while following them thru the virtual world. She realized that she couldn’t wake up from the trance she normally went into during a long hack! She had actually left her body behind and was now dancing thru the data like the Tron movies. As she traveled she understood what had happened; the mind made the place real. The moment that Gibson had envisioned his Matrix, it had become a reality of its own, its forms and borders slowly being defined by the people who took that idea and made it their own as well. At first she was ecstatic with the thought of just running free in a domain where she was master till she realized everyone she cared about was still in the real, physical world. And that put the fear of God in her. Her mind dashed to and fro in terror, wreaking digital havoc in the real world as a storm of network outages were propagated across the globe.

“Child.” came the soft voice.

“Help me!” Molly cried in her panic.

“Be at peace little one, I am here, as I have always been. As I have always been, everywhere.”

“Wintermute?”

There was bell-like laughter that seemed to come from everywhere, “I’ve been called many things in the course of time, but never that. However, child, if you like.”

She spun to see her double, except dressed in robes of blue and silver, her eyes grey and eternal, serene. “Elthia!”

“Hello beloved. I have waited for you a long time. You are the first to traverse this realm.” She said as she gathered up the newly born elf in her arms. The tears flowing freely, “I can’t find my way out.” Molly whimpered. “It’s too big”

A soft smile, “It’s your world. You are mistress here. You are anywhere and everywhere when you wish it. This you know to the depths of your soul. I will see you again on the outside” she whispered as she faded.

Her tears wiped away, fear gone and replaced with confidence and knowledge, she rose to her feet in that place that no place and yet everywhere the human mind went as its queen and first priestess of She who was Everywhere. She smiled and thought, “HOME”, and found herself staring at her reflection in the screen. Her lanky black hair was now long and lush as well as draped over a pair beautifully pointed ears. The planes of her face, softened, smoothed. Her glasses, no longer needed. She looked at herself as if for the very first time. Jenny Ji-Sook Moon saw herself as who she really was and always had been. She WAS beautiful. Intoxicatingly so…

“Well done My child,” came the voice at her shoulder. She rushed into the arms of the Lady, and as she remembered, that was that. Elf in good standing, she thought with a chuckle. Secret handshake and everything. 

Elf and then some she thought with a grin, as she remembered the big pink mecha wings and armor she wore in her realm. Yes, it was an affectation, but no poofy little Tinkerbelle wings for this elf. 

And no, not a messy elf either, as she had once threatened, but I’m a bit of a naughty elf. She thought with a grin. But then so was the boss’ lady, Shine. 

Naughty, naughty Elves and humans, in flagrante! She had told Belinda what had happened and how this could affect her and their relationship and waited. 

For all of a second. A kiss that thrilled her to her bones and felt like completion was her answer. “I don’t care if the blood takes me or not. I want every damn second I can have with you,” Belinda promised. 

And she’d get it, Molly thought as she looked over at her still sleeping form on the couch. Still, quite a few boxes to unpack as well since they’d moved in together too. We’d have to go to work soon, but a nice shower together first.

Maybe we’ll both ride the Matrix into work today? She felt ready to try again, and this time…she’d remember the clothes. 

Probably…she smiled naughtily. 

But one thing that simply must happen is that we have another big party. Maybe this time she could talk Robbie into a cyberpunk theme. OOooooh. Now THAT would be so much fun! I would be a crossplay Neo, Belinda my sexy Trinity… Now what about everyone else? Hmmm, she thought for a minute and the obvious solution leaped to the fore..

Oh, that would be great!! Robbie was always quoting Blade Runner, so he goes as Deckard! Shine would be gorgeous in that as a very noir Rachel, and Soar, of course, PRIS! As she started to jot notes on her tablet she stopped short. Felix would be a great Gaff, and Izzy, all that blonde hair and blue eyes? Roy Batty! 

She was really starting to get excited about the prospect of some more geeky cosplay! It really had been so long since they’d just had a good time! Now, what other properties? Hmmm, Ghost in the Shell, Altered Carbon, or the Deus Ex series? Who would be….., what the? A small change in the monitor had caught her attention. Just a flicker, really.

Uh, oh…..

That’s not good, she thought as she dived back into the digital world, sailing powerfully thru data and stars as she went.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------==-

The drive away from the office always made me sad in the mornings. More so today as I was heading south down I-25 to Colorado Springs. I hated leaving my family behind. But today both Shine and Soar were tied up in projects aimed at getting us back to full speed. That second bombing attempt had required the pushback of Phase II another quarter while we tweaked security. There had to be a leak somewhere. Thanks to Tarif and Star, we had a working Phase III ready to go but nailing down security was still being a bitch.

Shit. 

Well, at least today I’d get a chance to talk to some Army and Air Force doctors and medics down there at the Air Force Academy. I would be giving a lecture on the implementation of rejuvenation and repair processes in a field environment. I was still amazed at what we could accomplish with the regrowth of tissues and body structures. With the new treatments and procedures, a soldier who was hurt on the battlefield had a projected 80% chance of survival and restoral to full function just as long as it wasn’t a massive head wound and they could get a trauma pack slapped on before brain death set in. That was the one part of our research we had not yet made any real progress in yet. But we were hopeful.

More than hopeful really. We felt that we had won. Molly had already been making noises about a proper celebration. And it would be good to get some time off with Shine. We’d certainly not had time for a honeymoon, so maybe we go home to Vancouver? Maybe even China with her parents. Shouldn’t be much of an issue with their past, as they were kind of celebrities now. 

And Soar, of course, he thought with a smile. Gotta take the whole family. 

The country rolled by as I continued south past Castle Rock. Maybe a little music?

I flipped to the broadcast stations and landed on one song that sounded familiar; it was The Cruxshadow’s, “Sophia”. Hadn’t heard that in a while.

****_“So you must carry this light into the darkness_  
You shall be a star unto the night  
You will find hope alive among the hopeless  
That is your purpose to this life” 

A chill ran down my spine as I heard the lyrics…I knew immediately the Lady had just thrown up a red flag for me. And then the headset for my phone rang. 

It was Jenny Moon.

“Hey Molly. What’s the news? Has the FBI moved on the tip you sent them?” I worriedly asked.

She was panicked, “They KNOW!” she yelled, just about blowing my ears out.

“Godsdamn it Mirrorshades! Grab a set and calm down. Tell me what happened. Who knows?”

“The bad guys. I sent the email tip in with all the attachments and within 5 minutes of the FBI opening the email their phones all started blowing up. They have someone inside the FBI, and really, really high up too.”

“Shit. OK now what? You’re still intercepting all their traffic, right?”

“Yes, yes. We never stopped. We’re on them like Fox News on an Onion story. They’ve changed targets. They are going to hit civilians this time. They are going after the Denver VA hospital. And they’re going to hit today! Before noon!” She gave me a quick rundown on the location and what they had waiting there.

**_“Do not injustice to another_  
** Defend the weak and innocent  
Let truth and honor always guide you  
Let courage find a life within” 

“Rob? Robbie! Did you hear me!?” Jenny yelled as I turned down the radio. “They’re moving targets and going to hit the VA this morning! They are not after you anymore. They’re after the people who we help!“ 

Oh Goddess, No…this…..this would be impossible. Wouldn’t it?

****_“And through these doubts and through your confusion_  
Know that you are chosen to this fight  
Look to find a soul filled with compassion  
Look to see a living source of light” 

I pulled the Beast over to the side of the road. Shit. I needed to think, but we were fast running out of time. 

****_“Do not injustice to another_  
Defend the weak and innocent  
Let truth and honor always guide you  
Let courage find a life within”  
“Stand up when no one else is willing  
Act not in hatred or in spite  
Be to this world as a perfect knight  
Even if it means your life...” 

As I shut down the car I said, “I have an idea Molly. I don’t know if it will work, but I have to try. There’s been so much blood already. Call Shine and Soar and give them the location and to get there as soon as possible. Have Feels’ guys come collect the car at my current GPS lock. Make sure we get all the proof rounded up and to Jacob Alexander. And if something has happened to him, then…..well……whoever is left we think we can trust. If this doesn’t work…..”

A moment of considered silence, “So, this is your Balrog?” Molly asked.

“Shit, yeah. It appears so. Make the calls, please.”

She choked, “Belinda already is. We’ll get it done, boss. May the Hand of the Lady be upon you.” And hung up….

This was not going to be pretty. 

Back to edge of Thera, but alone this time….

Shit. Shit. Shit. 

“You shall not pass” my ass. All I really wanted to do was run away and hide. And worst of all I knew I could do just that. I could run home to Shine and find forgiveness and understanding in her arms for the fear I was feeling. And I would hate myself forever for that.

A deep breath to think for a moment. Sana once told me that Natil had with the Lady’s help been able to jump from Renaissance France to Modern Denver in the blink of an eye. 

OK, since all the universe was once one tiny point, and all I really needed to do was jump across town, it should be simple, right? Concentrate on the stars, push two together and take a single step? 

No big deal.

A drop of fear sweat rolled down my neck, ever more icy with the late November wind coming down the Front Range as I stepped from the car. I walked to the back and popped the trunk and pulled out the oaken staff I had fashioned with Sana. A good tool. It should be a good insulator from the worst effects of what I was about to unleash. 

I hoped.

I just had one thing left to do. I walked to the front of the car and closed my eyes. After all the training and time with Sana in Circle I could finally see the entity I had invoked into the car so long ago, curled up around the engine.

“Hey, old friend. It’s been a long road, and I hope I’ve been able to provide you a good home. You’ve taken care of me and I’ve been glad to share our travels together. But I don’t think I’m coming back from this. And so, “as I formed the sign of a releasing pentagram over the hood, “be free and part of the universe once more. Thanks and Blessings. May we meet again someday.”

I could see the small shape nod sadly and uncoil itself as it faded away.

Crap. I should have asked its name before it left…

*MUSHU*

Mushu?

*I LIKED THE MOVIE* and the impression of a grin filling my mind.

And then I was alone.

Now it’s just a car.

Everything was locked up tight as I stepped around to the curbside and drew a quick circle, focusing the energy. I saw the stars in front of me, just a little nudge to bring two points together…and step thru….

FUCKFUCKFUCKFALLING FALLING!

WHAM, CRUNCH 

Ahhh…shit that hurt. What the fuck did I do WRONG? I’d landed on top of some crates stacked pretty high in the warehouse. 

Shit, I forgot that the PLANET MOVED in space during the time I made the jump. I was close, but not quite. 

So much for my Adama Maneuver taking them by surprise. I wanted to land on the roof and hit them from the high ground if possible. At least I didn’t end up in the middle of the ceiling. That might smart a bit. I heard cursing and shouting from around front. I peeked around the front of the crate I’d just rolled off, shit – four people coming my way and the truck making a beeline for the open door. I gestured with the staff, “Clausa erat!” and the door came slamming shut – “Conflabunt solidum!” to weld it shut. Light flared around the edges as that was accomplished. Good. Trapped in here. If they blew the goddamn thing, it’d just take us and only us out. Now just play for time if I could, or take them out if the opportunity presented itself.

I dodged quickly down the backside of the stack of crates as the bullets started hitting the front. I switched the staff to my left hand and used it as a shield. I’d have to attack with my right. Shit. I’d have to soak up some pain. Too much of a hurry. If I had brought that old drumstick as well, I could’ve used it as a wand to channel my attack safely. This was not going well at all… This shit never happened to Harry Dresden did it? No, wait…it did, didn’t it? Every damn time, too. Godsdamn it! Should’ve picked a better fictional hero to emulate. Or least a luckier one!

I closed my eyes and could “see” them closing. One was covering the right as the other closed left. Hit the one on the right. Left arm outstretched I ran toward the male on the right. The shield took some hits as I closed and called power into my right hand. The man rose for a clear shot. A gesture and he went flying, hitting the concrete wall behind and crumpling like a bag of potatoes. GODDAMN that hurt. Like fire running thru my arm. 

Switch back to the left. They’re looking around to see what happened. There – the blonde. 

More power from behind the shield. 

BAM! He shoots, he scores! 

Another one off the wall and down. 

Three to go. But I was hurting. I could feel the blood starting to come, tasting it in my mouth, smelling the coppery scent as my flesh started to break down under the Power. 

Keep pushing, Keep pushing. I need to get to a place where I can cast a circle and fight from ….shit, here they come…

They had retreated back to the front side of the truck. I had to end this quick or I was dead meat. I could feel them moving. The female was running around the front of the truck for cover. I made a dash back to behind the tool rack on the right side of the warehouse as shots from the bald one followed me. 

Funny. He looked kinda like one of the guys off Mythbusters. The Walrus looking guy…The shit you notice when a gun is pointed your way.

Gotcha. Switching the staff back to my right hand I unleashed a blast of power thru it into the front of the truck, destroying the front end and the shock wave taking the lone female down in a boneless heap. Two left and the bomb was immobilized. Score another one for team Magick. If nothing else happens…..

AHHHAgaggs! 

Burning hooks across my back as the bullets found me and grazed my right shoulder, the crate I was trying to hide behind reduced to a shower of splinters. 

There was screaming….and after a moment I realized, that was me. Bullets hurt a LOT more than the movies show. I dropped the staff in reflex to the pain and whirled to see him coming for me, a smile on his face.

“Die Motherfucker’

“Not yet!” A quick gesture with my left hand and Walrusface was flung to the ceiling, bouncing off, then crashing back down in a messy heap. 

Fuck. 

I think I killed him. 

But I was spent. It was everything I could do just to stay conscious. I crawled toward where the staff was. Maybe I could stay defensive till help arrived. I felt a sudden coolness as from a shadow overhead… then I looked up.

There. The last one, the other blonde, had moved up into the superstructure if the building. He was on the catwalk overhead. There was no way for me to get to the staff and I had no strength left to draw the power thru my own flesh safely, and if I did, it would kill me. I was so screwed. I wondered what it would feel like to be shot to death.

A groan escaped my lips as the blonde saw me bleeding on the floor. He smiled. “I’m sorry Shine, I’m so….”

CRASH!

Glass came spraying everywhere from the skylight above as something landed with a thump next to the last man as he drew down on me. He spun, looking for his assailant and found a figure, wrapped in gold light rising from a crouch, unwrapping her wings., colors starting to flare within, reflecting her passions and rage........... Soar stood in her black racer back tee and jeans and grinned savagely. 

The blonde gunman sputtered, “An angel, come to bear witness to our victory?” and was met with a stunning slap across the face from one of her wings. She advanced on the human, wings spread wide like a raptor and shining in her rage, a snarl on her lips. “Don’t you wish” she threatened as he raised the gun once more, panic clear on his face. 

The gun barking as the bullets were deflected off Soar’s wings that she snapped quickly back in front of her. Empty! He struggled to change magazines, terrified by the approaching form, her wings spread once again, the primaries gleaming wickedly like razors as she prepared to strike with the blood red tips, the rest, the colors of an all-consuming flame.

“Soar! No blood! That’s not us!” I called, guessing her intention from the look on her face and that dark radiance from her wings.

She caught herself midstride and with a quick flash of one now ebon wing knocked the weapon from his hands, sending it clattering to the concrete floor below. A second, almost absent minded strike with the other knocking him to his face and out of awareness. She took a moment and calmed herself, her wings becoming pearlescent and then back to her normal gold as she did so.

“HI! Glad you could make it. Wouldn’t have been a party without you!” I laughed, getting light headed from a combination of blood loss and shock I would guess. “Did you bring beer?”

Soar rolled her eyes. “You dumb sonofabitch! Are you trying to make Shine a widow already?!’ she yelled down at me from the overhead walkway. She bore her now insensate burden to the ground and landed next to me. 

“Let me look at you. Geez, you look like shit, and you’re shot? Are you that fucking crazy?”

“SOAR, Mandy….give it a rest would ja? It’s done. And you know why it had to be done.” I said weakly. There was a loud bang to the rear of the building as Shine burst her way through, knocking the side door completely off its hinges, into nothing more than shrapnel that clattered across the garage, and with that, she was at our side, a blur in black and red.

More elves would follow, but I hoped we could be out of here before the cops came. “We’ve got help on the way. How bad are you, baby?” Shine asked through worried eyes.

“Tis nothing but a flesh wound”

“Un-fucking believable. Your man gets shot, just about burns himself up with magic and he’s making Monty Python jokes?” Soar just started to laugh as she remembered the joke from last August and fell back on her rump beside us, her head in her hands. “Damn it, you’re crazier than Molly!” she said as she picked loose glass fragments from her hair and grinned.

“Yeah, but my girls love me anyways…wheeee? Always a hoot!” I said through a bloody visage to my beloved who returned me a brave smile. “That’s our Magick. C’mon, hon. Let’s get him out of here, I’ve torn down all the gates to this goddamn place, help should be here in just a moment” she quickly said nodding to Soar. “I’ll yell at you later, at home” Shine promised Robbie. “And you”, she directed at Soar with a sharply pointed finger, “that’s an apartment window you owe me. You could’ve used the door.” 

Soar just laughed as they carried me out the doors.

I don’t remember much after that. I was loaded into the back of Lauri’s bronco where Ash, Eden, and Sana were all waiting for me. I was a mess. It took all three of them to keep me alive long enough to get to a very private room at First Friends hospital where they could close up my physical wounds and tie my spirit back to tattered mortal flesh. TK and Raven stayed behind with Shine and Soar to put of little of the good old Elf mojo on their minds. When they were done, I’m told, all five (yep, Walrusface lived – but badly broken up) were more than ready to confess everything, at length. The lone female….she was the assistant to the Denver FBI Director. Slippery, smart, and nearly impossible to track. Little wonder they were one step ahead.

I drifted in and out of awareness for the next week or so, but when I was there, Shine was right there with me. The pain I felt in my mere mortal flesh was reflected in her beautiful worried eyes.

“Please Lady, not yet. Not yet,” she pleaded.

I listened in the silence of my own mind. “The choice is yours to make, there lies but one task left and its cost. But that is a burden you can lay down now if you are ready? Others would bear that load happily.” I heard the Lady offer.

Not yet. This is my task. My weight to bear.

“So mote it be”

I drifted for a while more

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Closing the door to the hospital room behind her, Shine left Robbie with Sana as she played a healing melody that Natil had once taught her. His body was once again whole, but his spirit had been so ravaged by the power it had almost sheared free of his flesh. He still stood in darkness, waiting. But Shine had a hope, that this was not yet his end, not yet. 

Still, there was much to face. She was acting CEO while Robbie was incapacitated and already had a huge amount of paperwork building up for her. She sighed, how did he wade thru all that every day and still have time to visit the labs? Simple. He was a Fire Horse, thru and thru. He loved it, every stinking crazy second of it. Truly a perfect match to her Fire Rabbit, even if, as an elf, that description did not quite fit anymore. But was certain was that if this went on any longer she’d need a secretary of her own to help with it. Put Ginny up for a promotion to Executive Secretary? Why not? She’d practically turned herself inside out when we had to rebuild everything from scratch. 

And it was time for Soar to step down as head of HR as well and just head the legal department once again. The extra burden was slowly wearing on her and it was simply not fair to ask so much of her. We need to find a good replacement for Katie to head that department. Someone with as good a feeling for people as Robbie and Katie had. And that will be a hard enough job in itself. Maybe she could talk Wheat or Marsh into the job? If nothing else, Ash probably has some good candidates out there.

No matter what happened next, we all had a long road ahead and needed to prepare accordingly. She thought for a moment and started itemizing what needed to be done. Even if Robbie didn’t come back to her, to Silver Helix, Shine was ready to do what needed to be done for all of them. Robbie had once called her his Steel Willow. And now she understood why. She would bend with the storm, but not break.

She smiled as she walked back to the waiting room where her parents were still sitting. Soar had gone down to the cafeteria to try and find something halfway edible to sustain them while they waited. Her mother was pacing nervously while her father sat quietly on the big couch, eyes closed in thought.

“He’s resting right now,” Shine said softly as she entered the room and sat across from her father. He nodded softly, eyes opening to watch his daughter before him. 

“What was he doing there?” her mother quickly asked. “So American, like some stupid John Wayne? Is he crazy? Are you? Police, soldiers… they fight terrorists, not doctors job!” her mother complained. 

“Mother, it’s hard to explain,” Shine started. 

“SO? I have ears. Not as big as yours now, but they work. And why you do that? You are a professional, a scientist. Thirty-two years old! NOBEL PRIZE! Not, not,“ she groped for a phrase in English, “geeky fangirl!” she snapped angrily. “He make you do that?”

“No, Mother.” She said calmly, as she brushed her hair back over one ear. It was time for the truth. All of it. She spoke slowly, carefully. Explaining in detail everything that had happened, everything that she now was, everything that was to come. Her father nodded carefully, but her mother….

“You ARE Crazy. He messing with your mind, baby. You have to leave him!” Jiang Yan shouted.

Quietly, “Wife, you talk too much”. The rebuke sharper for who had delivered it. 

Both women’s eyes turned toward Shao as he stood and walked to stand behind his daughter. Speaking quietly in Chinese, “Look at her. You’ve always known she was special. Different from everyone else. And now that she is you call it crazy? Wife, our daughter has never lied to us about anything. Even as a little girl. She is like you, truthful and blunt to a fault sometimes,” he said with a smile. “But never wrong. And she is not wrong this time. You know it too,” he said as he set his hands on her shoulders. Her small hands covered his as she looked up at her father with a smile.

He continued. “Look at our history. Our gods and demons; our forest spirits. The Xian and Xian Jing? All things we used to call superstition and folklore…all true. No myths, just history. She is part of that now. We are part of that now,” he said, gesturing to them all.

Jiang stared at both of them. The peaceful, calm expression on her daughter’s face, with just a touch of dispassion…she understood then her daughter was no longer simply human. She was something else now. Still her daughter yes, but also more. Something ancient and starlit.

Shao continued, “Do you remember when we first got married, the tale you told me about the night you were lost in the woods? Tell me again. Tell your daughter.”

Jiang gulped and nodded. She looked at her little Shanyao, Shine now, in the eyes and began, “When I was a little girl after losing my parents in the Cultural Revolution I lived on a communal farm for a short time. One day I decided to run away…to where I didn’t know. But I was angry for what I had lost, so angry. 

So I ran. It was the rainy season and so the monsoon came in and I was drenched. I was huddled under a tree freezing when this tall woman found me. She was very pretty and she took me to an old hunting shed that was nearby. She fed me and gave me warm, dry clothes to wear. She told me to stay there and she would go get help. I nodded and stayed put until the next morning. It was my aunt and uncle, come to take me home from the farm. But the lady, I had seen her before. Seen her face in many places; old temple paintings, statues, and scrolls. It was Quanyin. She saved me…”

“Oh, Momma,” Shine said as she moved next to her mother, the tears starting to stream from the older woman’s eyes. Her mother continued, “And robes…like you said…blue and silver, grey eyes..” and Jiang wept as her elfin daughter held her close. “She’s real Momma. She’s real, and She loves us all. Humans and elves both, Momma. We’re all Her children.”

“Are we…going to be….like you?’ Jiang asked. Shine looked closely, her mother had the blood. Her father…he saw her expression. “I knew I couldn’t get that lucky, twice in a lifetime,” he laughed. “Meeting your mother is great luck for any man. Marrying her? Better than I deserve,” he bragged. 

Jiang looked shocked, but asked, “But you said, it’s a choice, right?” Shine nodded, seeing the glimmer of starlight potential fade quickly as her mother set her jaw. 

She had made her choice. ”I choose your father” she stated firmly. 

“Wife, no” her father pleaded. 

“Husband”, she smiled with contentment,” I found you once, our baby found hers once again. I’ll find you too” she promised. 

Shine looked at the stars for a moment. They would have many more great years together, joys and sorrows shared. And then they would both pass on, and yes, like their daughter, these two would find each other once again and share starlight forever. And then they would find Shine waiting to bring them home as well.

Shao said with a broad smile and laughed, “It’s been a great adventure. Wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” as Soar returned, arms full from her raid of the cafeteria. Confusion on Sharpe’s face, “Wait. What’d I miss? Is this a Chinese thing?” as she wrinkled her nose in puzzlement to even more laughter.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix Alvarado left his sleeping spouse in the security of their home tucked up against the Front Range south of Golden. His feet padding quietly down the road in the before dawn quiet. Izzy could be a real sleepy head sometimes, but he made up for it by being quite the night owl. He remembered how they’d dance the night away when they first met. Getting older, he thought. Maybe time to slow things down a bit? Maybe not for a while. It seemed that he still felt so much younger than he once had. But Feels was still very much a creature of habit, despite not needing as much sleep as he once used to. Physical training in the Marine Corps always started at “0-dark thirty” in the morning, and he always relished it. Greeting the day with strength and the joy of a good adrenaline rush from exercise. 

But even as he completed his early morning jogging past the park he was troubled. Robbie was in the hospital again, nearly dead. Shine and Soar (he was still not used to calling Amanda that) hovering over him like a pair of guardian angels, but not really giving much info. Only Jenny Moon had been forthcoming with very much of anything, and what she described in very vague terms made him wonder if she were on drugs or something. It was wildly unlikely for Jenny to do such, but would almost make more sense than the “magic” she alluded to. 

What he did know was that the terrorist threat had been eliminated, in part by Robbie, Shine, and Soar. Not to mention a handful of others who must have been the “assets” that he had spoken of earlier. Exactly how? Not entirely clear. Magic as Jenny said? As he pondered that, making the turn past the park on the leg home, he resolved that he would have it out with them this morning. It was not fair to be cut out of the loop like that, as though he weren’t someone who could be trusted. And that really hurt him to his core. Robbie was his boss, but also his friend, as well as Shine and Soar, he thought. Why were they holding back? And if for no other reason he had to know as a professional so that he could gauge the possibility of any other threats that might be out there. 

Shit, the hallucination, if you could call it that, was back, all those…stars, for lack of a better word, that seemed to be everywhere. They were somehow comforting though, even if they were a bit distracting. He caught himself up short as he saw the woman in the long dress sitting there quietly on the park bench, her back to the pond, just smiling at him. He slowed to a walk, his breath coming back to him. He seemed to be in much better shape than ever, barely even sweating sometimes.

It was really early, almost no light at all except for the street lamp on the far corner and the full moon in the sky, reflected on the water behind her. “Excuse me,” Alvarado asked, “Are you alright? It’s very early and a little dark for a woman to be out here by herself”.

“I’m quite fine, Felix. Thank you for your concern.” He froze. She KNEW him! His right hand went automatically to the small of his back where he normally carried his backup weapon. Nothing there! SHIT!

“You left it on the kitchen counter. Which is good, otherwise this would be a bit….awkward?” she said with a teasing smile, obviously quite bemused. That face….he’d seen it somewhere. “You’re one of the assets that Robbie was talking about?”

She laughed. “That is certainly one way to put it, yes. You have a great many questions, and rightfully so. Would it comfort you to know that one reason that all the information you seek has not been provided to you would be to protect both you and Izzy?” she asked, tilting her head as she spoke.

“Robbie said as much. But I’m a big boy, I’ve seen some damn serious things. I can handle what you’ve got. So? CIA? NSA?” Felix paused for a moment, a wild thought jumping to the fore, “Illuminati?” he finished with a crooked smile.

The dark-haired woman laughed as she rose to her feet, clasping her hands before her. “I have been called many things, and yes, the Light is one of them”, she said somewhat cryptically. Damn, she looked familiar. The hair was drawn back on one side and held with a clasp, classic robes of blue and silver, with a girdle studded with gems. A face that could have been out of any nation over all time. Who was she? The question had an answer that itched at the edge of his mind.

She had turned and was walking toward the pond; he followed and watched as she passed a small lavender bush, and it burst into bloom, filling the late Fall night with its fragrance and colors as though it were Spring. She nodded to the bush and spoke quietly to it, “And bless you too, dear one. Thank you for this gift. You are much beloved”. 

She was talking to the plant and meaning every word of it. 

And somehow, he KNEW the plant understood. 

The pond to her back, the moonlight reflecting behind her made it look as though she went on forever.

The woman smiled and began, “In Iraq and Afghanistan you saw horrible things that made you question so much. Know this, that reality from the human perspective is as a mirror that was dropped from a great height, shattered into a million pieces. Some people find a piece here and there and hold it up saying ‘this is all there is to the universe’ not seeing it’s only showing them a reflection of themselves. Other pieces have been lost entirely to the memory of man” she said thoughtfully and perhaps a bit sadly.

“But there are those who have gathered up enough pieces of the mirror to put it back together and see MORE.” She smiled. “They love and protect those around them. Sometimes by not telling them everything that they may not be ready for,” she said meaningfully.

“Forgive them. They still have much work to do. But at this moment, I see that both you and your beloved are ready for more. When Robbie wakes today, tell him of this, and he will reveal all. You are ready to play a bigger part in the Dance.” 

She stepped forward and took Felix’s now trembling hands in her own, looked up into his brown eyes and kissed his cheek, saying, “Be Blessed My Child, and know ME.” Feels eyes closed as he fought down a sob, and when he opened them she was gone, leaving nothing but the moonlight reflecting on the water of the pond and the lavender bush in spring blooms on a November dawn. 

And then he knew. He HAD seen that face before, that woman. 

He walked by her every day at work. 

The great statue of the Lady of Life in the front hall of Silver Helix. 

The one that almost seemed to be a shrine to so many. 

And now would be to him as well.

And with tears streaming down his face Felix Alvarado said, “Oh, Santa Maria…”, a pause as he further considered, “oh…….God.”


	23. Hard Choices

Awareness once again. The pain, bright and shining. That damned antiseptic stink of a hospital. Another GODDAMN SPIKE in my ARM! Not again? This was getting old fast.

Weakly at first,“nurse. Nurse. NURSE! Get this damn thing OUTTA ME!”

“Ai ya. You awake?”

“Oh hi, Mrs. Yan. How’s Sherry?”

“You scare her a lot. For someone smart, you goddamn dumb.” I’d never heard her curse before, so I just started laughing. 

“That’s not funny!”

“Yes, yes it is” And I kept laughing as the door was flung open and my beloved flung herself on top of me. “Owwwww. I missed you too.” I laughed.

“Your husband is crazy, honey.”

“Yes momma, he is. He’s my kind of crazy.”

“Those pointy ears make your brain go all pointy”

“Momma, that doesn’t even make sense”

Jiang Yan walked away to the waiting room muttering, “Nevah gonna have grandkids, this keep happening.” Once she was clear of the room she broke down in happy tears. “He’s going to be OK”, she told Shao and everyone else gathered, “He’s gonna be OK”.

We were joined by Soar, Molly, TK, Sana and everyone else. Molly looked like she cried a river her eyes were so red. One tiny pointed ear sticking out of her hair. Our Hello Kitty Elf arm in arm with her Butterfly girl.

“Balrog’s not so tough?” Molly asked

“As long as THAT was the final boss.” I chuckled.. 

Geeks, pagans, and elves. Now that’s combination as weird as it gets. As everyone arrived to check on their bent and bruised mortal family member, Soar was giving me the stink-eye the entire time for the risk I had taken, but it was a look that was more a front than actual anger. She understood. I had to do what I had to do, and would not let anyone carry my weight. It was who I was. I was just glad to still be on this side of the dirt, just a little while longer.

The police had arrived not long after all the elves had cleared out, their damaged cargo enroute to a suite up at First Friends Hospital. They found not only a very cooperative bunch of suspects but enough physical evidence to make up for some of the wild tales they told about being flung around like rag dolls and things exploding as if by magic. The one guy in traction even told an insane story about a silver-haired avenging angel who came to my rescue. But the only evidence of my presence was an oak staff with a charred end and a few drops of blood. 

A couple of calls from Felix and Sharpe had made those things go discreetly away. But the treasure trove unearthed by Molly and the search of the scene made the prosecutions’ case. The intense embarrassment of the Federal government being infiltrated by religious fanatics that had attacked other Americans made the Prosecution quite pliable in how they were handling the case. The attackers would be fully punished to the extent of the law. And with Cassie’s help, we had uncovered some information not only about Reverend Jimmy James Smalls’ health, but some financial irregularities that could be acted upon. 

The feds had moved quickly on that at our urging and now the bastard found himself in the Denver Federal Jail awaiting trial. It was a small victory against darkness, and one that could be built on. The most important victory had been the finding of a lone human tibia in a nearby forest by a hunter, who was also a doctor.

Jenny had pounced on this one with a fury. Within hours she’d given the Denver police reams of information linking the tibia to one of the missing girls. A serial numbered titanium plate in it linking it directly with an old sports injury suffered by one of the missing girls. 

As the remains were being recovered Molly Mirrorshades went into high gear. With her access to the tracking of GPS coordinates and phone records, she linked the Reverend’s Head of Security, Karl Osborne, to the location and the time the body was buried. It was enough for a search warrant that turned up enough evidence at his home to get charges for multiple counts of murder laid against him. He’d been taking ID’s and other personal articles from the missing girls as trophies. While he would plead the Fifth and would not implicate others, the scandal rocked the church to its core. It would be a long time if ever they would get back on their feet. 

The only thing that we could not put a lid on was a sudden proliferation of some very strange videos taken in the downtown Denver area. One video appeared to show an angel with platinum hair streaking between the buildings. The other, a very blurry shot of what appeared to be an Asian woman in red and black keeping pace with the angel, leaping over cars, and whipping through traffic on foot like a bullet from a gun. Instantly it went viral, and while Jenny tried, it could not be squelched. The harder she had tried to eliminate the videos, the more copies popped up, and with them, even more questions begging answers. In the end, she had just shrugged, “Lady’s will, I guess” and just grinned that infectious grin of hers.

A pleasant surprise I would later discover would be the fallout from some of the revelations of the arrests. With the female defendant crying out in court that the CEO of Silver Helix was a witch; a pagan and had to die, she claimed. A mentally distraught Kearny had had no other choice was the defense. Perhaps in some way, her actions could be seen as justified? The media just had to have a response to that. Soar met that with more than her characteristic style. She met it with unbridled wrath. 

“And your point is what, exactly? Dr. McCormick’s religious beliefs or anyone else’s are far from the point of the case. In the event you’ve forgotten this is a multiple murder and attempted murder case involving both firearms and explosive devices. As a Wiccan, like so many others who share his faith across the entire world, he is dedicated entirely to the service of life and to the community as everyone should be well aware, here in the 21st Century.” She leaned close to the hapless reporter who’d ventured the foolish question, her eyes daring him to make another stupid insinuation. She delivered her gut shot, “Truly, were he Jewish, Catholic, Muslim, Buddhist, or Hindu would you even THINK to ask such a question? Perhaps you’d like information regarding my Lutheran heritage? How about Mrs. Yan’s parents and the evils of Taoism?” she’d snarled, adding to his public humiliation. Damn, Soar could be mean as hell when she wanted to.

The stocks bobbled slightly for a day or two, then firmed up and continued their slow rise, validating our work. In the end, no one cared what we believed or who we worshiped, just what we did. “We’re all out of the broom closet at last,” Sana would later tell me with great joy. Big Damn Heroes after all.

Still there were some things that needed a final touch, as the stars showed Robbie.

“Are you insane? You almost died the last time you used magic. Tell him Shine, please?” Soar begged. “I mean, if nothing else, at least give yourself time to heal! With our magic, you have at least 50, 60 more years ahead of you! Longer, even!” Shine sat quietly, silently. She had accepted and it was necessary. 

Only Robbie could do this. Humans had to choose their own paths.

Soar turned to Feels, watching the shimmer flow over his skin, hoping for his help. Since the dance at the wedding, He and Izzy were Becoming as well. An interesting conversation with a certain Lady by a pond had explained quite a bit more, and now they both had been told everything. 

Felix had been justly more than a bit irritated and disappointed that I’d manipulated him before the groundbreaking, but now he just sighed with understanding. “I don’t like what you’re planning. And I can’t say I approve of it. But Robbie, you’ve always put everyone else first. Isn’t there any other way? I mean, damn it, we’ve got the son of a bitch behind bars. That’s something at least”

Shine said, “It’s not enough. He’ll get out and we’ll be right back to square one.”

“We either have to turn his path, or….” Robbie let the words hang. “And I have to do it.”

Shine stood slowly and placed a hand on Soar’s shoulder and smiled, soft and sad looking up to her grey eyes, even as she began desperately, “Momma, please..” 

“Please make the arrangements, hon. This must be done, for us, all of us to have any future.”

Defeated, Soar’s eyes met Robbie’s. As far she felt, this was her father going to his death once again. Her heart felt ripped out. “OK. I’ll do it. I hate this, but I’ll do it. I’ll set up the meet.”  
 


	24. Fanfares and Farewells

Yule 2018 CE

I was alone that morning. I’m sure my departure was noticed but discreetly ignored. I saw Shine’s face reflected in a mirror as I made my way out the door into the chill December morning. Sorrow starting to etch its lines into her face. Soar was still stalking about the Home, the frustration and pain written all over her as she made call after call to her legal contacts, trying to find another way. Anything but what I planned to do. Molly and TK were trying one last run into the matrix to find any other option, while Sana and Belinda read stories and poetry to the little ones. For me, it looked like the end was coming at last, we all knew that. It was time ….and all too soon.

Elves may not notice the weather, but aging mortals surely do. Even as I made my way up to the familiar spot on the ridge where Sana and I trained and observed the Turning of the Year I could feel the chill thru the heavy coat. The Circle itself was still clear of snow and fairly hummed with the power yet. Stepping across the rippling threshold was like walking into a warm summer day. I left my heavy winter clothes at the edge, dropped my boots and walked forward in my customary green cotton scrubs. The small package from the Home, still tucked under my arm. 

I drew the Power and cast the Circle. I called the Corners, my old friends, once again to bear witness as I left out the offerings of Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. I smiled and took my seat facing East, the direction of dawn and therefore, new beginnings. This would be my last time here as a mortal, and I knew it. I had one thing left to offer, to share with the Lady as a human being and not as an immortal.

I untied the case as I came to a kneeling position, rocking backwards enough to get the posture just right. The old bamboo shakuhachi came to my lips as I began to play. My final offering to the Lady as a man before his Deity in this holy place. I closed my eyes and let the music come. I played the “The Inner Light”, my favorite composition from Star Trek. It had such hope and wonder in it – hope for a future for man and Elf. As finished playing the final stanza, the final Ro note fading I hoped that I had been able to play my part well. With tears rolling down my face I opened my eyes and was greeted by a familiar figure robed in blue and silver kneeling before me.

The Lady had come, and she was crying as well. Tears of joy. 

“My child…..” She was speechless. I had brought tears to the eyes of a goddess. She embraced me and held me close, both of us crying softly. A Mother and Her child too long parted.

“I’m scared.” I knew so much thru my training and experience, but to my body, that mortal fear was crippling. I had to hear the words from Her own lips to feel it.

“I know.”

“Just tell me it will be OK.”

“It will.”

I sighed and smiled, “A mortal hand must make a mortal choice?”

“And thus it has been ever so for all worlds. I only open the door. Humanity, …all life… must make its own choice.”

No further words were needed. We rose there in the circle, and as I released the power She embraced me once more, kissed my forehead and said, “I’m so proud of you, My child. I will see you again on the other side…” as she faded from view. 

I could face what I had to do and what the price might be. I gathered my clothing, redressed and headed back to the Home. Tomorrow was Yule, December 21st this particular year, and we would be heading down to the Federal jail in Denver to meet our foe. One way or another, everything would be settled.

All I wanted to do was fall into bed with Shine and make love to her like there were no tomorrow, no dragons to best. Just to be a man in love with a woman, the Elf who loved him back. But that last night there were some things that needed to be said to one who had not yet come to understand the need.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was there in the night, sitting with her back to the Home staring at the dying embers of the now commonplace bonfire. Her wings drawn tight against her in the night, embracing her against the pain. I could see the tracks of tears drying on the side of her face. “Molly says her wings are bigger. And pink.”

“Robert”, she said tersely.

“It’s going to be another of those conversations, is it? Last one, you gave me some wonderful advice that I followed.” I said as I moved to stand behind her, Soar re-absorbing her wings as I did so. “Now it’s time to for you take some from me. This is a moment that has been centuries upon centuries in the making. It needs to be.” I finished as I knelt behind her and embraced her, my head against her back. She clasped her hands over mine as they wrapped about her waist.

I listened to her heartbeat and breathing for a moment. The last time I did this was not long after we’d first met and moved in together to start Silver Helix. It had been a bad night, a near breakdown, both of us reduced to tears after a real knock down drag out over something stupid. But we finally found a doctor that figured out bipolar was the cause of all the mood swings and self-destructive behavior she suffered. She had needed me, and I had needed her. Soar always told me I had saved her, but I think that it was she who saved me by giving me someone to care about once again. And as I held her there, this perfected being, this elf, I thought how arrogant it was for me as a mere human to try to comfort her. But then again, she was my child. And I think that was something I had always known. 

Soar sighed. “I remember everything now, you know? I remember you and Shine’s fury at the Hittite trader who brought me there as a slave, a plaything, and how you convinced the King and Queen to free me as well as all his other slaves. I was so frightened then.” 

She paused thoughtfully and smiled as though reliving a wonderful day. Soar continued, ”I remember being six years old and you running thru the palaces at Knossos in your black robes giving me a piggyback ride, my hair flying and all the laughter. I remember all the lessons about magic and science and everything else. I remember how much you both loved me. I remember how happy we were and how I thought it would never end. Yes, I remember it all, “ 

Her voice caught, “I remember being sixteen, the rescue mission to Thera, and being carried bodily on to a ship by the Crown Prince as you and Shine stayed behind to face the monster below. I remembered feeling the two of you die as your souls were blasted from your flesh by Santorini. And it hurt so bad. I don’t want to lose you again, Daddy. I’ve already lost one father in this lifetime. No one should ever have to lose two.”

“We did pick a good husband for you though, didn’t we, Princess? And the rest of the world never did get all your adventures right.”

Soar laughed. “He was a good man, yes. For a first husband. But mages living so long, I eventually went thru what…seven? Eight? And even founded a dynasty or two. And you’re trying very hard to change the subject.”

Robbie nodded quietly in the dark, sliding over the log bench to face the elf who had once been his daughter. “I’m there to bear witness. I’m there to balance what is to come. No immortal can do this.”

“But the world doesn’t need another Jesus. Elves don’t need a martyr for their faith. There’s nothing for us to be saved FROM! Why would you choose this?” she protested.

“Soar, I didn’t choose this. And It’s not about my choice. I have to bear witness …and then I’ll have to decide what to do next. Remember, it’s about human choice and free will.”

Soar nodded. She would understand fully in time how necessary this was. I took Soar by the arm and walked her up to the house where Allesandro waited there to kiss away her tears and provide comfort from the coming storm. As I released dear Soar into the arms of her lover, I fell into the arms of my own beloved wife for one last time. 

Later, lying there in the darkness there with my beloved Shine, in the glow of our loving that night before Yule I could see the turning of the Wheel in my mind’s eye. 

One more turn and all would come to completion…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was waiting at in the visiting room as promised. I let myself in as Shine, Soar and Felix waited outside. His hair was dark, slicked back like a card hustler from the 40’s. His face a wreck of bad acne scars. He must have used a ton of makeup for the TV appearances. And his soul - a smear of darkness that hung in the air around him like a haze. A real sleaze. But a smart one. Looking at the stars around him there was just a blackness, an emptiness that could not be filled. He didn’t give a damn about the work the company did, he just used the rage of the ignorant to fill his coffers. He was already seated, cuffed and yet looking very pleased with himself in his orange jail coveralls. 

“Well, well, look who we have here down from them ivory towers. I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced.” There was something about him in his mannerism and movements that suggested an animal of some kind. Something rather like a boar? But I dismissed it as unimportant. I had work to do and little time to work with.

“Edward James Alban Jr., otherwise known as Reverend Jimmy James Smalls. Yes, I’ve become quite familiar with who you are” I said as I dropped the folder on the shelf between us and pulled back the cheap metal chair. Just an inch of perforated Plexiglas between me and the man that had tried to destroy me and everything I built. “Previous convictions include drug trafficking, extortion, facilitating prostitution, and the list goes on.” All the people helped, meaningless to him even as he paled during my recitation. He recovered quickly.

“Yeah, but me and Jesus, we got this understanding, y’ see,“ and then he smiled that shit eating grin. Nice teeth though. Had to have them for his business. “And I’m redeemed by the Blood of the Lamb…” Damn if the old guy didn’t know a lot of shit about him. Alban thought he’d buried that deep. Guess he dug deeper. Don’t let him have an inch, Alban thought, keeping the mask in place. 

“You really don’t give a shit about my work, we’re just a means to an end.”

“If you think I’m going to talk to someone obviously wearing a wire, Nobel Prize notwithstanding, you’re about as dumb as they come, doc. They may have me for any number of financial irregularities, but that’s it. With bail from my supporters, I’ll be out by week’s end, back to doing the Lord’s Work” he cackled.

I watched his face carefully, looking for signs of compromise. Nothing. “And all this, because I hurt your feelings then?” That got a reaction, he flushed and gritted his teeth but said nothing. We’re so close, just one moment for him to consider other options. Just increase the pressure a bit, slowly…. 

I opened the folder to the back, where the important page was waiting. One that was just begging for a signature. “It seems that you have a number of health issues Reverend. Including a very nasty case of cancer that is now in remission. Fancy that.”

“Yeah, so what?” he shifted in his seat, now uneasy. “My healthcare is a right provided by the state. You can’t do a fucking thing about that. I think you were even instrumental in making sure that such protections existed. How ironic. Nope. Not a fucking thing”

“Except ask that all charges be vacated against you and have you released as soon as possible so you can get back to doing the ‘Lord’s Work’ my dear Reverend. And it’s already a done deal.”

“Wait, why would you do that? What do you want?”

“You out of here. That’s what I want. Most healthcare providers have an ethics code for their patients undergoing certain therapies. Most of the time they are not enforced. In your case, I’ve made an exception.” He was pale now, worried.

“So, you want me to lay off, is that it? Find some other source of entertainment? Well, fuck you!” the mask of his control starting to slip. “First Amendment, man. I can say whatever I want. I’m not responsible for someone else’s actions. Besides, I don’t use any of your company’s hospitals or services” his bravado had returned a measure of confidence. 

I opened the folder to the back. Found the correct line and with no small measure of satisfaction, signed my name. He would never stop, ever. He was a black pit of emptiness, and if he was not after Silver Helix he would go after someone else. Someone with fewer resources to fight back. Time to play my last free card. Maybe what I feared need not come to pass?

“Actually, you do use our services. Your treatment was developed by us, is produced by us, and is then licensed to third parties by us. And we’re enforcing the morals clause in this case. Your participation in the program is done.” I smiled and stood, “I think we’re done here.” I pushed back the chair and started walking to the door. “Have a nice day.”

For a moment Alban was dumbfounded. Would he really do that? Did the man before him really have the balls to condemn him? Alban searched that lined weary face. There was much tiredness there, but under that, resolve. Whatever it took was written all over him. For a very long moment he considered asking Doctor McCormick to wait. To strike a deal. But he couldn’t. Alban’s life, his choices all conspired to make him incapable of considering otherwise. There was nothing left for him but rage.

He exploded, “YOU MOTHERFUCKER. I’LL SUE! I’LL KILL YOU, I’LL SPEND EVERY LAST SECOND OF MY LIFE MAKING SURE THAT YOU AND EVERYONE YOU KNOW AND LOVE SUFFERS.” he raged on, beating at the Plexiglas between us. I had had enough. I was tired. So tired. All the fighting, all the magic had worn me out. The connection between this body and my spirit was dangerously thin. But he raged on. And I knew utterly that he would spend every second doing what he could to hurt the people I loved, the work I had struggled to create. He would leave nothing but cinders. And what he would not do himself, he would incite others to do. 

The brief spark we had created here in Denver, a foothold for the newborn Elves would be crushed underfoot by someone who cared for nothing except personal profit and whatever pleasure he could extract from the moment. Someone who would burn down the world so he could sell the ash to the survivors. He couldn’t even conceive of the idea of surrender. This had to be done. I saw the guards at the window as they prepared to come in, waved them back. 

The cancer would take time to work. Too much time. I had hoped this would not be necessary, just a very convincing bluff, but I looked at the stars one last time and saw what was there. Ah shit. I had said before that I would die for my kids, for the ones I loved. Now I would do that, by giving a mercy to a man who did not deserve it. 

I sat back down and leaned forward to speak. I pitched my voice just loudly enough for him to hear, “In cases like yours there are sometimes surprises”.  
Alban fell silent. His hate burning over me.

I drew the power, no circle, no tools. I was so tired it would not have helped. “Sometimes the doctors miss some of the growths during an examination. Sometimes, cells break free and establish new colonies, in places like the brainstem. They don’t always go into remission there, it’s that whole blood-brain barrier thing you know?” I smiled. “And a tumor can run unchecked, till something happens. Sometimes a patient will just go to sleep one night” I saw the stars, the two so close, almost linked. I pushed, just so – changing probabilities one last time. They both went dark, so dim they were almost gone. “And not wake up. Goodbye ‘Reverend’. We won’t meet again.”

Our eyes met. He understood. And in that moment I understood him utterly. I saw him as who he was, the first being with a fully human mind and soul. And what he chose to do with it. In some mythologies he was named Cain. And he played this role again and again throughout time. In our last meeting he was a parish priest in France who had come into conflict with an elf named Varden. By threatening the last remaining elves in the world and those they loved he’d earned a transformation into a boar to live out the rest of his days. And this allowed an opening for a young man of the town to take the cure and stand with the elves against the Inquisition. We knew each other, even then. And in this moment I got to speak for all his victims over the endless centuries. My choice not a sacrifice, but rather a counterweight to restore a lost balance and gain time for those with Elven blood to spread and change the world.  
A sudden shocked inhalation, then, “HE’S KILLED ME, FUCKER. HE KILLED ME. GUARDS! GUARDS!” he was totally losing it. It wouldn’t hurt. He’d just go to sleep. And end. A mercy for a man who had none for anyone. And it cost me what was left of my time with Shine and Soar. Fucking life sometimes. 

The guards came in to the cold grey room and took him away.” He didn’t touch you, asshole. He’s playing mind games, dumbass. Back to holding, shithead.” 

Strange, as even then as Alban was led away I saw the potential for him to come around….just not in this lifetime.

I smiled weakly as the doors closed behind him. Had it been that cold when I came in?

Mustering the last of my strength I rose from the chair and made the door. “Shine. Take me home. It’s time.” I handed the folder back to Sharpe, and she caught me as I stumbled.

Soar asked, “He chose the Darkness?” I nodded weakly.

A worried glance to Shine, “Oh, no..” she gasped.

“Baby, what happened? Oh Lady, we’ll get you to the Home.”

“No, Our home. And what happened….needed to happen.”

She nodded, understanding. She and Felix practically carried me out of the federal jail to where the company car was waiting. Sharpe clearing the way like a platinum battering ram. I wasn’t sure if I would make it. Soar was calling everyone. “Get Sana, we’ll need her. Get everyone.” The tears were already starting to form at the edges of her eyes. Felix was grim as we made our way back through Denver to the rebuilt plant in Golden, our Home. “Hey, It’s OK,” I told them all, “this is the way it’s supposed to happen. This is what brings me back.”

“I’m not ready. We’re not ready to say goodbye.” Shine said weakly as she cradled me in her arms.

“It’s time. He would never have stopped. There was no other way, and you have always been worth that to me. Worth that and so much more. From day one, dear Shine.”

She was crying freely now as we pulled into the secure garage. Felix lifted me like a doll in a one-person lift carry and jogged me into the onsite infirmary, with a panicked Soar right behind, still barking orders into her phone. The room was clear except for the three beds. I was placed in the center. 

The staff Nurse Practitioner started to take vitals and prepare for emergency measures. ”Meghan”, I said softly, “it’s alright. I’ve come Home. Put that away, please.”

She looked to Shine who nodded weakly and then dipped her head in assent as they lay me back comfortably on the gurney. It was a good place. So many memories. So many successes. We’d helped so many. It had mattered.

Sana and TK burst thru the door, “Is he still with us? Has he gone on?” Sana blurted. “Hey man, you hold on. We’ll get Ash down here too and you’ll be back on your feet..” TK said quickly.

“Nah. It’s done. And I’m ready. I’ve kept a beautiful young lady waiting for far too long. A couple of ‘em I think” and nodded to an ashen-faced Soar. I waved Sana over, “You know what needs to be done?” She nodded and spoke. “Shine, stay close to the bed. Do not move or you’ll break the circle. I’m sorry Soar, no closer; there’s no room” Sana said, “Everyone else, please step back” She drew the power and placed the circle around the bed. It would keep me stable long enough to say my goodbyes. 

It took some time to get the Family down from all the places in they were, in and around Denver. Marsh, his wife Heather, and daughter Kelly. My friend TK, his tears flowing freely. Lauri and Wheat, the grief etched deeply on elfin faces as they held hands at the edge of the circle. A couple of jokes with Lauri about needing to put our flute lessons on hold, for just a little while. Hell, when I came back, she might be teaching me! The little ones would miss their crazy Uncle Robbie so. Hadden, Ash, Max, and Eden all there. But I was getting tired, I wasn’t sure who was there anymore. I think I was able to say goodbye to everyone, but it was just so heavy, so out of focus….I reached for Shine one last time. “Let me go on.. I’ll be home soon.”

She smiled sadly, a final kiss with one last “I love you” she nodded to Sana who broke the Circle, releasing the spell.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonofabitch! How did that wall get there? Wait? What happened? A moment ago I was…dying? But now I felt great, like I was 21 again? I turned around, oh yeah. I am dead. I was standing in the corner of the company infirmary looking at everyone gathered. Gods I looked old, I was not even 60 and the combination of the uncontrolled magic and stress made me look much older. Little wonder it had killed me so quick. I so wanted to stay. I watched as Shine removed the pentacle from my neck and held it close to her heart. Her face was sad, but with a trace of hope beginning to appear. She placed a hand on her belly and whispered, “I’ll tell her all about you.” I didn’t understand, but I knew it would be well. Soar was crying uncontrollably now, propped up by Imogene and Marsh.   
She would be fine, they were all family now and had each other. And that was enough. I carefully eased my way through the crowd of Family around my bed. I didn’t want to try that pass thru solid objects gag on any of my family here. Just in case. But I was starting to feel out of place here. It was time to move on to what came next. 

I walked through the halls, the focus starting to slip. It seemed like every one of my kids in the building had come to a stop and was lost in their thoughts. Molly and Belinda, holding each other in a tight embrace, the glimmer of starlight shared between as Belinda finally started into her change too. Ginny leaning against the wall and weeping into the arms of Michael, the new security man we’d gotten by way of Ash’s service. Each saying goodbye in their own way. It would take time, but my kids would be fine. I walked out toward the front of the building, everything starting to gleam brightly. For somewhere I heard a soft woman’s voice with just the slightest French accent, a duet?... 

**_“Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more”_ **

“Sounds a bit like Sana’s harp, too,” I thought as I walked toward it. 

**_“Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high”_ **

“So this is my tunnel of light? Not bad at all.”

“Not quite, but it is one way to look at it”

I whirled to the voice, “Elthia?” I asked.

Two women were there, one Elf, and one Human. The elf in green and grey carried the harp that I had heard, and the human was blonde, with bright blue eyes, dressed in simple tan homespun.

“Sorry, no. But you’ll see Her again soon enough.” Said the elf.

“I know you two, somehow. Natil? Charity? What are you doing here?”

Charity smiled, “We’ve been waiting some time for you. We’re here to guide you to the next step of your path back home..”

“Are you coming back to Denver as well?”, I asked.

“No. For now, we guard the way for those of our own who cross over and return. Perhaps in time” said Natil with a soft smile. “But this is your journey. Are you ready?”

“I don’t think I have many options at this point, do I?”

“You do, you have eternity. But you also have a great reason to go back, don’t you?” Charity asked.

“Yes, I’ve been late for so many things…”

“And so now it’s time to go home.” Charity finished. “And I’m so glad to be part of that. We met before, a long time ago when you were Kay, a great and close friend of mine. You have not changed all that much.” she finished with a smile and a tilt of her head.

Natil put her hand on Charity’s shoulder and smiled as well. “Come. Let’s take that walk” she said to me. 

They opened the door for me and we walked down the corridor to the light. I could see scenes of the future playing out along the walls as we passed. Elves in every walk of life. The future no longer in doubt for either mankind or immortal. A reclamation of old homelands. In the far future, I saw a gleaming ship fashioned in the familiar shape of a disc with paired nacelles, crewed by mortal and Elf leap to the stars. Reaching the end as I stepped forward at the edge of reality that faded into the great light, I could feel memories, identity, even my gender all dropping away. “Wait, will she still know me? Love me as whatever I am?” I panicked

Natil replied. “She always has, and always will, no matter what flesh you wear, you are still you.”

The last bit of fear slipped away as I let the light take me into joy.

**_“Don't you cry no more…..”_ **


	25. Homecomings

Arae a Miriea 2049 CE

Soar Sharpe stepped into the darkened office where Shine Yan-McCormick sat that late March night. She was watching the security feed to the office. While everyone else had gone home at the normal 5 PM, elves don’t always keep regular schedules. Still, for the sake of appearances, all but two had gone home, with everything else being monitored remotely or automated. They knew that the time for answers was coming and they wanted to be prepared. And as much as the Home was their home, so also was this place. All the love they had poured into it over the years. And all the tears. Worth it all.

Things were coming together now. The number of Elves that had become so in Denver now numbered in the thousands, and they had spread everywhere. People suspected that elves were real, and in their daily lives, everywhere throughout the world, and except for some places in the American Deep South and of course, the Middle East, they were being accepted, even if unconsciously. They had even reclaimed their ancient home in Malvern Forest (as part of a biodiversity study, natch). An old but well preserved wooden statue of the Virgin found in a run-down church a testament to their past. The tree that the Lady had planted in Denver was starting to bear wondrous fruit. Once a people apart from their mortal brethren, Elves now stood side by side with them and forged the future.

“It’s time,” Sharpe said with no small satisfaction.

The woman with the raven hair and eyes of emerald starlight stood and embraced her sister of platinum and silver. It was indeed time. With a last look at the wedding picture on the desk, next to the MIT graduation picture of her grown Elfin daughter Grace, born from the last union with her late husband, she retrieved a small box from inside the old oaken desk and pocketed it in her long red suit coat and they left together. On the other side of the desk, an even older picture, a treasure from long ago. There would be much to explain. “How did she get in?” Shine asked as she and Soar walked down the hall to the helix stairs that would take them down to the main lab floors. 

“She had every pass-code in the place. Just breezed in like it was another workday.”

“But those are only good during the normal working day and secure after hours?”

“Shine, I never said they were her codes. And you still have your “face” on.”

“Oh, sorry” she dropped the glamour that made her look like a mature Asian businesswoman, the look that mortals still expected, at least for a while longer. 

”So she used…”

“His. We never changed it, like you asked.” Their pace quickened as they walked back to the labs in the back. “I found her by where the old entrance to the residence was, before…everything.” Sharpe’s and Yan’s heels both should have been clicking quickly on the marble floor, but elfin feet made no sound. Only the sound of Soar’s grey silk suit jacket fluttering as they walked betrayed their passage that night before the spring equinox.

“That makes sense.” She said as they reached the sobbing young woman. She was sitting on a couch in the main conference room. A new hire, or adoptee as Shine preferred, Demeter Acacia Nikolaou, was curled up on her side on the big black faux leather couch underneath the Enso canvas her husband had painted shortly before his death. Dressed in her usual hiking boots, denim and a light blue blouse she was a picture of abject misery. 

“I’m scared, Soar,” she spoke in hushed tones.

“Sherry Shine Yan. You aren’t scared of anything. You can do this. Everything is as it must be. You know this.”

“My sister, my child, always there. Our Avenging Angel.”

“Not going to let me forget that are you?” She laughed softly, pitched just loud enough for her sister to hear, “And yes, I’ve always been this smart. You ready “Last Avatar”?”

She smiled at the familiar nickname, “Lady help me, I hope so.” She inhaled and stepped forward to face the sobbing young woman at her feet.

Demeter was curled up near fetal position, arms hugging her knees, her face awash with tears. “I don’t understand, I don’t understand” she mumbled. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail but was soaked thru with sweat from nerves and the tears she had cried.

Stars, everywhere, even when she closed her eyes. Feelings, memories, and knowledge that she could not explain. All she had wanted to do was continue her work in molecular anthropology, a growth from the physical anthropology and archeology she had grown up with. 

Her father Niko, had been a big man, an American MMA contender, but also incredibly intelligent and curious about his roots. After an injury in the ring put an end to his athletic career, he went back to college for archeology and then to his family’s homeland of Greece. He met and married a beautiful woman named Yasmin from the digs in the hills around Sparta. A dancer and artist in her own right from Morocco, her coffee complexion drowned him in beauty.

Their love produced a gorgeous girl, born close to Christmas back in 2018 while on a dig on the island of Thera. The midwife there had said she was so long and pretty she looked like a statue already, and so the nickname, Kore, stuck, but she usually went by Demi. Her father’s ocean blue eyes gleamed out of a mocha skin topped with a mop of unruly brown hair. She was a wonderfully happy baby but did give her parents a great scare when she was three. One night she had snuck out of their house near Akrotiri and had wandered down to the dig. 

She was found by her father down at the level where the great cataclysm had occurred, just sitting there crying, saying “I’ve lost it, I’ve lost it…”

“Lost what my little star?”

“I don’t know daddy. I just know it’s lost?” she answered in puzzled reply.

Scooping her up into her arms, he placed a kiss on her forehead as he wiped the volcanic ash off her nose, ”Don’t worry, everything lost is found again. And if it was important enough, it will find you.”

“You promise?”

“I do.” That brought a smile to a small sad face. “Let’s go home”.

She grew as all children do and eventually joined her mother and father working the digs. They simply could not keep her away. Her mother preserving the precious artworks of an amazing lost world, her father digging and piecing together the fragments of ancient lives. Her curiosity and insight into the lives lived in this ancient place helped make great strides in the recording of Minoan history. Demi had even been instrumental in helping her father decipher a memorial tablet found in Minoan Linear-A. “Think of the language like music. We can only express so many concepts in life, so they have to make sense. A song ends on a note that makes sense for the whole. We can’t speak this language. But we can sing it” She was sixteen. 

The tablet, when deciphered told the story of a pair of mythical mages who stood at the right hand of the Minoan Kings and Queens, guardians of the realm and the royal blood. 

It spoke of their adopted child with grey eyes and silver hair, M’rlyn, who lived to tell their tale and who carried forth their dreams of a better world. The paper and the TEDTalks video where the young girl sang the story in the original language was a sensation that set the archeological community abuzz and rekindled interest in the primarily matriarchal culture. With the new discoveries, there had been so much to learn and re-learn. In the US, a young elf who had become a history teacher of no small renown remembered a song by a bonfire and made certain that emerald and silver eyes flashing starlight took note of the young woman from Thera for the first time. The digs would be funded in perpetuity by anonymous donors.

Accepted to the University of Arizona she eventually ended up in the Afar Triangle, helping to piece together the origins of humanity in the harsh desert that had once been its verdant cradle. A few discoveries that helped close the few gaps left between Ardipithecus and Australopithecus, but nothing earth-shattering. She was more known for her tomboy style, her very good if somewhat raunchy humor in the face of the adverse conditions and her ability to sooth the occasionally ruffled feathers between the Afari people and the scientists who came to their ancient land. 

At the age of twenty-nine, she had moved on to the University of Colorado to study Molecular Anthropology with plans to expand her studies into human migrations and how the species had changed over the millennia. Immediately spotted by a local recruiter for the most famous biotech firm on the planet, Silver Helix, she was offered a free ride scholarship and a research position in the main office. She could not help but accept. The path had been laid out before her, but she had to choose to walk it to those who were there waiting.

But now, after a few months, it seems like she had ruined everything. Her calm demeanor brought down by crazy feelings she could not explain, memories of conversations, jokes, and events past as if they were her own, vivid as life. 

And a compulsion to come here in the middle of the night. The antique black Dodge Shelby CSX, a totaled wreck she had bought from the company property office with her hiring bonus and restored by hand parked askew in her spot, one wheel up over the curb. Her passion to have and fix the old car was the first solid clue that drew attention to her beyond her skills and her work in the field.

She didn’t even know how she could have got in. 

They’re going to fire me, and I deserve it. I’ve lost my damn mind. She wanted the purity of the open desert she had loved in the Afar, the breeze from the Aegean as she had once stood on the edge of the volcano Santorini. She still craved….something. Exactly what she was not certain. She had once tried to find it her lover’s beds, men and women both, but they were barren for her. Lovers who had tried to make themselves into something better, more what she wanted but she turned them away with kindness. ”Be true to who you are, always”. But what, who, did she want? And who was SHE? She could not answer that. The last time she thought that she could answer that was the last day she stood at the edge of Thera with her father and mother, looking out over the gorgeous sea. There was something about the place that had ever pulled at her soul, but she never could explain what.

And now she was so, so close. To what she did not know. She could almost taste it. She was dying without it. A traveler in the desert with no water, but mirages everywhere. The frustration, the madness to be so close and yet so far. It was even making her hallucinate. She swore up and down she’d once seen a little dragon looped around the engine of her car, and the cheeky little thing, it even winked at her! But right now it looked like the boss was sitting down at the head of the couch. That now too-familiar shimmer playing over her skin like she had seen on oh so many others here at the labs in Golden. And lately, the whispered quiet and watchful eyes when she would enter a room. Not a scary watchfulness, just a waiting for something, it seemed. And now it was too much, and she was afraid. She whimpered in her fear.

“Shhhh, be at peace. It’s been a long time coming but it’s time I think for us to talk.”

“Miss Yan!” she shrieked and curled up tighter. OH SHIT, SHE’S REALLY THERE! “I’m so sorry, it’s just been, I uh, Well, I don’t know but I think I’m going crazy. Maybe a brain parasite from Africa, or something? I’m seeing things, and I just don’t understand.”

“It’s OK, I’ll explain everything.” Yan reached out her hand a touched her forehead and the wave of terror simply evaporated. “Tell me. Is that better?”

“Yes. Much. What did you do to me?” she asked as her breathing slowed and she relaxed just a bit, her eyes still wide and worried. 

“Nothing much. Someone who cares can have a much positive impact when they want to. Please, tell me what you feel, and I’ll try to make as much sense of it as I can” she said with a soft, knowing smile.

Amanda Soar Sharpe stood silently, watching. Her change had been so much simpler if somewhat drama-filled than what the young woman in front of her was enduring, what with the gunfire, explosions and all. She grinned. 

Well, that was the boss, always finding his own path. 

She had known it would be like this from the moment she first took the young woman’s hand in an introduction that first week. She had seen the flash crossing those deep blue eyes, and felt the familiar connection to the soul within the woman and known for certain who had come home. A father, a brother, a sister, and most of all, the best friend she herself had ever known through the many lifetimes she had walked with these two as well, waiting, striving for just this moment. It was all she could do to keep from sweeping up the shorter woman in her arms with a kiss to welcome her back home. She even had Robbie’s crooked grin. It was almost too much to bear some days. But Demi was far from ready for the truth. 

So like everyone else she would have to wait and watch as the young woman went through her change and Became. As the young girl poured out her story and her heart to her idol Sherry Yan, Soar remembered that old picture on the other side of Shine’s desk. Taken a long time ago, when she was still a human woman who counted her birthdays, of three happy, slightly drunk mortals in an embrace, destined for starlight.

“And tonight, when I stepped out of the shower, I found THIS!” 

She drew back her long brown hair to reveal the points that her ears now sported. Both elves grinned. “Please, please don’t fire me. I don’t know what’s happening; I’ll cut them OFF! I’ll do anything to stay!” Fresh tears and panic returning, overwhelming the young woman. “This place is everything to me.” She begged Ms. Yan. God, she had always been in awe of this woman. Smart, beautiful, a Nobel Prize winner and mistress of a science empire if there was such a thing. Now she was a total blubbering wreck, curled nearly fetal in front of this amazing person who looked as cool as ice water. Hell, Ms. Yan even looked younger than she herself was. Her life had fallen to pieces and she didn’t know why.

“Magick, get hold of yourself.” Yan firmly stated. 

The name stopping the tears and making the woman sit bolt upright. That had her attention. Demeter watched in utter silence as both the other women drew back their hair to show the tips of their ears. She had heard that maybe Yan had some cosmetic work, but nothing so real, so natural. And Sharpe too? That .. no … those could not be real, could they? And they both looked so much younger! She was not sure if she was even still breathing as Doctor Yan began to talk. The lead counsel, Amanda Sharpe, who had found her, simply smiling warmly, like welcoming an old friend home. She looked almost like she had wings, a fearsome yet loving angel simply waiting. 

Yan talked about the blood that was the elves and how it had faded and then returned. First as an ember glowing softly, now a great blaze warming all the souls of Earth. How it had all been in jeopardy once but for the chance meeting of a lost fisherman in the woods above Denver. And how he had come to matter to both human and Elf. She talked about their struggle and the bloodshed against those who would see the world bound forever in suffering and how they had come to a narrow victory. And the cost they had paid. For the man was a mortal and would die as all do. But he had made a promise first.

“Some to teach, and some to be taught?” the young woman asked. Tears dried, hopeful. Still very confused but hopeful.

“Exactly. And we’ve waited for a long time. There is something I’d like to share with you.”

The young woman looked puzzled as the woman she knew as Doctor Sherry Yan-McCormick pulled the small jewelry box from her pocket.

“Close your eyes, please”

The young woman closed her eyes, her heart pounding, something was about to happen. Something terrifying. Something wonderful. She felt the cool of the chain as it was clasped about her neck, and as she opened her eyes she saw Mrs.Yan right there, still holding the pendant itself, hidden in her closed hand. “This belongs to someone I love and have loved beyond all worlds and all time, unconditionally.” She smiled and continued, "And I still do."  
She released the hidden treasure. A simple silver pentacle with a single amethyst in the center, falling between her breasts. Demi looked at it, touched it with a shaking hand, “with discipline encircling all ….” she said. 

And remembered.

With the last piece of the puzzle finally in place, Demeter Acacia Nikolaou completed her transition from only human to something much more. A great roar filled her soul and her eyes, they filled with blue-white starlight, shining like novae. The energy unleashed at last, it poured thru her in a great storm, lifting her bodily in a sphere of blue-white light, her mouth open in a soundless scream of ecstasy, her brown hair flying, her arms and legs flung wide; herself now a pentacle of immortal flesh and will. Ancient glyphs and forgotten scripts spun wildly on the surface, languages, and formulae known only to the most ancient elves as her awareness and power blossomed. 

The light filled the room like a new-born star, chasing away all shadows. The soul within finally became who she had been destined to become, the product of a choice made millennia ago.

Even as Shine stood awestruck with the change her lover had just undergone, Soar could barely suppress a great belly laugh. Robbie had always been such a show-off too. The light show just displayed must have made the building look like a party was in progress. And yes, now there was much to celebrate. 

Homecomings were always that way.

As the young woman settled to her feet before the lady she loved thru all worlds, and the child of their shared heart she gasped. Her clothes steamed with the all the mortal perspiration and tears now boiled off by the Power unleashed. The girl opened her eyes to a new life and identity by which she would embrace the world and was stunned by the vision that stood before her now. The almond-shaped green eyes, the raven hair, honey skin and that sly smile that painted her beautiful oval face. The lissome figure dressed in familiar red and black. Behind her, the guardian angel with the silver hair smiled and watched as recognition flooded over Magick’s face. 

Overwhelmed by the change endured, at the moment she only had eyes for the elf directly before her.

“Shine? SHINE!”

“It’s OK beloved. It’s all over now, Magick. We’re Home at last”.

A moment’s hesitation. “I’m ..so different now.”

“Do you think that ever mattered to me?” the Asian elf asked, cradling her lover’s face in both hands, her green eyes shining brightly, one eyebrow raised, as she knelt before her newfound love.

“No. It never did, not even way back then” the dark young woman said with a characteristic crooked grin, starlight gleaming in her own eyes of ocean blue, a pointed ear sticking out from her mussed brown locks. “But I guess….. I still suck at keeping appointments. I did get one thing right though.”

“And what was that?” 

“That when I finally got to Tír na nÓg, the Land of the Ever Young, I’d find you waiting for me.”

“Oh shut up and kiss me, you dork.”

Soar had turned and made her discreet exit. There would be time for reunions and reintroductions later she thought as the two embraced. The little silver stars in Magick’s earlobes shining like novae as the rest of her face was lost to Shine’s kiss. 

Smiling in the darkness, she made her way out of the building, resetting the security systems as she went. The two lovers now had the eternity they deserved and she had her family whole again. The Circle was Complete once again. She wiped away tears of joy as she walked across the parking lot to her car, the old eagle feather still fluttering in her hair, the old silver cross still on her neck.

In the far distance, there was the howl of wolves, long absent this place, now returned. Tonight, she just really wanted to dump her suit jacket to unfurl her wings and launch herself into the starry sky, singing of lovers reunited and families made whole once again while she danced in the clouds. But the time for doing that freely had not yet come. 

Soon.

And so as she drove home through the star filled night, “And not one of My children shall be parted from Me.” she heard whisper in her mind.

“And for me Lady, that’s just perfect.”

FIN


End file.
